Star Wars: Fate of The Force Walker
by Jou Jou the Magnificent
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE RISEN DARKNESS. The Republic has fallen and the Jedi Order lies in ruins. The shadow of the Galactic Empire looms over the Galaxy. Completing her training to become a Force Walker, the former Jedi Ahsoka Tano has to find the strength to resist the power of the Empire and the Sith. With her old friends and new allies, Ahsoka finds herself embroiled in a new adventure.
1. Prologue

**Star Wars: Fate of The Force Walker**

 **Prologue**

The damaged lights in the white metallic hallway aboard a CR90 corvette flickered heavily, causing the hallway to look ominous and unsafe. Muffled gunshots could be heard within the ship, distant explosions shaking it quite heavily from time to time. Running from behind a corner and entering the empty hallway were a group of three human men, a zabrak male and a _zeltron_ male. All of them were armed to a various degree, some of them sporting the signs of recent battle, slight wounds on their bodies. Some of their combat armors were decorated with a modified symbol of the Jedi Order.

Panting heavily, the group of armed soldiers ran to the end of the hallway, approaching a sealed door, that would lead to the ship's communications center. The human man at the front of the group, sporting a stylized beard, was holding a small datacard, as he reached the door and the control panel on the wall next to it. As his companions positioned themselves near him, panting in slight exhaustion, the man leading the posse began to try and open the door in front of them.

"The clones have already boarded us.. hurry up, _Bronn_!" The red-skinned zeltron man shouted, crouching down as he pointed his blaster rifle towards the other end of the hallway, as the sounds of battle slowly came closer, their comrades being slaughtered by the Empire's elite clone troopers all across the ship.

Zeltrons were a near-human species native to the planet _Zeltros_. Distinguished by their usually red skin, and bright hair colors, zeltrons, especially females of the species, were naturally beautiful and very feminine in their appearance, making them famously attractive to humans, as well as many other humanoid species. Aside from being known for working as actors, dancers or even escorts and prostitutes due to their affinity to pleasure, luxury and hedonistic behavior, many zeltrons still worked as mercenaries, bounty hunters and smugglers.

"Something's wrong, the door's stuck!" The human man, named Bronn replied, as he frantically tried to activate the control panel next to the door, and get it open. But something was jamming the door, which made drops of sweat roll down the man's forehead.

As he continued to try to get the door open, his compatriots growing increasingly impatient and stressful, the distant sounds of gunfire and screams came to a sudden end. Gasping audibly, many of the men immediately turned to look at the other end of the hallway, knowing that their vanguard had been wiped out, and that the Empire's forces would soon come to them.

Suddenly, the hallway's lights went out, after flickering a few times. Complete and utter darkness fell upon the immediate area, shrouding the soldiers in black emptiness. The only source of light was the control pad of the sealed door, which Bronn was still working on. Not even the emergency lights had yet to turn on, leaving the group of armed men trapped in complete darkness, as their breathing only grew heavier, their eyes frantically scanning around the hallway, and trying to get used to the dark, as they were currently unable to see anything.

After a short moment, the group could suddenly hear heavy footsteps echoing along the darkened hallway. The soldiers upfront tightly squeezed their weapons in their hands, frantically looking around, though still unable to see anything. As the footsteps came closer, the group of militiamen could then hear an eerie sound of breathing, almost metallic in nature. The zeltron man at the front sweated profusely, his hands shaking as the person approaching them got only closer, the breathing becoming slightly faster.

Before they could react any further, the distinct sound of a lightsaber activating filled the hallway. Only a meter or so away from the men upfront, a blood-red lightsaber blade was brandished out of its hilt, illuminating the immediate area with an eerie red color. The zeltron man and a human soldier next to him were frozen with fear, as they could then see a tall, dark figure clad in intimidating armor, filled with all kinds of symbols and decorations. Unable to do anything, paralyzed by the fear they felt just by seeing the lightsaber-wielding demon before them, the zabrak soldier behind them clenched his teeth together, aiming his rifle at the assailant.

"What are you waiting for!? Open fire!" The man shouted, as he looked down his weapon's sights, moving his finger to the trigger.

The intimidating attacker however reacted swiftly, swinging his lightsaber and immediately cutting down the zeltron male with a deep slash all across his chest. The zabrak man behind the human opened fire, but the two blaster bolts he fired were deflected by the armored Force user with ease, the second one flying straight back at the shooter, hitting his weapon and destroying it outright, while also wounding the zabrak's hand. The devilish assailant then swiftly swung his lightsaber at the human man near him, effortlessly beheading him with a wide slash, the unfortunate soldier's head flying far away off his shoulders.

After killing the two men in front of him, the armored Dark Side user then set his sights on the zabrak, and the human that remained in front of Bronn, who still tried his best to get the door open, though now drowned in sheer panic, his fingers shaking uncontrollably. The human a few feet away from Bronn opened fire on the attacker with his blaster carbine, spraying at the lightsaber-wielder to the best of his abilities, though all of his shots either missed due to the darkness, or were blocked by the attacker's lightsaber.

The armored man then proceeded to reach out with his left hand, pulling the human soldier to him with the Force, and impaling him with his red-bladed lightsaber. The human man groaned in pain, as the lightsaber was then pulled out of him, allowing him to fall on the floor, and die from his wounds. The zabrak soldier attempted to pull out his sidearm pistol, though finding it difficult with his injured hand.

This gave the dark figure the opportunity to use the Force once more, as he pushed the zabrak man against the nearby wall, keeping him pinned against it with the use of the Force. He then swung his lightsaber around once again, before slashing at the zabrak and eviscerating him with the blood-red blade, after which he let go of the soldier, allowing his lifeless body to fall on the floor as well.

After that, the man in black intimidating armor breathed audibly again, as he then turned his sights on Bronn, who whimpered desperately to himself, realizing that he couldn't open the door. The human man quickly turned around, pressing himself against the wall next to the door, his hands shaking as he stared at the approaching figure. Bronn knew that he was face-to-face with the Galactic Empire's infamous enforcer, the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Tales of the Sith's ruthlessness had spread far across the Galaxy, many cowering in fear just by hearing his name.

As the Sith Lord approached him slowly, preparing to strike a fatal blow, the door next to Bronn suddenly, and rather miraculously opened. Without thinking for another second, the human man quickly stepped in front of the door, and tried to escape the clutches of the horrible Darth Vader.

As soon as he stepped to the doorway, Bronn could only see the glimpse of a figure standing in his way, before he could feel stinging pain go through his chest. Gasping audibly, the human man looked down, seeing the red blade of a lightsaber driven straight through his upper torso. He then looked up again, seeing the face of a mirialan woman a few inches away from him. With a smirk, the female winked her eye at him, after which she pulled her lightsaber out of his body, and gently nudging his chest with her finger, causing the mortally wounded man to fall back on the floor, and die in mere seconds afterwards.

After the group of soldiers had been slaughtered, the two lightsaber-wielding individuals glanced at each other. Darth Vader silently stared at the mirialan female, the former Jedi turned Dark Acolyte, and now one of the Inquisitors working for the Empire, Barriss Offee. The young woman was wearing a tightly fitted light combat armor, made out of both lightweight metals, as well as black fabric and leather, and decorated with the symbols of the Galactic Empire, signifying her role as an agent for the ruling government of the Galaxy.

As the two colleagues stared at each other, they both deactivated their lightsabers, the hallway becoming illuminated again, as the emergency lights finally were activated. Barriss put her lightsaber hilt back on her utility belt, as she then glanced at Lord Vader again, eyeing him up and down. The young mirialan still hadn't exactly gotten used to the Sith Lord's new outfit, as it concealed his true identity, which Barriss had known for most of her life before.

The awkward silence between the two Force users was cut, when a dozen clone troopers suddenly jogged behind a corner further down the hallway, turning towards the two of them, and proceeded to make their way to them. The clones were clad in the Phase II armor that the Republic had used before, although slightly modified to include the symbol of the Galactic Empire on each of their shoulder pads. They had also been rebranded as "stormtroopers", although much of the Galaxy still saw them as the same soldiers that had previously fought in the Clone Wars. The troopers belonged to the 501st Legion, now appropriately nicknamed _Vader's Fist_.

Although they still looked similar to the clones that had served under Anakin Skywalker before the fall of the Republic, the troopers' armor were colored in clean white for the most part, though the former blue markings having now been replaced by a much darker hue of blue, and been added with additional dark grey and black markings. All in all, the clones of the elite fighting force were known as ruthless combatants, being led by their equally ruthless and cruel Sith commanding officer. Wherever the 501st would hit, massive destruction would follow in their wake.

As the squad of clones arrived to the two Dark Side users, they immediately saluted the Dark Lord of the Sith, before positioning themselves along the hallway's wall, forming a row on each side of the wall. Vader and his mirialan colleague could then notice a human man, donned in an Imperial officer's uniform, walking past the squad of clones, and approaching the two of them. The middle aged officer stopped before the Dark Lord, standing in attention and giving him a salute as well.

"Lord Vader, Inquisitor Offee.. we conducted a search on the ship's bridge, and determined that this militia is indeed affiliated with General Kota and his Jedi sympathizer friends.." The man explained, wearing the insignia of the rank of a captain on his grey uniform, as he continued to salute the Sith Lord, who simply signaled him to stand at ease with his gloved hand. Barriss scoffed quietly, as she folded her arms, and pointed at the dead soldiers at her feet.

"I think we could have figured that out ourselves, Captain Dodonna. All of these soldiers are wearing the same mark that Rahm Kota and his band of rebels use as well.." The young woman pointed out, as the human man glanced at her, and bit his lip slightly, nodding his head.

"Indeed, my Lady.. but since we can now say with confidence that the crew of this ship are in cahoots with General Kota and his militia, we should conduct further searches, and calculate the hyperspace routes they have travelled through, to pinpoint possible locations to their base of operations." The Imperial Captain, named _Jan Dodonna_ responded in a respectful tone, which was met with the mirialan female slightly rolling her eyes, having thought of that exact thing herself already.

Before his colleague could answer to the captain, Lord Vader proceeded to reach out with his hand, as he glanced at the fallen Bronn on the floor, lifting up the small datacard he had been carrying with the Force, and pulling to his darkly glowed hand. The Sith Lord then simply looked at the Imperial officer standing next to him, and handed him the datacard.

"The contents of this datacard should prove insightful for the Empire, Captain Dodonna. Make sure that Rear Admiral _Pellaeon_ relays its contents to the _Imperial Intelligence_ for further study. They were desperate to send it out to their rebel friends in the ship's communications center beyond this door, so I'm certain that you can understand the potential importance of this datacard.." The armored Sith Lord stated, as the Imperial Captain and his direct subordinate took the datacard in his hands, nodding in understanding.

"Of course, my Lord. I'll take it to the Rear Admiral immediately. What shall we do with this corvette?" The Captain asked, putting the small datacard into one of his pockets. The helmeted Sith Lord fell silent for a short moment, as he quickly looked around, before shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Confiscate anything that might incriminate the rebels, and give us clues about their supporters, and then destroy it... we must deny them every resource we can.." Vader replied to his subordinate in a collected and professional tone, displaying is calculative demeanor, despite his reputation of a merciless killer.

After giving out his order, the armored Sith Lord turned away from the human officer, and begun to walk along the hallway, and head for the ship's airlock. As Captain Dodonna gave a salute to the leaving Dark Lord of the Sith, Barriss bit her lip, as she then walked past the Imperial officer, and caught up to her colleague. The two of them walked along the CR90 corvette's various hallways, heading for the airlock that would let them board Lord Vader's personal star destroyer, that had previously captured the Corellian corvette, which they were currently aboard on.

"Kota and his men are getting more audacious; the fact that they were so desperate in trying to relay the contents of that datacard must mean that they're planning a large assault against the Empire. They were bold enough to do a hit and run attack against the _Fondor_ shipyards just a few weeks ago.." The young mirialan stated to the Sith Lord, as she walked beside him, while they walked past and over the many bodies of Kota's militiamen and clone troopers along the ship's hallways.

"I was under the impression that it was your and the rest of the Inquisitors' task to root out these rebels, and stop their attacks before they happen? It doesn't seem like your methods have been effective, now that the Fondor shipyards are near unusable for the time being.." Darth Vader replied to his companion, whom he had known for many years now, even before both of them falling to the Dark Side of the Force. As the human Sith didn't even bother looking at her while berating her, Barriss bit her lip again, feeling annoyance.

"I assure you that the Inquisitors have uncovered and destroyed over a dozen insurgencies, as well as hunted down several rogue Jedi. The _Citadel_ on _Lola Sayu_ is active only because of our efforts in rooting out rebels and suspected Jedi survivors, not to mention Jedi sympathizers..." She explained, trying to defend herself against the Sith Lord's allegations of her and the rest of the Inquisitorius failing at their jobs. Vader simply scoffed, as he then stopped, and turned towards the mirialan, lifting his finger up as if to lecture an unruly child.

"And yet you have failed to get any closer to discovering the whereabouts of General Kota and his allies. Because make no mistake; Kota is not working alone.. he more than likely has supporters within the _Imperial Senate_ , and that is precisely why my master is losing patience, as he cannot simply disband the Senate and persecute any and all senators for conspiring with rebels, unless we want a full-blown civil war to engulf the Galaxy once more..." The Sith Lord answered, preaching to his female colleague who was visibly not keen on being treated like a mere servant who had failed in her mission. Lord Vader knew this all too well, which is precisely why he intended to keep on doing it.

"My Lord, you have my word that we are making progress in finding out just who these people are, and who sponsor them. And taking over this ship is just another step towards the right direction, and the eventual fall of these insurgents. Trust me, Lord Vader.. I'll be an asset serving with you to bring down Master Kota and all of his allies.." Barriss tried to assure him further, knowing that the young Sith Lord was not thrilled to be working with her in any way, most likely due to their problematic history. Vader simply shook his head as he looked at the young mirialan.

"You think of yourself being more important than you actually are, Barriss. The only reason why I tolerate you aboard my ship, is because you're one of the Inquisitorius' leaders, and my master still thinks that you're useful. However, once we've determined who Kota is getting support from, and what their plans moving forward are, I want you as far away from me as possible..." The armored Sith Lord answered, as he glared down at the shorter young woman, who bit her lip tighter, inhaling deeply.

Barriss had tried her best to appeal to the young Sith Lord, and get on his good side, but her efforts didn't seem to bear any fruit. As Vader proceeded to leave, stepping away from the young mirialan, he then suddenly turned back towards her to give her one last spine-chilling glare, as the armored human man breathed audibly through his black helmet.

"And you will leave my ship the minute I tell you to, either on a shuttle, or out of the airlock. I already know which option is my favorite... and perhaps you'll have time to think about yours in the meanwhile.." The Dark Lord of the Sith noted to his colleague, before turning around again, and heading towards the nearby airlock, that would allow him to board his star destroyer and leave the captured Corellian corvette behind.

Barriss stared at the leaving Sith Lord, as the human man walked through the nearby airlock, and boarded his ship. The young mirialan squeezed her hands into fists, letting out a defeated sigh. She had worked month trying to uncover the truth about Kota's militia, and the people supporting him, but despite her efforts, she had garnered no respect or any sort of acknowledgment from the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader. Knowing that Vader was the strongest and most influential of the Emperor's agents, as well as his secret Sith apprentice, Barriss had tried her best to appeal to her former Jedi colleague.

The young woman knew that in order for her to continue surviving, even past her usefulness to the Emperor, she'd have to have powerful allies within range, and Lord Vader was her best bet in doing that. Barriss' colleague and rival Sora Bulq, one of the other Inquisitors, had brokered an uneasy truce with her a while back, as they had decided to work together in order to get rid of the up and coming Sith Lord. She however knew that they could never defeat Vader, and had long since decided to only make Bulq think that she was on his side, while trying her best to get on good terms with the target of their planned assassination. So far, her weequay colleague had been none the wiser about her plans, which comforted the young woman.

As she turned towards the nearby airlock as well, Barriss quickly glanced around the damaged hallway, seeing all the dead bodies around her. Since the rise of the Empire, the Galaxy had been in constant state of conflict, resulting in massive casualties on all sides. The mirialan Inquisitor had seen her fair share of death and destruction, and knew that she would only see more of it in the coming months. And since she had no desire to join the dead, she needed to focus on ensuring her survival, from dangers both within and without the Empire.

But that task, especially reassuring Lord Vader of her loyalty and usefulness to him would be a difficult one. The two Dark Side followers had a very bumpy relationship, due to the things Barriss had done in the past. And she knew full well how Darth Vader would not forget the times he had been wronged, always remembering the names of the ones who had brought him pain and suffering.

And the things Barriss had done to him, and the person he used to love more than anything, she was certain that her attempts at charming the Sith Lord to trust her would prove an even more difficult undertaking. Since she had now seen that trying her best to bring down the enemies of the Empire would not impress the Dark Lord, she'd need to think of something else, before her time would eventually run out.

But in the meanwhile, she'd continue to work with Darth Vader and her fellow Inquisitors, in order to bring the enemies of the Empire to the light, and eliminate them. Unless these small insurgencies weren't dealt with soon, it was evident that their movements would only grow, and lead to further destruction through a bigger conflict, which could possibly doom the newly emergent Empire to be a rather short-lived Galactic government...

 ****Hey there, guys. So, we're starting a new adventure, huh?**

 **First of all, I decided to release the prologue now, even though it is a short one. I hope that you can all be patient, as the first chapter is well underway, although there is still much to be done with it. But, progress is being made every day.**

 **About the story's name; it was derived from one of the suggestions I got from** _ **DevilDragon8**_ **. Thanks goes to them for helping me come up with the name for the story. I hope you like it!**

 **There is something I want to talk about, so do read this at least. This story's second chapter could be comprised almost entirely of fluffy and cute flashback scenes, if that is something that you'd want to see?  
Let me know in the reviews or through private messaging, if you guys want the second chapter to be devoted to cute and cheesy stuff, or if it should be just a normal chapter. I won't start working on that chapter, until I know whether or not it should be devoted to flashback scenes. **

**So, do let me know what you guys think, and I'll get right on it, after finishing the first chapter!**

 **So, the scene in this prologue chapter was quite obviously influenced by Rogue One's ending scene. I tried not to make it too much like the scene in the movie, but close enough that people will easily spot the similarities.**

 **It's not specified in this prologue, how much time has passed since the end of the previous story. Do spend this time between the prologue and the release of the first chapter to try to think just how much time has passed. You can put your guesses and assumptions in your reviews as well. xD**

 **As I didn't really talk about it at the end of the previous story, the armor that Darth Vader is wearing is** _ **not**_ **like what he wears in the movies. It's not a mechanical suit that he needs to wear, but just something that he uses for protection and to hide his identity. But he can take off the armor and walk around as he was during when he still were Anakin Skywalker, so no worries about that.**

 **The look of the armor is sort of like a mixture of the armor Tulak Hord used (Google him), and Darth Revan's and Kylo Ren's armor. The voice modulator in his helmet is pretty much like Kylo Ren's, changing his voice enough that people won't know his true identity. And the lightsaber he wields now is basically just the lightsaber Darth Vader uses in the movies too, visually at least.**

 **But anyway, I've talked quite enough about this, so please do enjoy the start of this epic new story, and stay tuned to see how this all will end! Speculation and suggestions are of course welcome in reviews and private messages, so don't be shy to voice your opinions!**

 **...**

 **On personal side, there's not much to talk about. There was a terrorist attack here in Finland last week, the first of its kind, so people are a bit on edge currently. Here's hoping that I won't die to a thing like that.. it's enough that World War III is constantly in danger of starting...**

 **I'll keep on writing the story, despite my mood and everything not having much improvement. But, I'm not dead yet, so might as well keep going!**

 **Thank you all so much for supporting the story, and I hope to see you all through this entire thing! Stay tuned for more to come in the future, and remember to give me your thoughts about it along the way.**

 **Thanks so much, and stay safe, everyone!**

 **May the Force be with you, and Keelah se'lai!****


	2. Chapter 1: The New World

**Chapter 1: The New World**

Warm sunshine bloomed from the clear skies with little to no cloudiness, making the day nice and pleasant. Flocks of birds flew in the air, singing to each other as they travelled across the blue skies. Standing on a large and elegant stony balcony was the human Jedi Master, and a leading Jedi Council member Obi-Wan Kenobi. The 39-year old man, a veteran of the Clone Wars and a survivor of the devastating Order 66 that had nearly wiped out the entire Jedi Order, leaned over a recently built railing on a balcony of the rediscovered and rebuilt Jedi Temple, on the ancient and legendary world of Tython.

It had been _**ten months**_ since the Jedi Order had been betrayed by their Republic allies, and clone trooper subordinates. It had been ten months since the Republic had fallen, and been transformed into the Galactic Empire; a totalitarian and oppressive regime, led by the former Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, now dubbed the Galactic Emperor.

After the events surrounding the Empire's violent emergence, Obi-Wan, along with his Jedi Council colleagues Yoda and Shaak Ti, as well as a handful of other survivors of Order 66, had returned to the ancient Jedi homeworld of Tython and established a sanctuary there, rediscovering the abandoned ruins of the temples and settlements that the Order had built on the planet thousands of years before.

For the past months, the Jedi had slowly begun to rebuilt their ancient Order, supported by several friendly individuals within the Imperial Senate, and the rest of the Empire. People such as the Senator of Alderaan Bail Organa, and the Senator of Naboo Padmé Amidala, among others, had covertly given their aid for the recovering Jedi Order, providing them with resources and manpower required to rebuild the ancient structures on Tython's surface, as well as put all their efforts into keeping the information about the survival of the Jedi living on Tython a secret.

While the wearied and burdened Jedi Master was relieved that many Jedi had found their way to Tython, and join the shattered family they had nearly lost, Obi-Wan was still sorrowful about the fact that many more survivors of Order 66 were still out there in the Galaxy, hiding and completely in danger of being discovered by the Empire. Information about the new governments Force using Inquisitors ruthlessly hunting down Jedi survivors, or any Force-sensitive people for that matter, had given the inhabitants of Tython even more things to worry about, as they knew that some of those Dark Side using hunters were their former Jedi brothers and sisters.

The traumatic effects of Order 66 had been too much for some Jedi survivors to handle, which had led to their eventual fall to the Dark Side. The Empire's Inquisitorius had quickly snatched many of such fallen Jedi, recruiting them into their dark and twisted organization.

As Obi-Wan took in a deep breath, the serene climate of Tython and the peaceful surroundings calming him, he could then sense the presence of a familiar person approaching him. Opening his eyes, the bearded human man turned around from the balcony's railing, a slight smile appearing on his face, as he could see his togruta colleague Shaak Ti standing near him, crossing her hands in a calm and diplomatic manner.

The togruta Jedi Master had been rescued from the Kamino system after Order 66, as she had managed to survive the ambush the clones had perpetrated against her. Though gravelly injured, Shaak Ti had survived the entire ordeal, and had spent the previous months recovering, all of her wounds practically gone by now, though a few visible scars "decorating" her fit and trained body.

"The Council's gathered, Obi-Wan.. we can begin our meeting." Shaak Ti told her colleague and longtime friend, who smiled and nodded as a response, as he stepped away from the balcony's railing.

"Wonderful, let's get started then." The human Jedi Master replied in a cheery manner, the calming clean outside air of Tython having helped him reach a peaceful center within himself.

The two Jedi Masters proceeded to exit the balcony, entering the Jedi Council's chamber that lied beyond the door leading back inside. The Council chamber of the rebuilt Jedi Temple of Tython was a sizeable and tall room in a circular shape, the Jedi High Council members' seats being placed in a circle at the chamber's center, surrounding a table. The chamber's design had been taken from the Temple's original blueprints, as the building had been rebuilt to resemble the ancient temple in more ways than one.

As Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti entered the room, walking towards their assigned seats, as they had retained their positions as Council members, the human Jedi Master could see the other Council members taking their seats as well. Alongside Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti, Grand Master Yoda had remained the leading member of the Jedi Council, as the three of them were the only living, or at least available members of the Council as it had stood before the execution of Order 66.

The whereabouts of Masters Aayla Secura and Anakin Skywalker were still unknown, but as they had not yet appeared on Tython, or contacted the Order, they were assumed to have been killed in action, or captured by the Empire. The rest of the previous Council's members were however known to have fallen during the purge that had targeted the Jedi Order, including the likes of Plo Koon, Ki-Adi Mundi and Stass Allie.

Seated around the center table, decorated with the symbol of the Order, were the aforementioned Master Yoda, accompanied by the _whiphid_ male _K'Kruhk_ , the human female Keelyvine Reus, as well as the human males Rahm Kota, and _Feemor_ _Rendelian_. All of the four Masters had risen to hold the seats of the Jedi Council, reinforcing the Order's leading body as it could then operate ordinarily.

The whiphid Jedi Master K'Kruhk was the youngest member of the newly reorganized Jedi High Council, but his experience and wisdom equaled him with his fellow Council members. A few months before Order 66 and the fall of the Republic, he had reached the rank of Jedi Master, after years of steadfast and loyal service to the Order. K'Kruhk was large in size, easily the biggest member of the new Jedi Council, as well as the strongest in physical terms. Whiphids were known throughout the Galaxy as large, furry and muscular warriors hailing from the planet _Toola_ , from where K'Kruhk originated as well.

Although having the skills and means to be a ferocious and powerful warrior, K'Kruhk was a very disciplined and gentle being, differing from his whiphid brethren, and possessing a pacifist and calm mind, completely devoting himself to the core beliefs of the Jedi Order. That faithful following of the Jedi Code put him at odds with several Jedi who were much more lenient in their following of the Code, including the likes of Quinlan Vos, Anakin Skywalker and Sora Bulq, who had initially convinced the whiphid Jedi to join his group of dissidents, who left the Jedi Order soon after the start of the Clone Wars.

Following his pacifist ways, and feeling that the war against the Separatist was something that the Jedi should not partake in, K'Kruhk had been manipulated by Bulq to abandon his peers. The whiphid male had quickly found out the weequay's true intentions, however, as Bulq and his companions had joined Count Dooku and become the Dark Acolytes. Realizing his mistake, K'Kruhk had rejoined the Jedi Order, and come to terms with the reality of his duties to fight alongside the clone troopers against the Separatist menace, especially since several of his former Jedi colleagues had betrayed everything the Order stood for, and joined the side of the Sith.

Ever since then, K'Kruhk had served the Jedi Order faithfully, fighting for the Republic in many conflicts, and proving his prowess at the field of battle time and time again. That, coupled with his devotion to selflessness and the compassion for children and the innocent, made the whiphid a perfect candidate as a member of the newly reformed Jedi Council. At the onset of Order 66, K'Kruhk had saved a large number of Jedi Initiates and younglings, protecting them from the Republic's clone forces, and rallying other survivors to follow him in the search for salvation.

After a short time, they had come in contact with Obi-Wan and the rest of the survivors that had relocated on Tython, after which K'Kruhk and the Jedi under his protection had made their way to the ancient Jedi homeworld, and joined the effort to rebuild the Order, and one day bring peace and harmony back to the Galaxy.

Sitting down beside the whiphid male was the human female Keelyvine Reus. Master Reus was an exceptionally skilled duelist, having been tutored by Count Dooku years before him leaving the Order. She was known for being one of the greatest dual-wielding lightsaber users in the Order's entire history, teaching her skills to many of the other Jedi who preferred to use two lightsabers. During the Clone Wars, Reus had put her skills in use rather often, finding herself in more than one duel against the Confederacy's infamous assassin Asajj Ventress, who was a fellow practitioner of Jar'Kai. The female Jedi Master had once also held her own against General Grievous, a feat which not many Jedi could achieve.

When Order 66 was issued, Master Reus and her zabrak Padawan _Tyzen Xebec_ were stationed on the planet _Palawa_ , investigating rumors that the planet's native Force using organization the _Followers of Palawa_ were covertly aiding the Separatists. As the betrayal was carried out, Reus and her Padawan were ambushed by the clones they had fought alongside with for years, the commander of the battalion _CC-4572_ , nicknamed _Ganch_ , ruthlessly opening fire on his Jedi superiors along with his troopers. In the following chaos, Reus was injured, though managed to escape with her life. Her young Padawan however was not so lucky, dying in a hail of blaster bolts as he tried to protect his master from the treacherous clones.

After escaping Palawa and her former loyal soldiers, Reus had spend a few months on the run, before coming in contact with the Jedi Order's remnants on Tython, and proceeded to join them. Haunted by guilt over her apprentice's death, the female Jedi had isolated herself from the rest of her peers for a while, having lost faith in her abilities. It had taken Obi-Wan several months of reassurance and consolation before Master Reus had come around, and started believing in herself again, enough to accept the position she now held in the new Jedi High Council. Although traumatized by the events of Order 66, the female Jedi Master was still one of the most powerful and skilled fighters in the Jedi Order, and was therefore a natural choice to be a Council member.

Sitting across the table from Obi-Wan, was the eldest human in the new Jedi Council; Feemor Rendelian. At 64-years old, Feemor was an experienced and veteran Jedi Master, having served the Order all of his life, and was respected and looked up to by many of his younger peers. Feemor and Obi-Wan shared some things together, namely the fact that both of them had been the apprentice of the late and legendary Qui-Gon Jinn. Feemor was the first Padawan Qui-Gon had trained to Knighthood, several decades ago.

Feemor had went on to become a faithful and prestigious Jedi Knight, and later Jedi Master, and he had maintained a close bond to his former master, Qui-Gon for a time. After his former master's new Padawan _Xanatos_ had turned to the Dark Side and abandoned the Jedi, Qui-Gon had grown distant from Feemor, as well as all other Jedi for a while. Denouncing his success with training Feemor, Qui-Gon and him had cut contact temporarily, the guilt of failing his new Padawan's training proving too much for the human Jedi Master to take in. Some years later, as Master Jinn had taken on a new Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Feemor's former master had finally grown closer to him once more, and the bond between the two of them had strengthened once again. After his master's death during the Invasion of Naboo, Feemor took the time to get to know Obi-Wan, finding slight comfort in getting better acquainted with the man who was Qui-Gon's last apprentice.

During the years leading up to the Clone Wars, Feemor had taken the place of the perished Jedi Council member _Yarael Poof_ for a short while, until the Jedi Council had voted in the _vurk_ Jedi Master _Coleman Trebor_ to take that seat on the High Council. After that, and for the duration of the Clone Wars, Feemor had resided in a small Jedi holding on the Mid Rim planet Bothawui. From time to time, Jedi Initiates travelled to the small training center located on the homeworld of the furry bothans to meditate and learn more about the Force, outside of the busy and sometimes distracting life in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Feemor was one of the Jedi tasked to take care of the younglings, and oversee their meditations and training while visiting the Bothawui Temple.

It was for that reason that Feemor was spared from Order 66, as he had still been stationed on Bothawui when the clones turned on their Jedi allies. Unfortunately just before the devastating betrayal had taken place, a _clan_ of younglings had left Bothawui to return to Coruscant, and to Feemor's dismay were are slaughtered in the massacre at the Jedi Temple.

Like many of his fellow Jedi that survived Order 66, the old and experienced Jedi Master was riddled with guilt as well, as he went on to hide himself from the Empire, when they arrived on Bothawui and took over the planet. After a few months of being on the run, the human man had come in contact with his old acquaintance Obi-Wan, who had taken him to Tython, and offered him a seat on the newly reorganized Jedi Council. Due to wanting to give a better future for the young Jedi that had survived Order 66, mostly thanks to Master K'Kruhk's efforts, Feemor had accepted the position without hesitation. From that day on, he had been determined to see that he Jedi Order would survive, and that the young Initiates now safe on Tython would one day bring the ancient order back to prominence once again.

Last but not least, sitting next to Master Rendelian was the Jedi Order's greatest military mind, and the leader of their efforts in covertly fighting against the Empire's oppression, Master Rahm Kota. Thanks to his distrust of clones and the Republic in general, Master Kota was saved from the execution of Order 66, as he never lead clones into battle during the Clone Wars, instead opting to employ his own volunteer militia. After the Republic had fallen and the Empire emerged in its place, the Jedi General had wasted no time in organizing resistance against the new government's rule.

For the past ten months, the militia employed by him had undertaken a dozen hit-and-run attacks against the Empire, sabotaging their supply lines and overall harassing their war effort against other insurgents and the Hutts. With the help of Jedi-minded senators within the Imperial Senate, General Kota had been able to recruit many more soldiers and men into his cause, increasing the manpower and resources his little rebellion had in resisting the Empire's efforts of Galactic domination.

Although they were careful not to rouse too much suspicion within the Senate, the many senators representing worlds that were sympathetic towards the Jedi had increased the amount of support they were giving Kota and his militia, allocating volunteers and soldiers, as well as ships and other weapons from their planets to support the growing insurrection. Though as of late, the Empire's attacks and the actions of their covert operatives had come close to uncovering the true supporters of Kota's insurgency, which worried many of the Jedi sympathizers within the Senate. However, the intelligent and skilled Jedi General had so far been able to quell his allies' worries, assuring them that the Empire would not find out, that they were behind the funding of his rebellion against the new Galactic regime.

As Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti had taken their seats, the seven member Jedi High Council's meeting could finally begin. The bearded human man leaned forward, placing his hands on the decorative table, looking around at his fellow members of the Council.

"I hope the day has been pleasant for all of you thus far, Masters. Let us cut right to the chase; Senator Organa informed me that we can't expect any more men or resources from Alderaan for the time being... civil unrest has been mounting on the planet.." Obi-Wan stated, getting the meeting underway. The togruta Jedi Master sitting down next to him nodded her head.

"Yes, several noble houses on Alderaan have voiced their displeasure with the ruling House Organa's criticism of the Emperor and the Empire. The planet is becoming divided between supporters of the Empire, and those who'd like the Republic to return.. I'm afraid that the unrest on Alderaan will only rise in the coming weeks..." Shaak Ti remarked, to which Master Reus let out an audible sigh, her head hanging low.

"If only we could still openly show ourselves in the Galaxy, we could help the situation on Alderaan.. they don't deserve to be plunged into a civil conflict, especially after helping us to survive..." The human female said quietly, wishing that there would be something that they could do to aid the diplomatic efforts on the peaceful and idyllic planet of Alderaan, which was in danger of facing another civil war, thousands of years after the last one.

"Trust in Senator Organa and his wife, the Queen, we must. Hope that peace and stability can be reached through diplomatic process, we should have." Master Yoda stated, to which Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. While the Jedi still needed support and resources, he could understand why Senator Organa would need all the help he could get to make sure that his homeworld would not spiral into chaos.

"Master Yoda is right; we must hope for the best. But I fear that the Empire will only instigate violence, if the noble houses supporting them decide to try to oust the Organa monarchy.." The human Jedi Master noted, stroking his scruffy bearded chin. Master Kota let out a frustrated sigh, leaning back on his seat.

"Many of the people working here helping us rebuild Tython's Temple and volunteer in my militia, are from Alderaan. I know that most of them will not abandon us, but I can only imagine how a civil war on their homeworld could affect their ability to work for us. We should all prepare for a massive drop in morale in the future, if things on Alderaan will get out of control..." He warned his colleagues, who more than likely shared his concerns, but weren't as willing to admit them, as Master Kota was. The human man was known for his blunt opinions, and the fact that he wasn't afraid to share them.

Before the other Council members could respond to Kota's points, the large doors to the Council chamber suddenly opened, which caught everyone's attention. As the doors opened just enough to let one person walk through them, the members of the Jedi Council could notice a young human female, stepping inside the chamber. The girl had lengthy light brown hair, and was wearing traditional Jedi clothing, colored in beige and brown shades.

The rather short girl walked silently towards the center of the room, approaching Master Kota's seat, while holding a datapad in her hands. As she got to the human Jedi Master, the girl struck a slight smile as she handed over the datapad to Kota, who smiled ever so slightly back at her, and nodded in an acknowledging manner.

"Thank you, _Alayne_." The human Jedi Master and General said simply, as he began to read through the datapad, the young girl slightly biting her lip, as she courteously bowed her head to Master Kota.

The human girl named Alayne then turned towards the rest of the Jedi Council, respectfully bowing to them as well, who all returned the gesture with slight bows and nods themselves, which made the young female grin a little, as she then turned back around, and headed out of the Council chamber.

After the young Jedi had left, closing the chamber's doors behind her, the Council members then glanced at their middle-aged human colleague, who had a stern look on his face while reading the datapad he was just given.

"More good news..?" Obi-Wan asked in a slightly sarcastic tone, knowing that the datapad more than likely contained nothing good in it. Letting out a sigh, Master Kota threw the datapad on the table, and fell back on his seat.

"The _Nimble_ was just captured, and all contact was lost with the crew. Their last message was a distress call, warning that Darth Vader's personal star destroyer itself was chasing them.." He said, frustrated to have lost a ship, although clearly also mourning the loss of its crew, all of whom were loyal soldiers working for him. As Master Rendelian reached over to grab the datapad and start reading through it, Master Reus bit her lip, and leaned forward slightly.

"Wasn't the Nimble supposed to provide us with the Empire's movements near the Kamino system, and their plans regarding the invasion of the _Y'Toub_ system?" The human female asked, to which her colleague nodded his head while sighing again.

Y'Toub system was the star system where the Hutt Space's capital world of Nal Hutta, as well as its infamous moon Nar Shaddaa were located in. In the past months, the Empire had waged a full war against the Hutts, a war that had started all the way back during the time leading up to the Republic's collapse.

Thus far, the Imperial military had successfully taken over dozens of planets within Hutt Space, including the likes of _Toydaria_ , _Hypori_ , _Gamorr_ , Tatooine and Ryloth. The Empire had practically surrounded Nal Hutta and its neighboring star systems, the only regions of Hutt Space still free from their rule being located at the edges of the Galaxy.

"That, including the schematics of _Imperial-class_ star destroyers, and blueprints of the new so called _TIE_ -class of starfighters, that are currently under development. But I'm more concerned about what the Empire might find out in the ship's databanks, if the crew was not able to wipe them clean..." Master Kota replied, grinding his teeth together, and stroking his lightly bearded chin. Grey hairs were starting to be visible on the man's head, as the amount of stress he had to go through in the past months had been more than a little overwhelming for him.

"If the Empire finds out about our plans to attack Kamino, could they possibly get on the trail of finding our holding here on Tython, not to mention the names of all of our allies in the Senate?" Feemor asked, as he had read through the datapad, placing it down on the table again, as Master Kota then shook his head, letting out a small sigh of relief now.

"We've been careful not to leave any clues about that, so not to worry, Master Rendelian. However, they more than likely will uncover our strategy to attack Kamino, so we'll have to postpone that attack. The Empire is bound to reinforce that system, if they find out about our plans.." He explained, which was met with a collected sigh of relief from the other Jedi Masters.

Their guerrilla war against the Empire had much hanging on the balance, and the risks were great, especially considering the fact that much of the surviving Jedi Order was comprised of young Jedi Initiates and Padawans. Most Knights and Masters had perished during Order 66.

Kota's militia and their allies had been planning their first large-scale attack against the Empire, intending to target the vast cloning facilities on Kamino, which had created the former Grand Army of the Republic, and were now providing the Empire with new batches of clones to build up their massive military force. Such an attack would likely result in high casualties of kaminoans, but since the production of more troops for the Empire's military was on the line, Master Kota had been able to convince the Jedi Council and his allies, that those casualties would be unavoidable, and so they had gone forward with planning the attack.

But with the Empire possibly finding their plans of attack, Kota knew that he could not put the plan in motion. They'd have to think of something else, as just sitting around would also give their enemies the chance of growing stronger, and eventually find their base on Tython.

"If we cannot take out the cloning facilities on Kamino, what will you do, Master Kota?" Master Shaak Ti then asked, to which the human Jedi General clenched his teeth together, thinking deeply for this conundrum for a moment.

"If the Empire reinforces Kamino, then we must distract those forces away from the planet. It is still adamant that we take out the cloning facilities, so that the Empire loses its biggest source of manpower.." He replied to the togruta woman, after which he once again deepened himself in his thoughts, trying to find a solution. As the other Council members glanced at each other silently for a few moments, their colleague seemed to finally come up with something.

"We need to stage a smaller attack on a valuable target, that will hopefully distract the forces defending Kamino. The Empire has put extra effort into converting Kessel's spice and mineral mines to produce materials for them at full speed, using an increased number of slaves from other planets as hard labor. We must attack their bases there, and hopefully cause enough ruckus for them to leave Kamino less defended.." Master Kota then stated, which was met with a few raised eyebrows from his Jedi Council colleagues.

 _Kessel_ was an infamous and rough planet at the edges of Hutt Space, having the reputation of being the Galaxy's biggest source of spice. The planet also had vast mineral deposits, hundreds upon thousands of individual mines scattered across its surface. After the Empire had taken the planet from the Hutts, they had wasted no time in putting the mines to work, producing immense quantities of both raw minerals as well as spice. To maintain the many mines on Kessel's surface, the Empire's authorities had brought thousands of slaves off-world, including from planets such as the wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk, that had fallen under Imperial occupation several months prior.

"There are a lot of slaves, especially wookiee slaves working in Kessel's mines. We shouldn't do anything drastic, Master Kota, or else those poor workers could suffer.." Master Reus pointed out, to which the middle-aged human man sighed slightly, nodding in agreement.

Although slavery had long been outlawed by the Galactic Republic, after the Empire's rise to power, the former Supreme Chancellor, now the Galactic Emperor Palpatine, had quickly reestablished laws that made slavery legal once again. Such was the way Sith had always operated, their ancient empires all employing millions of sentient beings in slave labor.

"We don't have to attack the mines themselves, we just need to cause enough disturbance to force the Empire to intervene. A small strike group should be able to manage the distraction, while our main force will go ahead with the assault against Kamino.." Kota replied to his colleague, who slightly bit her lip and nodded in understanding. As the rest of the Council seemed to agree with the human Jedi Master's plan to move forward, Obi-Wan then cleared his throat slightly, and got everyone's attention.

"The Nimble's last transmission stated that they were pursued by Darth Vader's ship. This isn't the first time I've seen reports of the Sith Lord trying to pursue our men and allies personally... in the last few weeks he's seemingly shifted his attention to trying to root out insurgencies; something that the Inquisitorius has handled up until now.." He noted, to which Master Yoda hummed quietly, sitting in his small seat that could also hover if need be.

"Taken more interest in our little rebellion, the Emperor has. Powerful is the Dark Lord, and careful we must be of him.." The small green Jedi Grand Master replied, after which his old friend and longtime colleague bit his lip, letting out a short sigh.

"Most of the Inquisitors are former Jedi that fell to the Dark Side... so was Darth Vader one of us as well? That's what I've been trying to figure out these past few weeks, master. He's no Inquisitor, he's a Dark Lord of the Sith.. so clearly Darth Sidious thinks that he is stronger than any of his other lackeys.." Obi-Wan noted, to which Master Shaak Ti raised her eyebrows slightly, tilting her head a bit.

"What are you suggesting, Obi-Wan?" The togruta Jedi Master asked, as the other members of the Jedi Council seemed curious to hear the human's thoughts as well.

"We need to know who we're dealing with. And if Darth Vader is a Jedi traitor, there is a chance that he was part of the attack against the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. And the only place to find that out, is the Temple's security archives..." The bearded Jedi explained, as he stroked his chin. As the Council members glanced at each other, Master Kota scoffed audibly.

"You're suggesting that we infiltrate the Temple, that has been under Imperial occupation for ten months? Furthermore, you think that the Empire hasn't pillaged our former home to the core, taking everything valuable with them? How can we know if the security archives still contain footage of the attack?" He asked, unconvinced of his colleague's plans. Obi-Wan grinded his teeth together, as he took a deep breath before replying.

"We don't know, Master Kota, which is why I volunteer to go there myself. I'll risk getting captured or killed by the Empire, as long as there's a chance that we'll know more about our enemy.." He explained with determination, completely willing to risk his own life if it meant that the Jedi Order might have a better chance at surviving. As his colleagues stared at him for a few moments, Master Yoda hummed quietly, as he looked at the human man.

"Hide your true feelings from us, you cannot, Obi-Wan. A more deep and personal meaning behind this plan you have.." The small and green Grand Master noted, which made Obi-Wan's heart skip a beat, as he squeezed his hands into fists, and clenched his teeth together, closing his eyes.

Master Yoda was right; he did have a deeper reason to want to find out Lord Vader's true identity. Although he didn't want to believe it, or even admit his suspicions, Obi-Wan had for a long time now suspected who the newly proclaimed Dark Lord really was. And even the thought of it scared the human Jedi, to the point that he hesitated to put his plan in motion. But despite his fears, he needed to know, as it would no doubt aid the Order's efforts in continuing to survive.

"I... I need to know, master. I need to be wrong.." He replied quietly to the Jedi Grand Master, who hummed deeply once again, clutching his wooden walking stick close.

"If your fears proven true will be, only suffering and darkness will you face.." Yoda stated to Obi-Wan, who could only sigh in response, as he knew how devastating it would be for him, if his fears would come true.

Before he could reply, however, Master Rendelian hummed quietly, catching Obi-Wan's attention. The elder human man glanced at his younger colleague, and fellow former apprentice of the esteemed Qui-Gon Jinn for a moment, before speaking up.

"Master Kenobi is right. We need to know more about the Sith and the Inquisitors. And if the Temple's archives still hold security footage of the attack, we might learn a great deal. Not to mention, if the Empire hasn't yet stolen the libraries' contents, we could bring them here to our new archives. Thousands of years of knowledge and history are contained within the Jedi Temple's holobooks.. we can't lose them." The human Jedi Master noted, supporting Obi-Wan's plan to travel to Coruscant. As the other Council members glanced at each other silently, pondering on the suggestion by two of their colleagues, Feemor then cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention once more.

"It will be far too dangerous for Obi-Wan to journey to Coruscant alone, which is why I will go with him, and take a few other volunteers with us.." He then said, to which Master Kota raised his eyebrows, and scoffed audibly, shaking his head.

"We are going to launch a major offensive against the Empire, and you two are suggesting a covert mission to Coruscant's Jedi Temple? Can we really risk sending two members of the Jedi Council, as well as other volunteers to probably one of the most heavily defended places within the Empire?" The man asked in a slightly condescending tone, understandably feeling that any distractions might hurt their war effort. His two colleagues however were determined to quell the Jedi General's worries, as the rest of the Council sat by silently, watching the discussion unfold and evolve.

"I doubt we can do much to help with your attacks against Kessel or Kamino, Master Kota. While Obi-Wan is a veteran and accomplished general, I think that his absence from your military campaigns won't affect their overall success. We all trust that you will get the job done." Feemor replied to his military-centered colleague, who hummed in response, as he glanced around at the other members of the Jedi High Council.

"What does the rest of the Council think of this?" Kota asked, looking between his fellow Jedi Masters, who remained quiet for a moment, contemplating the issue. After a short moment, they had seemed to reach a decision, as Master Reus, Shaak Ti, Yoda and K'Kruhk all glanced at each other, and nodded in both agreement and understanding.

"As long as they don't take any Padawans with them, I approve of Master Kenobi's and Rendelian's plan." The whiphid male said, to which Master Reus nodded in agreement, approving of the plan as well. As Master Kota could see that all of his colleagues supported the plan, he could only let out a short sigh, and nod.

"It is settled then. I have to excuse myself, Masters.. there is a lot of planning to do. May the Force be with you all.." The human man said rather simply, as he then promptly got up from his seat, and proceeded to leave the Council chamber, clearly wanting to get on with his own mission.

After Master Kota had left the room, walking through the large doors at the exit, the rest of the Jedi Council seemed to proceed to move on as well, and return to their daily chores. Master Yoda simply hummed, as he clapped his walking stick on the surface of his seat.

"Adjourned, this meeting is. May the Force be with you." The Grand Master remarked, to which his Jedi Master colleagues smiled, and gave him a respectful bow with their heads, as they then proceeded to get up from their seats, and leave the Council chambers.

As Obi-Wan stood up from his chair, and began to follow Master Shaak Ti and K'Kruhk out of the sizeable room, following in Master Reus' and Rendelian's stead, Master Yoda however lifted his walking stick towards him.

"Obi-Wan and Master K'Kruhk... stay here for a moment, I ask of you." The small and venerated Jedi Master stated, to which both Obi-Wan and K'Kruhk raised their eyebrows slightly, as they quickly glanced at each other. As the rest of the Council members left the chambers, the human and the whiphid Jedi Masters returned to their seats, sitting besides the Grand Master of the Jedi Order.

"What is it, master?" Obi-Wan asked, wondering why Yoda wanted to speak to both him and K'Kruhk. The green-skinned small-sized Jedi Master let out a deep hum, as he closed his eyes for a moment, as if slightly meditating.

"Whispers within the Force I've heard. Tremors and rifts have I felt. On a remote and long forgotten world, an estranged member of our flock has grown strong... stronger than we could have imagined. Under suspect teaching, away from Jedi principles has she strayed.." The elder Jedi explained in a rather quiet voice, which made Obi-Wan raise his eyebrows again.

"She? Who are you talking about, master?" The human man asked, as he stroked his bearded chin. After letting out another small sigh, the Grand Master then looked up at Obi-Wan.

"The former Padawan of young Skywalker... powerful she has become, indeed. Not held back by the Jedi Code she is anymore, and under dark and unknowable guidance, a clouded future she has..." Master Yoda explained, which nearly made his younger fellow Jedi Master's heart stop. Obi-Wan's chest was pounding, as she breathed heavier, his eyes wide as plates.

"Ahsoka?! She has fallen to the Dark Side?" He asked in shock, not wanting to believe that the former Jedi Padawan of his own apprentice Anakin would have fallen from the path of the Light.

Thinking that such a thing could have been avoided, had he and the other Jedi placed more trust in the togruta, so that she would never have left the Jedi Order, brought stress and a sense of guilt to the experienced Jedi Master. To his relief, Master Yoda shook his head, seemingly wanting to ease his worries.

"Though darkness I do sense.. a strong balance I also have felt. Not fallen to darkness has our former friend, but delved into arts and practices forbidden by the Jedi, she has.." He replied calmly, though uncertainty clear in his voice. Obi-Wan bit his lip, as he quickly glanced at K'Kruhk, who was listening in closely, before the human then looked back at the Grand Master beside him.

"How do you know all of this, Master Yoda?" He asked, not knowing how the venerable Jedi Master could have sensed all of this, considering that Obi-Wan himself had not felt anything of that sort, even though he and Ahsoka had been fairly close back in the day.

"Tell you when the time is right, I will.. but find this lost soul we must, and bring her back to our fold..." Yoda answered, as he then turned his attention at the whiphid Jedi sitting to his left. Obi-Wan bit his lip, remembering his former apprentice's own Padawan had left the Order on bad terms, after the Jedi Council had failed to support her enough during her time of being framed for terrorism and murder by the disgraced Barriss Offee.

"Master K'Kruhk, known for keen senses and ability to track down Force-sensitive beings you are. Find young Ahsoka you must, and bring her back to us.." The Grand Master said to the whiphid male, who hummed quietly in his low and raspy voice.

"Padawan Tano left us on her own accord. How can we know she'd be willing to return to us after all this time?" K'Kruhk asked, to which Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, not expecting Ahsoka to be eager to return to the Jedi, considering how she turned down the offer back when she was asked to return after her acquittal.

"In danger she is, of being discovered by the Empire. Still the duty of the Jedi, is to protect those who are like us.. and once part of our family young Ahsoka was. Despite her training under suspect guidance, owe her protection we do, from the Empire and their corruptive influence.." Master Yoda explained, his younger human colleague not sure whether he was worried about Ahsoka's safety, or if she could possibly become a threat to the Jedi, if the Empire could get to her, and turn her to the dark.

"How do you suppose that Master K'Kruhk can find her? And what happens if she truly does not want to come back to us?" Obi-Wan then asked, to which the small Jedi Master hummed yet again, deep in his thoughts.

"Know the danger that the Empire possesses, the young Ahsoka will. Still familiarity she feels for us.. and for common good, join our cause she might. Only the Force may know, and trust in its plan we must.." He responded confidingly, believing that whatever the future would hold for them and Ahsoka, it would be trough the will of the Force.

Obi-Wan bit his lip again, and scratched the back of his head. He did wish to one day see Anakin's former Padawan again, considering the events that had shook the Galaxy in the past months. His fears about his former apprentice and friend Anakin were also a reason why Obi-Wan wanted Ahsoka to return to the Jedi, and be safe from harm that way, however he did have doubts about the young togruta, and in what light she saw the Jedi Order now. If she wished to have nothing to do with the Jedi, there would be no forcing her, as that would be against the teachings of the Order.

"I will leave as soon as I am able then. It might take time.. but I will find her, master. I only fear that the Empire might be on her trail as well, if she truly has delved into forbidden territory in her Force training.." The whiphid Jedi Master stated, as he slowly got up from his seat, with the Jedi Grand Master humming again, as he nodded his head.

"If find her we do not, eventually the Empire will..." Master Yoda lamented quietly, worried about the Empire eventually getting onto Ahsoka's trail, and capturing her or even worse. Obi-Wan sighed, as he glanced at the leaving whiphid Jedi.

"Be very careful, Master K'Kruhk. The Empire and its Inquisitors have not let up their hunt of Jedi and other Force-sensitive people. They might be trying to find Ahsoka as well, so you will have to be especially careful, once you leave Tython.." The human man said to the whiphid Jedi Master, who let out a slight chuckle, as he began to walk towards the exit.

"Don't worry, Master Kenobi.. I'm known to be inconspicuous." K'Kruhk assured confidently, as he then turned around, and left the Council chamber, walking through the large opened doors.

As Obi-Wan and Yoda were left alone in the room, the human Jedi sighed quietly, as he too slowly got up from his seat. Looking down at the elder Jedi Master, Obi-Wan bowed slightly, giving the Grand Master his respect as he was intending to leave.

"Let's hope that the Force will be with us, in both my mission to Coruscant, and Master K'Kruhk's task of finding Ahsoka.." He remarked, to which the small-sized Jedi Master nodded his head in agreement, as he kept on sitting on his comfortable seat, clutching his walking stick against his body.

"In the Force we must trust, Obi-Wan.. but only time will tell. Go now, and keep your thoughts clear you should.." Master Yoda said to the human man, who smiled slightly, as he bowed once more, before he too made his way to the doors leading out of the Council chambers.

As Obi-Wan made his way out of the room, Master Yoda stayed behind, silently closing his eyes as he quieted himself to a state of deep meditation. The old and venerable Grand Master had spent more time meditating and consulting the Force during the past months, which was something that the rest of his colleagues had noted, but not intervened in any way. Figuring that the events surrounding the near destruction of the Jedi Order had caused him massive amounts of stress and sorrow, the other Jedi wanted to give him a wide berth, and allow him to find peace and solace within the harmony of the Force.

Unbeknownst to them however, Yoda had other reasons to meditate more often now. Having found a connection within the Force, a pathway to communicate with the spirits of passed Jedi, most notably the spirit of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, who had taken the Order's Grand Master on an illuminating and mystery-filled journey a few months before the onset of Order 66. Ever since the Jedi were betrayed, Qui-Gon's spirit had began to guide Yoda to learn and understand the Force's deepest secrets, including the long lost knowledge of how to transcend death itself.

It was trough Qui-Gon's Force ghost as well, that the Jedi Grand Master had learned about Ahsoka's survival, and her training under questionable guidance on a remote and long-forgotten world strongly attuned to the Force. Sensing the young togruta's growing power, Yoda was both worried and relieved. Relieved to know of the former Jedi's continuing survival, but worried about her current interest in learning things that were forbidden and discouraged for the Jedi Order that she had once served loyally.

But regardless of her irregular and deviant ambitions, the elder Jedi Master wished to bring the young togruta back to the fold of the Jedi, if for nothing more, then to be safe among them and help in their efforts to topple the Empire. He felt that the Jedi owed her protection, as means to make amends for their failure of having her back all those months ago, when she left them after her fateful trial in front of the Supreme Chancellor and the Republic. But if she would never rejoin the Order, Yoda however did hold out hope that she would at least join them in their struggle against the Sith and the oppressive regime that still threatened every surviving Jedi in the Galaxy. In order for the ancient Order to survive, they'd need all the help they can get, regardless of past disagreements.

 **...**

A pleasant breeze of cool wind pushed through the air, brushing against the branches of blooming trees and bushes, making their leaves move in the wind. Noon sunlight warmed the surface of the planet Odessen's northern regions, where the ancient Eternal Alliance's base was located in, along with dozens of other sites of ruined structures.

At one such site of ruins, sitting on top of a stony pillar, her legs in a lotus position, was the former togruta Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano. The young woman had her eyes closed, being centered in deep meditation. As she sat on the stony pillar, pieces of rock and ancient building blocks began to levitate in the air around her. Watching her meditation, standing down at the ground was the ethereal apparition of the young togruta's human ancestor, Kallig. The Force spirit of the ancient being had his arms folded, as he kept an eye on his young descendant.

"Good.. now use your emotions to amplify your connection to the Force. Feed it with your passion." The human man instructed, as he stared at his descendant, who frowned slightly, trying to concentrate further. Ahsoka bit her lip, using her emotions to strengthen her connection to the Force, the ground starting to slightly move around the stone pillars.

"Think of your feelings for Anakin, child. Let your love for him strengthen you!" Kallig remarked, urging his descendant to use her passions and feelings to make herself stronger, something that the Jedi forbade.

The young togruta frowned deeper, centering her thoughts around Anakin and the relationship she had shared with the human Jedi for years. She thought about all the amazing things she had experienced with her secret lover, all the passion, love and intimacy that their relationship had brought her. She thought about all the times she had given in to the temptations of the flesh, making love to her human partner in ways that had made her feel like she was floating on clouds, the Force Bond she shared with her Jedi Master uniting the two lovers in the deepest sense possible.

As her mind was filled with the memories of all the passion and intimacy she had shared with Anakin, her connection to the Force only grew stronger. Clenching her teeth together, Ahsoka could feel how the Force surrounded her, filling her with power she had never felt before during her time serving the Jedi. The ground beneath the pillars began to shake, the sand and rocks breaking off and floating in the air. The massive and maze-like roots of the nearby trees coming to life and rising up from the ground, entangling themselves on the nearby stony pillars, some of which broke off their bases as well, and began to float in air. Witnessing the power his descendant held, due to no small part to him lending her his own Force strength, Kallig grinned widely, being filled with pride and excitement.

"Yes! Feel the power within you, Ahsoka! Even nature itself bends to your will!" The spirit of the former Sith Lord said in excitement, encouraging his descendant to go further.

During his prime, Kallig had been one of the strongest and most influential Sith Lords in history, holding a highly respected seat in the Sith Empire's Dark Council. He was also one of the most powerful Force Walkers to have ever existed, finding the way to successfully bind several powerful spirits to his will, and harnessing their strength to make himself one of the greatest Force users ever. After leaving the Sith Order behind, and eventually retiring on the togruta homeworld of Shili, Kallig had lived the rest of his days in peace, though never completely letting go of the powers he had achieved during his lifetime, or forgetting the things he had learned and the secrets he had uncovered as a member of the _Sphere_ _of Ancient Knowledge_. And all of these things he had learned, the spirit of the human man was now determined to teach his young descendant everything he knew, and hopefully make her even more powerful than he had ever been.

Continuing to witness his descendant channel powerful Force energy, Kallig was certain that the months he had spent training Ahsoka in ways that he had once been taught had truly helped the young togruta to tap in her great potential, and move past her limits to become stronger than she could have even imagined.

As the Force energy surrounding Ahsoka grew more intense, the togruta girl spread her arms, clenching her teeth together even harder now. She focused intensely in channeling the power she held within her, tapping in the power that her ancestor lend her, through her binding his spirit to her will.

As she did that, her body suddenly lifted off from the top of the pillar she was sitting on, and began to levitate in the air, like the many objects surrounding her. Ahsoka felt how the overwhelming amount of Force energy penetrated her, filling her with a sensation she had never felt before. She felt a connection to the Force she never would have imagined to experience, the sheer amount of energy channeling in and out of her almost too much for her to handle.

Sparks of electricity suddenly began to form around the young woman's hands and arms, a feat that she had not been able to accomplish as a Jedi. Indeed, Ahsoka had no control over how the immense Force energy within her manifested itself right now, her entire being taken over by the sheer intensity of her centering right now.

As the electricity grew more intense, sparks of lightning shooting out of her fingertips, Ahsoka then suddenly gasped loudly, as she opened her eyes, which now glowed in a bright purple coloration. The togruta girl's body spread completely, as a barrier of intense Force energy formed around her, sealing her inside an electrified bubble of sorts. Kallig stared at the sight with a shocked, and yet awed expression, his descendant's abilities truly catching him off guard. After a short moment of recouping himself, the human man's spirit then smiled again.

"Excellent, Ahsoka! Nothing can stop you!" He exclaimed, cheering the young togruta on with pride clear in his voice.

The barrier of Force energy grew even more powerful, Ahsoka having no control over the energy she was releasing. The stones, pieces of debris and dirt began to spiral around the young togruta, a vortex of Force energy and lighting surrounding her. It was as if she had called down a storm by sheer willpower, powerful lightning strikes smashing the terrain, which only became more unstable as pieces of the ground broke off and joined the whirlwind surrounding Ahsoka.

As she continued to levitate in the air, the immense Force barrier surrounding her, Ahsoka's concentration was suddenly disturbed. While thinking of her lover Anakin, the young woman could suddenly see a vision in her mind. The vision was blurry and unclear, but Ahsoka could still feel the cold and vile corruption of the Dark Side in it. She saw dark shapes and figures, heard an eerie sound of almost mechanical breathing, and the screams of dozens of people being slaughtered. Then, a blood red lightsaber was activated, and Ahsoka could see a darkly armored warrior right before her, holding his lightsaber. The figure stared at her, the devilish echoing breathing growing more intense. She could feel so much pain and suffering, darkness and cold, it made her heart shiver and nearly stop.

Forcing herself to escape the terrifying vision, Ahsoka screamed loudly, as she snapped out of her meditation. As her deep connection was cut, the intense storm around her dissipated, the Force barrier disappearing. The togruta girl fell down from the air, the stony pillars and pieces of terrain falling down as well, and crumbling on the ground. The ruins collapsed, causing a massive dust cloud that shrouded the immediate area, as Ahsoka's body was slammed on the ground.

For the next few moments, the dust cloud slowly dissipated, revealing the crumbled remains of the ruins that Ahsoka had just meditated in. Kallig's ethereal body slowly walked over to the downed togruta, who groaned in pain and rolled over on her back, her eyes staring at the sunny sky. As she looked up, her human ancestor appeared in front of her after a moment, looking down at her with a calm and collected expression.

"You saw something.. I can feel how distracted you are..." Kallig noted, folding his arms, as his young descendant let out a long sigh, as she rubbed her eyes with her hands.

"I saw.. a vision. I could feel darkness, see dark things.. and a person, a Sith Lord maybe. It was all so very blurry and unclear.. but I can tell that Anakin is in danger..." She replied quietly, taking a few deep breaths as she regained her composure. Her human ancestor hummed quietly, as the young togruta groaned again, slowly getting up from the dirty ground, dust all over her body and clothes.

"You saw him in your vision? How can you tell?" Kallig then asked, not having been able to see the vision his descendant had seen. Ahsoka bit her lip, as she dusted off some of the dirt on her clothes and arms.

The young togruta was wearing a rather dark colored outfit; a custom-tailored combination of a traditional tunic used by the Jedi and the Sith, which Ahsoka had made into a top, leaving her firm stomach bare. Her bottom part of the outfit were made of leathery and fabric-made leggings, thick and comfortable boots made out of the hide of some creature she did not know, as well as a short skirt that overlapped the upper parts of her leggings.

Ahsoka had found the materials and the parts to create her new outfit from ancient sealed vaults inside the Eternal Alliance's ruined headquarters. While exploring the ruined complex, she had also come across lightsaber crystals, one of which she had taken as the new crystal she fitted into the lightsaber her ancestor Kallig had once owned thousands of years ago, replacing the red crystal that had powered the weapon before.

"I.. I don't think that I saw him, but I'm certain that he's in danger.. I can sense darkness surrounding him, and nothing else. That worries me..." Ahsoka replied to her ancestor, not having had any contact with her lover Anakin since they were separated months ago. She knew that he was still alive, but her only feeling darkness whenever she tried to reach him, was something that especially made her uncomfortable and worried.

"You may have seen visions of the future, or things that you are afraid of. You could use those fears and feelings of dread to empower you.. as I've told you; your emotions are a powerful tool, Ahsoka." The young woman's ancestor advised her, having trained her in ways that the Jedi would never have even considered to do. Using one's emotions to empower them through the Force was one of the first things the Jedi advised against, as it could easily lead a weaker person to fall to the Dark Side.

Before Ahsoka could answer her ancestor, she could feel a cold breeze run through her. That feeling had gotten all too familiar to her, as she knew that it was the sign that Kallig's wife, her other ancestor, was nearby. True enough, the Force ghost manifestation of Ahsoka's togruta ancestor, the former Jedi Ashara Zavros, appeared in the following moment, positioning herself beside the man that used to be her husband back when she was alive.

"But do remember to maintain the balance, child. Give in to your emotions too much, and you will eventually fall to darkness yourself.." Ashara pointed out, as she glanced over at her husband, who scratched his ethereal neck.

"Yes.. you're right, Ashara..." Kallig replied, as he was still prone to get carried away in his encouragement of his descendant using all the powers she could to her advantage. Ahsoka bit her lip slightly, as she glanced between the two spirits, who then seemed to return their attention to her.

"You have grown stronger than ever before, Ahsoka. You've successfully learned how to use Force walking to its fullest effect, and you've moved past the limits that your previous Jedi training had put down for you. Now you are finally ready to set forth, and claim your destiny... and bring peace to the Galaxy once more.." Ashara remarked, smiling as she looked at her young descendant, who frowned slightly and folded her arms.

"And what is that destiny? I've been stuck on this planet for ten months, training daily to harness my powers.. and for what? I've heard nothing from my friends, I have no idea what has been going on in the Galaxy for the past months. How can I claim any destiny, if I've no idea about what's going on around me? All I've done is meditate and train, while my friends and loved ones are all out there.. probably in danger!" Ahsoka replied to her togruta ancestor, frustrated at the fact that she's been stuck on Odessen for such a long time, without any knowledge of what has been happening in the Galaxy around her. Her togruta ancestor lifted her hand up slightly, trying to calm Ahsoka's nerves.

"Everything that you have done here, has prepared you for what's to come, little one. The Galaxy has been shrouded in darkness, and you will help bringing it back to the light.." Ashara assured, to which the young togruta raised her eyebrows, pouting her lips. Her ancestor still didn't answer her questions outright, which was something that she had gotten slightly tired of. Her human ancestor could see her dissatisfied look, which made the human man's spirit smirk slightly.

"I can see that you're eager to move on, and continue your journey elsewhere, child. After witnessing what you can achieve with your powers just now, I believe that you are ready to bind another spirit to your will, Ahsoka.." Kallig explained, which immediately made his young descendant's eyes widen, and her mouth open slightly. Ahsoka could feel her heart skip a beat. Her ancestor wanted her to bind another spirit?

"Another spirit? Are you sure..? I don't know where I could even find Force spirits suitable for binding.." She replied, rubbing her arm, to which her human ancestor chuckled quietly.

"Well, then it's fortunate that I'm here to aid you, my flesh and blood. I know the perfect candidate for you to bind to your will next, and for that, we must travel to Kalee.." He explained further, which only made his descendant raise her eyebrows again, an even more surprised look on her face.

 _Kalee_ was the homeworld of the kaleesh species, which the fearsome Supreme Commander of the Separatist military General Grievous was once a member of, before being transformed into a cyborg. Ahsoka knew how infamous of a reputation the planet had, because of its ferocious warrior inhabitants, and could only imagine just what kind of a spirit her ancestor had in mind. While she knew that only the spirits of Sith and Dark Side users were valid targets of Force walking, she still was not thrilled about binding such people to her will, and locking them inside her head and body.

"And am I to assume that this spirit we'll try to find there is some kaleesh Sith Lord?" The young woman asked, at which her ancestor let out a small laugh, as he nodded his head.

"Not just any Sith Lord, but my former apprentice, no less. _Xivhkalrainik_ was a very.. devoted follower of the Dark Side. He rose to the rank of a Sith Lord during the war against the Eternal Empire, when I was sealed in carbonite.. and once I became the leader of the Alliance, he once more chose to commit to my service.." Kallig explained, smiling slightly as he seemed rather nostalgic, talking about his past as a Sith, several millennia ago.

"After I retired with Ashara on Shili, I found out that _Xalek_ had been killed in battle against the Hero of Tython, when the Sith Empire and the Republic were in the middle of their final war. Apparently my apprentice had garnered quite the following, and his body was taken to Kalee afterwards, and buried within a spectacular temple. The kaleesh believe that their greatest warriors ascend to godhood after death, and so, for his prowess in battle and in the Force, my former apprentice was made a God as well.." The human man explained further, to which Ahsoka's eyes widened slightly again, as she scoffed quietly. She knew that her ancestor had faith in her, but this plan started to sound crazy to her.

"So you want me to travel to Kalee, find your former apprentice's tomb and bind his spirit, which just so happens to be a major deity in the kaleesh pantheon? And just exactly what makes you think that the kaleesh would be okay with me basically stealing one of their Gods? I've fought a kaleesh cyborg on a few occasions, and I know that they're not people who you want to mess with..." The togruta girl replied, her arms still folded. Her human ancestor's spirit simply chuckled, as he looked at his young descendant, who most certainly did not feel confident about his plan.

"The kaleesh respect strength. If they try to stop you, show them your power, and they are bound to kneel before you. If it goes to that, I guarantee you that the kaleesh will not object to you binding Xalek's spirit... assuming that he delves within the halls of his burial temple." Kallig replied, to which his togruta descendant frowned a bit deeper again.

"Great.. so we're flying completely blind here.." Ahsoka said, sighing quietly, at which her togruta ancestor let out a short hum.

"Don't be frustrated, child. While the future might be clouded still, it will all become clear in time. Trust in the Force, and you will go far.." She instructed, which made Ahsoka sigh again, as she nodded her head. Although she did not like going in blind with Kallig's plan, the young woman was at least looking forward to leaving Odessen, after ten months of rigorous training.

"Yeah, okay... I suppose it's the best way for us moving forward.." She replied, to which both of her ancestors smiled, glad to see that their descendant was willing to go along with Kallig's plan.

After that, Ahsoka could suddenly hear distinct metallic footsteps somewhere behind her. Turning her head around, she could see the ancient assassin droid HK-55 emerging from the nearby woods, stomping through a thick bush as he approached his master. The droid had accompanied Ahsoka loyally throughout the months they had been stranded on Odessen, providing her with hunted food and protecting her from the planet's hostile wildlife, in times when she had to deeply meditate and shut herself from the rest of the world surrounding her.

The droid's unwavering loyalty and devotion to her was still something that Ahsoka hadn't gotten quite used to, coupled with HK-55's murderous tendencies and adoration of destruction, but the young togruta had in time come to terms with her droid's rather unique personality. As the mostly yellow and black colored assassin droid approached her, Ahsoka could notice that he was carrying a dead _sleen_ in his hand.

Sleen were omnivorous species of lizards found on several planets with thick vegetation in the Galaxy, such as _Dagobah_. While most sleen were small in size, historical records had shown that some sleen species had the capability to grow to an immense size, able to prey on even humanoid races that stumbled on their territory. The lizard in HK-55's hand was around a meter in size, an average size for sleen in Odessen's swampy and forested regions.

"Announcing statement: I have brought you dinner for tonight, master! Only a few shade stalkers tried to ambush me on the riverbank this time.. it seems that they are slowly learning to avoid me." The droid explained, as he displayed the lizard for Ahsoka, who grinded her teeth together, nodding her head a bit uncomfortably.

Shade stalkers were a mysterious bipedal species of predatory animals, that hunted in packs within Odessen's vast forests. The creatures were surrounded by the aura of the Dark Side of the Force, which made them especially dangerous to anyone unprepared to face such beings. During the months that they had resided on Odessen, Ahsoka and HK-55 had had to fight more than a few shade stalker packs, though recently encounters with the creatures had lessened, which very well might have been due to them slowly learning not to engage the two strangers on this mysterious world, as they were more than capable of defending themselves.

"That's great, Haitch.. been a while since I've had sleen... a whole three days.." The young togruta remarked, as she rubbed the back of her neck. After a few months of having HK-55 as her only company, aside from the spirits of her dead ancestors, Ahsoka had grown closer with the droid, nicknaming him _Haitch_ , as it was the norm for the young woman to give special nicknames to her friends and companions.

Sleen lizards had become a stable meal in Ahsoka's diet, while living on Odessen. While nutritious and low on carbohydrates, the meat of the lizard was especially tasteless, and the young togruta had grown more than a little tired of having to eat so much of it. The rations that she had been given by her friends ten months ago had run out in the matter of less than two months, so Ahsoka had to rely on finding food native to Odessen. Since the planet had little to no trees that bear edible fruits, her diet consisted mostly of sleen, eggs from some of the species of birds living in the forests, as well as the small amount of edible berries that could be found on the occasional bush that she had come across with.

As Ahsoka then turned back towards her ancestors, she could notice that the two Force spirits had disappeared. Quickly glancing around, the young woman sighed audibly, shaking her head and rolling her eyes, as HK-55 walked up to her, standing beside her.

"I hate it when they do that.." She muttered to herself, rubbing her forehead slightly. The young togruta could then hear quiet echoing chuckle resonating within her ears. She knew that Kallig heard her.

"You know that I will always be present, Ahsoka.. even if you can't see me from time to time." The human man's voice mused, echoing inside his descendant's head. The togruta let out another sigh, nodding.

"Yeah... it's great to have someone occupy your mind constantly.." She replied quietly, to which her ancestor laughed a bit more. Ahsoka had never gotten exactly used to her ancestor's spirit residing within her, being a part of her very essence now.

She had found out that bound spirits could be freed after they've served their purpose, the Force walker also losing the power these spirits gave them. Although she knew that she'd still need the power Kallig provided her, and possibly the other spirits she would likely bind in the coming days, Ahsoka was determined to get rid of every single spirit inside of her head, once she would achieve her "destiny".

"Then imagine living with the voice of five different spirits occupying your mind at once, child. Consider it a blessing that I won't bother you constantly, like some of the spirits that I once bound did... they didn't shut up until I bound them forever to my will, taking away their free will and consciousness, while retaining their powers..." Kallig's echoing voice explained, which made his descendant bite her lip. Ahsoka definitely would not want to do that, no matter if she could then keep those spirits' powers for herself until the end of her days.

"Yeah.. I'll definitely not bind that many spirits..." She answered, to which her ancestor let out another quiet chuckle, after which Kallig no longer said anything, leaving the young togruta alone with his former personal assassin droid HK-55. After noticing that her ancestor was not talking to her anymore, Ahsoka then glanced at the droid beside her.

"Let's get back to our base, Haitch... we're getting off this rock, finally.." She told the droid, who glanced at her, his orange-glowing eyes seemingly brightening a little.

"Inquiry: Will you contact Captain Solo to come pick us up, master? I should return his rifle to him.. it has been a... less than preferable weapon to my style." HK-55 stated, which made his owner chuckle slightly, as she rolled her eyes, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, I will contact him. And I'd guess that Jonash will be happy to get that rifle back.. granted that you haven't broken it..." The togruta answered, as she then began to walk out of the ruined area, and towards the nearby forest, that laid at the bottom of a steep hill. As her droid began to follow her, he let out a mechanical scoffing sound.

"Assuring statement: No matter how much a weapon were to arouse my ire, I would never go as far as to damage it intentionally. Weapons are pieces of art, master.. the most spectacular and beautiful art there is, which is killing." HK-55 remarked, sincerity clear in his synthesized voice. Ahsoka could only roll her eyes again, as she smiled, feeling that her droid's almost erratic fascination with killing and destruction was rather amusing, if not a little worrying.

"If you say so, Haitch.." She replied, as she started to walk up a dirt pathway that had formed in the forestry area leading up the steep hill.

After a second, the young togruta stopped, and quickly glanced behind her, her eyes laying one last glance at the area of ancient ruins, which she had now destroyed with her outburst of raw Force power. Lifting her hand slightly and looking down at it, Ahsoka squeezed her hand into a fist. Faint sparks of electricity began to form around the fist, the immense powers the young togruta held within her present even now.

As HK-55 walked past his master, Ahsoka bit her lip, taking in a deep breath. She knew that with Kallig giving her his power, she had become more powerful than anything she had ever imagined being, or even seeing for that matter. The powers and secrets she had learned during the long months of training under her ancestor's tutelage had left the young woman astounded, amazed, afraid and disconcerted, as they were all something that she would never have even heard of, while training under the teachers of the Jedi Order.

While she still had no interest in following the ways of the Sith, even by simply using some of the powers they employed to give themselves an advantage, Ahsoka could not deny the fascination she felt about learning more about the Sith, their ways, culture, history and more, as well as the life and stories of her ancestor, Kallig. If for nothing else, she wanted to expand her knowledge by finding more about the deep and ancient history of the Sith Order, which more than one of her ancestors had been a member of, and to learn more about the nature of the Jedi Order's oldest and most avowed enemy. She knew that she would never have learned these things, while still serving the Jedi.

Exhaling long, Ahsoka then turned back around, and began to follow HK-55, as they made their way up the hill. Their destination was the ancient and abandoned headquarters of the Eternal Alliance, inside of which the togruta and her assassin droid had established their base in. Although she had not been in contact with her friends for ten months, Ahsoka still had the communicator device that Jonash Solo had given her, and she hoped that it would still work, and relay her message to the starship captain and smuggler.

It was more or less the only way that she could get off Odessen, as during the entire time she had been on the planet, Ahsoka had not once seen a single ship pass by the world's orbit. As Odessen was remote and forgotten by the Galaxy's inhabitants, it was unlikely that any ships would pass through it, hundreds of years at a time, which was why contacting Captain Solo and his son, as well as Ahsoka's other friends were her only chance at leaving the mysterious and lost planet behind her once and for all.

 **...**

A squadron of four Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing fighters flew in a formation across the vast emptiness of space, one of the many squadrons of starfighters patrolling around a large fleet of Imperial warships. The sizeable fleet consisting of four Imperial-class star destroyers, three Venator-class star destroyers, three Victory-class cruisers and two Acclamator-class assault ships, along with an escort of three Arquitens-class light cruisers, and four Carrack-class light cruisers, were part of the Imperial Military's Supreme Commander Darth Vader's personal armada, called the _Death Squadron_. ¨

The squadron of Alpga-3 Nimbus fighters made their way flying across the fleet's capital ship, the _Exactor's_ wedge shaped hull, before steering up the star destroyer's command bridge tower, and flying past the ship's command bridge and its viewports. The V-wing fighters, formerly used by the Galactic Republic's naval forces, had undergone refitting and redesigns, now sporting the grey and black colors of the Galactic Empire, as well as the Imperial symbols etched into the ships' hulls. The same had been done to all of the former Republic vehicles, starships and other equipment, erasing their past of once serving a more noble cause.

Standing on the Exactor's command bridge, looking out of the windows was the darkly armored Sith Lord, Darth Vader. The human Dark Lord breathed calmly, as he looked out of the windows and witnessed the ships in his personal armada slowly gliding through the empty vacuum of space. The Death Squadron was currently located within the _Suolriep sector_ in the Outer Rim Territories, near the _Saleucami system_. The fleet had arrived from the _Jabiim_ system several hours ago, where they had previously intercepted a small convoy affiliated with the group of rebels led by Jedi Master Rahm Kota.

The Imperial-class star destroyer Exactor was Lord Vader's first such ship that served as his flagship. His previous flagship had been the Venator-class star destroyer named Steadfast, that had also served him during the last years of the Clone Wars, when he was still known as Anakin Skywalker. The Steadfast had continued to serve Vader when the Republic had transitioned into the Empire, as the Sith Lord had led a bloody campaign against the Hapes Consortium, conquering the Hapes Cluster in the matter of a few weeks, and wiping out the Hapan government that had remained independent and neutral for several millennia.

During the battle to conquer the Hapan capital world of Hapes, the Steadfast had been heavily damaged, and later destroyed as the ship had rammed itself against the Consortium's massive royal transport ship, called the _Star Home_. At over two and a half kilometers in size, the ship had been more like a mobile space station, but nevertheless, it had fallen from the skies above Hapes in a flaming wreck, once Vader had sacrificed the Steadfast to destroy it.

Indeed, after witnessing the pride of their fleet and the only remaining symbol of the Queen Mother of the Hapes Consortium plummet down in a flaming wreck, the hapans had finally surrendered to the Empire, after weeks of stubborn and suicidal resistance. Even though the Consortium's sole ruler, Ta'a Chume had been declared dead after the Battle of Onderon, the citizens of the Hapes Cluster had put up a stiff resistance against the invading Empire, determined to honor the memory of their Queen Mother by not giving in to the foreign invaders. However, after the destruction of the Star Home, and the rest of the Hapan Royal Fleet defending the planet, hapan soldiers and civilians had finally stood down, their morale having finally been completely crushed. Ever since then, the Hapes Cluster had been part of the Galactic Empire, one of the many systems to fall under their rule, after the formation of the new Galactic government.

As the Dark Lord of the Sith kept standing in front of the windows, the Exactor's bridge staff keeping busy, running the massive star destroyer's systems at optimal, the human Sith could then hear the sound of leathery boots walking on the pristine and shining metallic floor, approaching him from behind. After a short moment, Vader could notice the Exactor's commanding officer, and the Sith Lord's second-in-command, Rear Admiral _Gilad Pellaeon_ stand next to him. The human officer with a noticeable blond moustache looked at the Sith Lord, getting Vader's attention.

"Lord Vader, Imperial Intelligence has completed their analysis of the datacard you found aboard the rebel corvette. Captain Dodonna has requested your presence at the communications station.." The Imperial Rear Admiral announced, to which the armored Dark Lord next to him breathed calmly, as the man turned around, and began to slowly walk across the walkway in-between the two 'crewman pits', the human officer moving right beside him, his hands behind his back.

"Well, let's see what they have found out, then.." Lord Vader replied in a surprisingly pleasant tone, though his voice modulator changing his natural voice to sound mechanical, and automatically menacing.

Unbeknownst to Pellaeon, he and the Dark Lord had worked together before, which was one of the reasons why Vader acted rather politely towards the Imperial officer. Long before the Sith Lord's transformation from the prodigal and famous Jedi Anakin Skywalker into the dark and ruthless being he was now, Pellaeon had served under him as the Steadfast's commanding officer, after Admiral Wulf Yularen had been transferred under Obi-Wan Kenobi's command, in the closing months of the Clone Wars.

After the Republic had been transformed into the Empire, Pellaeon had continued to serve aboard the Steadfast, which came under control of the newly proclaimed Dark Lord of the Sith. During the Battle of Hapes, the Steadfast had been destroyed. The order to ram the damaged Venator-class star destroyer came from Pellaeon himself, an act that had brought an end to the Hapan resistance. For his actions, though brash and reckless, the human man had been promoted to rear admiral, from his previous position of a captain. After the Hapes campaign, Pellaeon had assumed command of the Exactor, once again serving under the man he had worked alongside with many times before, although unbeknownst to him this time around.

As the two approached the nearby alcove on the bridge, where the communications station was located in, Lord Vader could spot Pellaeon's second-in-command, Captain Jan Dodonna, standing at the computer consoles that handled communications with Imperial Command, being operated by a few ensigns. To the Sith Lord's distaste, he could also see the mirialan Inquisitor Barriss Offee, leaning on the nearby wall, her eyes glancing at him as he and Pellaeon walked over to the ship's captain. Dodonna noticed the two approaching him, proceeding to stand in attention and salute them both.

"Lord Vader, Read Admiral Pellaeon." The officer greeted them, to which the Sith Lord simply nodded, signaling with his hand to Dodonna to stand at ease. As the Captain did that, the human Dark Lord then folded his arms.

"Imperial Intelligence found something?" Vader asked, which was responded with the officer in front of him nodding in acknowledgment, as he motioned the Sith Lord and the Rear Admiral to take a look at the monitors on the computer consoles near them. As they did that, images of blueprints, as well as tactical maps and plans were displayed on the screens.

"It looks like the rebels working for Kota managed to secure blueprints and schematics for our star destroyers, as well as the new TIE-line of fighters being developed by _Sienar Fleet Systems_. They also have detailed plans of attack against the cloning facilities on Kamino.." Captain Dodonna explained, as both Vader and Pellaeon took a close look at the decrypted contents of the datacard that the Sith Lord had procured on the captured CR90 corvette.

"A full-scale assault against Kamino? General Kota is more bold than I would have thought.." Pellaeon noted, as he stroked his shaven chin. As Vader kept on staring at the plans, Captain Dodonna placed his hands behind his back, as he looked at his superiors.

"Depending on their current strength, the rebels could cause unprecedented damage.. if not go as far as to destroy the cloning facilities altogether." The Captain stated, to which the Rear Admiral next to him let out a scoff, shaking his head.

"Please, Captain.. the only way they could destroy those cloning facilities entirely, is if Kota and his insurgents were to use weapons of mass destruction. And nothing thus far has suggested that they possess such weaponry..." The man replied, after which both his and Dodonna's attention was caught by Lord Vader, who exhaled a little more audibly, standing straighter after taking a long glance at the screens in front of him.

"Kota is no fool: he must suspect that we have secured these plans.. the rebels will more than likely switch their target. Either that, or at the very least use another target as a distraction, drawing out any reinforcements we might send on Kamino, before proceeding with their initial plans of attack.." The Dark Lord of the Sith suggested, to which the Captain next to him hummed quietly, stroking his chin as well.

"Both possibilities are sound, my Lord. However, our fleets are far too stretched thin to secure any and all important locations the insurgents might target. I suggest that we reinforce our fleet defending Kamino, and hope that whatever target the rebels choose, is far less valuable than the cloning facilities.." Dodonna proposed, placing the importance of Kamino before other valuable targets that Kota's forces might attack instead. Rear Admiral Pellaeon didn't seem to agree, shaking his head again as he caught Lord Vader's attention.

"I believe that we should keep a powerful and fast-moving fleet at standby, ready to respond to any attacks that the rebels might launch. We still need to focus on our war against the Hutts, and cannot recall all of our fleets to defend our territories." The mustached man advised, after which the Sith Lord in-between the two officers fell silent for a few moments, deeply thinking about their options. After a moment, Vader seemed to come to a decision.

"I think that Rear Admiral Pellaeon's suggestion is more feasible at this time. We will assign a fleet to be on the lookout for any rebel attacks, which they can then move in to counter. The fleet defending Kamino will hold their position, and not receive any reinforcements at this time... Kota's militia will not attack the cloning facilities, since we now have their plans.." The Sith Lord stated, taking Pellaeon's advice, which certainly seemed to please the higher ranking officer, whereas the younger and lower ranked Captain Dodonna bit his lip and stayed silent, simply nodding his head in understanding.

"I will let Imperial Command know at once, my Lord. A powerful, yet fast-moving fleet will get the job done, I assure you." Pellaeon then said, as he respectfully bowed to the Dark Lord slightly, after which he then turned around, and left the communications station to contact the Empire's military leadership. As the Rear Admiral left, Vader returned his attention to Captain Dodonna, who placed his hands behind his back once more, clearing his throat.

"The insurgents will not evade us for much longer, my Lord. With every little mistake they make, we come one more step closer to uncovering their supporters and base of operations." The Captain assured to the Dark Lord, who simply continued his audible breathing. Before he could reply to the human man next to him, Vader could then notice Barriss step away from the nearby wall and approach him and the Imperial officer.

"I may have gotten a clue about where Kota's little band of rebels are holed up in.." The mirialan woman said in a rather pleased tone, smiling as she eyed up the armored Sith Lord near her, as she walked up to him. Vader glared at the young woman, folding his arms again.

"Indulge us, Barriss... what have you found?" The Sith Lord asked, assuming that whatever the Inquisitor was going to say would not help them in any way. Barriss smirked slightly, as she placed her hand on her waist, glancing between the Imperial officer and the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Before our forces destroyed the rebels' corvette, I looked through the ship's navigational data. They were of course erased, but the rebels did not erase logs about which planets the ship had visited. Most of the locations were Imperial worlds, probably not where their base is located in.. but one planet did catch my eye..." She explained, after which Vader and Dodonna quickly glanced at each other, the human officer raising his eyebrow. Barriss smirked a little more, seeing that she had piqued the two's interest.

"Interestingly, the logs indicated that the ship visited the Huk system pretty regularly. Since the region of space is largely unaffiliated with the Empire, it's possible that Kota's militia is holed up there..." The mirialan revealed, as her Sith colleague stared at her for a few short moments then.

Huk was a sparsely populated world, home to the insectoid _yam'rii_. They had historically been at odds with the kaleesh of the neighboring Kalee system. Decades before the Clone Wars, the kaleesh warrior that would go on to become General Grievous, had led a bloody war of vengeance against the yam'rii, after the kaleesh had suffered years of slavery and oppression under the insectoid aliens. The war had nearly driven the yam'rii to extinction, halted by only the intervention of the Republic and the Jedi, which had formed Grievous' intense hatred of them that would fuel his ambitions during the Clone Wars year later.

"The yam'rii are a bunch of pestilent scavengers; I doubt that Kota would set up a base on Huk with the kaleesh right next door.. they're known to hate Jedi." Captain Dodonna mused, to which the armored Sith Lord next to him let out a quiet hum, his voice distorted by the modulator in his helmet.

"It would be a good cover, Captain. Barriss might be on to something here..." Vader replied, which made the young mirialan's eyes glimmer, as she smiled widely, and bowed respectfully to the Dark Lord.

"I only aim to please, my Lord.." She said to him in an ingratiating manner. The human Sith Lord rolled his eyes behind his helmet, feeling annoyed about the mirialan's efforts to try to butter him up with compliments and pleasantries. He then returned his attention to Captain Dodonna, who looked back at him, waiting for further orders.

"Didn't the 104th Battalion under the command of Admiral _Tenant_ and Captain _Ozzel_ subjugate the Kalee system recently?" The Dark Lord inquired, not as aware about the Empire's military maneuvers in the edges of the Outer Rim as his subordinate officer, despite being the Supreme Commander of Imperial forces.

"Indeed, my Lord; the Kalee system is under our control, although I hear that Captain Ozzel and his forces are facing some difficulties keeping the local populace in check. Guerrillas are resisting the occupation force, sabotaging and attacking Imperial operations on the planet. If they were to join Kota's insurgents, our hold on the system could crumble.." Captain Dodonna replied, explaining the situation to his Sith superior, who let out a frustrated sigh. Vader could only shake his head slightly, not surprised in the least that the Imperial forces on Kalee were facing issues, specifically whilst under the command of Captain Ozzel.

 _Kendal Ozzel_ was known as a supine military officer, responsible for several military blunders during the Clone Wars. Among the only officers within the Republic's Grand Army to provoke the ire of even clone troopers and not just the Jedi serving in the military, Ozzel had gained the reputation as one of the worst tacticians and officers in recent history. Because of the man's status of a highborn noble from the planet _Carida_ , the member of a respected and historically prestigious military family, Ozzel had risen through the ranks not due to his skills or mettle in combat, instead using his connections and family name to appeal to the higher-ups within the Republic military command.

Often taking credit for successes not achieved by him, garnering the favor of the former Supreme Chancellor, now Emperor Palpatine, the human man had secured his position as an officer destined to go far in the Empire's military, which only gathered more enemies for him amongst his colleagues, and provoked even more hatred from his subordinate soldiers.

"Captain Ozzel better hope that he is able to keep a hold of Kalee, or else I will let him know what exactly happens once you fail me one too many times..." The Dark Lord said, slightly to himself as he shook his head, having gotten all too tired of the insolent officer's failures. He then looked back at Dodonna, who bit his lip, and kept his hands behind his back.

"Contact Admiral Tenant and tell him to keep a close eye on any traffic going through the Huk system. If Kota's militia is truly holed up there, suspicious ships are bound to appear in the planet's vicinity.." Lord Vader then instructed, to which the human officer in front of him quickly nodded his head, and saluted the Sith Lord.

"At once, my Lord." The Captain responded near immediately, as he then proceeded to head out of the imminent vicinity, and walk to the same area that Rear Admiral Pellaeon had left for, where he too could make contact with the Imperial forces he needed to relay Lord Vader's orders.

As Captain Dodonna left, Barriss and Vader were left alone, only the operators working at the communication station's computers present in the near vicinity. The mirialan Inquisitor smirked slightly, as she then approached the Sith Lord a little more, which made the armored human man frown under his helmet, wary of his colleague's intentions.

"If it would please you, my Lord, I could commandeer one of the star destroyers in your fleet, and travel to Huk to investigate the clues about Kota's hidden base.." Barriss suggested, as she got right in front of Vader, and rather teasingly moving her finger along the Sith Lord's intimidating black armor.

"Why should I give you one of my star destroyers? A shuttle is more than enough for you.." Vader replied to the mirialan, who was acting way too familiarly to his tastes at the moment. Biting her lip, Barriss moved her hand to the Sith Lord's helmet's cheek, as she stared at where his eyes would be.

"But it would be much easier for me to conduct my mission with an ample amount of resources and assistance, don't you think? I think that Lord Sidious would be especially pleased if we worked together in this way to find and eliminate Kota and his supporters, Lord Vader.." The young mirialan responded, acting more sultry as she subtly tried to make her already quite thick lips look fuller and more appealing, as she moved a little more closer to the Sith Lord, who silently stared back at her, his breathing the only thing to escape his lips for a moment. Vader then simply took a hold of Barriss' hand touching his cheek, moving it away.

"No; I need all the ships in my fleet in order to aid our forces in the final push against the Hutt capital worlds. Once that is done, then perhaps I can allow you to borrow one of my star destroyer, but not before.." The Sith Lord replied in a strict and rather emotionless tone, not giving in to any of the young mirialan's advances. As Barriss bit her lip again and tried to respond, the Dark Lord stepped away from her, shaking his head and lifting his hand up slightly.

"I will not discuss it further, Barriss. You're dismissed, Inquisitor.." Vader remarked unceremoniously, as he backed away from the mirialan, who scratched the back of her head for a moment, before gathering her thoughts, and smiling again.

"Of course, my Lord.." Barriss said, as she politely bowed to the Sith Lord, before making her way towards the bridge's exit, walking to the nearby hallway that housed the bridge tower's elevators.

After watching the Inquisitor leave, her attempts at persuading the Dark Lord with sexual innuendo having failed, Darth Vader quietly sighed to himself, as he quickly shook his head. The armored man then turned around, and began to walk back into the command bridge proper, proceeding to return to the viewports he had looked out of moments earlier.

In the foreseeable near future, the Death Squadron would mobilize and rendezvous with several other Imperial fleets, forming a massive armada that would launch the final and decisive offensive to conquer the Hutt capital worlds of Nal Hutta and its moon, Nar Shaddaa. With the fall of these planets, and the last regions of Hutt Space still owned by the Cartels, the Galactic Empire with the aid of the Chiss Ascendancy, would finally practically take over the entire Galaxy. With the exception of scattered independent star systems or remote regions of space, including the Unknown Regions, the Empire's sphere of influence spanned across the Galaxy, all the civilized people and planets under their rule.

It had been a hard fought fight for the newborn Galactic authoritarian government, but nevertheless, in just ten months the Empire had annexed nearly all of the known Galaxy under their regime. With the fall of the Jedi Order, and the remnants of the Separatist Alliance scattered and routed, and only a few groups of rebels resisting Imperial rule, Emperor Palpatine's years of scheming had paid off, his rise to power near perfect in its success. A single man had achieved the millennia old dream of the Sith Order, or conquering the Galaxy and once more bringing forth the Sith as its sole rulers, the Jedi Order lying in ruins. A single man had achieved all of this and more, his flawless victory over his nemeses bound to go down in history as the Sith's finest hour.

At the moment, nothing could stop them, as their grip on the Galaxy would only tighten and grow stronger with the total defeat of the Hutt Cartel. And the former Chancellor turned Galactic Emperor was determined to keep that grip strong even after the fall of the Hutts, as he was resolute to see his created Empire to control the Galaxy for millennia to come.

 **...**

Warm sunlight was still shining down on the rebuilt Jedi Temple and its premises on the planet Tython, as the day closed in on the early hours of the evening. Outside of the rebuilt Jedi headquarters a large clearing had been constructed, which had slowly been converted into several landing pads for starships employed by Master Rahm Kota's militia, and their allies. Currently, two CR90 corvettes occupied two of the landing pads, accompanied by a Corellian _DP20_ frigate. The three ships were the largest in the landing area, the other smaller craft scattered around the area being salvaged starfighters, light freighters, as well as captured Imperial shuttles.

The exterior of the Temple was teeming with life, as hundreds of soldiers and construction workers sympathetic to the Jedi and the Republic had made Tython their base of operations, leading the construction efforts to rebuild the Jedi Temple, as well as to build new landing pads and structures in the Jedi headquarters' vicinity. As Tython was remote and forgotten by the Empire, the supporters of the Jedi cause felt relaxed, working to construct further buildings and areas on the planet's surface to convert it into the growing Rebellion's main base of operations.

Most of the Jedi inhabiting Tython were outside currently as well, as the day was warm and pleasant, perfect for outdoor exercises and meditation. Around a hundred Jedi had found their way to join the remnants of the Jedi Order on Tython in the past ten months. While the non-Jedi soldiers and workers currently assigned to the planet had likely never seen so many members of the Order in one place, the survivors were still only a fraction of their ruined brotherhood's strength prior to Order 66.

At the start of the Clone Wars, the Jedi Order numbered in nearly ten thousand members in total, the bulk of the Order being either young Initiates, or Jedi Padawans and Knights. During the course of the war, nearly three thousand Jedi had lost their lives, cutting their numbers down by over a third. When Order 66 was issued, all but a few hundred Jedi were slaughtered, most of them either turned on by their clone subordinates during various battles across the Galaxy, or falling to the ruthless assault by clone and Sith forces during the attack against the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

As no survivors from the Jedi Temple's assault had turned up in the past ten months, the remaining Jedi currently on Tython, including the reformed Jedi High Council, figured that every single resident of Coruscant's Temple had either perished during the attack, or been captured and imprisoned by the Galactic Empire.

Walking along a paved pathway at the center of the landing pad area, was the elder and venerated Jedi Master Feemor Rendelian. The aged human male calmly walked along the pathway, dozens of soldiers and Jedi sympathizers moving past him from time to time, all of them either saluting or greeting the respected Jedi Master.

Feemor could also see groups of Jedi younglings training under their supervisors in the small but versatile training areas built near the dockyard. The sight of that warmed the aged Jedi Master's heart, as he felt relief seeing that despite of everything that the Jedi Order had to go through in the past ten months, the young Initiates continued to train and hone their skills, so that they could one day become true Jedi themselves, and fight to bring light to the Galaxy once more, and rebuilt the ancient Order that had stood for over twenty thousand years.

The human Jedi Master continued his trek through the busy dockyard area, heading towards the landing pad where one of the Corellian CR90 corvettes was stationary on. The ship was called the _Star of Aradia_ , and it had been Master Rahm Kota's flagship throughout the Clone Wars, and during the first few months following Order 66. Currently the Jedi General in charge of the insurgency against the Empire commanded a heavily modified Dreadnaught-class cruiser as his flagship, which was positioned in Tython's orbit at the moment, alongside the rest of the rebel fleet, which had grown into quite a sizeable force.

As he approached the corvette, Feemor could spot the person he was looking for, standing near the boarding ramp to the Star of Aradia. The person the Jedi Master had come to meet was another human man, who was one of General Kota's most trusted advisors and top lieutenants, having fought alongside the Jedi Master for years during the Clone Wars. As Feemor got closer, the soldier spotted him and immediately moved over to greet the Jedi.

"Major Drummond! Hopefully the day has been pleasant for you.." The Jedi Master greeted with a smile, as he shook the middle-aged man's hand. The rebel officer struck a slight smile back at him, as he let out a quiet hum.

"About as pleasant as it can be, Master Rendelian. Work keeps me plenty occupied.. no time for sitting back and taking in Tython's clean atmosphere.." The man replied, to which Feemor chuckled slightly, nodding in agreement. He could only imagine how busy the officer before him was, as Master Kota kept his men occupied with the war effort against Imperial operations.

The soldier was _Anton Drummond_ , one of the highest ranking officers within Kota's militia, and now the fledgling rebellion fighting against the Empire. Born on the remote Mid Rim planet _Bimmisaari_ , Major Drummond had lived most of his life as a simple farmer and hunter, before the Confederacy of Independent Systems had invaded the planet. His entire family dying during the occupation, Drummond had left Bimmisaari behind him, and had eventually found his way to Rahm Kota's service. Putting his practical skills in use, he had proved to be a valuable soldier, quickly rising up the ranks in Kota's militia.

Having nothing left to return to on his homeworld, Drummond had pledged his life in the Jedi General's service, following him everywhere and fighting alongside him against any threats that the Jedi Order might face. Kota's cause being the only purpose he had in life anymore, the Major was indeed a powerful soldier, being an invaluable asset to the fledgling rebellion.

"I hear that, Major. It is unfortunate that current events have kept you and your men especially busy.. but rest assured that what you are doing will one day bring peace and harmony to the Galaxy once again.. and we will all be free then." Feemor stated to the human officer, confident that once the Empire would be toppled, the Galaxy would know peace and freedom once more.

"Just need to beat the Imperials first, eh? Well, General Kota has chosen the best fighters in the Galaxy to make sure that happens, Master Jedi. We'll get it done, one way or the other.." Major Drummond replied, the years of warfare apparent on his face, his body having picked up more than a few scars along the way.

Although he respected the soldiers willing to fight for the survival of the Jedi Order, and the restoration of the Galactic Republic, Feemor fond it slightly concerning that many of the men in Master Kota's service had quite radical and sometimes even violent worldviews. Major Drummond himself had some radical views, including the lack of belief in honor during wartime. Though Feemor understood how the human man had come to be such a hardened individual, he still did not agree with the officer's disinterest in collateral damage, or the way he and his fellow insurgents treated Imperial or other enemy combatants and personnel.

Hearing Drummond say that they'd reach victory 'one way or the other' did worry the aged Jedi Master, who believed in the Jedi Code's teachings about peace and harmony, and not letting passions or emotions hinder his resolve and cause him to make rash decisions. He knew that Rahm Kota was a rather irregular Jedi Master, but he still hoped that the veteran military leader would keep his men in check, and not resort to immoral and questionable methods in order to achieve victory over the Empire. While he had reluctantly approved of the plan to attack Kamino's clone facilities, and likely cause massive collateral damage, Feemor still wished that his fellow Jedi Master would do everything in his power to prevent needless destruction and the deaths of innocents.

"Let's hope that we can find a way to end this war soon, though. But onto other matters, Major: I need your men to prepare the Imperial shuttle you acquired for an important mission.." The Jedi Master then explained, to which the human officer raised his eyebrows slightly, as he scratched his chin a bit.

"The Lambda-class shuttle? We were real lucky to capture it without causing any damage. I'll get the boys to fuel it up and get it ready for takeoff, Master Rendelian.. hopefully the Empire has forgotten about it, or they'll start asking questions, should you come across them while flying that shuttle.." Drummond stated, as his eyes scanned the surrounding area for a short moment, after which he spotted the shuttle in question on a different landing pad a short distance away.

The _Lambda-class T-4a_ shuttles were the Empire's newest model in personnel transportation. While the ship's design itself dated back to the months prior to the onset of the Clone Wars, it had actually only entered mass production a few weeks after the end of the war, and the emergence of the Galactic Empire. In the past ten months, the Empire had replaced many of the 'Old' Republic's Nu-class attack shuttles and Eta-class shuttles with the new Lambdas, another design for a larger transport craft model named the _Sentinel-class_ landing craft currently in the works of entering mass production as well.

"I appreciate it, Major. We'll take good care not to cause any damage on the shuttle ourselves.. I'm sure that having a ship like it is valuable for us." Feemor then said, which made the man in front of him let out a slight chuckle, as he placed his hands behind his back.

"Oh, we already stripped the ship out of any useful and valuable equipment and technology, so damaging or even losing it shouldn't be a problem, Master Rendelian. I'll go make sure that the shuttle is ready for your departure.. may the Force be with you." Drummond then stated, as he quickly gave a small salute to the Jedi Master with his fingers, as he then began to walk away, Feemor smiling and nodding his head towards him humbly.

"And with you, Major." The human Jedi Master replied sincerely, as the officer left the immediate area, to go and assist with the preparations of the shuttle that Feemor and his allies would travel aboard on to Coruscant.

Before he could leave the landing pad he was standing on himself, Feemor could then notice a group of people approaching him. He quickly recognized the three individuals being young Jedi Padawans; a twi'lek male named _Jinx_ , and a zabrak female named _Maris Brood_. A human female, _Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy_ , closely followed her two fellow Padawans, who determinately walked up to the elder Jedi Master.

"Jinx! Maris! Don't even ask about it!" Tallisibeth said to her peers, who didn't seem to listen her pleas. The 17-year old human girl was commonly known by her nickname "Scout", due to her especially powerful abilities in precognition, and seeing visions of the future through the Force.

"Stay out of this, Scout!" The 17-year old zabrak Maris snapped at her fellow Padawan, as she and the twi'lek boy, also 17-years old, turned their attention to Feemor, who frowned and folded his arms.

"Children, please calm yourselves! I can sense how ardent the two of you are right now.." The human Jedi Master said, slightly scolding the two young Padawans, who both bit their lips, as they took deep breaths. Tallisibeth sighed, shaking her head as she walked to stand next to her peers.

"I tried to tell them, Master Feemor-" She said, before being abruptly cut mid-sentence by Feemor lifting his hand up slightly, silencing the girl who stood back obediently, and placed her hands behind her back. The man then looked back at the zabrak and the twi'lek Padawans.

"Now, Maris and Jinx.. what is wrong?" He inquired from the two youngsters, who quickly glanced at each other, before the twi'lek looked back at the Jedi Master, filled with determination.

"Master Rendelian, we heard that you and Master Kenobi will lead an expedition to Coruscant.. to our former home. Maris and I want to be part of that mission.." Jinx told the aged Jedi Master, who immediately raised his eyebrows.

Jinx was a young Padawan learner, having faced a rough upbringing with the Jedi, due to the fact that he had been abducted by trandoshan sport hunters years ago, back when he was a mere Jedi Initiate. Surviving on Trandosha's moon of Wasskah, Jinx had forged a close friendship with fellow captured Jedi younglings _O-Mer_ and _Kalifa_ , as they avoided the hunters for years, up until Anakin Skywalker's Padawan Ahsoka Tano had been brought to the moon as well. With Ahsoka's leadership, the young Jedi had successfully taken out the trandoshan hunters, and escaped Wasskah with the aid of wookiee warriors and hired mercenaries, although at the cost of Kalifa's life.

After the events on the moon, Jinx had become a Padawan learner, although he had not been properly trained as a Jedi Initiate prior to his promotion. Because of his lack of proper training, the young twi'lek had had difficulties during his apprenticeship to an experienced Jedi Master, although he still had gone forward in his learning to become a true Jedi. Due of his background, he also was much more prone to passionate outbursts than his fellow Padawans, as he had not been taught all his life to never give his emotions power over himself. Because of all of these things, Jinx was known as a hotheaded individual, which was something Feemor knew very well.

"I can tell you both right off the bat, that neither of you will come along. I've already recruited a team of experienced Knights and Masters to accompany me and Master Kenobi. The Jedi Temple on Coruscant is under Imperial occupation, and likely heavily guarded... it definitely is no place for Padawans.." The Jedi Master told the young twi'lek, who clenched his teeth together, and squeezed his hands, clearly frustrated.

"But master! Both Maris and I lost people close to us there.. we need to find their bodies and give them our respects. And then we need to take revenge on those who took them from us!" Jinx replied in a defiant tone, which only made the Jedi Master in front of him frown deeper, as he glared at the young Padawan.

"We all have lost people who were close to us, Jinx. Your emotions are clouding your judgment right now, young one, and they could put you and everyone around you in danger. That's one more reason why you will not be allowed to join us on this mission.." Feemor explained, easily sensing how the young Jedi's desperation was getting the better of him. Jinx had lost his friend O-Mer in the attack against the Jedi Temple, which had left him especially shaken, and prone to letting his emotions cloud his judgment.

"I.. they deserve better, master. We should take those who killed them to justice, and not hide here!" The young Padawan still tried to argue, to which Feemor shook his head once more.

"No! We are still Jedi, young Padawan! The Jedi Code is all that we have left now, and it is what we need to put our faith in. We will not let our emotions and passions control us.. you know that it will always lead only to darkness and suffering." He explained in a strict tone, making the young Padawan grind his teeth again, as he didn't want to relent, but was starting to see no other choice. The young zabrak female next to him then took a step forward, trying to persuade the Jedi Master as well.

"My master disappeared when he travelled back to the Temple to discover what had happened. He was killed by the Empire, I just know it.. and I need to find out who was behind this all. Please let us come along, Master Feemor, we deserve some closure!" Maris pleaded with the elder human man, who sternly shook his head again, not relenting to the youngsters' wishes.

"The two of you are acting out of desperation being fed by your emotions and attachments. If you do not meditate and find your center, you will be susceptible to the Dark Side of the Force. And for this precise reason I need both of you to stay here, and let us handle the mission. You'll all have closure once we return from Coruscant..." Feemor answered, as he glanced at the two young Padawans, both of whom didn't seem to want to give in, desperate in wanting to avenge their fallen closed ones.

"But master-" Maris attempted to argue back, but the Jedi Master held his hand up sternly, silencing the young zabrak.

"No 'buts', Maris. Both you and Jinx need to report to Master Ti for a meditation session. There will be no further discussions about this..." The human man answered, strictly ordering the two to an intensive session of meditation and deep pondering, so that they could work on purging their minds off the dark thoughts that clouded their judgment.

Not seeing any way to persuade the elder Jedi Master, the two Padawans fell quiet, sighing, as they nodded, giving in to Feemor's demands. Seeing that, the strict but caring Jedi Master let out a quiet hum, as he nodded as well, and proceeded to walk past Maris and Jinx, motioning the Padawan accompanying them to come with him.

"Come, Tallisibeth.. I hear that you've helped Master _Corobb_ with his gardens. I'd like to see the progress you've made with your cultivation." He said to the young human female in a friendly manner, to which the Padawan obediently bowed to him.

"Of course, Master Feemor." She said cheerfully, smiling as the Jedi Master patted her shoulder quickly, as he then began to make his way back towards the Jedi Temple. As Tallisibeth turned around to follow Feemor, she quickly glanced back at her peers.

"I'm sorry, guys.. but you have to let it go..." She then said to her friends, after which the young human girl walked off, following Master Rendelian towards the Jedi Temple's inner premises.

As Tallisibeth and Feemor left the scene, Maris and Jinx turned towards each other, the zabrak girl folding her arms, and letting out a frustrated sigh. She pouted her lips, looking at her fellow Padawan.

"Now what?" Maris asked the twi'lek, who determinately stared at her, clasping his fits against his hand.

"We're going to board the shuttle they leave on, and get to Coruscant as stowaways. They can't succeed in their mission without our help.." Jinx replied confidently, to which his zabrak friend raised her eyebrows, pouting her lips again.

"Uh-huh, and how are we gonna do that? I doubt that they'll leave Tython without checking the ship completely.." Maris responded, doubting her friend's plan. Jinx bit his lip, scratching the back of his head for a moment, before he seemed to think of something.

"Haven't you honed your skills in that Force cloaking stuff? Couldn't you maybe hide us from the Masters for the duration of the trip?" He asked, which made the young zabrak's eyes widen slightly, as she rubbed her arm a bit.

Maris had a natural talent in _Force cloak_ , which was a rare ability that enabled a Force user to hide their physical and sometimes even Force presence for short periods of time. Although she had been training to hone her skills in this rare ability, Maris knew that her powers were not exactly reliable yet.

"Sure, but I don't think that I could conceal us both for the duration of the entire trip. Not to mention that I doubt that I could hide our presence in the Force... the Masters would surely sense us.." She answered, not sure if the risk of getting caught would be worth it. Her twi'lek friend clenched his teeth together again, as he sighed quietly.

"It's a risk we have to take, if we want to get back to the Temple, Maris! O-Mer and your master deserve to be avenged.." Jinx assured his companion, knowing that he was letting his emotions drive him, which was the exact thing Master Rendelian had advised him against. Maris bit her lip, fiddling with her hands for a moment, as she had to think deeply about the situation, and whether she'd really be prepared to defy a Jedi Master's direct orders. After a moment, she then closed her eyes and sighed, nodding.

"You're right.. I can't let my master's memory be forgotten... I need to bring his killers to justice.." She said quietly, not able to deny her feelings of injustice about her master's death. Her twi'lek friend smiled slightly, as he quickly patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"And we will bring them to justice, I promise you that, Maris.." Jinx replied, his voice confident and reassured. The young twi'lek truly believed that this was the right thing to do, despite the warnings of Master Feemor and others, such as their friend Tallisibeth.

"Okay... let's do it.." The zabrak Padawan then answered, agreeing with her friend's plan, which made the twi'lek strike a slight smirk, as he nodded in acknowledgment.

The two Padawans then quickly glanced around the surrounding area, before they too left the landing pad which currently served as the Star of Aradia's docking place. Despite getting explicit orders to do the opposite, the two young Padawans were now determined to follow their plans regardless, and secretly board the shuttle that would take Feemor, Obi-Wan and their recruited team of Jedi to Coruscant's ruined Jedi Temple. Driven by their grief and anger, the young Padawans could not see the bigger picture, and the dangers their hasty decisions could predispose them to, as well as everyone who would soon travel to Coruscant.

Although Maris remained uncertain of her ability to successfully conceal her and Jinx's presence in the Force, as well as hide their physical bodies from prying eyes, but she was willing to risk it. She had been close to her master, who had also been the one to originally find her as an infant, and brought her to the Jedi. The bond she had shared with her master was stronger than most, and losing him had nearly driven her to a breaking point. Only wanting her master's killers to be brought to justice, the young and easily manipulated Padawan was determined to do everything in her power to alleviate the pain she felt about her master's death, even if it meant bringing pain and suffering to the ones who had murdered him. Knowing it was not what Jedi we're supposed to do, she and Jinx however could not let go of their feelings, and were now set on going through with their plans, for better or for worse.

 **...**

Dozens of airspeeders and small starships whizzed over an open docking bay in a large starport, on the heavily industrialized planet _Foerost_ , located within the Core and in close proximity to Coruscant. Famous for housing the Old Republic's first major shipyards, that the ancient Galactic government had used to build thousands ships, Foerost had in time lost its importance, its outdated shipyards only producing freighters and mere transportation vessels nowadays, as the Republic, and now the Galactic Empire made use of the more massive and versatile shipyards that were found on planets such as _Kuat_ , Fondor, _Rendili_ and _Rothana_.

In one of the many docking bays inside the large starport in Foerost's capital city of _Hajibar_ , the old and rugged, yet reliable and surprisingly agile Corellian YT-1300 freighter Stellar Envoy laid dormant, its systems powered down and the ship's boarding ramp lowered. The freighter had arrived to Foerost several hours ago, its pilot and owner fulfilling a shipping contract.

The docking bay's silence was broken by the echoing footsteps of a person entering the landing area, walking out of the insides of the starport. A human man in his late thirties, sporting a scruffy, yet stylish beard and wearing a leathery jacket approached the aged and roughed up starship, quietly whistling to himself. The man flipped a golden coin in the air, catching it in his hand as he walked in a relaxed manner towards the ship he owned. As he put the coin back in his jacket's pocket, the sound of more footsteps coming from the direction of the docking bay's exit caught the human man's attention.

"You there! Halt!" A male voice shouted behind the man, who closed his eyes and clenched his teeth together, halting on the spot. He took a deep breath, and slowly turned around, seeing another human man, wearing a dock officer's uniform and being flanked by two armed soldiers quickly approaching him.

The soldiers were _Imperial Army_ troopers, part of the Galactic Empire's reformed military, wearing standardized light combat armor distinctively different from the Phase-II armor still in use by the Empire's clone stormtroopers of the _Stormtrooper Corps_. These troops were notably non-clones, enlisted from the populations of the thousands of planets that the Empire had under its control. The majority of the non-clone troopers in the Imperial Military at the moment had been enlisted from the former Republic auxiliary forces, that garrisoned hundreds of planets during the Clone Wars against Separatist invasions, while the clone troopers handled fighting on the frontlines.

The Imperial Army used this same principle; the clone stormtroopers fighting on the frontlines due to their elite training, while the job of garrisoning and protecting individual planets fell under the conscripted non-cloned troopers. While nowhere near as skilled and effective as clones, the enlisted soldiers were still an effective way for the Empire to maintain control, and allowing the most elite of the clone stormtrooper legions to focus on conquering hostile systems.

"Why, hello there! What seems to be the problem, gentlemen?" The bearded man asked with a grin, slightly nervously clasping his hands together as he took a step towards the officer and the troopers behind him. The docking officer frowned, as he glanced at the man before him, and the ship laying behind him on the landing pad.

"Are you the owner of this vessel? I need your identification papers and the ship's registration document.." The officer demanded, reaching his hand out expecting the man in front of him to comply. The pilot and the ship's owner bit his lip, scratching his head slightly.

"Uh, right.. I'm afraid that I left both of those back inside the ship. But I'm Jonash Solo, and that beauty right there is the Stellar Envoy, if that's enough info for you... or should I go fetch those documents?" He asked with an innocent smile, as he then attempted to turn around, but was stopped as the Imperial troopers behind the docking officer suddenly raised their DC-15S blaster carbines at him. The officer frowned even deeper, as he placed his hands behind his back, glaring at Jonash.

"A Corellian freighter of the same model as your ship has been wanted by the Imperial Security Bureau, for smuggling illegal substances and tainted tibanna gas around the Core Worlds. You're not going anywhere, smuggler.." The officer declared, as the troopers behind him aimed their blasters at the human pilot, who now lifted his hands up slightly, his eyes widening as he clenched his teeth together.

"Ah.. well, don't you think that's a little drastic? I'm sure that you'll find that I'm no smuggler, but a simple shipper of goods." Jonash replied, trying to convince the men in front of him, even though he could tell that they were not buying his bluff.

As the docking officer simply rolled his eyes, and signaled the soldiers behind him to step forward, Jonash bit his lip profusely, taking a few steps back. They were more than likely going to ground his ship, and place him under arrest.

"By accordance to Imperial traffic code section 2.67-09, I place you under arrest for the suspicion of smuggling, and your ship is now impounded. Put up your hands!" The officer ordered, as the troopers now aggressively approached the human pilot, their blasters aimed straight at his head. Swallowing audibly, Jonash put up his hands slowly, now truly having found himself in a messy situation.

Just as the soldiers were about to detain the human pilot, a sudden mechanical chirp echoed nearby, catching everyone's attention. The docking officer and the soldiers turned around, staring towards the entrance to the docking bay, noticing an R2-astromech unit slowly roll on its small wheels, approaching the group. The droid was distinctly colored in a white and blue color scheme, its red sensor flickering slightly, as the droid chimed to himself, moving along.

The group could then also notice a female figure walking behind the astromech droid, slowly approaching the armed men and the docking officer as well. Raising his eyebrows, the officer glared at the droid and its female companion, who had pale skin, and near shoulder-length silvery hair with a few dark blue strands. The woman smirked as she walked towards the group with the small droid, glancing at Jonash with amusement.

"Oh, honey, I didn't expect you to find new friends." She said in a fake surprised tone, stopping a few meters away from the group, the astromech droid by her side, cheekily chirping something as a reply. As she placed her hand on her waist, smirking at the four men, the docking officer frowned again.

"An accomplice, eh? Seize her!" The officer ordered, after which one of the two soldiers aimed his blaster at the woman, starting to walk towards her while the other trooper stayed behind and kept Jonash in his sights.

Her pale blue eyes staring at the approaching trooper, the female smirked again, as she simply waited for the man to get close to her. After getting a few feet away from her, she simply swiped her hand in front of the unsuspecting soldier's face, his eyes immediately rolling back as his body fell on the floor like a ragdoll. The docking officer's eyes widened, as he witnessed the trooper falling unconscious with nothing more than a swipe of the woman's hand. Coming to a startling realization, the officer took a step back, his lips trembling as he could then notice a pair of lightsaber hilts hanging on the female's belt.

"A Jedi!? Shoot her!" The man shouted in a shocked manner, his heart pounding in his chest. The soldier next to him turned around, and aimed his blaster at the female Force user, his hands though shaking immensely, as he too was more than a little shocked and afraid.

The soldier however managed to control his nerves, and open fire on the suspected Jedi, firing two bolts of plasma at her. The woman quickly reached out with her hand, using the Force to absorb the first plasma bolt as it hit her hand, while moving her body ever so slightly with lightning speed, causing the other shot to fly right past her. Before the armed soldier could fire at her again, the female assailant swiped her hand again, pulling the DC-15S blaster right out of the trooper's hands, and throwing it across the area.

Dumbfounded, both the docking officer and the soldier had their jaws open wide, as they looked at the female Force user chuckle to herself quickly, as she then simply walked to them, reaching out with her hand once more. She stared at them intensely, her pale blue eyes almost mesmerizing them.

"Your friend needs your help... you must take him to a medical ward.." She said slowly and rather soothingly, as she moved her hand in a slow swiping motion, making both the officer's and the soldier's expressions turn almost emotionless, as they fell for her hypnotizing mind trick.

"Our friend needs help.. we must take him to a medical ward..." The officer repeated, his tone emotionless and robotic. With a smirk, the female then swiped her hand again, not finished with her mind trick.

"And you never saw us here, or our ship.." She then said, to which the man in front of him nodded obediently.

"And I never saw you here, or your ship.." He repeated, the woman's words going straight to his brain, and overriding whatever thoughts he and the soldier next to him had before. Grinning wider, the Force user then chuckled quietly again, as he swiped her hand one more time.

"And you'll give me all your credits." She said, to which Jonash's eyes widened, as he shook his head behind the two men, telling his companion not to do it. Not caring about the pilot's precautions, the woman simply chuckled again and rolled her eyes, as the officer obediently put his hand in his pockets.

"And I'll give you all my credits.." The man repeated one last time, taking out a handful of credit chips. Handing over the credits to the woman, the docking officer and the trooper then silently walked past her, making their way to the unconscious soldier lying on the floor nearby.

As the men left them alone, the woman smirked as she turned her attention to Jonash, who sighed deeply in relief as he put his hands down. Wiping sweat from his forehead, the human pilot glanced at the female, as she walked to him, the R2-unit cheerily chirping as he rolled on his wheels next to her.

"You're welcome, hon.." She said with a smirk, as the human man bit his lip, quickly glancing at the men nearby, who were now picking up the unconscious body of their comrade.

"You didn't need to take his money, Ventress.." He said, thinking that his companion's stunt might bring them more trouble along the way. The dathomirian woman, the former assassin and mercenary Asajj Ventress, simply grinned as she stopped before her human partner, and looked into his eyes.

"No.. but I felt like it, Solo. So you're welcome." She replied, gently patting the man's cheek a few times, after which she walked past him, the astromech droid R2-D2 following her while chiming to himself.

As the dathomirian made her way towards the ship, the Stellar Envoy, Jonash slightly smiled to himself, as he then turned around as well, and began to approach his Corellian light freighter also. In the background, the group that had harassed the two earlier was now also leaving the docking bay, the unconscious soldier being dragged off by his colleagues.

Ventress, R2 and Jonash, along with the pilot's son Han Solo, and the female voss healer Tana-Rey, had spent the last ten months travelling across the Galaxy, and undertaking dozens of smuggling and transportation jobs, often having to evade Imperial authorities while delivering goods all around the territories claimed by the Empire. While for most of the time their smuggling operations went unhinged, they had encountered a few occasions where Imperial authorities had nearly caught them, much like what had happened just earlier.

As the trio approached the Stellar Envoy's boarding ramp, Jonash could suddenly hear a faint beeping sound coming out somewhere nearby. Raising his eyebrows and quickly looking around, the human man then realized that the sound came out of one of his jacket's pockets. As he started to fiddle around with his jacket, trying to locate the object that was beeping, Ventress stopped on her feet and turned around to look at him, hearing the sound as well.

After a short moment, the human man pulled out a small comlink device out of one of the pockets, and stared at it for a few seconds. He almost immediately seemed to realize what was going on, as his eyes widened while the dathomirian female came closer to him again.

"What's going on?" She asked, to which her human companion bit his lip quickly, his breathing getting slightly heavier for a moment.

"It's the comlink I asked Ahsoka to contact once she'd want to leave that planet we left her on. I think she's trying to call me!" Jonash answered, holding the beeping communicator device in his hand. The dathomirian's eyes widened immensely, as she quickly snatched the comlink out of the pilot's hand.

"Give me that!" Ventress exclaimed as she grabbed the comlink, and stepped away from Jonash as she activated the device, answering the incoming call.

They had not heard a word from Ahsoka since leaving her on Odessen ten months back. At times they had started to worry for their friend's safety, but knew that the reason she wanted to be left on the mysterious planet was very important for her, and so they had patiently abided their time, respecting the young togruta's decision and waiting for her to contact them once she'd be ready to reunite with them.

"Ahsoka, is that you? Can you hear me?" She talked into the device's little microphone input, feeling how her heart pounded in her chest, her breathing trembling a little as well.

Despite her history with Ahsoka, Ventress had come to view her as a friend during their travels together months back, which was why she felt both nervous and exhilarated to finally hear from her again. R2 chirped and beeped cheerily nearby, as he too had heard what Jonash had said. The small astromech droid had missed his old friend as well, whom he had had many adventures with throughout the Clone Wars. After a short moment, Ventress could hear static and white noise coming out of the comlink for a few seconds.

"-Asajj? Oh boy, am I glad to hear your voice..-" Ahsoka's slightly distorted voice said through the static a few moments later. Ventress took a deep breath, feeling relieved to finally hear from her former enemy-turned-friend.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, girl.. or else I would reach out through the Force to slap you for not keeping in touch with us! You got us worried a little already.." She replied, talking to the comlink's microphone, as Jonash let out a quiet chuckle in the background, smiling wholeheartedly as he too was more than happy to hear from Ahsoka again.

"-I definitely missed that snide attitude of yours, Ventress. If you and Jonash are able, I'd very much like a ride off Odessen...-" The young togruta then answered, again through some static and white noise, making her voice a little unintelligible at times. With a quick glance to Jonash, who simply nodded at her, Ventress smiled a little wider, as she got back to talking with her friend.

"That's all you needed to say, hon. We'll come pick you up as soon as we're able! Just hold tight in the meanwhile, and don't get yourself killed! If you die before I get to meet you again, I will make sure that I'll never leave you alone in the afterlife!" She replied, after which she could hear able laughter coming through all the static from Ahsoka's side.

"-I'll keep that in mind.. I hope to see you all soon. I think it's time for us to embark on another adventure..-" The togruta girl's voice said then, which brought an even wider smile on her dathomirian friend's face, as she chuckled in response.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Ahsoka. We'll speak again soon.. stay safe out there." Ventress answered to her togruta friend, whom she could hear laughing a bit on the other end of the call, the static getting a little stronger now.

"-You too, and say 'hi' to the rest of the team for me, will you? May the Force be with you...-" Ahsoka replied, before her voice was abruptly cut by the static and the white noise, the comlink losing connection to her communicator device.

After the call ended, Ventress shutting down the transmission when her togruta friend's voice was no longer hearable, the dathomirian then quickly turned to Jonash, and tossed the comlink back to the human man, who caught it with a slightly surprised look on his face, having not expected it.

"No time to waste then, Solo! Prep the ship for takeoff, and let's get back to Odessen.." She said to the human man, who bit his lip quickly as he put the comlink back into his jacket's pocket.

"Uh, right.. of course! Let's get on it, as soon as we-" Jonash attempted to speak, but was cut short by his dathomirian partner, who sharply put up her hand, and shut him up. Being interrupted was something the human pilot had gotten all too used to in the past months.

"No diversions, Solo! We're getting on it right this moment! Come on, R2!" The female dathomirian said, as she turned back around and hastily made her way to the Stellar Envoy's boarding ramp, R2-D2 beeping and chirping excitedly, following the woman by rolling on the small wheels in his legs.

Ventress and R2 quickly made their way up the ship's boarding ramp, entering the YT-1300 light freighter, with Jonash being left behind for a few moments, as he simply stood still, before quietly chuckling to himself and shaking his head, as he then too walked over to his ship's boarding ramp, and proceeded to enter the Envoy as well.

After ten long months, the ragtag crew of the Stellar Envoy had finally heard from their friend Ahsoka again, and could now proceed to reunite with the young togruta, and continue the journey they had set out on all those months ago. While they had been busy leading a life of smuggling and travelling across the Galaxy for the duration of Ahsoka's training on Odessen, the group would be more than willing to divert from their current course of action, in order to reunite with the person who had more or less brought them together in the first place.

The journey back to Odessen would be a rather long one, however, as the remote planet was located deep within the Unknown Regions, and was accessible only because of the navigational data that had been provided by the ancient assassin droid HK-55. But regardless of the length of the journey, both Ventress and Jonash were happy to finally get their friend back to hopefully travel alongside with them, and continue on to face new and thrilling adventures, just like they had before.

 **...**

A dimly lit small room, decorated with comfortable pillows, ornate totems and other kinds of items, as well as candles that brought a moody atmosphere to the chamber, was otherwise silent, the only source of sound being small wind chimes scattered near the ceiling. Candles of incense released aromatic scents into the small room, calming the nerves and senses of anyone who would find themselves inside the chamber intended for deep meditation.

Sitting in the center of the dim and moody meditation chamber, comfortably seated in a lotus position, a hapan female with auburn hair, wearing a traditional Jedi tunic, silently had her eyes closed, and her arms stretched slightly as she meditated. The scents and aromas of the incense being released into the chamber enhanced her connection to the Force, deepening the meditation she was currently focused in. Her breathing was calm and steady, the aura of the Force gently soothing her with its warm presence.

The female Jedi kept meditating, the small wind chimes hanging from the ceiling colliding with each other, creating faint and calming melodies. A light breeze caught the meditating Jedi by surprise, as her centering was interrupted. She could then sense a familiar presence near her, further disrupting the deep meditation she had been in. Leaning on the doorway was a middle-aged human man, Jedi Master Rahm Kota, who folded his arms as he hummed quietly, looking at the meditating woman.

"Hope I didn't disturb you too much, kiddo. You've been meditating for hours again, and I thought I'd come see you before I need to get off world.." The Jedi Master remarked, as he leant on the small doorway, the aromatic scents of the candles slightly irritating his nose. The female Jedi in front of him slowly opened her eyes, as she returned to reality in a calm manner, leaving behind her harmonic state meditation.

"Apologies, master. I just.. like the quiet, and the peace I can achieve in these chambers. It's easy to forget myself and only allow the Force to keep me company.." The woman replied, as she then slowly stood up from her sitting position, and took a deep breath, inhaling the calming scents of the incense being released from the candles. After a short moment, she then turned around, facing the weary Jedi Master.

She was Jedi Knight Kayla Ni'Korish, the former Queen Mother of the Hapes Consortium, before her defeat at the Battle of Onderon, where the Hapan Royal Fleet was decimated by the Republic forces. By using her natural prowess in battle meditation, the Queen Mother had achieved total victories against the Republic in her brief war against them, up until Order 66 had been issued, and the severe tremors felt throughout the Force caused by the slaughter of thousands of Jedi had broken the woman's will and focus, after which her fleet had been utterly destroyed in the following chaos.

After being rescued by her former Jedi Master Rahm Kota, the Queen Mother had been given the chance to redeem herself, and atone for all the atrocities she had committed during her time as Ta'a Chume. While initially reluctant, the hapan female had eventually let go of her past and given up her birthright as the ruler of Hapes, accepting the fragmented Jedi Order's offer to allow her to rejoin their ranks, and redeem herself as a true Jedi Knight once more.

Although it had been a difficult journey, made even more arduous by the news the former Queen Mother had received of Hapes' fall, and the hardships her people had endured because of the Empire's ruthless onslaught against them, Kayla had persevered and found solace in reacquainting herself with the Jedi Order's most sacred teachings, using meditation to cleanse her mind, and find inner peace within herself, in time becoming the Jedi she had once been. After years of being surrounded by darkness, Kayla Ni'Korish had finally found her way back to the light, redeemed as a powerful and faithful Jedi Knight.

"You know that we are here to keep you company... you don't need to isolate yourself from your peers, Kayla.." Kota said to his former apprentice, who simply nodded her head, her entire demeanor calm and harmonic, something that she had not been for years up until now.

"Of course, master.. however, I find that meditating by myself is a good way of clearing my mind, and achieving true serenity. The light of the Force brings me everything I need to keep going." She replied in a rather soothing voice, to which her former master let out a quiet hum, nodding in understanding.

While he'd like it more for Kayla to be more active and spend time with the rest of the Order, Kota however was more than happy to finally have his former apprentice back, and on the Light Side of the Force. Before he could answer anything, the hapan female spoke again, placing her hands behind her back.

"You have to leave for another campaign against the Empire? I've heard rumors that you're planning an attack against Kamino's cloning facilities.." Kayla then inquired, which made her former master raise his eyebrows quickly, as he then cleared his throat a bit. He had not told the female Jedi Knight about war plans, as they were classified information, and most Jedi in the fragmented Order were unaware of them.

"You've heard right, but due to recent developments, the plans have changed for now.. so I need to rendezvous with the rest of the fleet to pick another target for an attack. I'll be leaving inside the hour, so I came here to say goodbye, Kayla.." Kota replied to his former apprentice, who raised his eyebrows slightly, as she then folded her arms.

"You'll leave today? But Kriza's Knighting Ceremony will be held this evening! As a member of the Jedi Council, you're expected to be there.." The hapan female noted in a slightly disapproving tone. As a Jedi Master in the High Council, it was supposed to be Kota's duty to attend any and all Knighting Ceremonies for Jedi within the Order.

"I know, but our fight against the Empire is too important for me to delay, Kayla. You and Kriza have become close, so I thought that it'd only be appropriate for you to take my place in the Knighting Ceremony. She has no master of her own anymore... having you by her side will be important, as she becomes a Knight of the Order." The human Jedi Master explained to his former Padawan, whose eyes only widened more, as she opened her mouth wide in surprise.

"Me? But I'm not a member of the Council, or even Kriza's master.." She replied, not knowing whether or not she could attend the ceremony in her former master's stead, who seemingly was adamant about leaving Tython posthaste.

"You're right, but I doubt that the Council will object to you participating in my stead. It'll be fine, kiddo.. just take my place in Kriza's Knighting Ceremony, and everyone's happy." Kota assured, gently patting his former Padawan's shoulder for a moment, as the hapan female pouted her lips.

"If you'd just stay until tomorrow, you could participate in the ceremony, and I could join you in your campaign. My battle meditation could come in handy in the fight against the Empire.." Kayla answered, not having taken part in the guerrilla war against Imperial forces in the past months, which had frustrated her to no end. Quickly biting his lip, the human Jedi Master then shook his head.

"I have to leave now, Kayla, and I can't take you with me.. I'm sorry. The Empire's Inquisitors are keeping an eye on every Imperial operation there is, and if they determine that battle meditation has been used against them, they will figure out that you're still alive. And if word about your survival reaches Hapes, they might rise up against the Empire... and we both know that it would only lead to your people's further suffering..." Kota explained, which caused his former apprentice's heart skip a beat.

Kayla had still not completely come to terms with abandoning her position as the leader of Hapes Consortium, and leaving her subjects to fend for themselves against the Empire. She initially let go of the moniker of Ta'a Chume in order to protect her people, hoping that they would peacefully surrender as soon as they'd hear about her supposed death. But to her dismay, the hapans had continued to fight against the Empire, up until finally surrendering when Imperial forces stormed Hapes' capital city. It had taken her weeks of deep meditation to overcome the guilt that had plagued her, and she had vowed to never cause the Hapan people any more harm with her actions.

"Yeah... you're right, master.." The hapan Jedi Knight said quietly, looking down as she didn't want to even think about all the pain and suffering her actions as Ta'a Chume had brought to the Consortium. Although she had redeemed herself in the eyes of the Force, she still felt extreme guilt and regret over her actions, and believed that she could never be truly forgiven or absolved of her sins.

"Hey.. don't think about it, kiddo. What's important is that you're here, with us. And don't worry about my campaigns against the Empire.. you staying here to protect the younglings is far more important, Kayla.. trust me on that." Kota then said, reassuring his former apprentice by rubbing her shoulder. The hapan female looked up at him, sighing quietly and nodding her head slowly.

"I trust you, master.. and I.. I understand. But remember that I'm always available, should you and your men need my help. I live to serve the Order, now and always.. until the end of my days." Kayla replied determinately, to which her former Jedi Master let out a quick chuckle, as he patted her shoulder again.

"That's my girl. I know you'll make me proud, kiddo. Now.. I must leave; the Empire won't fall by itself.." The human man said with a chuckle, as he then took a few steps away from his former Padawan, who smiled faintly, nodding in acknowledgment.

"May the Force be with you, master... good luck." She said with a small wave of her hand, which was responded by her former master smiling and nodding as well, as he then slightly bowed his head to the hapan woman ceremoniously.

"The Force is with you as well, my old Padawan. Farewell, Kayla.." Kota answered, as he then turned around and began to walk away in the hallway beyond the meditation chamber. His former apprentice folded her arms, as she smiled while watching the human Jedi Master leave.

After Master Kota had left the scene, Kayla stayed at the doorway to the meditation chamber for a few more moments, continuing to inhale the now fading scents that had calmed her during her meditation. After a short moment, she exhaled long and opened her eyes, as she then too left the meditation chamber, and walked down the small hallway towards the other parts of the Jedi Temple.

It would still be a few more hours before the Knighting Ceremony of her good friend Kriza, and so the hapan Jedi Knight would have some time for herself in the meanwhile. Knowing that her former master would want her to spend more time with her peers, and be more active in training the young Initiates and maintaining the rebuilt Temple, Kayla figured that she would sooner rather than later put more effort into properly reacquainting herself with the rest of the Jedi Order, and become closer to her peers again.

Up until now, she had mostly kept to herself, hoping that her meditation and atonement would eventually enable her to become the Jedi she wanted to be once more, and that the guilt and regret she felt would no longer hold her back. It had been a long and difficult road for her, and she knew that there would still be obstacles and further hardships along the way, but regardless, Kayla knew that once she'd reach her goals, and once again be the person she so desperately wanted to be, she would finally be truly at peace. And considering everything that had happened to her in the past year, being at complete peace with herself was what the hapan female wanted the most.

 **...**

Evening sunrays shined through the large windows placed along the walls near the entrance to the High Council chambers, inside the Jedi Temple on Tython. As the day neared its end, the exterior areas of the Temple teemed with busy workers and Jedi going about their chores during the earlier hours of the day, were now mostly quiet and empty, as the Jedi had returned to their living quarters within the Temple, and the non-Jedi construction workers and soldiers had retired to the nearby prefab units and military tents for the night.

Standing in front of the large doors leading to the Council chambers was a rather short and young human female. Jedi Padawan Kriza Willsaam fiddled with her hands nervously, tapping her feet on the stony floor. She also fiddled with her Padawan braid, that was plaited from her hair on the right side of her head. The young woman had spent the last ten months completing the various Trials of Knighthood, that would allow her to ascend to the rank of Jedi Knight. While challenging and strenuous, Kriza had passed all of her trials, and the Jedi Council had finally decided to hold a Knighting Ceremony in her honor, recognizing her as a full-fledged Knight of the Jedi Order.

As she nervously stood before the large doors, her heart pounding in her chest, the young human could sense the presence of someone near her. Kriza took a deep breath, barely able to hold her nervousness in, as she looked to her right, and could notice the hapan Kayla Ni'Korish next to her, as the Jedi Knight smiled at her and leaned on the wall next to the doorway.

"I remember the day I was Knighted.. I can tell you that I was equally as nervous as you are now, Kriza. But relax, dear.. you can't fail at this. You just step inside, and kneel before Master Yoda when he Knights you.." Kayla said with a wholehearted smile, as she folded her arms while glancing at the young human, who bit her lip and rubbed her arm nervously.

"Believe me, I can fail at something as simple as that.. and it most definitely isn't easing my nerves.." She replied, her voice trembling slightly. The hapan woman near her chuckled, as she stepped away from the wall, and proceeded to pat the young human on her shoulder.

"There's nothing to be worried about, Kriza. You passed your trials, so you definitely will be a Jedi Knight. Trust yourself a little more than this.. it will go fine, you'll see." The Jedi Knight assured her, while rubbing her shoulder slightly, to which the young human let out a sigh, her nerves still getting the better of her.

Although they had been enemies months before, more than once fighting against one another, and often to the point of injury, the two women had gradually grown closer during the months after the fall of the Republic. With the near destruction of the Jedi Order, the survivors had all found comfort in seeking support from one another, and while Kayla had mostly isolated herself from her peers, Kriza was one of the few people whom she confined in with, and held their close friendship in high regard.

Before the young human could respond to her hapan friend, the doors to the Jedi Council chambers then slowly began to open. Her heart pounding again, Kriza took a few deep breaths, as her gaze was turned towards the opening doorway. Kayla grinned slightly, as she quickly patted her friend's shoulder again, and motioned her to step inside.

"Well... come on in, dear. You're about to become a true Jedi Knight.." She said as she quickly winked her eye at the young woman, before walking through the doorway, and into the Council chambers.

As Kayla disappeared into the darkened room, Kriza bit her lip, hesitating for a few moments. She then too stepped through the doorway, and entered the High Council Chambers. As soon as she stepped inside, the doors closed behind her, and complete darkness surrounded the young woman. Breathing slowly and deeply, Kriza tried to have her eyes get used to the darkness, so that she could see before her, but to no avail. The entire room was dark, the only sounds Kriza could hear being Kayla's echoing footsteps, as she walked further away from her. After waiting for a few moments, the room was once again completely silent. Kriza bit her lip again, and rubbed her arm, not knowing what she should do next.

Suddenly the room was lit up the glowing light of several lightsabers, all of which were activated at the same time. Kriza squinted her eyes, the sudden light irritating her vision a bit. She could then notice the members of the Jedi Council, as well as Kayla, formed up in a circle at the center of the chamber, with Master Yoda standing on the table that the High Council gathered around for meetings. Her heart beating faster again, Kriza clenched her teeth together, as Master Yoda activated his lightsaber as well.

"Jedi, we all are. Speak through us, the Force does. Through our actions, does the Force proclaim itself and what is real. Acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed, we are here today." The old and venerable Jedi Master proclaimed, as the opening for the Knighting Ceremony. The small green Jedi then turned his gaze at Kriza, looking at her for a few seconds.

"Kriza Willsaam.. step forward." Yoda then ordered, to which the young human bit her lip once more, as she began to slowly approach the circle of Jedi Masters, all who held their lightsabers in front of them, illuminating the dark room.

As she walked in the center of the circle, she could quickly see Kayla smiling at her, while holding her yellowish-orange lightsaber blade near her face. Kriza could see that all the members of the Jedi Council, apart from Rahm Kota who had left Tython earlier were present, holding up the traditions of the Knighting Ceremony, that all the members of the High Council were to be present, along with the Padawan's own master.

As Kriza stopped in front of Master Yoda, she slowly knelt down, bowing her head to the Jedi Grand Master. The elevated Master brought down his lightsaber blade, gently holding it right above the young human female's shoulder.

"By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force.. I dub thee, Jedi Knight." Yoda proclaimed, moving his lightsaber blade to Kriza's right shoulder, before swiftly swiping the green blade in a cutting motion, that cut off the young female's Padawan braid.

As the braid of hair fell on the floor, Kriza let out a deep exhale, her heartbeat finally calming down. She then looked up at the Jedi Grand Master, who had a faint smile on his face. Allowing herself to finally smile as well, Kriza let out a sigh of relief, as she then stood up. Gracefully bowing her head in gratitude to Master Yoda, the young woman then slowly turned around, and silently walked away from him and the other Jedi Masters, as was tradition.

In the following moments Kriza approached the doors to the Council chambers, which opened once again, allowing her to exit quietly. As she stepped out of the darkened room, the Jedi remaining inside deactivated their lightsabers, shrouding the chambers in complete darkness once more, signifying the end of the Knighting Ceremony.

Outside, as the doors closed once more, Kriza sighed audibly, feeling her legs nearly giving in. Breathing heavily, the young female could finally allow herself to relax, as her nervousness was fading. She had successfully passed her Trials of Knighthood, and completed the traditional Knighting Ceremony. Words couldn't describe the emotions Kriza was feeling right now. She felt overwhelmed, honored, and truly blessed by the Force, to be able to become a full-fledged Jedi Knight of the Order; something that she had dreamed of ever since joining the Order as an infant.

Despite the horrors and hardships she had gone through in the past months, including having had to deal with the stress of hundreds of her Jedi brothers and sisters being ruthlessly slaughtered, Kriza felt relieved. She had grown as a person and become a stronger Jedi than she could have ever imagined, and it filled her with a sense of pride. It was her biggest wish now, that she would live up to the honor and privilege of being a Jedi Knight, and always uphold the principles and sacred teachings of the Jedi Order.

The Galaxy had become dark and full of terrors and dangers for the Jedi, and Kriza knew that as a Knight of the Order, it would be her job to fight for the innocents and helpless of the Galaxy, in order to one day bring peace and harmony to the universe, and see that the Jedi Order would continue to persevere as the sole protectors of freedom in the Galaxy. And while it was a tremendous responsibility and burden, the young newly proclaimed Jedi Knight was determined to see to it, that people of the Galaxy would one day soon be free of the oppression of the Sith, and once again look for the Jedi as their guardians.

But above all else, Kriza knew that she'd need to put all her faith in the Force, as it was the only thing that mattered to her in the universe at the end of the day. The aura of the Force strengthened her, and gave her purpose to be the strongest Jedi she could be, and that above all, was what she had always relied on, as any faithful and pious Jedi had throughout history.

But regardless of everything, Kriza had become what she had strived for. She had finally become what she had worked so hard to reach. She now was a Jedi Knight, a true Jedi; a beacon of hope in the Galaxy...

 ****Hey there, everyone! Finally the first chapter of this new story is ready.. sorry it took this long, I took a brief break from writing a little while back.**

 **Let's not waste any time, and get to talking about a few things in this chapter!**

 **First thing first, yes, the time has jumped forward ten months since the end of the previous story. At first I thought about setting this story three months after the end of the last one, but in order to make it more realistic for the Empire to have conquered most of the Galaxy, as well as the fledgling rebellion to take form, it all needed more time.**

 **That being said, unfortunately Ahsoka in fact is** _ **not**_ **pregnant in this story. Originally I did intend for her to be pregnant, as that would really be a good way for her to try to redeem Darth Vader. But because ten months would be too much time in terms of her being pregnant, I decided to drop that idea. All you guys can do now is to hope that she'll think of something else while trying to redeem her lover.**

 **Now something about the Jedi in this chapter. I know that for some of you a group of around a hundred Jedi living in secret on Tython is lame, and diminishes the impact of Order 66. But as I explained in the chapter, thousands of Jedi have indeed fallen during the Jedi Purge, and the survivors are only but a fraction of the original numbers of the Order. Unlike in Canon, this group of survivors is just more organized, as they're already allied with a growing rebellion against the Empire.**

 **The new Jedi Council was put together quite randomly in my mind, but I did have plans for K'Kruhk and Feemor. K'Kruhk especially got me excited, because he truly is a really interesting Jedi Master in Legends. You guys should really look into him more.**

 **Now Feemor is a character I doubt many know. I came up with his last name, as he's only been identified as Feemor alone in Legends media. But in my opinion, he's quite an interesting character to delve more into, as he was Qui-Gon's first Padawan in the Legends canon.  
I hope that you guys like these new Jedi Councilors.. they will all have roles to play in the stories to come, especially K'Kruhk, Feemor and Kota. **

**Speaking of Kota, him being at the lead of the major rebelling forces against the Empire is quite fitting in my opinion. In the Force Unleashed games he acted as a competent general, and I intend to portray him as such in this story as well. Hopefully he'll see some awesome action in the near future, stay tuned!**

 **So Ahsoka has finally more or less finished her training to become a full-fledged Force Walker! As you could see in her scene, her powers have increased immensely. She quite truly is capable of almost anything, with the spirits she has bound to her will lending their strengths.  
Hope you're all ready for her story to continue with Ventress and the Solos. Kalee certainly seems to be our beloved togruta's next destination, so get hyped about Grievous' homeplanet! **

**Something about Vader's subordinates; you all might know Jan Dodonna as the bearded Rebel Alliance leader in A New Hope, and more recently in Rebels. In Legends he was a Republic, and later Imperial officer, before joining the Alliance, and in this story, he is a loyal Imperial officer, conveniently tasked to serve Lord Vader.**

 **And Pellaeon, now there's a character that I** _ **absolutely love**_ **! I grew to like him all the way back when he was portrayed in the Thrawn trilogy, and other New Jedi Order timeline books. He is a loyal Imperial servant, but not mad or inherently evil as people might see the Empire as. He has principles and is a truly great military leader, and I hope to do him justice in this story. Having him work with Vader is a great change of pace from the Thrawn trilogy, where he is Thrawn's second-in-command.**

 **I hope you like how Kayla has done a complete 180 since the last we met her. I know some of you might think that it's too soon for her to be a completely different person now, but remember that time has skipped forward ten months. That's ample time for her to redeem herself near fully.  
The way I see her now is sort of like a hardened criminal, or a person who led a really questionable life before, but found religion or some other external thing that gave them newfound purpose and motivation to better themselves, and correct their past mistakes and atone for the horrible things they've done.**

 **While I see organized religion as a bane to humanity, a cancer that rots progress and human evolution, I cannot deny the fact that plenty of people who have led destructive and horrendous lives have truly found new purpose after coming to faith. They've completely become a different person from what they once were, and no matter how delusional or debatable that faith may be, you can't take away peoples' personal convictions. Those are to be cherished, regardless of what they are in the end.**

 **And lastly, I hope that you all like that Kriza was made a Jedi Knight. She has grown during the months following the previous story, and she's finally nearing the complete assumption of her full potential as a Jedi. While I don't want to make my OC's too powerful or unbeatable, etc.. I do believe that Kriza is and will be a truly excellent Jedi, as the story continues along. And I hope that you all have grown to like her, as I have.. even though I don't wish to brag about it, if I have succeeded in creating good characters.**

 **But anyway, thank you all for continuing to read. I'm sorry that the chapters take so long to make, but I suppose that the most important thing is that they do get done, and the quality is as good as I can make it. So I hope you all like how this story has started, and please, do give me your thoughts in the reviews.**

 **The next chapter will be fully devoted to Ahsoka, as more people indicated that as their wish when I asked it. It won't just be flashbacks, though those will make the majority of the chapter, but there will still be scenes that move the plot forward. But the chapter will be completely devoted to Ahsoka, which is why she only had one personal scene in this first chapter.  
So please do look forward to that! Lots of cute and fluffy scenes are on the way!**

 **...**

 **So instead of talking about my personal life (not much to tell, I've just written my story, started going to a gym, and gone on a few dates with a nice girl), I will devote this section to a small rant. Now a warning, I will get angry and might curse..**

 **So you all know that the Clone Wars was cancelled back in 2013, and in 2014 and 2015, Lucasfilm released some of the unfinished episodes of the series, as well as concepts and plans to how the show would have continued, had Disney not cancelled it.**

 **Now I don't remember if I looked through these plans and episode concepts back then, it might be that I did, but forgot about them during my shock therapy (it damaged my memory a little), but now that I did go through them a month or so back, I saw something that really infuriated me.**

 **So you all might now that I absolutely hate Lux Bonteri, and one of the reasons for that is that he was quite clearly created for the sole purpose of providing Ahsoka a love interest. Now that quasi-romance they had going was abandoned in the fifth season, when Lux fell for Steela, so I had hoped back then that they understood just why the semi-romance between him and Ahsoka failed so badly.**

 **But to my shock, it seems that they did not learn anything from that, as apparently they were going to introduce yet another completely random character, that would develop an actual romance with Ahsoka, unlike it being abandoned in the end like with Lux.**

 **Not even that, but it seems painfully obvious that this new random bloke, with more than likely the personality of a cardboard box like with Lux, was going to be created for the sole purpose of having an "important Asian character".  
Now I don't mind having diversity within a cast of characters, UNLESS it's done for the sole purpose of meeting a "quota". There should never be any quotas necessary, and every single time a character has been created to fill some diversity need, that character has always failed.. because none of the writers actually care, they just don't want to be crucified by irrational people who only look at a character's skin color.. **

**But that's not what I have the biggest problem with. The problem is that Ahsoka should** _ **not**_ **have a romance with anyone, because it WILL NOT WORK!  
You cannot just introduce a random character out of the blue, and pair him up with a main protagonist in the duration of only a few episodes. That is not enough time to develop a relationship, and thus it will feel completely forced and rushed. Especially when those two characters clearly share absolutely NOTHING, and are just forced to fall for each other, because a romance is apparently mandatory..**

 **And furthermore, the three Jedi protagonists of TCW were Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, and ALL of them were made to have romances. What sort of role model are those sort of characters, that break the rules they have been taught since being infants!  
Anakin breaking the Jedi Code makes sense, because he joined the Order at such an old age, but Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were taught against attachment and love ALL THEIR LIFE! **

**If they can just break those rules they've been brainwashed to believe, it just makes the entire Jedi Order look like a f*cking joke. With Obi-Wan, at the very least his romance with Satine was an old one, that they once were together, but ended it.**

 **But why have Ahsoka break the Jedi Code as well? Why not have her be the wisest of the trio, and stay true to the Jedi principles. Now true, when she would have had the relationship with that useless character, she'd no longer be Jedi. But is that good influence for kids that as soon as you're out of the institution that brainwashed you, you can just go ahead and break all of the rules they gave you?  
Doesn't make Ahsoka look like such a role model, now does it? **

**Anyway, learning that just made me furious, because the idiots at Lucasfilm, especially the fat and suspiciously furry-like Dave Filoni clearly did not learn their lesson from the failure of the "romance" between Lux and Ahsoka, and would have just made an even bigger mistake, had TCW continued.**

 **As much as I hate to say it, because of that, I'm actually happy that Disney cancelled the show, and it won't come back. If they can't do things right, then they shouldn't do them at all... so I'm glad that TCW is dead.  
Hopefully Lucasfilm will finally learn their lesson about romances, and do them right. So far, the latest romances in Canon have ALL SUCKED! I'm being serious.. they've been terrible.. **

**...**

 **Now I'm sorry for this way too long of an A/N section, I'm gonna end it here. And sorry if my rant offended some of you, I just gave my honest thoughts there.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, and do stay tuned for more! Please review and give me your thoughts, they're seriously the only reason for me to keep on writing.**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter, which will be the most fluffy and lovey-dovey chapter I've written yet. So stay tuned for some extreme cheesiness and romanticism!**

 **Stay safe everyone, and take care! See you all soon!**

 **May the Force be with you, and Keelah se'lai! ****


	3. Chapter 2: Reminiscences

**Chapter 2: Reminiscences**

 **Four years and five months earlier...**

Loud cheering and other sporadic shouts rumbled within one of the Jedi Temple's training halls, used for both lightsaber and hand-to-hand combat training. In the middle of the hall, two young Jedi Initiates were facing each other on one of the training mats, both panting heavily, their bodies in readying stances as they glared at one another.

It was the annually held _Apprentice Tournament_ , which pitted both Jedi Initiates and Padawans against each other in martial arts and lightsaber competition. For Initiates it was a way to try and impress attending Jedi Knights and Master, who'd occasionally come to these tournaments to seek out new apprentices, while Padawans already training under a master would compete against each other to hone their skills, as well as to determine which one of them was the strongest, most cunning or most dexterous of their peers.

Standing opposite of a teenaged human boy was the 14-year old togruta Initiate Ahsoka Tano, her icy blue eyes glaring at the sweaty boy, who breathed heavily and had his hands in a stance readying him for combat. The togruta girl was panting slightly as well, tears of sweat running down her forehead, as she squeezed her one hand into a fist, and reached with the other towards her opponent, motioning him to attack. Ahsoka and her opponent, fellow Jedi Initiate _Garret Drax_ , had advanced through the tournament, winning matches against other participants, and after a dozen matches in both hand-to-hand combat and lightsaber dueling, only the two of them remained, as they faced off in the tournament's finals.

Facing each other in two rounds of unarmed combat already, being tied at the moment as the previous rounds had been draws, the two Initiates felt extreme pressure, as this round would have to decide which one of them would be the winner.

Ahsoka was nervous especially, as she could see several Jedi Masters and Knights attending the event at the training areas surroundings, including the likes of Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his recently Knighted Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker. To the young togruta's utter letdown, she could see that the human Jedi Knight was not even paying attention to the tournament, more than likely not having even seen her contend in the matches.

Ahsoka had specifically taken part in the tournament in the hopes of catching the eye of a Knight or Master, who would be looking for a new apprentice, and the recently Knighted Anakin Skywalker had most certainly been her favorite Jedi Knight to try an impress, as the young human man had garnered fame and a distinguished reputation, and she knew that more than a few Initiates like her would give anything in order to have the chance to learn from the young Jedi Knight as his Padawan. But to her disappointment, it seemed that her wishes had been shattered by the human Jedi Knight's apparent disinterest in the Apprentice Tournament.

"Come on, Soki! Get him!" A young human girl shouted from the sidelines, cheering Ahsoka on.

The togruta girl quickly glanced to her left, seeing her best friend Kriza Willsaam nearby, audibly rooting for her along with some of her other friends and acquaintances, including the younger human girl Tallisibeth Esterhazy-Enwandung. Kriza had participated in the tournament as well, being eliminated by Garret earlier, who secured his place in the tournament's finals by doing so. Tallisibeth however was too young to take part in the annual event, having to wait a year or two more before she could participate as well.

Ahsoka and Garret locked their eyes, both of them taking in a deep breath. The young human male then lunged forward, trying to grapple the togruta girl. Grinding her teeth together, Ahsoka countered the boy's attempts by grabbing his arm, and quickly moving to his side, before suddenly jumping and wrapping her legs around Garret after getting behind the human Initiate. Ahsoka tried to wrap her arms around the boy's neck and put him to sleep with a chokehold, which was a drastic maneuver, not usually encouraged by the Jedi martial arts trainers. Garret however managed to grab her arms, and keep them from wrapping around his neck, grunting as he struggled to get the togruta girl off his back.

After a moment of struggling, the human boy was able to take a hold on Ahsoka's montrals, and toss her over his head and off his body. The togruta girl grunted in pain, as her opponent pulled her by her montrals and lekku, as she moved over the hunched human Jedi Initiate. Garret used the Force to amplify his tossing strength, as he hurled his togruta opponent, trying to make her fall on her back on the training mat. Ahsoka however managed to take control of her fall, as she just barely landed on her feet on the floor.

Turning around immediately, she attempted to proceed to attack her human opponent again, but a sudden loud sound of a bell interrupted the two Initiate's match. Ahsoka bit her lip, as she looked to her right, her and Garret both standing down, as the overseer of the match, and the lead instructor in unarmed combat in the Jedi Temple, Master _Ilena Xan_ took a step forward, clasping her hands together.

"Time!" The near-human female Jedi Master announced, as the two young Initiates stood straighter again, both panting heavily.

Master Xan was an echani, a member of a near-human species from the planet _Eshan_. Echani were known as fierce warriors, coupled with their naturally beautiful appearances. A well known and respected martial arts style named after the species had long been practiced on their homeworld, perfected as an effective and powerful style of unarmed combat. Ilena Xan, being echani herself, had been taught in the ways of her people's traditional martial arts, although she had modified it to better serve the Jedi, after becoming the Jedi Temple's leading martial arts instructor.

Because of her reputation as a rough and no-nonsense teacher, the echani female had appropriately been nicknamed _Iron Hand_ , for her unwavering resolve and passion for unarmed combat, as she viewed it just as important of a skill for a Jedi to perfect, as lightsaber handling and dueling.

"You two have fought well, Initiates. It seems that you're equally skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and in order to determine the winner of this contest, the final match will be a lightsaber spar.." Master Xan explained, as she walked to the center of the training mat, and motioning the two young Initiates to come to her.

Ahsoka bit her lip, as she had been unable to win against Garret in the unarmed match, which was supposed to determine the overall winner of the tournament. However, after three rounds of fighting with no clear winner, it would have to come down to the young Jedi's skills in lightsaber combat, that would determine just which one of them would be more skillful and stronger.

As the Initiates got to the echani Jedi Master, the female instructor clasped her hands together again. A pair of lightsaber practice droids then walked to the scene, carrying a pair of training lightsaber hilts. Calming her breath as she recouped from the previous match, Ahsoka grabbed one of the hilts offered by the droids, while Garret did the same. The two of them then returned before Master Xan, who had her hands behind her back as she looked upon the two young Jedi.

"There will be no time limits in this match; the first Initiate to successfully land three marks of contact on the other wins the match, and the tournament. Keep the sparring civil and sportsmanlike.. no tricks or dirty tactics allowed, am I understood?" The stern and professional Jedi Master asked, her eyes glaring at the two young Initiates, both who bit their lips. Ahsoka could definitely see why Master Xan was known as the "Iron Hand". Both she and Garret then respectfully bowed to the instructor, acknowledging the rules of the match without any further questions.

"Yes, Master Xan.." They said in unison, bowing to the echani female, who nodded silently, and turned around, walking back to her position at the edge of the training mat.

After that, the two Initiates quickly glanced at each other, before they turned their backs toward one another and walked a few steps forward. They then slowly turned to face each other again, both tightening their grips on the training lightsaber hilts. Ahsoka glared at Garret, biting her lip, as she could feel her hand increasingly sweaty. The following sparring match would determine whether or not she was the most skilled out of all the Initiates taking part in the tournament this year.

Before she moved her finger on the lightsaber hilt's activation button, the young togruta's eyes wandered off to the side of the training area. She glanced at all the Jedi in attendance, especially her friends and the few Jedi Masters and Knights that were present. Biting her lip harder, she stared at the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker for a short few seconds, feeling her motivation sink as she could see the young human man not paying attention to what was happening, and instead fiddling with the comlink on his wrist. Ahsoka wondered if the Jedi Knight she had worked so hard to impress during this tournament had even noticed her at any point. She could feel her chances of getting him as her Jedi Master were quickly fleeting away, which certainly did not do favors for her focus and motivation toward the sparring duel she was about to have.

"Ready yourselves, Initiates. And... begin!" Master Xan suddenly announced, catching Ahsoka slightly off guard, as the echani female clasped her hands together, signifying that the sparring match had begun.

As the young togruta's eyes looked at the young human, Garret frowned and activated his lightsaber, a green blade brandishing from the hilt. Biting her lip again, Ahsoka did the same, a blue blade brandishing from her training hilt, making a low crackling and humming noise. Training lightsabers were much weaker from the weapons used by full-fledged Jedi Padawans, Knights and Masters, but they were no toys by any means. While they could not cut anything even on full power, they could still deal irritating burning wounds when hit against the skin of organic beings, namely the Jedi Initiates that practiced the art of lightsaber combat with them.

Swinging the green lightsaber around, Garret let out a short but aggression filled shout, as he charged at his togruta opponent, whose eyes widened as she took a defensive posture with her feet. Ahsoka's heart was pounding in her chest, but she did her best to calm herself through steady breathing, as she prepared to duel her opponent. Closing her eyes, she allowed the Force to surround her, and amplify her senses greatly.

As Garret lunged forward raising his lightsaber to strike at Ahsoka, the young girl simply stood still, waiting for him. The togruta Initiate waited for the perfect moment to react to her opponent's incoming attack, the Force guiding her. Right as the human boy got to her, Ahsoka opened her eyes, and quickly ducked slightly, the wide slash that Garret tried to land on her missing completely. She immediately stepped to the side, bringing down her lightsaber blade, and performing a swift slash that sliced a gracing, yet effective cut on Garret's stomach.

The human Initiate hissed in pain as the wound burned, Ahsoka now stepping further away from him, breathing heavily as she swung her training lightsaber around. As the crowd around them began to cheer, many of the higher ranked Jedi also clapping their hands for the young togruta girl, Master Xan raised her hand up, before pointing at Ahsoka.

"One point for Initiate Tano!" The echani Jedi Master announced, which made the young girl sigh in slight relief, as she was now leading the match by one point. She'd still need to land two more hits on her opponent in order to win, while avoiding getting hit herself.

After gathering his thoughts, processing that he had just been hit, Garret quickly turned to Ahsoka, disbelief clear in his face. He definitely had not expected his togruta opponent to land such a swift and surprising hit on him. Frowning deeper, the young human Initiate swung his lightsaber again, as he lunged forward once more. Knowing that he'd expect a counter like she had done before, Ahsoka squeezed her lightsaber hilt tighter, trying to come up with another strategy.

Before she could prepare however, Garret was already coming at her with another savage attack, proceeding to strike at her with aggressiveness and fury, the like of which would surely be frowned upon by the lightsaber instructors. But the human boy was determined to win, and would use any means necessary in order to achieve that.

Striking at Ahsoka with savagery, the young togruta proceeded to block and deflect the human Initiate's attacks to the best of her abilities, while falling back with her feet at the same time. Garret was using the Form IV of lightsaber combat to great extend, attempting to outmaneuver Ahsoka, who had trained in the use of Form V, which specialized powerful attacks, and defensive postures that relied on blocking and deflecting a few incoming strikes, and then immediately countering them with a flurry of ripostes.

As the two Initiates dueled, the togruta girl falling back near the end of the training mat, Ahsoka noticed that Garret was slightly exhausting himself with his relentless strikes. Just as they reached the edge of the sparring area, the human boy brought his lightsaber up, and proceeded to try and strike his opponent down with a powerful and savage hit. Knowing that she was about to be struck down, Ahsoka quickly deactivated her training lightsaber, and swiftly moved her right leg with a slide that landed behind Garret's left foot.

Moving smoothly like a dancer, the young togruta stepped past the aggressive Initiate, who missed with his attack. Ahsoka then slightly pinned the human's left leg between her feet, causing him to stagger a bit. With that, the togruta Initiate then activated her lightsaber again, and swiftly sliced a burning cut on Garret's back, which made him groan in pain and frustration. Spinning around slowly, her footwork smooth and gracious, Ahsoka stepped away from her opponent, as the surrounding audience loudly cheered again, and Master Xan pointed at the togruta girl again.

"Two points for Tano!" The Jedi Master announced, which was met with more cheers and applause. Ahsoka panted slightly, feeling tears of sweat roll down her forehead, as she quickly glanced to her left, seeing her friends cheering her on nearby.

"Go, Soki, go! Only one more point!" Kriza shouted at her, while clapping her hands and cheering her togruta friend on, Tallisibeth doing the same right beside her.

Smiling warmly, Ahsoka took a short moment to catch her breath, and take in the fact that she was only one point away from winning the entire tournament. If she was able to have a flawless victory against her opponent, it would massively increase her chances of gaining the attention of a Jedi Knight or Master, who would be interested in having her as their apprentice. Although she already knew which Jedi she wanted to be the apprentice of, and that Jedi, while standing right in the very same room, did not seem to pay attention to the tournament in the least. Her eyes quickly glancing at Anakin, who was going through holographic maps with his small comlink device, Ahsoka bit her lip and sighed quietly, figuring that she could never impress the young and famous Jedi Knight enough for him to come forth and request to become her master.

Right as she returned to the moment and focused again, glancing back to the direction where she had left Garret clutching at his burning wounds, Ahsoka's heart nearly jumped to her throat, as she could see the human Initiate on his feet and charging at her full speed. Before she could even react properly, Garret clenched his teeth together, and lunged at her shoulder first, using his body as a battering ram, as he slammed himself against the young togruta's chest.

Air escaping her lungs, Ahsoka was pushed back, falling hard on the training mat. Gasping for air, the togruta girl's lightsaber hilt fell out of her hand, rolling away on the floor as she looked around, trying to recuperate and regain her focus. Meanwhile, Garret quickly positioned himself over Ahsoka's laid down body, swinging his lightsaber around a few times, before raising it up high, and preparing to strike down his opponent in dramatic fashion. Just as the boy brought down his blade, Ahsoka regained her focus and gasped slightly, seeing the green lightsaber blade approaching her body. Quickly reaching out with her hand, she called her lightsaber hilt with the Force, which swiftly flew back into her grasp.

Activating the lightsaber, Ahsoka immediately brought the blade in front of her, blocking the human Initiates strike. The two blades were locked in together, as Garret clenched his teeth together and frowned deeply, trying to push down Ahsoka's hands and lightsaber, while the togruta grunted and struggled with trying to hold back her opponent's lightsaber blade, which slowly crept ever so closer to her body.

As the lightsaber blades were only inches away from touching her skin, their crackling echoing in the young girl's ears, as she could feel her heart pounding harder and harder in her chest. Grinding her teeth together, Ahsoka instinctively brought her left leg up, kicking the young human standing over her in the back of his groin. Her boot also hit the boy's private area slightly, stunning Garret as he gasped in pain, quickly staggering from over Ahsoka's body, distracted and stunned from the surprising low blow. While a dirty trick, it wasn't exactly illegal in the sparring match they were having right now.

The young girl immediately then got back on her feet, her human opponent whining in pain as he staggered a few steps away from her. Ahsoka turned towards Garret, who attempted to do the same and regain his focus. As the boy tried to raise his lightsaber again, the togruta Initiate performed a quick spinning kick, hitting Garret's hand and causing him to drop the lightsaber hilt. Disarmed, the boy could only gasp and open his mouth wide, as Ahsoka spun around once, and brought her lightsaber blade up to his neck, only a few inches from touching his skin. Breathing heavily, the young human glared into the togruta's eyes, who could feel a slight smirk forming on her face, as her friends and supporters in the audience began to cheer.

"Yield, Drax... you're beaten." She suggested, knowing that it was no use for the young boy to try and fight back anymore. She had done it, she had won the tournament, and the only thing left was for her opponent to admit defeat. Slowly shaking his head, Garret let out a scoff.

"A Jedi doesn't surrender, Tano.." He replied defiantly, which made Ahsoka frown. She then sighed in slight frustration, as she quickly slashed a small wound on Garret's shoulder, making him hiss in pain. After that, she deactivated her training lightsaber, and turned to Master Xan, who clapped her hands while walking towards her and Garret.

"And so this year's Apprentice Tournament has been concluded, with Initiate Ahsoka Tano being the winner of her age group! But even though she's the declared winner, do not sell yourselves short, Initiates.. you all did well in this tournament." The echani female explained to the Jedi gathered around in the room, addressing the young Padawans and Initiates that took part in the tournament. After that, the Jedi Master quickly came closer to Ahsoka, slightly bowing down near her.

"Good work, Ahsoka.. you're sure to have impressed a Knight or a Master with that performance. Just.. refrain from using dirty moves to win a fight, we must be honorable toward our sparring opponents." She whispered to the young togruta's ear, who bit her lip and nodded quietly.

"I understand, master.. thank you." Ahsoka replied humbly, knowing that she won her and Garret's match by dishonorable means, and such things were not something a Jedi should aspire to do. However, she was relieved that no one would lecture her about it, seeing that all methods of winning had been allowed in the match.

After that, the echani female gave the young Initiate a slight smile, as she then stepped over to check on Garret, who was standing around nearby, holding his hand on the minor burns that he had suffered in the sparring match. The human boy had a gloomy look on his face, clearly unhappy about the results of the tournament, and for losing against Ahsoka so decisively.

Ahsoka then turned towards her friends nearby, who were now making their way to her, cheering and showing their support, amazed that their togruta friend had won the entire Initiate portion of the tournament. Both Kriza and Tallisibeth immediately hugged her, nearly causing the young girl to fall on her back. Smiling widely, Ahsoka managed to get the two excited girls off of her, letting out a short laugh.

"Calm down, you two. I just won an Initiate tournament, and not beat Master Yoda in a lightsaber duel." She said to her friends, who both giggled and could barely hold in their excitement. Even Kriza was practically pouncing up and down, despite her taking part in the tournament herself, and getting close to the finals, only to lose against Garret.

"Are you kidding, Soki!? This is huge! The winners of the Apprentice Tournaments always catch the attention of the most respected Knights and Masters! You're bound to be picked as a Padawan now, Ahsoka!" Kriza said to her friend, barely able to hold herself still as she slightly jumped up and down and held the young togruta's hands, who chuckled as a response.

"Maybe Master Kenobi will want you as his new Padawan! Wouldn't that be so cool?" Tallisibeth asked, as she bit her lip and looked towards the direction where Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was standing around with his fellow Jedi Masters in attendance, as well as his former Padawan Anakin Skywalker. A sudden smirk appearing on her face, Kriza nudged Ahsoka's arm then.

"Or perhaps the recently Knighted and ever so popular Anakin Skywalker?" The human girl teased, winking her eye at Ahsoka, who immediately blushed and gently slapped her friend's hand.

"Stop it, Kriza! You're embarrassing me.." She said to the human girl, who grinned only wider, and nudged the togruta's arm again.

"Oh, we all know that you'd love to be Master Skywalker's apprentice.. who wouldn't? The guy's such a sight to behold!" Kriza said, continuing to tease her friend, as she looked behind her to glance at Anakin Skywalker, who was standing several meters away. Ahsoka grabbed her friend's arm, trying to stop her from embarrassing them both, while Tallisibeth quietly giggled beside them.

"Just stop it, okay? I've no idea what you're talking about!" She responded, trying to hide her true feelings about the situation. Ahsoka figured that it was clear as day just how much she wanted to be Anakin's apprentice, which made her think that her attempts at trying to deny it would fall on Kriza's deaf ears.

"Sure you don't, Soki. I've seen how you look at the young and dashing Master Skywalker. You and a whole bunch of other girls too, including me.." She remarked with a smirk, to which her togruta friend rolled her eyes, trying to hide her slight blushing again.

"You know, sometimes I ask myself why I'm even friends with you, Kriza.." Ahsoka replied with a quick laugh, which was responded by her human friends chuckling as well.

Before they could continue the young togruta's eyes were then caught by the group of Jedi Masters standing nearby. Ahsoka could notice Master Windu looking at her, and motioning her to come to them. Biting her lip, the young girl cleared her throat slightly, as she glanced at her friends then.

"If you'll excuse me.. I need to go bask in the glory of my tournament victory now." She said jokingly to the two human girls, knowing that she didn't think of herself being better from her peers, even though she had just won the tournament.

Ahsoka then made her way to the group of Jedi Master, as well as the indifferent Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, while her friends stayed back. The young togruta figured that the Masters would intend to congratulate her on her victory, although she was also hoping that they would talk to her about her future as a Jedi Padawan.

As she got to the group, Ahsoka immediately bowed to the Jedi Masters respectfully, wanting to give them as good of an impression as she could. Masters Windu, Yoda and Obi-Wan all glanced at her with slight smiles, the dark skinned korun human male folding his arms as he hummed.

"An impressive display of both skill and cunning there, young Ahsoka. But remember that a Jedi is humble and honorable to their opponents, and you will make a fine Knight one day.." Master Windu noted in a calm and collected manner, his tone rather neutral, neither condescending or singing the girl's praises. Biting her lip slightly again, the young togruta bowed to the Jedi Master again.

"Certainly, Master Windu.. I only aim to learn and become a better Jedi through my training. And I will do everything in my power to uphold the principles of our Order, and protect the Galaxy from darkness as a full-fledged Jedi... if I'm to be accepted as a Padawan learner.." She replied humbly, to which the small sized Grand Master of the Jedi Order chuckled slightly, as he tapped his wooden walking stick on the floor, looking up at the togruta girl.

"With a performance like that, a master you're sure to get, Ahsoka. But a certain Jedi for this task you have in mind, perhaps?" Master Yoda inquired, to which the young girl in front of them began to fiddle with her hands. She hadn't expected them to immediately start asking about her potential apprenticeship to a Jedi Knight or Master. Smiling warmly, Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, you have a bright future ahead of you, and you deserve a master that can nurture you into a fine Knight. Speaking of which..." The bearded human man said with a short chuckle, as he looked to his left at the young Anakin Skywalker standing next to him. Ahsoka could feel her heart pound in her chest, as she laid her eyes on the young human male. She knew how every single young Initiate wanted to be the newly Knighted Jedi's Padawan, just like her.

Obi-Wan had been promoted to the rank of Jedi Master only a few weeks back, as well as given a seat in the Jedi High Council, after Master Windu's former apprentice and fellow Council member _Depa Billaba_ had resigned from her position following a disastrous mission to _Haruun Kal_ ; Windu's homeworld.

"Anakin, are you paying attention?" Obi-Wan asked the young man beside him, who seemed to be preoccupied with his communicator, raising his eyebrows as he finally glanced at his former master.

"What..? Uh... sure..?" Anakin replied, putting away the communicator in his hands. Folding his arms, his former Jedi Master frowned slightly.

"Anakin, the Apprentice Tournament just concluded, and the winner is right here in front of us.. you could at least-" Obi-Wan attempted to say, but was cutoff midsentence by his former apprentice, who didn't even glance at Ahsoka who was standing mere feet away from him.

"Oh, it's over? Well, I've got to run then! Rex just informed me that the troops are ready to deploy to our ships, master. We'll leave for Orto Plutonia in a few hours.." The recently Knighted man said rather brashly, before abruptly walking off, leaving the immediate area. His former master tried to grab his arm, but Anakin's pace was faster than he anticipated.

"Anakin-" Obi-Wan said, but gave up as he could see the young man walk away, after which he let out a long and disappointed sigh.

Ahsoka could feel her heart sink in her chest, seeing how the man she and dozens of other young Initiates wanted as their master just simply walked away, without even acknowledging her presence. Although she knew why Anakin acted so hasty and indifferent, seeing that she hadn't gotten the chance to introduce herself to him did sadden her. From him not even noticing her, the young girl could tell that he had long since forgotten about their short meeting and interaction over a year ago, during the celebration honoring Ahsoka and other young Jedi for turning thirteen.

The Clone Wars had begun seven weeks ago, with the newly formed Grand Army of the Republic and its clone troopers gaining a major victory against the Confederacy on the planet Geonosis. Over two hundred Jedi had died in the battle, and Anakin Skywalker had passed his _Trial of Flesh_ by losing nearly half of his right arm during his duel against the Separatist leader Count Dooku, who was revealed to be a Dark Lord of the Sith.

After Geonosis, the Republic had engaged the Confederacy on dozens of worlds, both Anakin and Obi-Wan leading clone troopers into battle. After his promotion to the rank of Jedi Knight, the young Skywalker had been assigned as the commanding Jedi officer of a newly formed clone brigade: the 501st Legion. While the bulk of the brigade consisted of fresh troopers shipped from Kamino, it was also made up of an elite company of veterans from the Battle of Geonosis, called Torrent Company. The company's leader and Anakin's new second-in-command was CC-7567, nicknamed Rex, who had earned some recognition for his heroic actions during the fighting on Geonosis.

After Anakin had left the scene, the downcast Ahsoka bit her lip while fiddling with her hands and staring at the floor. Sighing again, Obi-Wan scratched the back of his head as he returned his attention at the young togruta, both Master Yoda and Windu doing the same. The dark skinned human Jedi Master let out a disapproving grunt, as he had watched the young Skywalker walk away from them.

"Anakin has quickly forgotten about his manners after being granted the rank of Jedi Knight, hasn't he? You would think that being a Jedi Knight would teach him some humbleness, Obi-Wan.." Windu said to the bearded human nearby, who bit his lip now and again scratched the back of his head.

"Forgive him, Master Windu.. the increased responsibilities of a Jedi Knight along with this war have taken a toll on Anakin. He's just especially focused on the war effort, and the command of his own clone legion." The Jedi Master said, explaining his former apprentice's current mindset.

Ahsoka bit her lip again, as she had figured that was the reason why Anakin had not even noted her presence. But nevertheless, it disappointed her. The three Jedi Master then turned their glances at her, making the young girl stand straighter again, ready to listen to their words.

"Apologies for that, Ahsoka.. we we're hoping that Anakin would get to know you a little, before storming off like that. Now we must think of another plan.." Obi-Wan noted, to which the young togruta Initiate raised her eyebrows.

"A plan about what, Master Kenobi?" She asked cautiously. She didn't exactly know what the Jedi Masters in front of him were getting at. She could then hear Master Windu clear his throat a little.

"Master Yoda and Kenobi have made the decision that Anakin will take you as his apprentice, young Ahsoka. We were hoping that the young Skywalker would find out about it here, but it seems that due to his hastiness, that reveal will have to be delayed.." He explained, which nearly made the young girl's heart stop as her eyes widened from shock. She hadn't even thought about the possibility of the Jedi Masters in front of her wanting the same thing she had dreamed of for a while now: to be able to become a Jedi Padawan. And not just a Padawan, but the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker.

"I... are you serious, master? I'm to be Anakin Skywalker's Padawan?" Ahsoka asked, her voice trembling as she couldn't believe her ears. Now she felt even more disappointed that the young Jedi Knight had left so hastily; she'd have loved to give him a good impression of herself, considering that she would become his apprentice.

"Still remember the conversation we had long time ago, do you? Skywalker the best fitting master for you would be, young Ahsoka. Similarities between the two of you we have noticed, and based on that, the decision was made with Obi-Wan.." Master Yoda then said, reminding Ahsoka of what they had talked about during the celebration where she had first met Anakin. She remembered that well, although it did not make her any less surprised.

"Well, I... I'm most honored, Master Yoda.. but... I don't think Master Skywalker would be thrilled to hear that, seeing how he didn't want to stick around.. or pay much attention to the tournament." Ahsoka replied, her excitement having slowly disappeared, as doubt began to creep into her mind. She wanted to become a Padawan, but Anakin most certainly did not seem to be interested in being a teacher. Chuckling quietly, Obi-Wan caught her attention then.

"The war has gotten Anakin's mind preoccupied for the moment, but I'm sure we can come up with another way to get you two to meet. And once he sees what you're made of, how he'd be the perfect teacher for you, I'm certain that he will accept you as his apprentice." The bearded human Jedi Master assured with a smile, as he winked his eye at the young togruta confidently.

A rather sheepish smile forming on her face, Ahsoka fiddled with one of her lekku. She couldn't deny how attractive of an idea being Anakin's apprentice sounded like, and it made her smile like a blushing girl in front of her crush. Although she still had some doubts on whether or not the young man would even want her to be his Padawan.

"And if Anakin will refuse to take you as his apprentice, I'm sure we will find someone else who will take up the task. There's no questioning your ability as a potential Jedi Knight, after your performance here, so you will definitely be a Padawan soon, Ahsoka.." Master Windu then remarked, also assuring the young girl of her chances to become an apprentice, even if it wasn't under Anakin Skywalker's teaching. Biting her lip, the togruta nodded in acknowledgment.

"Thank you, Master Windu.. becoming a Jedi Knight is all I've ever dreamed of. I will gladly serve under any master who will take me.." She answered humbly, to which Master Kenobi smiled and let out a short chuckle again, as he quickly stepped forward, and gave a friendly pat on the togruta girl's shoulder.

"That's good to hear, Ahsoka. But for now, we'll try our best to get Anakin as your master. Don't worry about the details, just be ready when the time comes.. the war has effectively made things more difficult to plan beforehand.." He explained with a slightly amused look on his face.

Although Obi-Wan was a serious and professional Jedi Master, he had attempted to find a way to cope with the stress and heavy burden the Clone War had placed before him by trying to find humor in his current situation, at least from time to time. Though the human man knew that it would not be forever until his sense of humor could not keep up with the horrors of the war any longer, and his coping with everything going on around himself would become that much more difficult.

"Oh, but I must be on my way now... Anakin and I really do need to depart for Orto Plutonia posthaste. Congratulations on your tournament win once more, Ahsoka.. may the Force be with you, young one." The Jedi Master then remarked, as he gave the young togruta a slight bow, which made her smile wider and return the gesture. With that, Obi-Wan quietly left the scene, Master Windu accompanying him as the two of them walked toward the training hall's exit.

Ahsoka was left alone with Master Yoda who quietly hummed to himself as he looked up at the young togruta girl, who had started to rub her arm a bit. Noticing that the small Jedi Grand Master was looking at her, the young girl bit her lip again and glanced back down at him.

"Conflicting feelings I sense in you, Ahsoka. Worried that Skywalker's apprentice you won't become, are you?" Master Yoda asked as he leaned on his wooden walking stick. Clenching her teeth together slightly, Ahsoka rubbed her arm even more.

"Like I said, Master Yoda, I'm more than happy to become anyone's Padawan.. but..." She replied quietly, but before she could continue, the small Jedi Grand Master smiled a little and let out a hum.

"Gained notoriety the young Skywalker has. A popular choice among young Jedi like yourself as a potential master, I'm sure. But not to worry, Ahsoka.. sense that Skywalker's Padawan, you will eventually become.." He assured, to which the togruta Jedi Initiate sighed ever so slightly. She definitely did hope that Master Yoda was correct with his premonitions.

"If you're sure, Master Yoda.. I just hope that Master Skywalker would accept me as an apprentice." Ahsoka said to him, which made the Jedi Master chuckle as he slightly tapped his walking stick on the floor.

"Worry too much you do, young Ahsoka. Clear the signs are in the Force, that your master he will become. Happen by chance, nothing does. Assigned to Anakin Skywalker you are, and your Jedi training he will complete.." Yoda then continued to assure, confidence clear in his voice.

While she couldn't be sure about such things, Ahsoka did trust the old and experienced Jedi Master in his insight to the will of the Force. And to hear that it was the Force's will that she was to be Anakin's Padawan, it did make her much more hopeful than she had been a moment ago. As she then pondered on what to reply to Master Yoda, the venerated teacher then chuckled yet again, and pointed towards Ahsoka's friends, who were gathered around nearby.

"Think about this too much right now, you should not. A big day this is for you, Ahsoka... claim victory in the apprentice tournament can only a few, so celebrate with your peers you should." He said with a warm smile, which made the young togruta quickly glance at the direction where her friends were. Biting her lip quickly, Ahsoka then turned back to Master Yoda, and humbly bowed to him.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity, Master Yoda. I will make Master Skywalker proud, should he accept me. And thank you... for everything else as well. It's only through your and the other masters' teachings that I've gotten this far." The young girl said humbly as she bowed to the venerable Jedi Master, who smiled back, and returned the bow.

"A privilege, teaching future generations it is. Know this every Jedi should. Strong in the Force you are, young one, and your master you will make proud.. certain of that I am." The Jedi Grand Master answered, which only brought a wider smile on the young togruta's face, as she straightened her back again.

"Thank you, master. May the Force be with you.." Ahsoka replied back with a smile, which was full heartedly returned by Master Yoda, who gave the young girl an approving and friendly nod. After that, Ahsoka immediately turned on her heels and headed back towards her friends, who were waiting on her at the other end of the training hall, standing near a wall and likely gossiping around, based on their giggling and subtle laughter.

Ahsoka was unsure what to feel at the moment. She was ecstatic over her victory in the apprentice tournament, and she was hopeful about getting the chance of becoming Anakin Skywalker's Padawan in the near future. However, great doubt loomed over her mind, clouding her feelings of pride and hope. She didn't know if she was too young to be a Padawan, or even skilled enough for a famous and respected Jedi Knight such as Anakin Skywalker to notice her, and appreciate her enough to go as far as seeing her Jedi training to its completion. The fear of being inadequate and the possibility of disappointing her future master made her feel anxious, and she had no idea how to counter those feelings.

However, as she remembered what Master Yoda had just said, Ahsoka decided to ignore her fears and doubts for as long as she could, and live for the moment for now, as today certainly was important for her. Achieving victory in the tournament was definitely cause for some celebration, and the young togruta intended to do her best in order to forget about her worries, and simply spend time with her close friends.

Even though Jedi were discouraged from forming emotional attachments, no one could deny the positive effect companionship could give them. And Ahsoka knew how much positive energy her friends provided her, despite the Jedi Code teaching against such emotional dependencies. With this in mind, she knew that her worries and doubts could very well disappear, or at least lessen, if she'd have lots of fun with her friends and peers. While they couldn't do much, the young Jedi would always work their hardest to get as much fun out of the little things they were allowed to enjoy in their strict and holy lives. At the end of the day they were all still young, and like any people of their age, they wanted to have fun whenever possible.

 **Present day...**

Illuminating the darkened surface of the remote world of Odessen, the planet's single oddly-shaped moon shined over the mountains that covered the ruins of the ancient headquarters of the Eternal Alliance. Built by the ragtag group of resistance fighters that opposed the oppressive Eternal Empire ruled over by a family of Dark Side users, including the near-immortal Sith Emperor Darth Vitiate, the headquarters for the Alliance had served them well during the years of their war against the Eternal Empire.

After the Alliance had fragmented during the final war between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire, who used the fall of the Eternal Empire to their advantage of reclaiming their old positions as galactic superpowers, the Alliance's headquarters were soon abandoned, left lying dormant for over three thousand years, until welcoming the ruins' first visitor ten months prior. The former Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano had made the ruined building complex her temporary home, as she learned the mysteries of the Force with guidance from her ancestors, who aided her in spirit form to learn the secrets of an ancient Sith power known as Force walking.

Inside the ruined headquarters' main war room, centered around a large holotable that had long since decayed away, the young togruta woman was sitting by a small fire, which she had set on the ground, surrounded by her small camp that she had built from the supplies given to her by Jonash Solo, as well as from materials she had scavenged from the ancient building complex. Over the campfire was a ruggedly built skewer, used to cook and roast the many lizards and other animals Ahsoka had resorted to eating while on Odessen. The skewered body of a sleen was currently roasting over the campfire, as the former togruta Jedi slightly poked the burning wood and embers with a twig.

Ahsoka sighed quietly to herself, as she stared at the embers forming in the campfire, their glowing red color and heat mesmerizing her. She had sat around for a few hours already, waiting for her food to slowly cook so she could eat before retiring for the night. For the ten months she had spent on Odessen the young woman had used a small tent and a bedroll as a place to sleep, both given to her by her friends aboard the Stellar Envoy; the ship that would sooner rather than later pick her up from the remote and uninhabited planet.

The metallic and echoing clanking sounds approaching nearby interrupted Ahsoka's thoughts, as she turned to glance towards the source of the sound. She could see the ancient assassin droid HK-55 walking down a ruined set of stony stairs, making his way towards the small camp his master had set up in the old main war room of the Alliance's headquarters. The droid had spent the recent hours patrolling around the headquarters' halls, as well as the immediate premises of the building to make sure that no uninvited guests would try to sneak up on him or his togruta owner.

Letting out a quiet sigh, the young togruta put down the twig in her hand, before taking up another position as she continued to sit down on the dusty floor, in front of the small tent she had set up, and had slept inside of for the past ten months of her life. HK-55 walked up to her, carrying the hunting rifle Jonash Solo had given him when they had arrived on Odessen. Although she still felt unnerved by the assassin droid's presence at times, Ahsoka had come to appreciate the droid's loyalty and effectiveness at protecting her from danger.

"Cordial announcement: I'm happy to report that there were suspicious activity spotted in the immediate area, master. You can rest easy for the night... no one is sneaking up on you while I'm on the watch." HK-55 announced confidently, which made his togruta owner bite her lip slightly, as she nodded appreciatively at the droid.

"Thanks, Haitch.. you're really saving me from the trouble of having to stay up and wonder whether or not I'm safe here.." She replied, thankful of the droid's tireless drive to keep her safe from harm. HK-55 simply nodded in acknowledgment, as he then moved over to the campfire and knelt down, also placing down his hunting rifle on the rocky floor.

"Assuring statement: For as long as I'm functional, I will always have your back, master." The droid answered in a rather calming manner, which was out of the ordinary for the hardened assassin. Ahsoka was slightly taken aback by it, as she had gotten used to HK-55 only showing interest in killing. A smile forming on her face, she chuckled ever so slightly.

"That's sweet of you, Haitch.. thank you." The young togruta said quietly, as she then returned to poking the burning embers with the twig in her hand. Complete silence fell between the two for a short few moments, after which HK-55 glanced at the campfire and the sleen roasting over it, his glowing eyes quickly scanning the lizard being prepared for dinner.

"Scanning complete: By my calculations from scanning the lizard's body, it should be ready for consumption in an estimated five minutes, master." The droid announced to his owner, who was again mostly consumed by her own thoughts. Ahsoka quietly nodded her head, poking the fires again.

"Thanks for the info..." She simply answered the droid, who glanced at her for a few long moments, the processors within his head having to work more intensely than usual, as the droid rarely had to analyze organics beyond just scanning them for weaknesses he could exploit during combat.

"Inquiry: You seem very distracted at the moment, master. Your eye movement and facial expressions suggest that you are in deep thoughts.. reminds me of meatbags I've killed in the past, who would reminisce certain points in their lives before I terminated them. Are you perhaps thinking of past events, master?" HK-55 inquired, genuinely interested in his owner's thoughts and well-being, which again was something Ahsoka had not often seen from the droid. Biting her lip, the young togruta sighed long as she nodded.

"You could say that, Haitch..." She could only answer, her thoughts were indeed reminiscing about things that had happened in her past, both good and bad memories included.

Among the things she thought about were her former Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, whom Ahsoka had had a romantic relationship with during her time serving the Jedi Order. Nine months after her departure from the Order, she had reunited with her former master and lover, and the two rekindled the relationship that had once blossomed between them.

Not long after their reunion, Ahsoka and Anakin had once again been separated, and ever since then the young togruta had not seen her human lover. For ten months she had tried to connect to him through the Force, sensing that he is still alive, but a dark and blurry aura surrounding the presence that he once had in her mind due to their strong Force bond. After every failed attempt at reaching out to her love, Ahsoka had become more and more convinced of Anakin being in some sort of danger. Nightmarish visions in her dreams and during meditation had only increased her worries, which made it all the more difficult for her to focus on the matters at hand.

Although she had gotten a new task from her ancestors to visit the kaleesh homeworld of Kalee, in order to bind the ancient spirit of Kallig's former apprentice to her will, Ahsoka was however determined to pursue leads on her former Jedi Master, and do her utmost best at trying to find him. Despite so much time had passed, and so many things had happened in the Galaxy, she had never lost her hope of one day sharing a peaceful and happy life with the man she loved more than anything in the universe.

"Supportive statement: Do not fret, master. Once you are reunited with your meatbag friends, I am sure that the positive mental energy you get from social interaction with them will lift your mood. And if that doesn't work, I am more than happy to provide you with some entertainment! I'm sure you would feel better after seeing a few annoying meatbags dance around as I shoot at their feet!" HK-55 then remarked, trying his best to reassure his togruta master, albeit in his usual, less than tactful way. It did bring a slight smile on Ahsoka's face however, even though she had made it clear to the assassin droid that she was not keen on committing violent acts against people. But the droid's ignorance on tact was amusing to her.

"I'm sure being reunited with Asajj and the Solos will be enough, Haitch.. no need to go around and bully any 'meatbags'.." She replied to the droid with a faint chuckle, knowing that HK-55 was meaning well, even if it was not something his owner would take a liking to.

Silence fell between the two of them again, as Ahsoka returned to roasting the sleen lizard over the campfire, which was almost ready for consumption. HK-55 silently gazed at his owner for a few moments, before suddenly his glowing eyes flickered, as the droid lifted his head slightly and looked around. The young togruta noticed her droid acting up, and raised her eyebrows.

"What's the matter?" She asked, as the ancient assassin droid promptly stood up and looked around again. After scanning the area, HK-55 picked up his hunting rifle.

"Explanation: My auditory sensors picked up something in the north-east, master. Possible that a shade stalker has sneaked into the compound. I will investigate; you can stay here and enjoy your meal, master... I will be back shortly." The droid announced, as his metallic legs turned him toward one of the many hallways that exited from the war room. Ahsoka bit her lip and nodded, knowing that her droid was more than capable of getting rid of any creatures that would try and pester them in their camp.

As HK-55 then made his way toward the hallways, the young togruta woman simply sighed to herself again, as she once more returned her gaze at the roasting sleen lizard above the burning embers of the campfire. Although she had gotten so very tired of the tasteless meat that sleen bodies contained, the lizards were among the most nutritious sources of food found on Odessen. The remote planet had very little edible fruits or native animals safe to eat, as dark Force energy had corrupted many of the creatures living in the surrounding area, including the shade stalkers.

Still, Ahsoka found solace from the fact that it wouldn't be much longer until she could finally leave the isolated planet behind, and return to civilization after months and months of intense training while completely cut off from the rest of the Galaxy. She was excited to meet her friends again, curious to hear all the stories they'd more than likely have to share.

She was also curious about how the Galaxy has changed in the past months, although such knowledge also made her anxious as she was afraid to hear about the aftermath of the Republic betraying the Jedi Order, and its clone armies slaughtering the people she had for so many years called her family. Ahsoka had no idea in what sort of state the Galaxy was this day, or if the Jedi Order even existed anymore.

All she knew was that her former master and secret lover Anakin was still alive, though surrounded by a dark aura that worried her immensely. She didn't even want to think of all the horrible possibilities of what could have happened to her special someone, but hearing how the Republic turned on the Jedi, she knew that whatever had happened to Anakin, it was most certainly nothing good, and that the human man was most likely in danger, if not even imprisoned and in need of aid.

Whatever the case might be, Ahsoka knew she couldn't immediately set on the quest to find her lost lover, as she still believed in her ancestor's words about her being destined to fight against the darkness that had consumed the Galaxy with the fall of the Jedi and the Republic. Her next mission was to bind a spirit on Kalee, and although she wanted nothing more than to simply find Anakin and be with him forever more, Ahsoka understood that in order to achieve that goal, she would first have to fulfill her destiny and bring light back to the darkened universe, and restore peace and order in the Galaxy.

And to do that, she knew what was needed of her, and she was determined to follow the path that was laid down before her, no matter what. Even if it felt like an overwhelming task, Ahsoka knew that the fate and future of the entire Galaxy was at stake, and that she would be at the center of determining that fate. And with the Galaxy's future secured, the young togruta was certain that it would be the key to her dream of living a peaceful life with the man she loved, after all that she and him had had to endure.

 **Three and a half years earlier...**

The low vibrating hum of a _vibro-mop_ resonated within a small and slightly cramped storage room aboard the Venator-class star destroyer Resolute. The storage space was located in the frontal sections of the warship, around some of the crew berthing areas near the main hangar bay, that ran for most of the ship's length. Humming quietly to herself, the young togruta Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano continued cleaning the storage room's floor with the vibro-mop, a bucket of water sitting on the floor nearby as well.

Vibro-mops, while technologically more advanced than a regular mop used in poorer areas of the Galaxy, still required the use of water as the mop would be dipped into a bucket, and then used to wipe the floors with the device's high-speed sonic vibration units providing remarkably more efficient results compared to regular mops made out of strings of yarn or other absorbent materials.

Ahsoka had been sent to clean the small storage room by the orders of her Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker. The two Jedi had taken it upon themselves to help with maintenance and cleaning chores aboard the Resolute, to set a good example for their clone subordinates as well as boost their morale, as the Venator-class star destroyer was currently heading to the Kuat Shipyards for some much needed repairs and refitting.

Just recently Ahsoka and Anakin had taken part in the massive campaign to liberate the twi'lek homeworld of Ryloth from Separatist hands. In the opening moves of the operation they had suffered heavy casualties from a failed attack against the Confederate fleet blockading the planet, largely caused by Ahsoka's overconfidence in her abilities to rout the droid fleet. Her failed attack resulted in the loss of most of her starfighter squadron, as well as one of Anakin's fleet's Venator-class destroyers being destroyed, while another suffered damage beyond repair.

Although the young togruta Padawan had been crushed by her guilt over all the people killed and injured in the battle, it was thanks to her and Anakin's combined efforts, that the battle was eventually won. Even though she had failed, her master never lost faith in her, and it was because of his support and belief in her despite everything, that Ahsoka had found the strength within herself to lead the Republic forces to victory.

Because of her master's support, Ahsoka was more than willing to get her hands dirty and do some rather boring chores. She felt appreciation to Anakin for his faith in her, and wanted to show just how good of an apprentice she could be, as long as he'd continue to trust in her. She also couldn't deny the fact that whenever Anakin would console her during difficult times, the young girl felt safe and happy beyond belief. Ahsoka felt a special sense of comfort and warmth around her master, which made her all the more happy to try her best to make Anakin happy as well, whether it was through following his teachings or cleaning the floors of the Resolute's storage rooms.

As Ahsoka continued to hum to herself, wiping the floor with the vibro-mop, she suddenly bumped her elbow into some items lying on a shelf behind her. Quickly gasping to herself, hoping that she hadn't knocked anything down, the young togruta turned around to see what she had hit. Her eyes quickly scanned the shelf stuffed full of all sorts of items, ranging from clone helmets to containers of bolts and wrenches, as well as other maintenance equipment. Biting her lip, she could quickly see that nothing had fallen from the shelf, after which she proceeded to continue her cleaning. However, just before she could turn back around, something at the corner of her eye caught the girl's attention.

At the back of the shelf, nearly invisible behind the many items in front of it, lied a small electronic device that Ahsoka could immediately recognize. Raising her eyebrows in surprise, the young girl moved some of the junk to the side, to get a better glance at the device. It was a small music player, used to both broadcast audio from different subspace radio channels across the Galaxy, and play music from datacards and discs. Biting her lip again, Ahsoka reached out with her hand and grabbed the small device, puzzled as to why such a thing was stuffed onto a random shelf in a small storage room aboard the Resolute. It certainly was no common item found on Republic warships.

The young girl turned the music player around in her hands, inspecting it to see whether or not it was in working order. After a few seconds of examining the device, Ahsoka determined that it at least was not broken, seeing no damage or anything out of the ordinary. To indulge her curiosity, she decided to test if it would play anything, placing the small device back on the shelf, and fiddling with some of its buttons.

Not long after, she managed to turn the music player on, receiving immediate audio from one of the many channels found within it. The audio played from the device was simple white noise, which annoyed Ahsoka as she groaned to herself and began to fiddle more with the music player. Finding the channel tuner, the young togruta began to switch between the different audio channels that broadcasted through the device.

After going through several channels of only white noise, she finally found one that played actual music. Immediately the young togruta could hear the sounds coming out of the device's speakers. The music was something Ahsoka believed was usually played during ballroom dances at fancy events held by senators and other "important" people. The sounds and melodies were calm and quite artistic in nature, perfect for dances between elegantly clothed couples. It was certainly not something Ahsoka was especially interested in, she was more into music that the rest of her fellow youngsters listened to nowadays, including genres such as _leap-jump_ and the like; music that was fast paced and energetic in nature.

Letting out a quiet hum, the young girl then shrugged as she placed the music player back on the shelf, leaving it turned on as it continued to play the ballroom dance music. She then turned back toward the vibro-mop leaning on the nearby wall, and pulled it to her with the help of the Force. The togruta Padawan then proceeded to carry on with her cleaning duties, albeit now accompanied by the sounds of fancy and elegant music.

For the next few moments Ahsoka continued to wipe the floor clean with the trusty vibro-mop, listening to the music at the same time. As time went on, the young girl couldn't help but slowly start to move her hips ever so slightly to the tune of the music, finding it surprisingly catchy. She quietly giggled to herself, as she playfully moved around on the floor as if she was dancing with a partner, although the only partner she currently had was the mop in her hands.

As the music kept on playing, Ahsoka got more and more into the little playful dance she was having right now, forgetting about her task to clean the floors. She smiled widely, surprised that she was able to find enjoinment and fun out of such boring things as cleaning and mopping. Spinning around on the floor, holding on to the vibro-mop, Ahsoka chuckled again as she truly felt like she could just for a short moment forget about all the stressful things in her life due to the war and the increasing responsibilities she held within the military.

After a moment the young girl suddenly sensed a familiar presence in the Force, her concentration on her dancing being abruptly interrupted. Quickly turning toward the storage room's exist, Ahsoka could feel her heart skip a beat as she noticed her Jedi Master Anakin leaning against the doorway, his arms folded and with an all too amused look on his face. Biting her lip sheepishly, the young togruta fiddled with the mop in her hands, not sure what her master would say to her. She felt embarrassed beyond belief, and not just because she was caught slacking off on the job, but also because her master had to see how badly and childishly she had "danced" with a vibro-mop.

"What's this? I thought I asked you to clean the floors, Snips." Anakin asked with a smirk, as his young Padawan blushed heavily, and now started to fiddle with her lekku as well.

"I... uh.. well, I was doing that, master! But then I came across that music player and turned it on, and... well.." She stuttered, avoiding eye contact with her master due to the overwhelming feeling of embarrassment. Raising his eyebrows slightly, the young human man then smirked as he walked over to the music player, and turned it off.

"Not the kind of music I expected you to listen to, Snips. I didn't know you could dance.." Anakin said as he turned back at his young apprentice, leaning on the shelf with a slight smirk on his face, his arms folded. That made Ahsoka chuckle, as she kept on fiddling with her hands and lekku.

"Oh, I definitely can't dance, master... that was just embarrassing swinging around with a vibro-mop.." She answered, putting the mop in her hands to the side, making it lean on a nearby wall. As she turned back at her master, she could see him smirk even more.

"I wouldn't say that. I think it looked rather nice, and it looked like you have danced in the past.." The human Jedi Knight remarked, to which his Padawan started to rub her neck as she bit her lip again rather sheepishly, hoping that her blushing wasn't too visible.

"Well.. I have practiced some couple dances with my friends at times. You know.. dances that you'd see in fancy parties. Master Ti has also introduced us togruta younglings to some of our people's traditional dances, though I've never gotten to learn any of them all that much..." Ahsoka explained as she fiddled with her hands again, her master listening silently as he simply smiled while staring at the young girl.

"See? You can dance, Snips. I bet you'd do fine in a ballroom dance, if we were ever to attend such a thing.." He answered then, as his apprentice once again bit her lip, blushing even more while rubbing her arm again.

"I very much doubt that, master.." The togruta girl said with a slight and rather nervous chuckle, as she felt all the more jittery. Anakin fell quiet for a short moment then, glancing at his Padawan and the surrounding area. After a few seconds he then let out a quiet chuckle, stepping over to his young apprentice, who raised her eyebrows as he walked to her.

"Wanna bet? Let's have a little dance here right now, Ahsoka." The man suggested with a slight grin. His young Padawan's eyes quickly widened, as Ahsoka could feel her heart jump to her throat.

"What..?" She asked in disbelief, not sure if she had even heard her Jedi Master right. Anakin simply laughed, nodding his head, confirming what he had just said.

"I'm sure you're able to hold your on in a fancy couple dance, so let's have a little fun, shall we?" He asked with a laugh, winking his eye at the young togruta, who could feel her heart jump to her throat again.

"Oh! I... I don't... I really should continue cleaning, master.." Ahsoka replied hastily, sheepishly looking around and trying to escape the situation before she could further embarrass herself, but her master seemed determined as he continued chuckling.

"You certainly didn't seem too busy cleaning just a moment ago, Snips, so what's the matter? Too shy to dance a little with your handsome master?" He asked with a wide grin, which only made the togruta girl blush even more, as she fidgeted slightly. She truly was a bit too shy to dance with her master, whom she did view as handsome, but she knew that Anakin was persistent, if nothing else.

"I... I don't know.." Ahsoka said quietly, avoiding eye contact with her master again. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself even more, and especially in front of the person who meant so much to her, and who she wanted to impress and please at every possible moment.

"Come on, where's the harm? You know I don't bite, Snips." Anakin answered, still grinning as he got closer to his apprentice, who couldn't help but fidget a bit more. The young Padawan rubbed her forehead slightly, feeling heat rising up in her body as her human Jedi Master got only a few inches away from her. She fiddled with her lekku again, her lower lip trembling ever so slightly as she started to stutter again.

"Uhm.. well... I guess we have some time to waste.." She replied rather quietly and a bit shyly, not entirely sure if she'd come to regret her decision to agree to her master's wishes.

Anakin then smirked slightly as he nodded, and proceeded to quickly turn towards the nearby shelf again, which the small music player was placed on. With a simple flick of his hand, the Jedi Knight turned the device on with the help of the Force, which was followed by the sounds of the same kind of classical music that Ahsoka had played from the device a moment earlier. Turning back toward Ahsoka, the man smiled as he spread his arms a bit, looking at his young apprentice.

"Well then, let's dance, my young Padawan.." He said with an eyewink, as he moved his right hand to Ahsoka's waist, which made the young togruta's eyes widen slightly, as she bit her lip once more. She slowly and shyly moved her left hand on her master's shoulder, while they both proceeded to gently take each other's free hand. Although her heart was racing, Ahsoka tried to be as intrepid as she could.

"You lead, my master.." She answered in a soft voice, her eyes locking in with Anakin's for a short passing moment. Smiling more again, the human Jedi Knight let out a quiet chuckling hum, as he then initiated the first moves of their dance, stepping back and forth slowly and calmly. Ahsoka followed her master's moves, paying close attention not to bump into his feet with her own.

"That's it, Snips.. one, two, three.. one, two, three..." Anakin instructed calmly, as they stepped around the small storage room in tune of the music's beats and melodies. His young Padawan still felt timid and shy, but the calm nature in which the human man was talking to her was definitely making this all easier to her, as a slight smile formed on her face as well.

"How'd you learn to dance, Skyguy..?" Ahsoka asked quietly, looking into the blue eyes of her master, feeling as if she was almost captivated by them. She had found her master quite attractive for a while now already, but she still from time to time found new things to feel a bit more attracted to. The human Jedi chuckled slightly, as he continued to lead his apprentice through the slow dance.

"You'd be surprised how many skills I've picked up during my Jedi training, Ahsoka. You never know what kind of situations you might run into during a mission.. and I can tell you that I've had to attend a dance on more than one occasion.." He responded with a chuckle, calmly turning with his young dance partner, who suddenly pouted her lips slightly, humming quietly.

"So I take it that I'm not the only girl you've danced with, master?" The togruta girl asked, a slight hint of disappointment in her voice, as Ahsoka couldn't help but feel just a tad bit jealous knowing that her master had done this same with girls other than her. Letting out a short laugh, Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Snips.. but you don't need to get jealous; I can tell you that I prefer dancing with you than any of the women that have come before. I enjoy your company more anyway, my dear Padawan." Anakin answered, which made Ahsoka blush yet again as she looked away from her master, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I didn't say I was... jealous.." She muttered quietly, finding it difficult to hide her reddening cheeks. Her human master grinned, as he chuckled ever so slightly again.

"Uh-huh, of course, Snips.." The young Jedi Knight replied with a smirk, thinking that his apprentice's slight jealousness was rather cute. Ahsoka on the other hand just wished that she wasn't making a complete fool out of herself in the eyes of her master.

The two of them continued to dance for a few moments more, gently swaying in tune of the song that was being played from the musical device. Ahsoka couldn't help but feel that her and Anakin's bond was only strengthening through an act like this, which made her smile and feel warm and fussy inside of herself. The Clone War had raged for months now, and the two young Jedi had forged a strong bond in the Force, binding them closer together emotionally, while also aiding them in combat and other hardships.

As Ahsoka looked deep into her master's eyes, slowly moving her hips to the calm music, she felt her heartbeat calming as well. The moment they were having was making her feel even better than she would have expected at first, which caused her to blush slightly once again. Seeing that, Anakin smiled and chuckled quietly, also staring into his young apprentice's icy blue eyes.

"You feeling a bit shy, Snips? I can feel your body heat rising.." He said softly with a smile. The young togruta's eyes widened a bit, as she suddenly bit her lip again, her body heat only rising now.

"Oh.. it's just a bit hot in this room, that's all.." Ahsoka replied quickly and sheepishly, trying to steer the conversation away from the fact that she was blushing like a shy little girl in front of her crush.

Before Anakin could answer anything to that, their dancing was suddenly interrupted by the storage room's door sliding open. The two Jedi quickly stopped and turned their gazes toward the doorway, quickly noticing that someone was standing at the doorframe. While the music was still playing, the two Jedi were also still locked in each other's arms, as they awkwardly looked towards the doorway, seeing their loyal clone ally and friend Captain Rex standing there. The clone officer carried his helmet by his side, his eyebrows raised as he stared at his Jedi superiors.

"I.. apologize if I'm interrupting anything, General.." Rex said with a questioning look on his face, the rather surprising and slightly amusing situation making it difficult for him to maintain his usual professional attitude.

Both Anakin and Ahsoka quickly separated, the human Jedi Knight using the Force to turn off the music player. He then rubbed the back of his head, glancing between his Padawan and the clone officer, as he though the situation couldn't get any more awkward.

"Oh, no! It's fine, Rex! We were just having a little fun for a moment there..." The man said in quick fashion, to which his clone subordinate raised his eyebrows a little more, though he quickly gathered his thoughts.

"Oh, well.. in any case, your presence was requested on the bridge, General Skywalker." Rex then explained, having returned to his usual professional and no-nonsense attitude.

Anakin responded to the clone with a swift nod, still feeling pretty embarrassed by the situation. His togruta Padawan was quietly fiddling with her lekku in the meanwhile, feeling just as embarrassed as her master.

"Right! I'll be there shortly, Rex.. thank you..." He replied to the clone captain, who raised his eyebrows a bit again, before simply nodding his head in acknowledgment. He glanced at the two Jedi one last time, before turning around and heading out of the storage room, having delivered the message Anakin needed to hear.

After Rex had left, the two young Jedi slowly turned towards one another again. Ahsoka felt even more embarrassed now than she had when Anakin had walked in on her dancing with the broom earlier. Even though she had really enjoyed dancing with the human man, the fact that their clone subordinate had witnessed the rather cheesy and amusing event only made her feel absolutely mortified. Her young Jedi Master seemed to share the feeling, as he clenched his teeth together a bit nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So... I guess I should be going then.." Anakin remarked in a slightly stuttering manner, which was a bit surprising to Ahsoka, seeing how confident and carefree the young man usually was. She guessed that he must have been thinking it to be especially silly for him to have danced with his young apprentice, while they were supposed to be busy dealing with all kinds of chores and work.

"I suppose so, master... need me to tag along..?" The young girl asked, trying to force a sweet smile on her face, even though she was feeling silly beyond belief, and thought about just how red her face was right now from excessive blushing. Her human Jedi Master quickly bit his lip and shook his head.

"Oh, no, it's alright, Snips. I won't disturb you any more.. you can return to your things.." He responded in quick fashion, visibly a little absentminded right now, which Ahsoka couldn't help but feel was rather adorable, even if it was because of him being so embarrassed, a feeling that she wholeheartedly shared.

"I... as you wish, master.." She answered, after which her master bit his lip again, before quickly clasping his hands together and letting out a little sigh.

"Well, I'll be going now. See you later, Ahsoka.." Anakin said rather hastily, before making a quick exit from the storage room, leaving his young Padawan awkwardly fiddling with her hands and lekku. The young girl bit her lip as well, staring after her master as he left. Her heart was still beating quite fast, but the overwhelming feeling of embarrassment had already started to dissipate.

For the next few moments Ahsoka simply stood still, continuing to fiddle with her hands sheepishly. She thought about everything that had just happened, and how they made her feel. While dancing with Anakin had felt rather amazing, considering how she was getting increasingly attracted to the young human man, Ahsoka also felt silly beyond belief. She feared that she had made herself look like a total fool in front of her master's eyes, not to mention in the eyes of Rex as well.

Although she felt as if her and Anakin's bond had strengthened, she was however afraid that the embarrassing way their dance had ended had given a bad taste in her master's mouth, possibly even negatively affecting their relationship. That was the last thing she wanted, especially now that their Force Bond had seemingly gotten even stronger than it already was. And, even though she didn't really want to admit it, she did feel this way also because of the slight crush she had developed for her Jedi Master.

In any case, after a short moment, Ahsoka managed to clear her head of all the bothersome thoughts that were plaguing her right now. After she quickly glanced around herself, the young togruta let out a quiet sigh, figuring that she'd better get back to working on cleaning the storage room. Even though she still felt a bit distracted about everything that had happened, the young girl at least no longer felt completely awful and embarrassed beyond all thought.

And no matter her personal feelings, the togruta Jedi Padawan knew that she had a duty to fulfill the tasks given to her, no matter how menial they could be. If cleaning the floors of random storage rooms aboard a Republic warship was the best way for her to serve the Jedi and the Galactic society right now, Ahsoka was prepared to do it without question. After all, the Jedi were all about serving the common good, and things far greater than themselves. And the Republic's intend to fight for freedom and peace in the Galaxy certainly were causes that the young Padawan was ready to work for with all her determination and will.

 **Present day...**

The sounds of birds chirping and singing to each other resonated in the air, as the morning sunlight shined warmly on Odessen's surface. Crepuscular rays shined through the tree branches, calm winds making the leaves rustle in the breeze. As a flock of bird flew over the ruined entrance of the ancient Eternal Alliance headquarters, a young togruta woman emerged from the depths of the slightly caved in ruins, slowly walking out in the open to greet the warm morning awaiting her.

As she stepped out, the bright sunrays forced Ahsoka to quickly cover her eyes for a moment, as her eyes had to get used to the light. She couldn't help but smile though, as the sunlight did warm her skin nicely, making the morning all the more pleasant for the young togruta. Stretching her arms and back a little, she let out a quiet moan, yawning as well afterwards.

Her wakeup routine was interrupted however, as she suddenly noticed something in her peripheral vision. At first a little startled, the young former Jedi Padawan soon was able to see that her faithful and ever prepared assassin droid HK-55 was standing on a nearby rock, silently staring at her with his glowing red eyes, while holding the hunting rifle given to him by Jonash Solo in his metallic hands.

"Polite greeting: Good morning, master. Hopefully your night was quiet and peaceful.. I did my best to keep any pests from disturbing your sleep." The droid greeted his togruta master, bringing a slight smile to her face as her initial startled reaction changed to a relieved one. Even though the previous night hadn't been the best for her, she was glad that the current day was starting in such pleasant ways.

"Morning, Haitch. I'd ask if your night was the same way, if only you droids would need sleep.." Ahsoka replied with a slight chuckle, folding her arms as the ancient droid stepped down from the rock he was standing on.

"Prideful statement: My batteries are top-of-the-line even by today's standards, master, I am certain. To think that you fought against battle droids with such pitiful hardware for years on end is rather disappointing.. I'd have expected more from the Galaxy's modern manufacturers." HK-55 stated as he walked over to his togruta owner. Ahsoka chuckled again, grinning slightly while giving the assassin droid a nudge on his metallic shoulder.

"They just don't make them like you anymore, Haitch." She said cheerily, winking her eye playfully at the droid as well, although HK-55 simply nodded his head in agreement.

"Answer: Indeed, master. If the Confederacy of Independent Systems which you fought against had instead been consisted of droids like myself, the Republic and the Jedi Order would have crumbled within a year.." The droid the boasted, making his master raise her eyebrows and let out a slightly uncomfortable chuckle, as she started to rub her neck a bit.

"That's... nice to hear, Haitch.." Ahsoka replied, biting her lip as well. A rather awkward silence fell between the two of them, HK-55's inner gears and motors making quiet noises within his metallic hull. After a short moment, the young togruta rubbed her arm slightly, looking around herself quickly, before turning her attention to her droid once more.

"Listen, Haitch.. I think I'll be heading down to the river for a bath. It'd be polite for me to be clean and fresh once Ventress and the Solos arrive.." She said to the assassin droid, who promptly nodded his metallic head in understanding, holding the hunting rifle a little tighter in his hands.

"Acknowledgment: Copy that, master. I will cover the area while you bathe in the river.. wouldn't want any of those shade stalkers sneak up on you while your back is turned." HK-55 responded assuredly, to which his owner folded her arms again, and gave the droid a slightly playful glare.

"Just remember, Haitch, no peeping.. understood?" She asked while glaring at the assassin droid, who simply shrugged his robotic shoulders.

"Reassuring statement: I have seen plenty of you meatbags in your 'natural covering', and I can concur that it makes no difference to me if you are clothed or nude... either way, if you are my target, your body will be full of laser holes..." The droid explained in his rather emotionless and tactless tone, which made Ahsoka let out a little sigh and roll her eyes.

"It was just a joke, Haitch. Anyway, I'll grab my things from the camp and head down to the river. Be a darling and make sure that the way is clear in the meantime, would you?" She said to HK-55, while placing her hand on her waist and smirking just slightly at the droid, who simply nodded his head again in acknowledgment.

"Answer: Your wish is my command, master. There will be no one disturbing you, when you come down to the river." He replied confidently, after which the droid turned away from his togruta master, and proceeded to walk towards the nearby slope that led down to the thick forest surrounding the mountain where the ancient Eternal Alliance headquarters was built on.

Smiling for a few seconds, Ahsoka watched as her loyal droid companion left the immediate area, after which she too turned around, and headed back inside the ruined Alliance base. She was hopeful that her friends would soon arrive to Odessen, and for that reason she figured that getting herself properly cleaned would at least be little more pleasant for Ventress, the two Solos and Tana-Rey.

Just thinking of the imminent reunion with her friends made Ahsoka feel excited, comfortable and certainly happy as well. She had been all by herself, aside from HK-55's company, for ten long months, doing nothing but surviving and completing her Force Walker training on Odessen. It had been so long since the last time she had seen her friends, visited space and the everlasting universe, or simply eaten proper food and slept in a real bed, that the young togruta was especially excited to finally move on with her life, and leave the rather hostile world behind her.

She was ready to pursue her continuing mission to fight back against the darkness that had consumed the Galaxy, and brought the Jedi Order and the Republic to their knees. She was ready for whatever the universe was going to throw at her, for she had become more powerful in the past ten months, than she had ever been in her life before. Ahsoka was determined to embark on another adventure with her friends, and hopefully bring peace to the Galaxy eventually.

But more than that, she was also determined to finally seek out her long lost lover, Anakin Skywalker, whom she had not been able to contact ever since they were separated from each other, months upon months prior. She didn't know what had happened to her human lover, but the young togruta woman knew that he was in danger, and the same darkness that had engulfed the Galaxy, had also surrounded him. That alone made Ahsoka determined to do whatever she could in order to find the man she loved more than anything, and save him from whatever darkness was threatening him. But no matter what, she knew that one day Anakin and her would be together once more, and never let each other go again.

 **A year and eight months earlier...**

The distinct sound of a sparkling wine bottle popping as it was opened echoed slightly in a large and beautifully decorated ballroom. Slight cheers could be heard afterwards, as dozens of elegantly dressed partygoers clinked their glasses against each other, and proceeded to allow the many waiters and waitresses refill the glasses with expensive drinks. Laughter and friendly chatter filling the room with a pleasant, although perhaps a slightly overweening atmosphere.

The fancy ballroom party was being held at a well-respected theater and dancehall, on the wealthy and revered Core World planet of _Alsakan_. The planet was located close to the Galactic capital world of Coruscant, having been one of the earliest planets colonized by humans at the dawn of time, as well as being one of the Republic's oldest and most influential member worlds, being among the _Core Founders_ of the Galactic government.

Early on in the Republic's history, Alsakan and Coruscant got embroiled in a heated rivalry about which one of the planets deserved to be the newly formed government's capital. Both of the worlds were affluent and powerful, and viewed themselves as the Republic's rightful places of governance. The rivalry eventually reached boiling point, and resulted in seventeen different armed conflicts between the two planets over the course of nearly fourteen thousand years. In the end, Coruscant maintained its position as the Republic's capital world, leaving Alsakan as the bitter runner up after every one of their wars. But despite their rivalry-filled past, Alsakan remained loyal to the Republic when the Clone Wars began, not letting the bitterness of their failed attempts at dominating the Galactic government cloud their judgment about who the real enemies were in the bloody conflict devastating the Galaxy.

While the Clone War was still raging across the Galaxy, the celebrating people taking part of the event inside the ballroom were taking what enjoyment they could get out of their lives, even during times of dismay and conflict. An elegantly decorated and fancy-looking counter in the bar section of the room was teeming with cheerful partygoers ordering all kinds of beverages, ranging from fancy cocktail drinks to hard-hitting liquor shots. Several bartenders kept busy providing the attendees with more and more drinks, as the night was still young.

A male zabrak bartender dressed in an expensive-looking suit walked over to the bar counter with a glass of an alcoholic beverage in his hand, placing the drink down on the table, politely bowing ever so slightly to the elegantly dressed young human man who was sitting at the counter. The man had light brown hair, and a distinctive scar across his right brow and eye.

"Your drink, milord. Enjoy the evening." The zabrak bartender said in a slightly exaggerated posh manner. The human man smirked a bit, as he reached out to grab the glass and raised it ever so slightly as an appreciative gesture.

"Cheers, buddy. I sure will.." He replied with a small chuckle, taking a sip from the drink, which was a mix of carbonated soft drink and hard liquor. Ingesting some of the tasteful drink, the human man let out a satisfied exhale, setting the glass back down again, as the barkeep walked away to tend to other customers.

"Should you really be drinking at this time, Anakin? You're not exactly here to let loose.." A soft female voice said, making the man, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, turn his head to see his longtime friend Senator Padmé Amidala lean over the bar counter next to him. Anakin simply chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, keeping a hold of his drink.

"What's the harm in enjoying some of this establishment's fine offerings, Padmé? I'm undercover, and that means that I need to blend in.." He replied in a facetious manner, although making sure that no one around them could hear the 'undercover' part of his sentence. The woman beside him raised her eyebrows a bit, pouting her lips and placing one of her hands on her waist.

"'Blending in' doesn't have to mean getting drunk and then being thrown out of the party for trying to take a bath in the fountain.." Padmé remarked back, which made her friend now raise his eyebrows, as he looked back at her with a surprised expression.

"You say that as if you have experience..." He said, trying hard not to laugh at the woman, who was dressed in a truly magnificent grey and black dress, adorned with expensive and elegant ornaments and jewelry, her hair having also been done and groomed in an especially complex and dashing way.

"Let's.. not get into that..." The woman replied slightly sheepishly, her cheeks reddening from slight blushing, which made Anakin grin and chuckle again, as he took another sip of his drink.

"After all these years I still find more about you, Padmé... now I know not to ever have a party with you, or we'll both end up in jail.." He said jokingly, humming a short chuckle as he drank his beverage. Padmé rolled her eyes again, letting out a short fake laugh.

"Very funny, Anakin.." She answered sarcastically, as she turned around to lean her back on the counter. Her Jedi friend quickly finished his drink before doing the same, turning around and leaning his back while folding his arms and looking around, seeing all the different partygoers having a good time in the large ballroom.

"Lot of unsuspecting Republic citizens here, and they have no idea that there are Separatist insiders among them, drinking, dancing and partying right beside them..." Anakin said quietly as he scanned the room with his eyes, the cheerful and nearly ecstatic atmosphere both exhilarating to him, as well as a little distressing.

The party he and Padmé were attending currently was being organized by several influential senators and company managers within the Republic, to raise funds for different charities that reached out to help people affected by the Clone Wars. The Jedi Council had sent Anakin and a few others to act as undercover agents, after Republic Intelligence had uncovered plans by the Confederacy to infiltrate the event, and possibly sabotage it in some way, if not go as far as to stage a violent attack.

Not only were the Jedi and some intelligence agents trying to foil any plan the Separatists were hatching for the party, but to seek out any and all officials within the Confederacy, that had infiltrated the Republic's higher offices, and find out information about them and what they were doing inside the Republic's civilian and military complex.

"I certainly hope that the Separatists aren't planning an attack... as despicable and evil as Count Dooku is, I don't think he'd stoop as low as to attack a charity event full of civilians.." Padmé said as she looked around as well, causing her friend to scoff audibly, as he kept his arms folded.

"Nothing is out of question for Dooku, or the Sith for that matter... they won't shy away from any sort of disgusting attack against innocents, if it furthers their agenda.." Anakin replied cynically, which made the female senator bite her lip, as she couldn't completely disagree with the human Jedi Knight, but wasn't comfortable responding to her friend's gloomy comments. Instead, she rubbed the back of her neck for second, changing the subject.

"You know where Ahsoka is? What was her assignment on this mission?" She then asked, after quickly scanning the large room with her eyes, unable to see Anakin's young togruta Padawan anywhere nearby. The Jedi Knight beside her let out a quiet sigh, as he stroked his chin.

"She's supposed to make her way into senator _Gume Saam's_ private suite in the building... we're trying to once and for all expose his ties to the Separatists.." He answered quietly, Padmé able to see slight worry in his demeanor. She let out a quiet hum as a response.

"You're worried that something's happened to her?" She asked, to which the young human man sighed audibly, shrugging his shoulders.

"She's not a little girl anymore, and can take care of herself.. but I still don't like sending her alone on such a task. We're supposed to be deeply undercover as well, and that means no lightsabers anywhere at our disposal... I just hope that she won't run into any trouble.." Anakin lamented, his foot lightly tapping on the shiny and decorated floor. His senator friend smiled slightly, and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You've trained her well, Ani. If there's one thing I've come to learn from Ahsoka, is that she's resourceful and manages to get herself out of any trouble she finds herself in.." She assured the young man, who simply hummed in a quiet voice, looking at the floor.

Pouting her lips slightly, Padmé looked back towards the large room in front of them, and could quickly notice something that brought a wide smile on her face. Nudging Anakin's arm, she got the man's attention, as she pointed towards the far side of the ballroom with her finger.

"Speaking of which.." She said rather quietly, as she pointed at a figure dozens of meters away from her and Anakin. Raising his eyebrow, the young Jedi turned his gaze at the direction his friend was pointing at, and his heart skipped a beat as he could see what she saw.

Gracefully walking at the far side of the ballroom, Anakin's Padawan Ahsoka Tano made her way through the dozens of cheering and dancing people, slipping past the occupied partygoers rather unnoticeably. Her costume however was anything but unnoticeable, being an elegant sleeveless red dress that had a layered flounce hem. The togruta girl also had a jeweled headdress decorating her montrals and lekku, as well as other kinds of jewelry garnishing her wrists and fingers. Noticeable, yet stylish and not too flagrant makeup also adorned Ahsoka's face, making her a rather pleasant and enticing sight to people around her, especially her Jedi Master.

Anakin could feel his heart beat a little faster, as he watched the young togruta walk over to a table that had dozens of glasses and different appetizing snacks laid on top of it, as well as a sizeable bowl of punch, from which several celebrating partygoers filled their glasses full of the cocktail, only adding to their already growing intoxication.

"She's really beautiful in that outfit, Anakin... it's as if she was made for attending events like this, instead of leading the life of a Jedi." Padmé remarked, as she too stared at the young togruta dozens of meters away from her and Anakin. The human Jedi Knight simply let out a quiet agreeing hum, nodding his head slowly.

"You said it.." He could only utter, enthused by the entrancing sight of his apprentice. As his senator friend glanced at him with a slightly amused look, Anakin then cleared his throat.

"If you'll excuse me, Senator Amidala.. I need to go give my apprentice some company. Hopefully she'll also have something to report.." He then said to the female senator, politely and slightly in jest bowing to her, which made Padmé chuckle and roll her eyes, as she bowed to the Jedi Knight as well.

"But of course, Master Jedi. Enjoy your evening." She replied in an amused voice, as her friend smirked while starting to make his way across the large ballroom, walking towards the location of his togruta Padawan.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka bend slightly as she reached to get a glass from the table she was standing in front of. She then proceeded to fill the glass with the punch from the ceramic bowl nearby, the drink's fruity aromas filling her nostrils. Although she was not yet fully considered as an adult, Ahsoka knew that the Jedi Order would allow her to drink some alcohol, as long as it was in reasonable quantities.

As she took a sip of the drink, the young girl hummed quietly to herself, the fruity taste of the punch tickling her taste buds. A few seconds later she could feel someone's shoulder brush against hers, causing her to snap out of her thoughts and swiftly take a step to the side, figuring that the person wanted to get some punch themselves. Although she could see that the person was an elegantly dressed human man in her peripheral vision, Ahsoka didn't pay much more attention to it, even though she felt a peculiarly familiar presence in the Force near her, and instead took another sip of her drink.

"Color me intrigued... Ahsoka Tano at a fancy get-together full of politicians and celebrities. The war's not keeping you Jedi busy, or do you always clear your heads at events like this?" A familiar male voice asked in a slightly humorous tone, making the togruta girl raise her eyebrows as she glanced to her right. To Ahsoka's utter shock and surprise, she could see that the person who had brushed into her was none other than her friend Lux Bonteri, the recently appointed Senator of Onderon.

"Lux! I didn't think you'd be here.." She said quickly, the surprise of seeing her friend catching her off-guard. She fiddled with the glass in her hands a bit sheepishly, as the young human senator simply chuckled.

"I can say the same to you. So.. you're working undercover here, or something?" Lux asked as he sipped his drink, nonchalantly leaning his back on the table slightly. Ahsoka bit her lip, knowing that her mission should be kept secret, especially from people not involved with it, like her friend from Onderon here.

"Well... perhaps master Skywalker just wanted to take me someplace nice for a change.." She replied, nervously sipping her drink as well. The young man next to her let out a quiet laugh again, his positive and humorous demeanor slightly off-putting to Ahsoka, as it hadn't been but a few weeks since she and Anakin had helped him retake his homeworld from the Separatists, during which one of his companions, the woman he was romantically involved with, was killed.

"Knowing you and your master, I actually wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. But not to worry, Ahsoka.. I won't ruin your cover." He answered reassuringly, nudging the togruta girl's arm with a slight smirk and a wink of his eye. Ahsoka pouted her lips, and hummed as a response, taking a sip of her drink again.

"Thanks... I guess that's all I can ask for.." The girl then replied, a bit unsure about what to do with Lux. She knew he could be trusted at least on some level, but him figuring out her true purpose at the party did make her nervous, whether or not he was her friend.

"Come on, Ahsoka... you know that I'm loyal to the Republic now. I've seen what Count Dooku does to his allies, so betraying you and exposing you to the Separatists here is the last thing I'd do..." Lux assured, before taking a huge sip of his drink, chugging down the fruity alcoholic beverage.

The togruta next to him bit her lip slightly, as she could see that he was quite clearly trying to get drunk, probably to drown his sorrows. Ahsoka could sense how strong the feelings Lux had for Steela were still, and how her death had emotionally affected him significantly, leading her to believe that the positive attitude the human senator was currently giving her was simply a cover to hide his true feelings. But his ability to think and reason logically hadn't been hampered yet, though, as Lux just had guessed that Ahsoka was there to investigate or spy on Republic officials, who were in reality Separatist insiders.

"How'd you.. never mind..." The young togruta Jedi said quietly, having intended to ask her friend about how he'd figure out that there were Separatists attending the party, but quickly decided not to bother, as she saw how the senator simply poured himself another drink, having finished his glass already. Letting out a long sigh, her shoulders dropped as she quickly glanced at the shiny floor, before gazing back at her human friend.

"Lux.. about Steela..." Ahsoka tried to say, hoping to maybe help the young man with his problems dealing with the loss of the woman he felt very strongly for. She couldn't finish the sentence however, as Lux put up his hand, promptly shutting her up. The smile on his face had now completely disappeared.

"Ahsoka, don't... there's no need, I'm fine, really.." He assured, while taking a sip of his drink again, his earlier positive attitude having changed quite drastically in such a short time. The togruta beside him bit her lip, not really knowing how to help her friend.

Before she could continue the conversation, Ahsoka could notice her Jedi Master Anakin walking through the dense crowd of celebrating people. Her heart jumped a little, as the handsome man dressed in an expensive suit approached her, making sure not to bump into too many of the people drinking and dancing all around. A slight and sheepish smile appeared on her face, which the senator standing next to her noticed. Lux glanced at Anakin's direction as well, and his expression changed to a more positive one again too.

"General Skywalker! Hope the evening's treating you well, and that you've enjoyed all that the event has to offer.. it was certainly a hassle to help organize this all.." The human senator said to the undercover Jedi Knight, who raised his eyebrows a bit, having not expected to meet Lux here. With a quick glance to Ahsoka, Anakin stared back at the man standing next to her.

"Uh... yeah, it sure has been a fun little party so far, Senator. Didn't know you'd be here too.." He said to Lux, who simply raised his glass for the Jedi a little, before taking yet another sip of his alcoholic drink. Raising his eyebrows further, Anakin glanced at his Padawan again, who only bit her lip and moved her palm on her face, shaking her head slowly.

"I guess that a single senator like me is quite unnoticeable at a large get-together like this, master Jedi. But, that means that I get to enjoy the evening without constant mingling at least!" The young man said with a slight chuckle, enjoying yet another sip from his drink. Anakin glanced at Ahsoka again, who could only shrug her shoulders. Her friend was really acting out of character right now.

"Right..." The human Jedi Knight then replied, the atmosphere getting a little awkward. As silence fell between the trio, both Anakin and Ahsoka rather dumbfounded by the situation, the human senator from Onderon then took a last sip of his drink and set the glass down on the table.

Lux seemingly could tell that things were starting to get awkward, and so he simply smiled and quickly clasped his hands together, his eyes glancing between the two Jedi around him.

"Well, I should let the two of you enjoy the rest of the evening! Hope that you're both ready for the upcoming dance in a few moments.. it would sure be an interesting sight to see Jedi take part in a waltz or two.." He said to them with a slight grin, which made Anakin raise his eyebrows yet again. Ahsoka could tell that her master hadn't even thought of the possibility of having to take part in a dance, let alone do it with his Padawan and secret lover. As the human senator began to make his leave, he glanced at the togruta Jedi one last time with a smile.

"It was good to see you again, Ahsoka... have fun now, okay?" Lux said with a wink of his eye, the alcohol having clearly made him a little tipsy already. With a sheepish smile and a nod, Ahsoka bid farewell to her senator friend, who then made a quick exit by walking through the thick crowds nearby.

As the Senator of Onderon left the immediate area, Anakin proceeded to get closer to his togruta apprentice, still eyeing the leaving Lux with a not-so-impressed expression. Rolling his eyes, he then turned to Ahsoka, folding his arms for a moment as the girl turned to look at him as well.

"Remind me again why you're friends with that guy.." He remarked to the young togruta, who bit her lip and sighed ever so slightly.

"Give him a break, Anakin.. he's clearly not doing so well because of Steela's death on Onderon. Couple that with the demanding position of being the planet's senator.." Ahsoka answered, defending the young human senator even though she agreed that his behavior was more than a little odd. Anakin simply shrugged his shoulders and leaned on the table behind him.

"If you say so. Now.. have anything interesting to tell me, my young apprentice?" He asked in a rather quiet voice, not wanting anyone around to hear him. The togruta girl next to him bit her lip again, as she moved closer to him, leaning on the table as well. Ahsoka then took out a small data disk from within her dress, subtly handing it over to her Jedi Master.

"I snuck into Gume Saam's suite and managed to grab some information from his personal computer and datapad. I didn't look through the contents in detail, but I hope they'll be useful.." She explained quietly, as her master took the disk and stared at it for a moment. The man then smiled slightly, as he put the disk into one of his suit's pockets.

"I'm sure they will, Snips.. good job. Now all we have to do is mingle and act like nothing's out of the ordinary.. we're just two partygoers among all the others..." Anakin replied as he gave his Padawan a gentle pat on her shoulder. The girl couldn't help but smile, as she was more than willing to spend some quality time with her master, and enjoy the party they were attending together.

Happily humming to herself, Ahsoka attempted to take another sip of her drink, but was stopped by Anakin taking the glass from her hand, and putting it away. Dumbstruck, she stared at her master with her eyebrows raised, to which the human Jedi Knight simply smirked a little.

"Just because we're undercover doesn't mean that I cease to be your master, Snips. And the last thing I need is Obi-Wan shouting at me for letting you get drunk.." He explained in a serious tone, though still smirking as he could tell his young apprentice did not find it all that funny.

"Don't you think I'm old enough to know when I've had enough to drink, Skyguy? Besides, I know for a fact that you've been ordering drinks at the bar as well... just admit it.." Ahsoka replied, rolling her eyes and folding her arms, as her master and secret lover chuckled in response.

"Then you're old enough to know that since I'm your master, I get to do things that you're not allowed to do.." The man answered with a laugh, his mannerism jokingly self-centered and egotistical.

Frowning slightly and pouting her lips, Ahsoka then rolled her eyes again, before suddenly moving in front of Anakin, and pushing him against the table. His eyes widening with surprise, the human Jedi looked down at the young togruta who pressed herself against him, looking straight into his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Does that include having a romantic relationship with your apprentice?" She asked while moving her hand on her master's chest, as the human man bit his lip, a few tears of sweat rolling down his forehead. Anakin quickly looked around, hoping that no one was noticing his Padawan being this close to him.

"Well.. I mean... uh..." He stuttered quietly, rubbing the back of his head as he didn't know how exactly he could answer to his apprentice and secret romantic partner. A satisfied smirk appeared on Ahsoka's face, knowing that she had flabbergasted her master.

Before the togruta girl could reply, the two of them somewhat embracing each other, a sudden short musical chime got their attention, along with all of the people that were present in the large ballroom currently. Turning to look at an elevated podium at the other end of the room, Ahsoka and Anakin could see an elegantly dressed human man preparing a microphone to speak into. The man was the primary organizer of the event, Senator _Drumos Fird_ of Alsakan. Fird was descended from a long line of aristocrats and Republic senators, his noble status often clear in his mannerism, which sometimes got him at odds with some of his colleagues from planets with less wealth and recognition than his own.

"If I could have all of your attention, please! I have had the privilege and pleasure of hosting you all here tonight in this magnificent and beautiful ballroom. I want to thank all of my wonderful colleagues in the Galactic Senate who pitched in to help with this spectacular celebration!" Senator Fird announced with a bombastic and flagrant voice, which was followed by applause from the crowd.

Seeing that the dozens of people around them were all paying attention to the senator's speech, Ahsoka smiled widely and took the opportunity to snuggle closer against Anakin, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her cheek against his upper chest. The human Jedi Knight noticed that and smiled as well, returning the embrace wholeheartedly, as the two lovers took the moment to hold each other close, while no one was looking.

"As this wonderful evening draws closer to its end, I am happy to allow the glorious _Coruscant Symphony Orchestra_ to now take the stage and accompany us with beautiful music, as it has come time for the traditional ballroom dance to begin!" Senator Fird then remarked happily, followed by more applause and sporadic cheers from the crowd. For many the fancy and elegant dance would clearly be the highlight of the event.

Ahsoka's and Anakin's snuggling was cut rather short, as the people around them began to move. Breaking apart from each other, the two undercover Jedi watched as the many partygoers prepared for the imminent dance, putting away their drinking glasses, and clearing the nearby dance floor. In the following moments, dozens of people then filled the dance floor, finding partners to dance with as the orchestra made ready to start playing.

After a few seconds, Ahsoka turned to glance at her Jedi Master, who was simply watching as the people around them made ready for the dance. A slight smirk formed on her face, as she grabbed her secret lover's hand, and began to drag him towards the dance floor. Anakin's expression quickly turned from neutral to a surprised and rather worried one.

"What are you doing..?" He asked as the young togruta pulled him to the dance floor, among all the other partygoers. Giggling quietly, Ahsoka looked at him with glimmering eyes.

"We're going to dance, of course. You think I put on this dress for nothing?" She replied with a giggle, pulling her human lover further to the dance floor, Anakin's expression growing more and more uncomfortable.

"I don't know, Snips... I think this is a bad idea.." The man protested, clearly not comfortable dancing among so many different people. His togruta apprentice and girlfriend however simply chuckled, and pulled him closer to her as they got to position on the dance floor.

"Come on, don't be a spoilsport, Ani! And you said that we can just relax and mingle for the rest of the night.. so, what better way to do that than to dance with the girl of your dreams?" Ahsoka said with a sweet and playful smile, as she rubbed her thumb on Anakin's arm, feeling warm and fussy inside of herself due to her love for the man. His expression changing a bit, the human man close to her raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Sure you want to dance with me? Not interested in all of the young good-looking togruta and twi'lek men at attendance here, Snips? I'm sure they'd love to have the chance to dance with you." He noted, knowing that there were plenty of young and attractive men attending the event. His togruta lover rolled her eyes, and moved her hand to touch his cheek.

"You know I much prefer humans, Skyguy.." The girl replied with a wink of her eye. Biting his lip, her Jedi Master looked into her eyes, humming quietly.

"So... that Bonteri fellow then? Pretty sure he's had his eye on you.." Anakin then said, which made Ahsoka now raise her eyebrows, as she gently wrapped her arms around the human man's neck.

"Am I hearing jealousy, Master Skywalker? If you're that worried about having competition, then why don't you make sure that I'll never want to leave?" She answered softly, pressing herself against her Jedi Master, and moving in closer to him, her lips reaching out for his. Smirking ever so slightly, Anakin pulled his togruta apprentice closer, their lips brushing against each other, the young human man almost able to taste the lip gloss Ahsoka was using.

Just as they were about to kiss, the distinct noise of the orchestra's conductor tapping the wooden baton in his hands against the pedestal he was standing in front of. The countless of people all around Anakin and Ahsoka then proceeded to take a hold of each other, now prepared for the dance to begin. Rather hastily, the two lovers did the same, Anakin placing his hand on Ahsoka's waist, while she put hers on his shoulder, and held his free hand with hers. The human Jedi Knight still wasn't exactly comfortable about dancing in such a crowd, but he wanted to make Ahsoka feel happy and give her something worth remembering.

Only a few seconds later, the orchestra began playing their music, the melodies perfect for a ballroom dance. Ahsoka and Anakin started to move to the tune of the music, their eyes locked with each other as they moved around on the shiny dance floor. Anakin couldn't help but be captivated by his lover's icy blue eyes, having fallen in love with her entrancing gaze a long time ago already. After dancing for a short moment, the togruta girl's expression turned a little more serious.

"For real, Anakin.. you don't really think I would leave you for someone else, do you..? You don't actually think that I look at other guys, right?" Ahsoka asked in a slightly worried tone, softly squeezing her lover's shoulder, as he bit his lip again in response.

"Well, I was lightly joking there, Ahsoka... but.. I can't deny the fact that you're the most gorgeous thing in this entire room, and I'm not the only one who has noticed you.." He replied a bit quietly, his eyes quickly scanning the surrounding area, and able to see some men dancing with their partners, who occasionally would steal a glance at his Padawan and secret lover. Ahsoka frowned ever so slightly, as she sighed audibly and shook her head.

"Ani, you're everything I want from a partner.. no one in this room, or anywhere else could make me feel as you do.. nor could they make me as happy as you do. I know we're Jedi.. but the time we've been together has been the happiest I've ever been in my entire life, and I don't want to lose it..." She told the human man, squeezing his hand slightly, as they continued to slowly dance on the floor, nearly bumping into some of the other dancing couples from time to time, as their discussion was a bit distracting for the both of them.

"You really think that, Snips..?" Anakin asked softly, returning the gentle squeeze his Padawan was giving his hand. With a warm smile and an expression that made her feelings pretty clear, the young togruta nodded her head.

"There's only one man I want, and that's you, Skyguy. Who else would call me 'Snips', among other things? Face it, Ani... you're the only one for me.." She replied quietly, moving gently closer to him just enough for her nose to slightly poke his. Chuckling in response, the human Jedi Knight smiled as he swung his lover around, their dance even more affectionate now.

"Well.. when you put it that way..." He answered, staring lovingly at his togruta apprentice, who smiled back at him wholeheartedly, rubbing her hand on his shoulder.

"See? Nothing to worry about, silly.." Ahsoka said quietly, giving her master an "air-kiss" with her lips. Smiling at each other, the two of them then continued to dance, immersed in each other's gazes.

For a few long and beautiful moments more, the two young lovers danced to the tune of the music being played by the prestigious orchestra. Completely enamored with each other, they didn't pay much attention to the other dancing couples around them, forcing some of them to put effort into not colliding with the Jedi couple. After a minute or so, the song came to a beautiful end, the many couples performing the finishing moves of their dance.

As the dozens of people separated from their dancing partners, courteously bowing or curtsying, the room was then promptly filled with polite applause for a few moments, as the Coruscant Symphony Orchestra's members took a courteous bow as well. Anakin and Ahsoka slowly separated as well, though still keeping eye contact. The togruta Jedi's senator friend Lux Bonteri stood nearby and noticed them, having danced with a colleague of his from the Galactic Senate. The human senator glanced at the two Jedi, finding their entranced gazes at each other rather curious.

Before Anakin could separate from his Padawan further, the togruta girl smiled widely and took a hold of him, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. The surprising kiss caught the Jedi Knight off guard, his eyes widening and his brows raising, as Ahsoka strongly pushed her lips against his. Lux witnessed the kiss as well, raising his eyebrows in slight disbelief, having not expected to see something like that at all.

After a short moment of kissing him passionately, putting all the hidden love and bottled up feelings into it, Ahsoka pulled herself off of Anakin once again, as the crowds around them were still applauding the orchestra, no one other than Lux having witnessed their intimate moment. Grinning slightly as she saw her lover's dumbfounded expression, the togruta girl hummed quietly.

"Now this night is worth remembering, Skyguy.." She whispered to him, yearning to just pounce on the young man and give him all the love she had for him. Anakin rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little sheepish as he let out a quiet chuckle in response.

"Yeah... you could definitely say that.." He replied, still a bit mesmerized by the sudden and passionate kiss his lover had given him. Now giggling a little, Ahsoka bit her lip, blushing ever so slightly as she put her hand on her waist.

"Well, I think we could make it even better later. But right now, you should run along and get that datacard to Master Obi-Wan." She suggested with a slight smirk, to which her human Jedi Master quickly bit his lip, before chuckling again rather sheepishly, and nodding his head.

"Oh, right! Yeah, I almost forgot about that. Well, I'll... I'll see you later, okay, Snips?" Anakin asked as he quickly looked around, seeing that the crowds of people around them had begun to disperse, to continue their earlier celebrating as the symphony orchestra began to play a little more atmospheric music to accompany the partying.

"You can bet on it. See you around, master.." Ahsoka answered with a smirk, suggestively winking her eye at the human man, who once again smiled and chuckled quietly, giving his apprentice a small salute with his fingers, as he slowly walked backwards away from the young togruta.

Keeping eye contact for a few more seconds, the two lovers then went their separate ways, Anakin turning around and starting to make his way out of the ballroom, to go and find his former Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was stationed somewhere inside the theater, while Ahsoka quietly chuckled to herself and turned around as well, and began to walk back towards the tables with drinks and snacks placed on top of them. Although she knew that her master had just earlier advised her not to drink or indulge herself too much, Ahsoka figured it wouldn't hurt if she'd enjoy the drinks and food on offer just a little bit more.

After walking only a few meters, the young togruta nearly bumped into her friend from Onderon again, as the human senator stood in her path. Having not noticed him, Ahsoka slightly gasped as she looked up at Lux, who stared at her with his eyebrows raised. The young man seemed even more confused than he had before.

"I didn't realize you would take your undercover roles that far, Ahsoka... it's.. quite interesting to see from Jedi..." Lux said confusedly, scratching the back of his head. Ahsoka bit her lip and rubbed the back of her neck as well, her heart starting to beat faster as she realized that her friend had seen her kiss Anakin.

"Oh.. well, us Jedi can be quite surprising and unpredictable at times..." She quickly answered the young senator, before brushing by him in slight haste, not wanting him to see her increasingly blushing cheeks.

As the togruta Jedi walked by her human friend, Lux simply raised his eyebrows more, not entirely sure what had just happened between Ahsoka and her Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker. Watching as she made her way through the crowds, the Senator of Onderon stroked his cheek for a short moment, pondering on what had happened. Despite being odd for Jedi, Lux soon figured that his togruta friend and her master had simply put on a show to hopefully steer away any prying eyes that might have suspected them of having ulterior motives.

Although he didn't understand it completely, the young senator thought that it would be impossible to try and understand the methods which Jedi would go about their business. Shrugging his shoulders, he then simply made his way toward the other end of the ballroom, approaching the nearby bar to once again indulge with the many alcoholic drinks the evening had to offer, looking to only increase his rising drunken state of mind.

In the meanwhile, Ahsoka got to the nearby tables, which were once again quite crowded by the celebrating people, drinking and eating the many beverages and snacks on offer. Letting out a long sigh, the young togruta rubbed her arm a bit, the many jewelry adorning her wrists and arm clanging ever so slightly. She felt relieved having gotten away from Lux, as she was afraid he would have sooner or later started suspecting something, as she would have gotten only more sheepish and hangdog as time went on. Even though she had loved every second of it, the girl now slightly regretted having kissed her Jedi Master and secret lover so openly.

Shaking her head a bit, Ahsoka proceeded to pour herself a drink. Not wanting to dwell on possible bad scenarios or other bothersome thoughts, the togruta Jedi Padawan simply wished to relax and enjoy herself for the rest of the night, having completed her part of the mission to the best of her abilities. It was up to Anakin and Obi-Wan now to continue with their task, and see to it that the datacard would find its way to Republic Intelligence officials.

Turning on her feet to look around the ballroom, once again teeming with life and partying people, positive and cheery energy all around in the immediate area's atmosphere, the young togruta took a sip of her drink, which did make her feel a bit better, calming her nerves. Ahsoka felt a slight smile form on her face again, as she thought about all the things she wanted to do with Anakin after this event. Although she still intended to enjoy the evening as much as she could, she couldn't help but get excited about spending some private time with her secret lover afterwards. After a hard day's work, some proper rest and relaxation with the person she was so enamored with was a truly enticing thought for the young Jedi Padawan, and she couldn't wait to find a nice and quiet place to spend some quality time with Anakin in the upcoming hours.

 **Present day...**

Noon sunlight shined down on the small river running through the forested valley near the ancient Eternal Alliance headquarters on the planet Odessen. The calmly flowing water glimmered in the sunlight, light breeze of wind making beds of reeds dance on the river's shoreline. All in all, the day was turning out to be warm and pleasant.

Dipping her feet in the cool, yet pleasant water, Ahsoka slowly and gracefully proceeded to enter the river. She had taken off all of her clothes, having set them down on the nearby shore, along with her lightsabers and other items. The sudden change in the temperature from entering the river caused her skin to get goosebumps, but after a few seconds of getting used to the water, she began to feel a bit warmer again, as she slowly crouched down to submerge more of her nude body in the water.

As the stream of water ran against her body, Ahsoka smiled as she sat down on the river's bottom, the water going up to her torso now. Starting to gently rub her arms and legs, she began to bathe in the river's clear and cleansing water, rinsing off the slight dirt and muck that had struck on her body in the last day or two, from her physical training sessions. Although the water itself was enough to cleanse her body to some extent, Ahsoka had some soap and other ointments placed down on the nearby shore next to her other items, which would help her in refreshing herself more thoroughly.

Quietly humming a cheery tune to herself, cleaning herself up in the river, the young togruta did not notice that for a moment, a red dot of a laser sight traced along her head and upper torso, before abruptly disappearing. Unbeknownst to the former Jedi, someone was watching her, and it wasn't her assassin droid companion, HK-55.

A few hundred meters away, prone on top of a forested hill was a tall and thin female figure, aiming down with a long-barreled sniper rifle towards the river where Ahsoka was bathing in currently. The female bounty hunter had pale white skin, red hair and skeletally thin and abnormally long fingers, which now brushed over her rifle's trigger, not pulling it, but ready to do so at any moment. As she looked through her weapon's scope, the humanoid female gritted her teeth together, watching the bathing togruta.

"Having a little bath, are we? Enjoy it while you can, little lady... it'll be your last.." The woman sneered quietly, a smirk forming on her pale face.

After a few seconds, the distinct sound of a holographic emitter turning on was heard behind her, as a small holocommunicator placed on the grassy ground formed the bluish holographic image of a duros man dressed in a familiar trench coat and a large hat. The hologram having caught her attention, the bounty hunter slowly got up from her sniping position.

"Aurra, talk to me... have you finally located Skywalker? Your signal was lost for hours.." The duros man, the notorious bounty hunter Cad Bane said, folding his arms as the breathing tubes connected to his cheeks hissed a little. The female, a bounty hunter by the name of _Aurra Sing_ turned around, holding her rifle in her long and thin hands, as she looked at her duros colleague.

"I landed on this remote and weird world in the middle of the Unknown Regions, Bane. I just spotted Skywalker's little pet of an apprentice, but I haven't seen a sight of him yet..." Sing replied, placing the butt of her rifle on the ground while holding onto the barrel with her hand, moving her other hand on her waist. The bounty hunter broadcasted through the hologram sighed in frustration.

"I've tracked those blasted Jedi down for months.. the damn homing device I placed into the togruta's lightsaber was evidently more than a little inaccurate.." Bane replied in his distinctive raspy voice. Smirking just a little, the female bounty hunter shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, at least I've located one of them now, and I can get some payback after all these years.." She stated in a rather excited voice, which made her duros colleague chuckle slightly.

"I wondered if there was something personal you have against Skywalker and his Padawan... didn't know you were one to hold grudges, Aurra.." He said with a smirk, to which Aurra rolled her eyes, looking at the veteran bounty hunter.

"And you're telling me that the only reason you're hunting Skywalker is the price the Empire offers for the head of a Jedi? I know you have history with these two just as I do... and we're both up for some payback.." She replied, once again grabbing her rifle and holding it with both of her hands, as the duros man in the hologram let out a hum.

"Well, as long as you find Skywalker and leave the kill for me, I'll be happy. Do whatever you want with the togruta, but remember to not disintegrate anything... the Empire needs solid proof that we've killed Jedi, or else we'll have their Inquisitors to deal with. A few of my acquaintances have already met the consequences of trying to fool those people..." Bane explained, to which his female colleague simply scoffed, as she clearly was more than a little confident in her abilities.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Bane. I'll have that little witch's head hanging on my belt in no time, and then I'll bring Skywalker to you, as soon as I locate him. But just so we're clear: you will pay me for bringing him to you, understood?" Aurra stated, which was met with a short, slightly mocking laugh from the duros bounty hunter.

"Or else you will deliver Skywalker to the Imperials and collect their reward all for yourself?" The man asked with a slight smirk, to which the female in front of him chuckled, and nodded her head as she walked closer to the hologram.

"You guessed it, Bane. Now start collecting those credits of yours in a nice, neat pile.. I have some work to do..." She answered, causing the duros bounty hunter to frown just a little. Before he was allowed to answer, however, Aurra simply pushed a button on a small device attached to her wrist, which abruptly ended the transmission, Bane's holographic figure quickly dissipating.

After her colleague's holographic transmission had been cut, Aurra quickly turned back around toward her earlier sniping position, walking over and once again going prone on the grassy ground. She placed her sniper rifle in a good position, and once more aimed down the sights, quickly locating Ahsoka bathing down in the river hundreds of meters away. The hunter's fingers moved to the weapon's trigger, a smirk forming on her face again.

"The clock's ticking, little Jedi.. enjoy the final moments you have for as long as you can.." She said quietly to herself, devilishly grinning as she continued to stalk her prey, not intending to shoot until Ahsoka had bathed and left the riverside.

For the next moments Aurra kept her togruta target locked in her sights, patiently waiting for Ahsoka to finish with her bathing. The female bounty hunter was eager to finally get revenge on the person who had once foiled many of her plans, yet she was prepared to wait a little while longer.

Aurra had waited for years to one day come across Ahsoka's path again, and now that she finally had found her, she was ready to be as patient as possible, if it meant that she could finally get some payback for the things the young togruta had done for her in the past. And the price promised by the Empire certainly was plenty of motivation for her not to do anything drastic, and miss the chance to end the life of a person that had been a thorn on her side during the Clone Wars.

Aurra was determined to leave Odessen with Ahsoka's head, and was ready to do whatever it took to make sure that would happen, even if it meant that she'd need to wait for the perfect opportunity still. If there was one thing she had learned from being defeated by the togruta woman years ago, it was patience. And the female bounty hunter had all the time in the Galaxy, if it meant that at the end of her long wait the dead body of that same togruta would be lying on the ground before her...

 ****Well, hello there, everyone! Long time no see, huh?**

 **First and foremost, I am extremely sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. Life has been really hectic for me the past months, school taking a lot of my time and whatnot. I just had one of my final exams the past Friday, so I do apologize it took me so incredibly long to get this done.**

 **I really hope you'll all enjoy this chapter, however, even though as promised, it is centered around Ahsoka. The next chapter will once again move the story forward, and you'll get much action and other kinds of awesomeness, so do bear with me as things will get good in this, if they weren't already!**

 **A few things about the chapter. As you can see, it deals with Ahsoka pretty exclusively. As there were three flashbacks within this chapter, there won't be another one in a little while, at least not in the next chapter. The third chapter will advance the story forward, no going back to any earlier points.**

 **So about the first flashback, I know that it's a bit silly for Anakin and Ahsoka to "meet" again before the Battle of Christophsis, though as I tried to make it pretty clear in the text, Anakin wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, so Ahsoka was pretty much invisible to him. Some of you might find it weird as well that Obi-Wan interacted with her right there and then too, although it does make some sense in my opinion, since it was apparent in the TCW feature film, that both Obi-Wan and Yoda had made the decision to place Ahsoka under Anakin before the battle, and it not being a "mistake" like Obi at first tries to claim.**

 **I'm aware that Anakin and Ahsoka pretty much change their attitudes around in the two dance-flashbacks; Anakin being the one to encourage Ahsoka in the first, and the other way around in the second. I did it intentionally to showcase how Ahsoka has matured and become more willing, while Anakin has become a bit more prudent, due to his relationship with her.**

 **Speaking of the second dance-flashback, the party: I hope there's not too many Lux fans reading this story, as I do admit that I might have written him in a less than favorable light in that particular scene. Some of you might be very well aware of my hatred of his character, so writing him in a bit mocking or negative light comes pretty automatically for me. I apologize if some of you might not enjoy the way Lux behaves in the scene, although hopefully it's explained well enough, just why he acts the way he does at that moment (i.e. dealing with the loss of Steela).**

 **Oh, and one thing about HK-55. I didn't explain in the last chapter, why I nicknamed him "Haitch".  
If you must know, I watch professional wrestling, and a well known pro-wrestling character, Triple H, has used that nickname for himself in the past. I thought I'd use it for HK-55 as sort of an Easter egg.  
I can and will change it to something else, if some of you think it's dumb or cringe worthy. So do let me know what you think about him and the nickname. It does make sense for Ahsoka to call him something other than just HK-55, as she likes to give nicknames to people and droids, R2-D2 being one good example ("Artooie"). **

**If you guys are interested, my girlfriend, the one who made the cover art for this story around Yule time, recently made an awesome picture of Ahsoka and posted it on deviantArt. She painted her in the way that she's supposed to look like in the party flashback, and it's absolutely gorgeous if you ask me.  
You can find the picture on deviantArt by searching for her profile name: **_**vohveLintu**_ **.  
** **The painting's name is "Ahsoka's Dress".**

 **But anyway, I thank you all for being so patient and waiting for this chapter to complete. I once again apologize for taking so long to write this, but life really has been way too busy at times for me these past months.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this, and please do give your thoughts to me in reviews or PMs. I will start working on the third chapter as soon as possible, and will hopefully get it done much faster than this one. I'll do my best, I promise you all that.**

 **Thank you all once again, and please do take care! I'll see all of you in the next chapter, which will really be an awesome one, I can guarantee that! So please do stay tuned, and have a great time!**

 **May the Force be with you, everyone, and Keelah se'lai!****


	4. Chapter 3: Civil War

**Chapter 3: Civil War**

A pair of large _thrantas_ glided slowly over the _Juran mountains_ ; the majestic mountain range located on the Core World planet of Alderaan. Thrantas were large flying mammals, similar in appearance to manta rays, that gracefully flew and glided above the skies of the planet, living in peaceful coexistence with Alderaan's human inhabitants, who had for several millennia used the creatures as means of transportation.

The Juran mountains were located in the planet's northern hemisphere, a few hundred kilometers away from the world's capital city of _Aldera_ , which was surrounded by the Juran mountains' neighboring mountain range, the _Triplehorn_ mountains. The highest peaks of the Juran mountain range were visible from the capital city's tallest skyscrapers, however, in spite of being located a vast distance away.

Built in a naturally covered area within the mountainous region was a large fortress, used by Alderaan's royalty and government as a secure and well protected facility, in which the planet's matters could be resolved and looked into. Called the _Kaamos Fortress_ , named after the Kaamos region that lied beyond the Juran mountains to the west, the fortified palace had served the alderaanian royal family on numerous occasions when the planet's government or the populace were facing a crisis. The last time the Kaamos Fortress had been used for official governmental business was during the _Ascendancy Contention_ fourteen years earlier, when Alderaan's line of succession to the position of Viceroy was contested between several of the planet's noble families, houses of Organa and Antilles in particular.

The fortress was now once again in use, as the many noble families and their retinues had travelled to the remote and highly secure location to discuss the state of the planet's current political and civil climate. All of Alderaan's noble families had been invited, the meeting having been called by Queen _Breha Organa_ and her husband, Prince Bail Prestor Organa themselves.

Inside the fortress' great auditorium, dozens of Alderaan's noble families' leaders and representatives had gathered around the large room, sitting down in their respected areas of seating, the planet's monarch and their retinue and representatives seated at the 'stage' in the center. The entire auditorium was filled with noise, the many disagreeing and hostile noble families spewing loud remarks at one another across the room, some going as far as throwing insults or even pieces of rubbish at the members of their rival houses.

Seated at the center of the room, Queen Organa and her husband looked on as their subjects bickered and argued with each other, the political climate on Alderaan having devolved into utter chaos during the past few months. Ever since the fall of the Galactic Republic and the rise of the Empire, and the near destruction of the Jedi Order, Alderaan's noble families had quickly divided over the issue of supporting the newly emerged Galactic government. While some noble houses supported the Empire and wished Alderaan to develop deeper ties to the Emperor, other houses voiced their distain with the autocratic form of government that the Empire employed, and sought to politically move Alderaan further away from the Imperial Senate.

Rubbing his forehead, Bail Organa sighed as the noble houses of his homeworld argued and fought with each other, instead of trying to work together toward a greater good. Unbeknownst to most of his subjects, the Prince and Viceroy of Alderaan was secretly opposing the Empire through aiding the insurgents and rebels that were formed from the remnants of the Jedi Order, and the many dissident worlds in the former Republic and their exiled senators and political leaders, such as the former Senator of Corellia, Garm Bel Iblis, and the still active senators of planets such as Chandrila, Naboo, Pantora and Dac, among others. Together, this ragtag group of individual planets and their leaders formed a strong and determined union to covertly fight against the Galactic Empire, hoping to one day be strong enough to unite the Galaxy under a restored Galactic Republic, and bring peace and freedom back to its people.

As the noblemen and women of the different houses continued to bicker and argue, the strong willed and determined, yet diplomatic and collected Viceroy stood up from his seat, his wife glancing at him as he cleared his throat and attempted to get the other people's attention.

"My lords and ladies, please! Let us not devolve our diplomatic discussions into a needless argument! I am sure that we can come to terms over the issues that are bothering each and every one of you." Bail announced, trying to calm the situation at least a little bit. Although much of the auditorium was still filled with bickering and arguing, many of the noble families' representatives turned their attention to the Viceroy and First Chairman of Alderaan.

"Your most Serene Highness, I am certain that you and our gracious Queen would love to act like nothing has changed over the past months, but the cold and cruel fact is that our beloved planet is crumbling into chaos! The Empire has noted your subtle resistance in the Senate, Prince Organa, and they have set their sights on Alderaan. If we desire to preserve our independence and self-determination, we must voice our support for the Emperor!" The ruler of House of _Thul_ , Lord _Provost Thul_ stated as a response in a strong voice, as his other family members and allies voiced their agreement around him. Bail frowned slightly and bit his lip, taking a deep breath.

House Thul and Organa had long been political rivals, having fought in several armed conflicts across the thousands of years of Alderaanian history. Most notably during the Alderaan Civil War nearly four thousand years prior, House Organa and Thul had been archenemies, waging war upon one another at times even more than against House _Ulgo_ , that had seized the Alderaanian throne during the chaos following the previous queen's death, and attempted to establish control over the plant. In the millennia following the civil war, Thul and Organa had maintained cool, yet diplomatic relations, but their old hostilities would every now and then reemerge, now more so than usual.

"Do not try to hide your true intentions, Lord Thul! Even a senile bantha could see what your and House Ulgo's real motives are! We've heard reports of House Thul's increasing military spending, and covert deals with the Empire.. buying weapons and goodness knows what else! How else should we take these facts, other than as clear steps towards trying to topple the ruling House Organa and our Queen!?" The young and brash representative of House Antilles, Duke _Aldonis Antilles_ exclaimed in a loud voice, standing up from his seat and pointing towards the Lord of House Thul and his allies accusatively. Queen Breha sighed long as she looked on worriedly, as Duke Aldonis was her younger brother, and the heir apparent of the noble family.

Hearing the young duke's accusations, the representatives of House Ulgo stood up as well, starting to hurl exclamations and insults themselves. The auditorium was more than less divided between the pro-Empire noble houses and the noble families in support of the ruling house, and more anti-Empire in their sentiment. The representatives of House Thul and Ulgo were seated near each other, indicating their support of each other, with a few other minor houses sharing their views as well, and thus sitting near them too.

"The young Duke Antilles should be a good boy now, and sit down with his mouth shut! Accusations like that are serious business, and should only be discussed between adults!" The Lord of House Ulgo, _Kendro Ulgo_ stated mockingly, before chuckling with some of his family members and retinue, which only angered some of the noble house representatives across the auditorium, including the prestigious and revered House _Panteer's_ members.

"I didn't realize that House Ulgo indulged in childish demeanor nowadays. Oh, how far has your noble house fallen, Lord Kendro.. not only do you mock our gracious Queen's family, but you also ally with House Thul, _Cortess_ and _Baliss_ in a suspiciously treasonous attempt to divide our planet's people and bring us closer to Imperial rule of our territories!" The representative of House Panteer, the son of Lady _Sarissa Panteer_ , Count _Devon Panteer_ responded to the Ulgo's provocations, which was followed by more insults and comments being thrown across the auditorium between the rivaling noble families.

Squeezing his hands into fists, Bail shook his head as he realized how quickly the situation was getting out of hand. He once more tried to calm the bickering families, wanting to avoid any further provocations and possible arguments or fights.

"Please, honored noblemen and women, calm yourselves. This bickering serves no one, and only divides our troubled planet further.." He stated, trying his best to end the increasing hostilities between the noble families, who seemed to only grow more and more agitated and angry by their rivaling houses.

As the people in the auditorium quieted for a moment finally, seemingly listening to the Viceroy at least to some extent, Bail could then see the representative of House Rist quite audibly clearing his throat, and managing to get everyone's attention. Frowning slightly, the Senator of Alderaan folded his arms. House _Rist_ was known as a shady and apocryphal noble family, having made a name for themselves as competent assassins and political spies. Their loyalty was often a mystery, and in the issue regarding Alderaan's position in the Imperial Senate, they had remained in the shadows, not taking any sides officially.

"Speaking of dividing our planet, Your Serene Highness... there have been murmurs about the Royal Family's connections to the insurgency against the Empire, being led by the rogue Jedi Rahm Kota. If these rumors are to be found true, wouldn't that mean that your actions against the Empire is detrimental to Alderaan's security..?" Lord _Ranhus Rist_ stated in a slightly sarcastic tone, as he stared at the Viceroy and First Chairman of Alderaan with a devious smirk.

As Bail could feel his heart jump to his throat, the furtive House Rist clearly suspecting him and his closest allies of supporting and funding the rebellion that Rahm Kota and the remnants of the Jedi Order were waging against the Galactic Empire. The lord of House Rist was of course correct in his suspicions, and Bail could only hope that it wouldn't only motivate the dissident noble houses further to resist the ruling House Organa, and bring Alderaan even closer to civil conflict. Before he could answer, another representative of a noble family rose up, outrage clear in his face.

"What preposterous nonsense, Lord Rist! How could you accuse Prince Organa and Queen Breha of such things!?" The representative of House _Alde_ , Duke _Jarius Alde_ , the brother of the family's patriarch Lord _Benjen Alde_ replied, barely able to hold back his outrage as he responded to the lord of House Rist. Before anyone could say anything further, Lord Thul once again stood up, this time pointing an accusative finger towards both Bail and Queen Breha.

"Lord Rist is not the only one who has heard these allegations. The fact that our planet's ruling house is rumored to be working with rebels who fight against Imperial authority, being led by traitorous Jedi no less, it's reason enough to put your rule into question, your Serene Highness..." The man stated strongly, catching the ever-increasing ire of House Organa's closest allies, as the auditorium once more was quickly filled with loud unrest.

Bail squeezed his hands only stronger, finding himself unable to say anything. The situation was falling out of control right in front of his eyes, and he was unable to do anything to stop it. House Thul, Ulgo and their allies had clearly made their mind about House Organa's legitimacy for the Alderaanian throne already, and Bail could now only wait until they'd make moves against him and his wife, trying to oust them from power. As he speechlessly looked on at the chaos unraveling before him, he could then feel the gentle touch of his wife as she took his hand and rubbed her thumb on it.

After a few moments of continuing shouts and arguments between the many noble families and their representatives, the auditorium's doors suddenly were thrown open. The sudden and loud noise of the doors opening startled the room's residents slightly, as everyone turned their gazes toward the entranceway, the noblemen and women pausing their intense debates and arguments for a moment. Bail squinted his eyes slightly, staring at the entrance as some of the other people in the auditorium stood up from their seats to get a better look at what was happening.

To everyone's utter shock, several armed clone stormtroopers entered the auditorium, their dark and shadowy armors being a truly intimidating sight to see. His heart starting to beat faster, Bail could feel sweat forming on his forehead, as the troopers quickly positioned themselves along the central aisle. He could recognize the clones being shadow stormtroopers, Imperial Intelligence's special forces units that were usually deployed on covert missions. Bail had no idea what the Empire's spec-ops troops were doing in the Kaamos Fortress, but he could only expect that nothing good would follow this sudden turn of events.

After a few seconds, more people entered the auditorium. Walking along the central aisle now were two Imperial officers, as well as a human male donned in an intimidating light armor, sporting the symbols of the Empire and carrying a double-bladed lightsaber hilt on his waist. Clenching his teeth together, the Viceroy and First Chairman of Alderaan recognized the other Imperial officer, and could tell that the lightsaber wielding person was one of the Empire's feared Inquisitors.

As the trio of Imperials walked down the aisle, approaching the center of the auditorium where the Prince and Queen of Alderaan stood, the representative of House Alde stood up defiantly, outraged as the Imperials simply entered the room without a warning, intruding upon the highly secure meeting. The Duke motioned his retinue to stand up as well, seemingly wanting to stop the intruding Imperials.

"This is an outrage! The Empire has no business with Alderaan's internal matters!" Jarius Alde exclaimed as he pointed his finger at the three Imperials, who simply stopped and turned their gazes at the outraged Alderaanian noble.

Without a word, the fearsome-looking Inquisitor simply waved his hand, flipping Duke Alde off his feet and causing him to fall on the floor quite strongly. That made Bail's heart only pound faster in his chest, as he could feel his hands get more sweaty. Having violently silenced Duke Alde, the three Imperials once again made their way down the aisle, the person walking in front of the group being the appointed _Moff_ of the _Alderaan Sector_ , _Lothar Yeager_. As they got closer to the center of the auditorium, Bail took a stronger stance, not wanting to give the Empire the impression that his position was weak.

"What is the meaning of this, Moff Yeager? This is a strictly internal meeting between Alderaan's noble families.. and the Empire has not been invited to take part in it..." The staunch Viceroy of Alderaan stated, as the Imperial Moff and his entourage got closer.

Stopping right before the center of the auditorium, where the royal family's seats were placed, the Imperial official had a rather satisfied and content smirk on his face, as he placed his hands behind his back, the other Imperial officer and the Inquisitor standing beside him.

"Our deepest apologies for intruding like this, your Highness, but we are here as ambassadors to our great Empire, hoping to help you resolve the internal strifes that are plaguing your beautiful planet.." Moff Yeager replied in a smug tone, making Bail clench his teeth together and squeeze his hands yet again, though he made an effort to hide his frustration.

"Well, your sympathy toward Alderaan is appreciated, Moff, but you and your troops still entered a highly internal and classified meeting between our planet's nobles, both uninvited and unannounced. The Imperial Senate would not approve of such actions, and I will take this to the congress, unless you kindly take your leave at once.." He explained to the intruding Imperial, who simply smirked a little wider as he nodded in understanding.

"I'm afraid that the state of affairs on Alderaan has gotten to the point where the Empire is inclined to step in, and contain the situation. And we did not come here uninvited, Senator Organa... your own people requested our presence.." Moff Yeager replied, after which he turned his gaze toward the left side of the auditorium, where the representatives of House Thul, Ulgo, and the other opposition families were seated.

Frowning slightly from both shock and anger, Bail could only stare as the de facto leader of the opposition group, Lord Thul cleared his throat, and took a rather diplomatic stance as he stood, placing his hands behind his back.

"I, Lord Provost Thul, as well as the representatives of House Ulgo, Rist, Cortess and Baliss have all come to the conclusion that in order for Alderaan to continue prospering as a member of the Galactic Empire, another noble house needs to be put in power.. and a new monarch to be elected. And to do that, we requested the Empire to come in to aid that process..." The man announced, his many allies showing their support by approving nods and sporadic applause. The loyalist side of the auditorium once again showed their outrage and disapproval, many of the noblemen hurling further insults at the representatives of their rival houses.

"That's high treason you are committing, Lord Thul! Such an election could only take place if the ruling family's current monarch was either infirm or otherwise found to be incapable of ruling! House Organa has not been found guilty of any wrongdoing, nor do they have to bow down to your illegal demands!" Devon Panteer now exclaimed, as many more noblemen and women joined in on the escalated argument, the auditorium once more filled with shouting and verbal abuse.

As Bail helplessly looked on the scene again, he could notice the smug and pompous Imperial Moff have an all too satisfied smile on his face, as he then stepped on the slight pedestal where the ruling house's seats were positioned in. Moff Yeager got closer to the Viceroy and Senator of Alderaan, letting out a clearly faked sigh.

"Sad to say, the situation on Alderaan has clearly spiraled out of control, your Esteemed Highness. You're facing a civil conflict in the imminent future, unless something is done about the many issues plaguing your planet right now.." The officer said rather quietly to Bail, which only made his blood boil a bit more. Swallowing his pride, he simply nodded in understanding, not allowing the Imperial to get into his head.

"I'm well aware, Moff Yeager. And if civil unrest and conflict does follow, the Empire's involvement is not needed. The Senate would also not take kindly to your military raining down destruction on my world.." Bail responded, to which the human man simply let out a quiet hum, as he still smiled rather smugly.

"Rest assured, the Empire will not take part unless the situation calls for it. For now, we'll stand by and see how things evolve, despite Lord Thul's requests.. but at the end of the day, the Empire will do what is best for Alderaan and its people, should the need arise.." Moff Yeager explained, after which he took a few steps back, stepping back down from the slight pedestal and rejoining the other Imperial officer and the intimidating Inquisitor.

"We wish that the hostile political climate on this beautiful world will soon subside. Until then, the Galactic Empire is happy to serve as an overseer to ensure that peace and justice can be uphold on Alderaan. Good day, your Highness and your Grace.." The Imperial Moff finished with a surprisingly genuine-looking bow, as he and the other Imperials then began to exit the auditorium. The squad of clone shadow troopers formed a neat line and walked out, Moff Yeager and his accompanying officer and the Inquisitor following closely behind.

As the Imperials made their exit, the opposition side of the auditorium seemed to do the same afterwards. The representatives of House Thul, Ulgo, Baliss, Cortess and Rist all moved from their seats and started to head for the exit, as the loyalist families hurled further insults and accusations at them. Bail watched speechlessly as the hostile noble families left, making their intentions crystal clear. But still, Lord Thul seemed to think it necessary to fully drive the point through, clearing his throat again.

"We apologize that things could not be resolved in a more peaceful way, however as loyal citizens of the Empire we must secure Alderaan's continuing prosperity, and the separatism that the ruling house and its allies display will only hamper our relations to Emperor Palpatine. If our demands for an election are not met soon, we will be obliged to force the issue through military action..." The nobleman said in a very serious tone, glaring into the eyes of his liege, who silently clenched his teeth together. The opposing families were not playing around, they really were prepared to enter civil war in order to oust Bail, his wife and his house from power.

In the following moments the many representatives of the dissenting noble houses left the large auditorium, while the loyal families accused them of treason among other equally severe things. Letting out a long and deep sigh, Bail slowly fell back on his seat, burying his face in his hands, feeling utterly defeated. His loving wife gently wrapped her arm around his, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Bail.. we'll figure out something. We still have powerful allies, and as long as the Empire stays out of this, we can defend ourselves against House Thul and Ulgo.." Breha assured while rubbing her thumb on her husband's hand. Bail sighed once more, stroking his chin while trying to think of ways to handle the situation.

"It's the chance of the Empire getting involved that worries me, Breha. And Lord Thul is a cunning individual.. he'll have no trouble finding ways to hurt us, especially with his Ulgo and Rist allies. If things escalate to war, I fear the destruction it will bring to Alderaan.." He answered quietly, to which his wife sighed slightly as well, but tried to reassure him nevertheless.

"Whatever happens, you know that you'll always have my support, darling, as well as my family's. And we have support from powerful houses, not to mention our allies in the rebellion. Things will work out, Bail.. trust me." Breha said, confident in her husband's abilities to maintain their control over Alderaan, and thus help in the rebellion's efforts to fight against the Empire and restore the Republic.

"Let's just hope that we won't have to take the fight to the Empire just yet... we're not ready to face them head on. But you're right, we have allies, and we're going to need them if war is truly upon us.." He noted, while leaning further back on his comfortable seat, once again stroking his lightly bearded chin. Breha simply nodded her head in agreement, after which she again leaned her head against her husband's shoulder.

As the atmosphere inside the auditorium slowly calmed down again after the hostile noble house representatives had left, the loyalist families proceeded to make ready to leave as well, the disastrous meeting of the houses having only worsened the situation on Alderaan. War was looming overhead the troubled families, pitting them against one another in a similar way that had happened over three thousand years before. Only this time the stakes could be even higher than back then, the fate of the entire Galaxy possibly at stake. Only time would tell what the future had in store for Alderaan, and through it the entirety of the civilized Galaxy.

 **...**

A cool and pleasant breeze lightly hit Ahsoka's face and body, as the leaves and brushes of the thick forest she was in gently brushed in the wind. The early afternoon was as warm and nice as the morning earlier, the young togruta woman having spent the last couple hours down by the river that was near the ancient ruined headquarters of the Eternal Alliance, in which she had set camp. Having bathed and refreshed herself thoroughly, Ahsoka was calmly walking back to camp carrying her items in a neat little pouch, eagerly anticipating her friends to arrive to Odessen so that they could take her with them to continue their adventures.

The dried leaves, small twigs and moss crunched under her boots as Ahsoka trekked through the forest, the small pathway leading her closer and closer to her camp, which was still a short journey away. Her faithful companion and personal bodyguard, the ancient assassin droid HK-55 was somewhere nearby as well, though she did not know where exactly, as the droid had taken it upon himself to secure the area and keep her protected, like he often did.

The togruta looked around herself every now and then, smiling as the green and serene locale was truly a sight to behold. There were not many planets like Odessen left in the charted Galaxy anymore; worlds that were forgotten and allowed to grow and evolve on their own. Even though the planet had once housed the Eternal Alliance, after thousands of years of being left alone, nature had reclaimed its place as the ruler of the mysterious world, sentient influence more or less completely gone from the planet's lush surface.

After a moment of walking through the forest some more, approaching the rocky pathway that would take her up the mountain where the ancient ruins were located in, Ahsoka suddenly stopped for a second, an abrupt slight disturbance in the Force distracting her. The odd feeling bothering her a bit, she spent a moment to immerse herself in her thoughts and the Force, trying to figure out what the sudden disturbance could be about.

Before she could even fully immerse herself in the Force, the sudden feeling only grew stronger. Just a second later, acting on instinct alone, the togruta girl's eyes widened as she felt something approaching her, and she swiftly bent her back slightly, a red blaster bolt flying only inches past her head, hitting a tree behind her and creating a small explosion that sent thousands of pieces of wooden debris all around, some hitting the young woman as well. Her heart nearly jumping to her throat, Ahsoka looked around alarmed, hyperventilating as she tried to figure out where the shot had come from.

Just a few seconds later, another shot nearly hit her, forcing her to try and find cover in the bushes. Quickly crouching down some foliage, another shot sweeping right above her head, Ahsoka panted as she tried to calm her breathing while also trying to simply recompose herself and digest the situation. Someone was relentlessly shooting at her, and she had no idea who it could possibly be. Ahsoka hadn't even expected for someone to find their way to such a remote world as Odessen, none of this made any sense for her. But as yet another sniper shot flew past her, impacting on the grassy ground just a few meters away from her, the young togruta finally recuperated, and managed to focus on the situation at hand.

Knowing that she'd only get shot if she stayed there, Ahsoka quickly stepped out of the brushes and tried to make a hasty retreat. She didn't manage to get far, as yet another blaster shot flew only inches past her, forcing her to stop again. Not knowing what to do, the togruta quickly raised her hands slightly, closing her eyes as she used the Force to raise the ground around her. Her newfound powers enabling her to control nature itself, Ahsoka tried to quickly form a shield around her from the dirt and rocks she was pulling out of the ground.

Managing to only form a small natural cover, the togruta levitated it in front of her, only for another blaster bolt to impact against it, and effectively explode the entire shield in the young woman's face. The shock of the impact pushed Ahsoka on the ground, dirt and mush covering her face slightly. Coughing from having the air escape her lungs from the fall, she felt completely vulnerable. As she slowly dragged herself on the grassy ground for a second, the togruta finally had enough air in her lungs to let out a scream.

"Haitch!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping that her droid companion would hear her plea for help before the ruthless assailant would manage to gun her down.

As a blaster shot hit the ground only an inch or so away from her body, Ahsoka swiftly rolled on the ground, trying desperately to avoid the sniper's deadly shots. Managing to get behind a small rock, the young togruta clenched her teeth together, sitting up and leaning on the stone. Before she could move further, the distinct noise of HK-55's metallic joints approaching quickly made her sigh in relief. Mere seconds later, the ancient assassin droid emerged from some foliage, sprinting towards Ahsoka with his metallic legs. HK-55 leaped into the air, flying over his togruta master, as he then landed on the ground behind Ahsoka and immediately took out his own blaster, opening fire at the direction where the sniper shots were coming from.

"Assertive declaration: Retreat, master! I will keep this brash meatbag busy!" The droid exclaimed, laying down suppressive fire in an attempt at pinning down the sniper, which would allow his togruta master to escape the area. While she didn't want to leave HK-55 to fight against the sniper all by himself, she knew that they were both in an unfavorable position, and retreating was the best option currently. They'd need to fall back and fight the mysterious assailant on their own terms.

After quickly getting up and running for a few seconds away from the scene, Ahsoka turned around to look at her protective droid companion, who was still laying down suppressive fire on the hidden sniper. Biting her lip, she took out one of her lightsaber hilts, her finger fiddling on the weapon's activation button. She didn't want to leave HK-55 by himself, instead intending to fight beside him as they'd both make their retreat.

Before she could activate her lightsaber or even call out to the droid, Ahsoka could feel her heart nearly stop as a well placed blaster shot suddenly hit HK-55. The shot pierced the droid around his collarbone area, molten metal and circuitry flying out of the smoking point of impact. HK-55 staggered back, slowly turning around to face his master, who stared at him with horror.

"NO! Haitch!" She cried out, helplessly watching as the droid fell on his knees, his systems starting to shut down.

"Error... critical processing failure detected... reboot.. required..." HK-55 lamented in an increasingly low and monotone voice, before he simply collapsed on the grassy ground, his systems and mechanical components having shut down.

Her hands shaking a little and her heart pounding in her chest, Ahsoka stared a few short moments at the motionless body of her droid companion, not seeing any signs of functionality. She didn't even get the chance to mourn or try to help HK-55, as the relentless attacker only continued to fire upon her, another blaster bolt flying past her and hitting another tree behind her.

Activating her green-bladed lightsaber, Ahsoka clenched her teeth together, trying her hardest not to burst out crying after witnessing her faithful droid companion fall to the attacker's blaster bolts. Not long after, another shot from the sniper nearly hit the young togruta, who managed to deflect the bolt with her lightsaber thanks to her skills in precognition. After the deflected shot impacted a nearby rock, Ahsoka glanced at HK-55's unmoving frame one last time, before quickly turning around and beginning to sprint away from the immediate area, using the thick forestry as cover from the sniper's ever continuing attacks.

The blaster bolts continued to fly past her, though now in decreasing intervals, the sniper was clearly starting to have a much more difficult time at trying to hit the young woman. Ahsoka kept on running, zigzagging through the thick vegetation dodging trees, branches and numerous bushes as she headed towards a naturally covered pathway that would lead her to the Eternal Alliance's ruined headquarters. There, she could hopefully fight against the mysterious attacker a little better, not being surrounded by forestry that made her unable to see the person who was trying to kill her.

Ahsoka could not figure out who was out to get her, or how they had even found her on such a remote and forgotten world as Odessen. The only thing she could tell for sure was that whoever was attacking her now, really did want her dead, and was determined to see it through. Her only hope now was that she'd be able to fight off the attacker, and find out just who they were and why they had come after her.

She had already lost her protective and loyal droid companion, and she wasn't about to let that go unanswered. Ahsoka was now determined to capture the assailant and find out just what was going on, and who it was that had sent the assassin to attack her. Even though she had been caught off guard, and even if the attacker was familiar with fighting Jedi, Ahsoka knew that once prepared, she could face the assailant and beat them. After all, she was no longer a Jedi, but a trained and powerful Force Walker.

 **...**

The shiny and clean floors of a hallway aboard an Imperial-class star destroyer clattered, as a squad of clone stormtroopers belonging to the 501st Legion walked along the halls, their armor's boots marching on the metallic surface of the floors. A couple uniformed officers and other members of the ship's crew traversed the hallway every few minutes as well, going about their daily chores and duties. The star destroyer was named the Exactor, and it served as the flagship of the young and ruthless Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader.

Standing in a small storage room built on the side of the hallway, the mirialan female member of the Empire's Inquisitorius, Barriss Offee, silently held a portable holocommunicator in her hand and looked at the transmission it was currently projecting. She was talking to a fellow Inquisitor: her longtime rival and currently a reluctant ally, the weequay Sora Bulq.

"You have spent a while aboard Vader's flagship now, Barriss. Have you gotten closer to him yet? Him trusting you is paramount to our plan to get rid of him.." The weequay Inquisitor inquired as the hologram flickered slightly, his arms folded and his expression grim and sour, as was usual for him. Barriss slightly bit her lip before replying, as she sighed quietly as well.

Months ago, when Darth Vader had first joined the Sith Order and become Lord Sidious' newest apprentice, Barriss and Bulq, ousted by the human man and demoted to being mere servants of the two Sith Lords, had made an uneasy alliance between each other, vowing to see newly crowned Dark Lord killed. According to their plan, after getting rid of Lord Vader the two of them could once again compete for the possibility of becoming Darth Sidious' new apprentice, and finally become Sith themselves.

Although Barriss had at first agreed with Bulq's plan to kill Vader, the young mirialan had in the past few months come to think of the situation a little differently. While Bulq was determined to show his power and worthiness to Darth Sidious, hoping to become his apprentice, Barriss had come to view the young Lord Vader in a more positive light. She had realized that the human man was far too powerful for her and Bulq to defeat, even together.

She thought that with her help, Vader could possibly kill and dethrone Sidious as the Galactic Emperor, and rule the Galaxy with her as his apprentice. Barriss had long since lost all faith in Lord Sidious due to his machinations and countless times of egregiously using her and betraying her trust. For a long time now, she had yearned for the death of the Emperor, working with Bulq only to deceive both him and Sidious.

Despite their past, Barriss had grown hopeful of impressing Lord Vader and earning his trust and possibly even his affection. Even though she had intensely hated him months prior, that hatred had gradually turned into admiration, then infatuation and finally burning passion. Barriss had grown attracted to the human man mentally, and especially physically, feeling excited and aroused by his mere presence. As the months had dragged on, the increasing dark side influence on the Dark Lord had changed him, only increasing Barriss' obsession with him.

She was especially hopeful of seducing him, having realized how he had slowly and gradually began to forget about his former Jedi Padawan and secret lover Ahsoka Tano. The dark influence in Vader's mind had consumed him, slowly forgetting about the very reason for his fall to the dark side, which was to find and protect the woman he loved, and keep her from dying as was prophesized in his nightmares.

Although Barriss knew that Vader had tried to find clues about his lost lover, as well as researching many ancient texts and lore books trying to find ways of preventing death with the Force, she could tell that the man's motivation had fallen, and his duties had kept him increasingly busy, not allowing him to further his quest of saving his loved ones, which in turn enabled the darkness inside him to take a deeper hold of him. This pleased the mirialan, as she was now determined to charm the Sith Lord, and establish herself as his trusted companion and hopefully even as his lover. She would have Vader all to herself, one way or another.

"Wouldn't that just be the news you've waited anxiously for, Bulq? Well, unfortunately for you, I haven't had much luck in impressing the Dark Lord... I feel as if my presence only annoys him further.." Barriss answered her colleague, feeling more annoyed by the fact that her own quest of conquering Lord Vader wasn't proceeding, rather than her continuing deception of Bulq had hit an obstacle. The weequay man simply scoffed, glaring at the young mirialan.

"It's not only unfortunate for me, Barriss... your own life is at stake here too. You'd best find a way earning Lord Vader's trust soon, or we're both at danger of losing our heads. Our positions as leading members of the Inquisitorius doesn't mean much if the Dark Lord deems us unworthy of service..." Bulq explained in a rather monotone voice, Barriss having the feeling that he had expected her to not have much luck in charming Lord Vader. Annoyed, she frowned and inhaled deeply.

"Just let me worry about the details, Bulq. You just stay on _Prakith_ and let me know if some of our fellow agents find anything new on Kota and his allies.." She replied, to which her Inquisitor ally hummed quietly, stroking his chin ever so slightly.

Prakith was an arid and mountainous world located in the Deep Core, historically having been a prominent mining world, after the planet's volcanic activity had stabilized enough for the _Mining Guild_ to set up operations there. Thousands of years prior the planet had been under the rule of the mythic and legendary Sith Lord _Darth Andeddu_ , the Dark Lord erecting his eventual tomb on the volcanic planet, after building a false one on the Sith homeworld of Korriban. Because of its historical ties to the Sith Order, Prakith was a logical choice to be a _fortress world_ for the newly emerged Galactic Empire. A large citadel had also been built on the planet's capital city, the _Citadel Inquisitorius_ , which served as the organization's primary headquarters. Aside from Prakith, the Inquisitorius held significant presence on the Galactic capital world of Coruscant as well.

"You're going to have to do that yourself.. I'm needed on Coruscant, and will be leaving tomorrow morning. The only thing I care about is for you to get closer to Lord Vader.. only then can we hope to one day strike him down..." The weequay answered, making his female colleague roll her eyes.

"You don't have to repeat that every single time we talk to each other. I'll get close to Lord Vader.. you'll see. Just be ready to act when it happens.. I'd hate to kill him and take the credit all to myself.." Barriss responded rather mockingly, although she was in reality continuing to deceive the unsuspecting weequay Inquisitor. Bulq frowned in response, folding his arms again as he glared at the mirialan.

But before he could respond, Barriss could notice a familiar Imperial officer, one of the Exactor's commanding officers, Jan Dodonna, walk past her and the small storage room on the hallway. Knowing where the human man was going, the young mirialan then quickly turned her attention back to the hologram being projected from the communicator in her hand.

"I need to go, Bulq. Hopefully I won't have to see your face any time soon again..." She then said in a snide manner, immediately afterwards cutting off the holographic transmission, and placing the communicator on her utility belt.

After that, Barriss proceeded to step out of the storage room, and began to follow the Imperial Captain as he walked through the shiny hallway, heading towards a conference room nearby, where several Imperial officers, fleet commanders and other officials were holding a meeting. Lord Vader had called a meeting to set the stage for the impending invasion of the core Hutt controlled worlds, including their capital world Nal Hutta and its moon Nar Shaddaa.

Vader's personal fleet of starships, the Death Squadron, as well as several other fleets in the Imperial Navy that were taking part in the conquest of Hutt Space, had all gathered for the meeting in the _Ardos_ system, home to the Hutts' original homeworld _Varl_. A sacred place for the Hutts, the Empire had conquered the star system recently, dispatching the security forces guarding the ancient planet which had been preserved as a graveyard world of sorts. This was to add insult to the injury, as Imperial forces had then established the Ardos system as the staging ground for the final push into the Hutt capital worlds.

According to Hutt legends, Varl and the Ardos system had been destroyed in a mythical cataclysm, rendering their ancient homeworld and all the other planets in the system uninhabitable and polluted to the point that there was no hope of ever restoring them to be able to hold life. Despite the Hutts largely believing these stories, most researchers and scientists outside of Hutt Space had long since concluded that the destruction of the Ardos system had been thanks to the Hutts themselves, likely having used weapons of mass destruction that had caused the downfall of their ancient homeworld. But nevertheless, after leaving their ruined home system, the Hutts had settled on one of their enslaved colony worlds, _Evocar_ , and renamed it to Nal Hutta.

As Captain Dodonna soon arrived to the conference room, stepping inside after sliding open the doors leading into it from the hallway. Barriss followed suit shortly afterwards, stepping into the room as well, and immediately noticing all the high ranking Imperial officers sitting around a large table, a few clone stormtroopers standing around at the edges of the room, providing guard duty for the meeting at hand. Darth Vader was present as well, standing beside the Imperial official who was seated at the end of the table; the prestigious and ever ambitious Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin.

The young mirialan silently took position near one of the walls surrounding the room, not wanting to intrude upon the meeting, but serve as simple spectator. She could notice Lord Vader staring at her for a couple of seconds, before the armored Sith Lord returned his gaze at the other Imperial officials present in the room. Smirking slightly to herself, she enjoyed being noticed by the young Dark Lord, even if he more than likely was not as excited to see her. Captain Dodonna quietly made his way to the Grand Moff, handing him a small datapad, after which Tarkin cleared his throat a little, placing the datapad on the table.

"As I was saying, gentlemen, the Sixth Fleet has been able to effectively cut off Hutt supply lines within the _Rorak_ system. Nal Hutta and Nar Shaddaa are now completely isolated and surrounded by our forces, and once their capital worlds have starved for a few rotations, we can initiate our final push to wipe out the Hutt Clans.." The Grand Moff explained to the people present in the room with his usual collected and professional mannerism.

Although most of the officers in the room nodded their heads with approval, one of the men sitting near the other end of the table away from Tarkin seemed more enraged, angrily frowning and slightly slamming his fist on the table.

"Do you mean that Lord Vader and his personal fleet will have the privilege of taking credit for conquering Nal Hutta after my ships and men, not to mention all the men in the other fleets taking part, have first bled themselves dry fighting the Hutts, like what happened at _Honoghr_!?" The outraged human man, the respected yet often outspoken and direct Admiral _Brutus Collerian_ asked, glaring at both Grand Moff Tarkin and Lord Vader, as some of the other officers around him raised their eyebrows in surprise.

Collerian hailed from a prestigious military family, the line of military officers within the family running back hundreds of years. During the Clone Wars, the brash and ruthless man had drawn the ire of many Jedi for his aggressive way of conducting military operations, especially his willingness to destroy civilian targets in order to weaken the enemy. Ironically, the only Jedi Collerian had gotten along with was the equally ruthless and callous Jedi General _Pong Krell_ , whom the human Admiral had served under directly.

Collerian was vehemently against the Jedi order, and Pong Krell's eventual fall to the dark side and attempt to sabotage Republic operations on Umbara had only strengthened his anti-Jedi sentiment, and he was more than a little excited when the Empire had been formed atop the ashes of the destroyed Republic and Jedi Order. But the fact that the Emperor had soon employed the services of a Sith Lord as well as dozens of former Jedi and other Force users as the new Inquisitors, his excitement and thrill had quickly eroded, replaced by vitriol and bitterness toward the Imperial leadership. The Empire's deepening ties to the Chiss Ascendancy, whom the man viewed as intruding aliens, did not help with his already dwindling loyalty. But he was especially begrudged against Darth Vader, whom he believed was a liability for the Empire's operations in Hutt Space, despite the Sith Lord's proven military prowess.

Collerian's grudge against Vader and Force users interfering with the Empire's business had intensified during the recent invasion of the Hutt controlled world of Honoghr. During the Clone Wars, the remote and largely untamed planet had been under Separatist control, who had invaded Hutt controlled sectors after they struck deals with the Galactic Republic instead of the Confederacy. After a Separatist transport crash landed on Honoghr, dangerous chemicals from a bio-weapon the ship was carrying leaked into the planet's atmosphere, which decimated its ecosystem.

Near the war's end the Hutts regained control of the planet, but were mostly unable to fix the damaged atmosphere and ecosystem of Honoghr. When the Empire arrived, it was Admiral Collerian who was tasked to conquering the system, facing no real resistance from the Hutt fleets defending the star system, but finding himself and his soldiers bogged down in a nasty ground war against Honoghr's native population, once they had invaded the planet.

Although they were winning, the Imperials suffered heavy casualties against the native _noghri_ , who fought fiercely and ruthlessly against the invaders, the ecological catastrophe that had ravaged their planet having fueled their rage and will to fight. When Lord Vader had arrived with his 501st Legion, the Dark Lord used the chaos to his advantage and made quick work of the noghri warriors. The power and strength the Sith Lord displayed against the noghri made them revere him as a powerful god of war, and it was not long after Honoghr fell, that the remaining noghri pledged their lives for the Dark Lord. In exchange for their service, Vader had promised that the Empire would rebuilt the devastated world and fix its atmosphere. Although in the following weeks Imperial reconstruction efforts had already started on Honoghr, in reality the Sith Lord was only seeking to make sure that the planet's natives would stay loyal to him and the Empire indefinitely.

The way that Darth Vader had swooped in to claim the victory on Honoghr had been the last straw for Admiral Collerian. And as a principled and unwavering man, he was definitely not afraid to voice his opinions, even if it could possibly endanger his life. He knew what he believed, and would stand by those beliefs no matter what.

"You disagree with Lord Vader's tactics, Admiral? As I recall, your forces were facing difficulties with the noghri natives, and thanks to Lord Vader's efforts we now not only control Honoghr, but the noghri have pledged their service to our great Empire.." The human man sitting down opposite of Admiral Collerian, Vice-Admiral _Alpiett Gredge_ noted in a slightly surprised tone, having not expected his colleague to voice such dissident remarks. Folding his arms, the armored Sith Lord stared at the displeased officer, his breathing mechanical and intimidating due to the filters placed in his dark mask.

"You should be grateful of my intervention, Admiral Collerian. Without my troops you were risking a major military blunder in that sector, which most certainly would not have been to the Emperor's liking..." Vader responded calmly, though his tone slightly condescending, as the experienced and outspoken Admiral directly challenged his position as the Supreme Commander of the entire Imperial Military.

"You may be the Emperor's personal pet, Lord Vader, but that does not make you his equal. We fought to destroy the treasonous Jedi Order who attempted to rule the Galaxy, but instead of the military complex retaining control, the Emperor employs Sith, Inquisitors and other Force users to leash us like slaves, just like the Jedi did beforehand! I have sacrificed far too many men by taking orders from sorcerers like you who still cling to ancient religions!" Admiral Collerian replied back quite angrily, pointing an accusative finger at the Sith Lord, as the other officers and Imperial representatives in the room glanced at each other, stunned to see where the situation was heading.

"Settle down, Admiral. Bickering amongst ourselves gains us nothing." Grand Moff Tarkin then said, trying to calm the situation before anything drastic could happen. But Collerian apparently wasn't about to relent, instead standing up as the other officers glanced at him with either confused or worried expressions on their faces.

"I'm just getting started, Moff Tarkin! What about the rebellious Jedi who continuously harass our operations across the Galaxy? For months the Inquisitors have tried to stop Rahm Kota and his band of insurgents, and so far they've had no success! Am I supposed to believe that the Inquisitorius, or Lord Vader in all his glory, could bring these rebels to justice? Their faith in the Force has not brought us any closer to peace in the Galaxy, they have just enabled Kota and his insurgents to find more ways to subvert our efforts!" The Admiral shouted angrily, pointing at both Vader and Barriss, who was standing at the other end of the room, leaning against a wall.

"Good heavens, Brutus... calm yourself. You're starting to sound almost treasonous. There is a reason why our Emperor trusts Lord Vader and the Inquisitors to handle Kota, as well as help us coordinate military actions. As loyal servants of the Empire, we must trust in our Emperor's judgment.." Rear Admiral Pellaeon stated calmly, sitting near his outraged colleague.

Collerian simply glanced at the officers around him, all of whom seemed to agree with Pellaeon's and Tarkin's incentive to placate the situation. Squeezing his hands, the human male grinded his teeth together and once again stared at Darth Vader, who quietly glared back at him.

"I am not a blind bantha like my colleagues, Lord Vader. You will not order me around anymore! I am an Admiral of the Imperial Navy, and I answer only to the highest office of military command, as well as the Galactic Emperor, and not to some glorified monk! My fleets will not take part in the final assault against Nal Hutta, unless I am guaranteed to be supported by the Death Squadron at all times!" He stated strongly, giving his demands to the Dark Lord of the Sith, much to the shock and dismay of the Admiral's colleagues, who all knew better not to give demands to a Sith Lord.

"Are you sure about declining to follow my orders, Admiral? Your position is not as important as you may think.. and can be easily replaced. Despite what you think of the Force, none of your military might will ever come close to its power... and this is something that the Emperor understands.." Vader answered to the dissident officer, his tone low and ominous. Collerian, unaware of Emperor Palpatine's true nature as a Dark Lord of the Sith, simply scoffed at his Lord Vader, not showing any fear in his eyes.

"Your meager threats mean nothing, Vader. I saw the fall of the Jedi.. I saw how you Force wielders were slaughtered like mere _nerfs_! All of you are the same, and it's a shame the Emperor can't see that. Good luck with conquering the Hutts, Lord Vader.. because I won't be part of it. You can court-martial me all you want, but I stand by my principles.." The Admiral replied, before quickly fixing his uniform's collar and letting a quick exhale, his fellow officers stunned at the sight of him openly defying the Sith Lord before him.

As Collerian then seemed to make ready to leave, Lord Vader simply took a few steps toward him, catching the man's attention. Barriss, standing nearby, could feel the dark energy surrounding the Sith Lord, and it made her smirk. She could feel the strength and power that the Sith Lord's dark aura was emitting, and it made her feel truly exhilarated.

"You misunderstand me, Admiral. There will be no court-martial..." The Dark Lord stated quietly, before suddenly reaching out with his darkly gloved hand. Before Collerian could react, he began to suddenly grasp at his throat, choking as the Sith Lord strangled him through the Force, while slowly walking towards him.

The sight of Vader choking the unfortunate Imperial officer made Barriss feel euphoric. She bit her lip and watched in awe, as the human Sith proceeded to kill the dissenting admiral. The rest of the officers present gasped quietly, watching in horror as their colleague struggled to breathe, leading Grand Moff Tarkin to stand up from his seat.

"Vader, enough!" The Grand Moff ordered, though his words went to deaf ears. Tarkin was one of the few Imperials who dared to speak up against Vader, his position as Emperor Palpatine's close ally the only reason why he hadn't faced the Sith Lord's wrath yet. Collerian on the other hand was in no such position, and he was now at the mercy of the ruthless Dark Lord.

"Captain Dodonna, inform Commander _Victus_ that he is to assume command of the Eight Fleet.. effective immediately." Vader stated to the Imperial officer standing nearby, as he moved behind the choking Admiral Collerian, taking out his lightsaber hilt with his other hand.

The Sith Lord then slightly lifted up the Imperial Admiral with the Force, amplifying the effect that his strangling had on the human man. Before Collerian could succumb and die of asphyxiation, Vader ignited his lightsaber and impaled the red blade through the Admiral's back, while at the same time brutally crushing his throat with the Force, killing him instantly. Blood spurted out of the man's mouth, as Lord Vader then deactivated his lightsaber and allowed Collerian's dead body to fall on the conference table, letting it bleed on it as the rest of the officers present could only stare in horror.

Eerie silence fell into the room, as the dead Admiral's corpse kept bleeding on the shiny metallic table. Darth Vader slowly gazed at his subordinates, his breathing sending shivers down to most of their spines. Grand Moff Tarkin sighed audibly as he shook his head while looking down at the table, while other officers either clenched their teeth together, or tried to maintain their composure in the presence of the Dark Lord who had just executed their colleague in cold blood. Captain Dodonna swallowed quietly, his hands shaking a little behind his back, as Vader then glanced at him.

"Come with me, Captain. And the rest of you are dismissed.. this meeting is adjourned..." The Sith Lord stated, putting his lightsaber hilt back on his belt. He then simply stepped away from Collerian's body, rather nonchalantly walking toward the room's exit, Captain Dodonna swiftly catching up to the Dark Lord, not wanting to keep him waiting.

As Vader walked up to the exit, he passed Barriss who was leaning on the wall nearby. Quickly glancing at the female mirialan, the Sith Lord could see the satisfied and quite exhilarated smile on her face. Barriss was definitely content with how he had handled Collerian. Not giving her any more attention than a single glance, the Dark Lord walked out of the conference room, Grand Moff Tarkin then sighing quietly again to himself, as the human man then quickly walked out as well, following Vader into the hallway outside.

The Grand Moff soon caught up to the Sith Lord, stopping him by walking in front of him. Lord Vader silently staring at the Imperial Moff, who had a less than pleased look on his rather skeletal face.

"My Lord, that was not exactly a wise decision. Executing dissident officers without due process or court-martial is not a good way to maintain morale in the military. There are better ways to intimidate those who refuse to follow you..." Tarkin lectured the Dark Lord, who simply folded his arms and stared back at the man.

"I care not for intimidating those who refuse to follow me, Moff Tarkin. I aim to intimidate those who remain after I punish the ones who cross me. Fear will keep them in line, because now they know the price for such brazen insubordination that Admiral Collerian just displayed there.." Vader explained to the officer, who bit his lip and frowned slightly.

"Or it could lead some of them to defect and work against us, Vader. Our Empire is still young, and taking too harsh of an approach when it comes to punishing insubordination might come back haunting us..." He replied, not wanting to sow seeds of rebellion amongst the ranks of the Imperial Military, even though Tarkin himself was also known for his harsh punishments and ruthless demeanor.

"I wouldn't worry about that. The rest of the fleet commanders know that the Emperor fully supports my actions, and they would not dare to show disobedience.. especially after seeing what just happened to Admiral Collerian." The Sith Lord before him answered, reassuring the Moff that nothing would go wrong. Frowning a bit deeper, Tarkin was still skeptical.

"And if you're wrong? What then? We can't afford insurgency within our own military.." He said, worried that some Imperials could possibly team up against Vader and the military command, or even go as far as to joining Kota and his rebel allies.

"Leave that to me, Grand Moff. I am the Supreme Commander for a reason.. I know a thing or two about winning a war, while keeping my subordinates in check. Just take a look at my operation within Hapes Cluster as an example..." Lord Vader replied, showing now worry whatsoever that the situation could turn against the Empire. The officer before him squeezed his hands a little, as he then gently pressed his finger against the Sith Lord's chest plate.

"You're taking an unnecessary risk, Lord Vader. It'll be on your head if your public executions of high ranking officers turns our people against us.." Tarkin warned, to which the Dark Lord suddenly stepped a little closer to him, threateningly bending a little to look the man straight in his eyes. Tarkin did not show fear in his eyes, yet Vader could sense some anxiousness within him. But he had to commend the officer of his boldness, even if it would mean death to anyone else who was not in the same position as Tarkin was.

"Then why don't you take your tail and run back to Eriadu, Tarkin? Let me handle this, and stay out of my way. I have more than one reason to want to send your severed head on a plate back to the Emperor... but I don't wish to quarrel with my master about it, so I offer you this chance to get off my ship at once.." He threatened in a rather quiet and ominous voice, which made the Grand Moff's eyes widen a little. Vader could feel the man's heart beat become faster, indicating that Tarkin finally felt intimidated by the armored Sith Lord.

Before he even let Tarkin reply, the Dark Lord of the Sith turned his attention to Captain Dodonna, who silently and obediently stood right beside Vader. The middle aged human man had in his military career served under many superior officers, including Jedi during the Clone Wars. Darth Vader however was the only superior to him who sent shivers down his spine with only his gaze. Dodonna knew better than to disobey the Sith Lord's orders, as he desired to live long enough to see himself retire to a nice planet in the Core Worlds, having led a prosperous military career. Although privately, he did disagree with some of the things the Empire had did, or the methods of his superiors. Regardless, he had no desire to question Vader or the Empire's conduct too much.

"Captain Dodonna, prepare my ship.. I wish to do a flyby inspection of the fleets gathered in the system.." Lord Vader said to the officer, who stood straighter in attention, nodding in acknowledgment.

"Right away, my Lord." Dodonna answered promptly, as the Sith Lord then proceeded to make his way past Grand Moff Tarkin, who seemed more than a little dissatisfied. As Darth Vader stepped past the man, the Grand Moff tried to grab his left arm.

"Vader-" Tarkin attempted to say, still having more to discuss with the Dark Lord in his mind. But Vader was in no mood to talk anymore, instead using the Force to completely blindside Tarkin, effortlessly slamming him against the nearby wall.

As Tarkin fell on the shiny floor, coughing from the force of the attack, Lord Vader simply walked away, not even glancing at his fallen victim. Gulping quietly, Captain Dodonna quickly regained his composure after witnessing yet another physical assault from his Sith overlord, proceeding to follow the Dark Lord down the hallway.

For the next few moments Grand Moff Tarkin slowly struggled to get back to his feet, coughing and groaning in pain as he tried to recuperate. Standing nearby, at the entrance to the conference room, Barriss smiled deviously as she looked at the fallen Imperial Moff. She was more than a little stimulated from seeing Lord Vader use such brutality and ruthlessness against his subordinates, displaying true power as a Sith Lord, and it excited her.

Vader's further immersion in the dark side of the Force fed into Barriss' attraction of him, her craving of contact with him only increasing as time went on. She desired him and wanted to deeply connect with him so that they could progress as dark side users together and oust the treacherous Darth Sidious and the conniving Sora Bulq, and rule the Galaxy together as passionate lovers and the only deserving Dark Lords of the Sith. To that end, the young mirialan was determined to put all her effort into seducing the Sith Lord, and securing her place by his side, for she was convinced that together the two of them could reach heights neither of them could even dream of.

 **...**

The orbit around the Galactic capital world of Coruscant was teeming with starship traffic, as millions of vessels both entered the ecumenopolis' atmosphere as well as left it. Hundreds upon hundreds of Imperial warships, both massive star destroyers as well as smaller cruisers and frigates patrolled the planet's orbit, displaying the Empire's power and symbolizing the dark and ominous atmosphere that the Emperor's influence had in the Galaxy.

A quiet part of space around the massive world's orbit had its silence broken, as a Lambda-class T-4a shuttle used primarily by the Empire entered the system. The transport shuttle powered down its engines a bit, slowing down as it approached Coruscant. Inside the ship's cockpit were several Jedi from the hidden and ancient world of Tython, where the remnants of the Jedi Order had set their headquarters in after the devastating Order 66 had nearly wiped out the entirety of the revered monastic order.

Standing behind a human male who was piloting the shuttle was the prestigious Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, three other Jedi Masters standing near him within the ship's cockpit. The Jedi accompanying Obi-Wan were his fellow Jedi Council member Feemor Rendelian, the human female _Bultar Swan_ and the human man _Koffi Arana_. Two Jedi Knights were also part of the elite team of Jedi; the male nikto _Ma'kis'shaalas_ and the kel dor female _Sha Koon_ , who happened to be the niece of the late Jedi Master Plo Koon, who was killed on Cato Neimoidia when Order 66 was issued.

The team led by Obi-Wan and Feemor had arrived on Coruscant to do one thing: to infiltrate the occupied Jedi Temple and try to find any relics or important items that might have survived the devastating assault that the Empire and its clones had conducted against the ancient temple months ago. But besides that, they also intended to find out whether or not any evidence regarding the identity of the already infamous Sith Lord Darth Vader could be found in the Temple's records as well. The Jedi had already suspected that one of their own had fallen to the dark side and betrayed them, leading the clone forces to attack the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, and they were anxious to find out the identity of that person.

As the Lambda-class shuttle powered up its engines again, the human man piloting it serving the Jedi Order as part of the sizeable insurgency that had formed in the months following the rise of the Empire, the Jedi Masters in the cockpit silently watched on as the planet where their former home was located on came closer and closer by each passing second. Obi-Wan, who stood in front of the group, had his hand on the pilot seat's headrest and could feel his heartbeat quicken as their ship approached Coruscant's atmosphere, flying past several Imperial warships and transports.

"Palpatine has doubled down on fortifying Coruscant.. look at all those star destroyers." Master Arana noted, as he pointed at the dozens of Imperial-class and Venator-class star destroyers positioned around Coruscant's orbit, clearly visible from the shuttle's viewport.

"Let's just hope they've left the Temple alone.. we wouldn't last long against an entire army of clones..." Master Swan remarked, having her arms folded. The Kuat-born human female was only recently promoted to the rank of Jedi Master, having proved herself as a strong and capable Jedi Knight during the Clone Wars, earning the Order's utmost respect.

Koffi Arana was an older, more experienced and seasoned Jedi Master, having served the Order for nearly five decades now, his skill in battle having earned him quite a reputation during the war against the Separatists. When Order 66 was issued, Arana was one of the very few Jedi to make it off Coruscant, being accompanied by others such as Jedi Knights Ferus Olin and Jax Pavan, as well as a handful of young Initiates who were being led by a fellow Jedi Master _Shadday Potkin_. Together they managed to escape Coruscant, but did so with sorrow in their hearts, as nearly the entirety of the Jedi Temple's population that numbered in the thousands was ruthlessly massacred.

Master Arana had applied for the mission he was on right now largely due to his increasing frustration and anger directed at the Empire and the Emperor's Sith servant, Darth Vader. His friend Shadday Potkin, although having survived the initial onslaught of Order 66, had later met her demise at the hands of Vader just a few months earlier, while travelling aboard a ship belonging to the growing rebellion that had been boarded by the Sith Lord and his troops. Although his colleagues were aware of the growing dark feelings inside of him, they wanted to give him the chance to join them on this mission, hoping that Arana would be able to control his emotions and not fall prey to his anger.

"I'm sure that they closely guarded the Temple for the first few months after it was captured, but chances are that the Empire has turned its attention elsewhere, and as such I'm fairly confident that we should be able to enter without much trouble.." Feemor then stated, reassuring the female Jedi Master standing next to him. Obi-Wan in the meanwhile kept staring out of the viewport, focused entirely on the approaching planet, and not paying attention to his colleagues conversing with each other. After a short moment, Feemor could notice the Jedi Master's distracted state of being, and proceeded to touch his shoulder.

"Obi-Wan, clear your mind.. we can all sense how distracted you are. Everything will go according to the plan, have faith.." The elder Jedi Master tried to assure him, though his colleague was not as certain about it.

Although Obi-Wan was not too worried about their mission being a success, he was more concerned about just what they could find inside the Jedi Temple, namely the identity of Darth Vader. For months he had pondered on the real identity of the mysterious Sith Lord who had appeared almost out of nowhere, and his suspicions and worries had made him feel dread. He didn't want to believe in his suspicions, but he had to know the truth, which was a major reason behind him wanting to travel to the Jedi Temple and try to find answers to his questions.

"I have faith, Master Feemor. But Coruscant is under Sith control now.. the dark side has taken root on the planet, and our former home might not be how we remember it.. so we should be especially careful..." Obi-Wan replied to the man who had once been the Padawan of his late Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn as well.

Before Feemor or Obi-Wan's other colleagues could answer to him however, the door to the shuttle's cockpit suddenly opened, as the nikto Jedi Knight Ma'kis'shaalas walked in, a rather grim look on his face. The nikto man, nicknamed _Ma'kis_ , sighed a little as his human Jedi Master colleagues turned to glance at him, their eyebrows raised.

"We have a problem..." The gloomy man said in a low voice, making the Jedi Masters glance at each other as they could only wonder what had gone wrong.

Ma'kis then nodded his head toward the shuttle's passenger and cargo compartment, where he and Sha Koon had travelled in for most of the journey to Coruscant. Without saying a word, the nikto man then left the cockpit, his fellow Jedi companions quickly following him into the passenger compartment, while the ship's pilot continued to fly the shuttle towards Coruscant's atmosphere.

As the five Jedi entered the compartment, they could see the female kel dor Sha Koon standing by one of the small cargo holds, which had some large containers placed in them. Obi-Wan could notice two familiar looking young Jedi Padawan's sitting on one of the containers, looking gloomy and aggrieved. As the Jedi got to their kel dor colleague who was watching over the young Padawans, Obi-Wan could suddenly feel something strange. He looked to the ceiling, and could see a lizard-like creature laying on some pipes that ran across the passenger compartment's ceiling.

The lizard-like furry creature was a _ysalamir_ , a strange and peculiar animal native to the forest planet _Myrkr_ , where the equally mysterious and fascinating species of sentient and shape shifting trees, the neti, also originated from. Jedi Master T'ra Saa was an example of a neti, having changed herself to look like a humanoid female.

Ysalamiri were fascinating to the Jedi Order because of their natural resistance to the Force. The small creatures actively repelled the Force around them, forming sort of a bubble that protected them from Force-based energy. Jedi or Sith were simply unable to harm the small animals using the Force, which made them popular pets to crime lords or other kinds of people who would find themselves go up against Force users. Because of the Force-resistant bubble that the ysalamiri generated, someone could hide their presence in the Force by keeping one close to them at all times, and make themselves immune to any Force-based attacks.

"What's going on here?" Feemor asked as he and the other Jedi Masters got closer to Sha Koon and the young Padawans, who were the twi'lek boy Jinx and his zabrak friend Maris Brood.

"These two snuck aboard the shuttle when we departed Tython and hid inside a cargo container. They used that ysalamir to hide their presence in the Force... I only found them after noticing a void in the Force that had appeared around the container.." Ma'kis explained as he folded his arms, frowning as he glared at the two stowaways, who both fiddled with their hands as they knew they were in trouble. Feemor immediately sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"Didn't I tell you two to stay at the Temple? This mission is dangerous and not the place for Padawans. And is that ysalamir from Master Corobb's garden!?" The elder human man asked, not able to fathom that the two Padawans had stolen a valuable creature from the _ithorian_ Jedi Master _Roron Corobb's_ personal garden in the Jedi Temple on Tython. Jinx bit his lip, before quite angrily groaning as he glanced at the Masters and Knights before him.

"Maris and I have the right to be on this mission, master! We need to find the bodies of our friends and pay respects to them.." The young twi'lek argued, repeating what he had said back on Tython to the human Jedi Master. Feemor sighed in frustration as his colleagues glanced at each other.

"Pretty ingenious of them to use the ysalamir to hide their presence.. but I suppose we can't overlook the fact that they stole it from Master Corobb's gardens.." Sha Koon noted, to which Bultar Swan scoffed audibly, as she too folded her arms, a deep frown on her face.

"Stealing from a Jedi Master is nothing to joke about, and these two Padawans have broken a whole slew of rules by sneaking aboard, and in doing so endangering themselves and our mission.." The human female said, ready to tear into Jinx and Maris and lecture them about their delinquency. The young zabrak now bit her lip, frustrated just as much as her twi'lek friend that their elders couldn't see the situation as they did.

"We just want to help you on your mission, masters! We can't just stay cooped up on Tython forever.. we have to act against the Empire and the Sith! We aren't children, and we can help you!" Maris argued, trying to get the Jedi Masters to see the situation from her and Jinx's perspective. Master Swan didn't seem to want to hear any of it, however.

"You both deserve to be judged in front of the Jedi High Council. Disobedience can't be rewarded, young Maris.." The human female lectured the young zabrak, who frowned slightly and looked away, her arms folded as she and Jinx sat on the container. Obi-Wan, who had stayed quiet for now, decided to give his opinion on the matter.

"While I can't approve of their way of handling things, Maris and Jinx really do seem sincere with their desire to help us. Unless we take them with us and keep them safe, they have the opportunity to manipulate our pilot and enter the Temple some other way... we don't have the means to keep them here without someone staying behind to keep an eye on them.." He explained, to which his colleagues all glanced at each other and the young Padawans, Feemor sighing audibly as he rubbed his forehead.

"All of this could have been avoided if you would've just stayed back on Tython, younglings. But Obi-Wan is right... we can't leave them behind without one of us staying as well, and all of us are needed on this mission.." The elder human man stated, stroking his chin as a slight shimmer of hope then shined from the young Padawans' eyes. While Master Arana and Sha Koon seemed to agree, Master Swan and Ma'kis frowned, displaying their disapproval.

"We don't have time to babysit these two kids on such a dangerous mission. We could just handcuff them to that pipe over there and leave them aboard.." The nikto Jedi Knight suggested, nodding towards a pipe that was attached to a nearby wall. Master Swan nodded her head in agreement.

"We would only endanger them along the entire mission, Master Rendelian. Best place for them will be detained aboard this vessel until our mission is complete. After that, we'll take them back to Tython where they can be disciplined..." She said, to which her kel dor colleague let out a quiet scoff, not believing her ears.

"Master Swan, Ma'kis, what are you thinking? We can't detain them against their will, even if they acted disobediently when getting here. What sort of example would we give them, if we just punish them for wanting to help us on our mission?" Sha Koon asked, defending Jinx and Maris who silently looked on as their elders argued with each other.

"We give them a proper lesson about the consequences of disobeying the direct orders from a Jedi Master, as well as stealing a valuable specimen from the Jedi Temple's gardens. We must stay strong in order to survive, and coddling Padawans and not disciplining them for insubordination will only make us weaker!" Bultar Swan shot back, the effects of Order 66 and the near destruction of the Order having slightly radicalized her. Obi-Wan then placed his hand on the human female's shoulder, calming her.

"We're not coddling them, Bultar.. calm yourself. Jinx and Maris will have to put all their training to work, if they hope to succeed on this mission.. we won't simply hold their hand through all of this. I'm sure that Sha Koon will be more than willing to keep an eye on them, while we search the Temple for anything useful.." He said to his colleague who only frowned a little more, still frustrated. Sha Koon meanwhile nodded her head in an acknowledging manner.

"Of course, Master Kenobi." The female kel dor said, humbly bowing her head to the human Jedi Master, agreeing with Obi-Wan's suggestion for her to take the two young Padawan's under her supervision. Master Swan certainly did not seem optimistic about the situation.

"On your head be the consequences, Obi-Wan..." She said to her human colleague in a downbeat tone, as she then turned around and headed back towards the shuttle's cockpit. Master Arana and Ma'kis then made their exit as well, leaving Obi-Wan, Feemor and Sha Koon alone with the Padawans in the passenger compartment. The two youngsters quickly glanced at each other, before turning to look at the three Jedi in front of them.

"So.. we really can come with you to the Jedi Temple?" Maris asked, her voice now cheerier and more content. Obi-Wan and Feemor both folded their arms, the elder human man letting out a slight sigh.

"This is no reward, young Maris. Sha Koon will make sure that you and Jinx stay safe, but infiltrating the Jedi Temple is no blue milk run. You will both have to put all your training to use once we get there.. or neither of you will survive, even with Sha Koon's help. We're all in this together, young Padawans.." Feemor told them, to which they both promptly nodded their heads, eager to be part of the highly dangerous mission despite frustrating most of their elders that were accompanying them.

"We understand, Master Feemor. We're not kids anymore.. we can look after ourselves, and can help you bring justice to those who wronged us." Jinx replied to the Jedi Master's statement, which made both Feemor and Obi-Wan frown a little, neither of them liking the young twi'lek's desire to seek vengeance.

"This isn't a quest for vengeance, Jinx. We are Jedi, no matter how much the Empire tries to change us by hunting us down. You should remember that once we're inside the Temple... your anger will only lead to your downfall, if you let it control you.." Obi-Wan told the young twi'lek, hoping that he wouldn't come to regret allowing him and Maris to take part in their mission. Jinx sighed quietly, before slowly nodding his head.

"Yes... Master Kenobi..." He simply replied in a quiet voice, looking down at the floor in slight shame. Maris bit her lip again, looking at the bearded human man before her and Jinx.

"You can count on us, masters. I promise.." The young zabrak girl assured, not wanting to ruin her and Jinx's chances at taking part in the mission, again. Obi-Wan stared at the Padawans for a few short moments, before humming to himself.

"We'll hold you to that, Maris. And once we get back to Tython, you will answer to Master Corobb for stealing his ysalamir... understood?" He asked the twi'lek and zabrak, who both clenched their teeth together as they slowly, and a bit reluctantly, nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yes, Master Kenobi.." They said in unison, which brought a faint smile on Obi-Wan's face, as he had already forgotten how it had felt having young Jedi show him respect as a Jedi Master.

It reminded him of his former apprentice Anakin and his own Padawan Ahsoka. Obi-Wan missed them both, not having heard from either one of them in months. Anakin was presumed dead among the rest of the slaughtered Jedi Order members when Order 66 was issued, although his former Jedi Master had his doubts and fears about it. Obi-Wan had recently heard of Ahsoka's resurgence, as Master Yoda had told him and Jedi Master K'Kruhk about the young togruta's continued existence at the fringes of the known Galaxy. K'Kruhk had been sent to locate the former Jedi Padawan and hopefully bring her back to the Order, which was something Obi-Wan wished to come true with all his heart.

He knew that in order for the Jedi to survive and triumph against the Sith and the Empire, they'd need all the help they could get, and according to Master Yoda's own words, Ahsoka had grown immensely powerful in the past months, making her possibly dangerous for the crumbling Jedi Order. Unlike their enemies who would simply eliminate her, the Jedi wished to convince the togruta to aid them in the fight against the Sith, and try to keep her from falling to the darkness that Yoda had sensed surround her presence in the Force. Though Obi-Wan was sure that Ahsoka would not be keen to work with the order that had shunned her away, but the human man was hopeful that she would see reason and accept the Jedi's olive branch to her, and help them bring back peace and freedom to the Galaxy once again.

"We should be nearing the Jedi Temple... you two prepare yourselves and remember to follow in Sha Koon's steps once we're inside. This mission won't be easy, and we'll need you to be focused and ready.." Feemor told the young Padawans, who both eagerly nodded, jumping off the container.

"You got it, master!" Jinx replied to the human man, who then quickly glanced over to Obi-Wan, who simply nodded at him a bit. The two Jedi Masters then proceeded to make their way back to the shuttle's cockpit, leaving behind the two young Jedi and their assigned guardian, Sha Koon. As they walked away from the passenger compartment, Obi-Wan laid one last glance at the ysalamir that was still resting atop the pipes hanging from the ceiling.

"Let's hope that they are ready for this. A mission like this is no place for a Padawan, but you were right about us having to take them along with us. Maybe now they can also learn a thing or two.." Feemor said as he and Obi-Wan walked over to the door that would lead into the ship's cockpit, where their other colleagues with the exception of Sha Koon had walked off to earlier.

"Let's just hope that we all come back from this alive and without empty hands, Master Feemor. If we're not careful, we might have to face the wrath of the Emperor and his Inquisitors or stormtroopers... and I don't like our odds in such a scenario.." Obi-Wan answered the elder man, knowing that they had gathered a strong team of Jedi, but also being aware of the dark powers that had embedded Coruscant after the fall of the Jedi and the Republic.

He knew that those powers could quite possibly destroy them if they were to fail, which was why he was determined to do everything in his power to ensure that everyone in his group would return to Tython safe and sound, the young Padawans in particular. Although Obi-Wan wanted to find answers to his questions inside Coruscant's Jedi Temple, he above all wanted to make sure that none of his colleagues would be hurt during the mission. No information was more valuable than the lives of his fellow Jedi, even if the Jedi Code would disagree with him about such things.

Whatever would happen, the human man had an ominous feeling that this mission would change him and the way he saw the universe in a drastic way. He couldn't quite tell what was the source of his premonitions, but he felt as if though a dark shadow was looming over him, and that the things he would find in the Jedi Temple would shake him to his core. That outcome frightened him, but Obi-Wan knew he had to keep going, because he wasn't doing this to bring himself closure, but to try and help the Jedi Order, and by extension the entire Galaxy, to find anything that would allow them to fight back against the darkness that had engulfed the universe, and find a way to destroy the Sith and their influence once and for all.

 **...**

Bail Organa sighed to himself as he stomped through a busy hallway inside his family's ancestral estate. _Castle Organa_ was the prestigious noble house's primary home, located on the _Apalis Coast_ south of the Juran mountains which separated it from the sea. For thousands of years House Organa had lived in the heavily fortified castle, a relic of times long in the past, when Alderaan was engulfed in a bloody civil war. To Bail's dismay it seemed that history was about to repeat itself.

It had been hours since the disastrous meeting among the noble houses of Alderaan, which had ended with several of the noble families declaring their formal dissent against Bail and his wife, Queen Breha. Houses Thul, Ulgo, Baliss and Cortess most notably had made their intentions clear; they wanted House Organa and Antilles off the Royal Alderaanian Throne, and issue an emergency election to decide the next, more Imperial-minded ruler for the planet. During the past few hours Bail and his allies had attempted to contact the dissenting houses as a last ditch effort to prevent an all-out civil war from starting, but the rebelling houses had since then cut all contact with the ruling house, plunging Castle Organa into chaos.

Dozens of men and women belonging to the _Royal Alderaanian Guard_ , as well as members of the covert militia created to help the growing rebellion against the Empire moved all around the Prince and Viceroy of Alderaan, arming themselves with blasters, rifles and anti-armor weaponry. The military forces loyal to the Royal Throne and House Organa were preparing for war, as they could only assume that the rebelling noble houses were doing the same at this very moment.

After a few minutes, Bail arrived to an entrance that led him into a sizeable conference room that served as a specialized war room for the Organa forces and their allies. At the center of the room was a large holographic strategic table, with several high ranking Alderaanian officials and military officers gathered around it. Much of the room's tech dated all the way back to the days of Alderaan's Civil War thousands of years before, as the idyllic planet had since then enjoyed peace and prosperity for most of its existence, the many noble families finding common ground in most matters regarding Alderaan's wellbeing, making technology used in warfare no longer needed. But times had changed drastically in the last few hours, and Alderaan was once again faced with an internal crisis.

As Bail made his way to the holographic table, he could see all the officers and other officials gathered around it, including one of his most trusted officers, Captain Raymus Antilles, one of the relatives of his wife, Queen Breha. Among the officers and advisors were also a pair of casually clothed human men, distinctive lightsaber hilts hanging from their belts, being slightly hidden by their jackets. They were Jedi Knights Ferus Olin and Jax Pavan, representing the few remaining Jedi that had survived the onslaught of Order 66, which had wiped out most of the ancient brotherhood. Ferus and Jax had arrived on Alderaan a few months prior, acting as advisors to the Prince and Senator of Alderaan and maintaining close communications to the Jedi Order-in-exile on Tython, as well as the growing insurgency against the Empire, which Bail was a major contributor for.

All the men and women present turned their gazes at the arrived head of House Organa, as he sighed deeply while walking over to the holographic table and leaning against it, slowly shaking his head. Everyone around him could tell how dismayed and worried he was about the ominous political climate that had engulfed all of Alderaan in the matter of just a few hours.

"We face dangerous times, gentlemen. It seems that despite our best efforts, Houses of Thul, Ulgo and their allies will plunge Alderaan into another civil war.." The Viceroy explained as the people around him shared worried and downbeat looks with each other, although some of them seemed a bit more determined and somewhat eager.

"They've cut all communication with us and the capital city. It can only mean that they're preparing for an assault.. we should amass our forces and march to their palace immediately, sir." One of Bail's more eager and warlike officers, his cousin _Ashton Organa_ suggested. The man's aggressive plan was however countered by the more strategic-minded Raymus Antilles.

"Might I suggest caution for now? The Empire's appearance at the conference earlier could indicate that the dissenting houses are receiving aid from them. If we march on the Thul Palace, they might get the jump on us if the Empire has provided them with advanced weapons and armor..." The experienced officer and starship captain stated, to which his liege nodded his head, agreeing with the sentiment. Before Bail could give his response however, a small indicator on the holographic table's dashboard began flashing and beeping.

"Incoming transmission, sir!" A female officer next to the Prince announced, which made Bail raise his eyebrows. He pondered whether or not the rebelling noble families could have changed their minds.

"Put it through." Bail said to the female officer, who quickly proceeded to put through the incoming transmission. To the Senator of Alderaan's surprise, instead of being contacted by a representative of one of the dissenting noble families, the holographic figure of Jedi General and rebel leader Rahm Kota formed on the holotable.

The human Jedi had his arms folded, as he looked down at the Viceroy, both Ferus and Jax standing a little straighter nearby, having not expected to be contacted by their fellow Jedi survivor either.

"Senator Organa, I hear that things have gotten worse with some of the noble houses on Alderaan. While I can't promise much, I can allocate some resources to aid you should civil war engulf your planet.." Master Kota stated, willing to give help to the Viceroy of Alderaan despite having commitments of his own currently, having to plan the first major assault against an Imperial stronghold to be carried out by the growing rebellion.

"That is very considerate of you, General Kota. However, with the Empire paying close attention to the situation on Alderaan now, I fear that any help you might offer would only risk our alliance being exposed. As long as the Empire is under the impression that this conflict is merely an internal matter for Alderaan, they cannot intervene, not without the approval of the Senate.." Bail responded to the Jedi General, not wanting to give the Empire any more reason to send military forces to his planet, which would no doubt only fight for the dissenting noble families who sought to depose him and his wife.

"But you and I both know that the Empire is likely behind House Thul's and Ulgo's increased confidence in objecting to your rule, Senator. It's only a matter of time until they find out about House Organa's support for the rebellion, and when that happens, I hope that we'll be close enough to send help... or else Alderaan might fall under the Emperor's corruption.." Kota answered to the human man, who could only sigh and nod in agreement as a response, the situation on his homeplanet having spiraled out of control.

"Agreed, General Kota.. however, for now I believe that we should be restrained and refrain from only worsening the situation by being aggressive. Should the other houses attack, we will defend ourselves.. but I don't think that going on the offensive ourselves would bring our world anything other than destruction, as it would only give the Empire an excuse to launch an invasion.." Bail explained, which made some of his advisors frown a little, as the more aggressive officers would have preferred direct action against the dissenting noble houses. Kota hummed a little, his arms folded as he nodded in acknowledgment.

"As you decree, Senator. Be sure to keep in contact with us, and if the need arises, we can come to Alderaan's aid. It might start a war against the Empire sooner than we're prepared, but what's important is that we do not abandon our allies..." He stated, after which he quickly glanced over to Ferus and Jax, who were standing near Bail at the table.

"You two keep yourselves hidden for the time being. Your main objective is to keep the royal family safe, should war with the other houses begin. You are not to engage in any frontline combat unless completely necessary... understood?" Kota said to the two young undercover Jedi, who both quickly bowed to the Jedi Master.

"Of course, Master Kota." Ferus answered, to which Jax nodded his head in agreement, both of them knowing their mission and responsibilities while serving under the Royal House of Alderaan.

"We did however sense a disturbance in the Force earlier today.. should we investigate that, Master?" Jax inquired, to which Bail slightly cleared his throat, already figuring out what the two Jedi had sensed earlier.

"It must be the Inquisitor that arrived with the Imperial entourage. Do you think that he might be here to hunt Jedi..?" The Prince wondered, his Jedi allies all looking at each other for a few short moments before Master Kota answered.

"Whatever that Inquisitor is up to, it's imperative that he doesn't find out that you have two Jedi Knights protecting you, Senator Organa. Ferus and Jax are the most damning evidence the Empire could find about our alliance right now. But, let's just hope that the Inquisitor is there on other business.." The Jedi Master said, to which the younger of the two Jedi Knights bit his lip slightly.

"But what if that Inquisitor is here to hunt Jedi? Maybe Ferus and I got sloppy at some point and caught the Empire's attention..?" He replied a bit quieter, glancing at his companion who rubbed the back of his head. Their Jedi Master superior's hologram simply looked at them, letting out a slight scoff.

"Then you'd better hope that you get the drop on that bastard before he can locate you. I'm sure that the two of you can take on an Inquisitor together.. just remember your training and trust in the Force, Jax.." The middle-aged man said to the young Jedi Knight, who then quickly glanced at his companion again, before the two of them both nodded in understanding.

"We understand, Master Kota." Ferus answered, which made Kota strike a slight smile as he then turned his gaze back at Bail and his personal advisors.

"Then I think it's time I leave you to your duties, Senator Organa. Remember that we are prepared to aid you in the coming conflict, should you need it. But until then.. may the Force be with you all..." The Jedi Master stated, the people gathered around the holographic table all respectfully bowing to him in farewell.

"The Force is with you as well, General Kota... safe travels.." Bail replied in a respectful manner, after which the human Jedi General's holographic figure dissipated. Immediately after Rahm Kota's transmission ended, the advisors and officers standing around the Viceroy looked to him for further instructions, which made the man sigh quietly as he stroked his chin.

"What are your orders, your Highness?" Captain Antilles asked, to which the Senator of Alderaan bit his lip and took a deep breath, mentally not entirely prepared to lead his people to war against their kin.

"Continue our preparations and keep a watchful eye on House Thul and their allies. Mobilize our armies, but engage in combat only if we're attacked first. Relay these orders to our allies as well.. together we can face our enemies should they truly go down the path of war.." Bail answered, having made his decision. Although his cousin Ashton and some of the other warlike officers seemed a bit disappointed with the more pacifist approach, everyone present saluted him and proceeded to carry out his orders to the letter regardless.

In the following moments the strategic situation room became even more busy with additional personnel arriving to the area. Castle Organa prepared its defenses and the hundreds of soldiers inside armed themselves further, as the officers contacted the allies of House Organa in order for them to do the same with their militias and armed forces. In a manner of just a few hours the crown loyalists would have an army capable of defending their strongholds and even take the fight to the dissenting houses, should they initiate attacks first.

Even though civil war was not what Bail or any of his supporters wanted, they were all prepared to defend the sovereignty and freedom of Alderaan, keeping it free from the Empire's autocratic and oppressive influence, and hopefully continue to work towards the long-term goal of restoring the Galactic Republic as the ruling government of the Galaxy. The next few hours would determine the future of Alderaan, and indirectly determine the future of the Galaxy as a whole.

 **...**

Ahsoka panted heavily as she ran around the ruined entrance area to the ancient headquarters of the Eternal Alliance. The togruta girl moved behind a tall, partially ruined pillar, leaning her back against the stone structure and trying to catch her breath for a moment. She had run all the way from the nearby forested valley back up the mountain to reach the ruins, where she had made her camp months prior. Ahsoka hoped that she'd have a better chance at fighting whoever was attacking her, now that she had reached an area that was more familiar to her.

Squeezing the hilt of her lightsaber in her hand, she took in a deep breath, her heart racing inside her chest. Ahsoka had no idea who was attacking her, but that person had already managed to ambush her and take out her faithful droid companion, HK-55. Whoever it was, they seemed hell-bent on killing her no matter what it would take. Ahsoka assumed her attacker was some sort of a Jedi hunter, who had somehow managed to track her to Odessen, and was now determined to put an end to her life. She knew that she was no Jedi any longer, but figured that whoever it was that was trying to kill her did not care about that small detail.

As she stayed behind the pillar, the young togruta could suddenly feel slightly cold. Ahsoka felt the ethereal presence of her ancestor, Kallig, pulsating all around her as the ghost of the ancient Force wielder manifested himself inside of her mind.

"She's near, child... focus your mind... use the power that your training has bestowed you.." Kallig's voice echoed within her head, making the young woman bite her lip, as her skin prickled with goosebumps. Ahsoka also felt slight confusion at her ancestor's words; Kallig knew that her attacker was female?

Before she could ponder on it any further, she suddenly sensed the presence of someone through the Force, standing only a few meters behind her. Acting on instinct, the girl moved around the pillar she was hiding behind to face the direction of her attacker. As soon as she noticed the female assailant crouching on a balcony looking over the entrance to the Eternal Alliance headquarters, Ahsoka swiftly used the Force to break the weakened structure below the attacker's feet before she could do anything further.

The overlook crumbled and the assailant came tumbling down with the debris, collapsing on the stony floor before Ahsoka in the following seconds. As the dust settled, the togruta could see her attacker in a better light, her heart nearly stopping as she quickly recognized the woman lying on the floor, struggling to get back to her feet. Stepping over to the assailant, who was the infamous bounty hunter Aurra Sing, Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and pointed it at the downed gun-for-hire.

"Aurra Sing? If you're after me, then someone must have put a price on my head. Who is it that sent you!?" She asked as the pale bounty hunter looked up at her and the green lightsaber blade that was being pointed at her throat. The tall woman began laughing, shaking her head as she looked at her target.

"Unless you've been living under a rock, honey, you should already know that the Empire and its Inquisitors are hunting any and all Jedi survivors of Order 66. Your pretty little head has a price on it, and your pathetic Jedi Master would fetch an even sweeter reward from the Empire.. so where is Skywalker, huh?" Aurra Sing asked in turn, her taunting tone of voice making Ahsoka squeeze the lightsaber in her hand out of irritation. What the bounty hunter had said did surprise, however.

Ahsoka had no idea what an Inquisitor was, and hearing that the Empire was hunting Jedi, even former Jedi like her, as well as her missing former master and lover Anakin, filled her with anxiousness and worry. Biting her lip, she held her lightsaber's blade a little closer to Sing's pale skin.

"You're not exactly in the position to ask me anything, Sing. Put all your weapons on the ground and surrender... I'm going to ask you a few questions more.." Ahsoka told the bounty hunter, who only laughed more in response.

"Oh, that's cute.. you think you've outsmarted me, got me cornered and beaten? Have you learned nothing from our previous encounters?" The pale and skinny female asked her tauntingly, reminding Ahsoka of the times she and Sing had crossed paths before. Clenching her teeth together, she held her lightsaber blade only an inch or so away from Aurra's neck, the crackling blade of plasma almost burning a mark on her skin.

"As I recollect, each time I beat you and you were captured.." She replied to the bounty hunter, who simply scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"And each time I escaped and came back twice the worst. I've waited for a long time to snuff the life out of you, Ahsoka Tano... you think that I didn't come here prepared for things like this?" Aurra asked, as a grin formed on her pale face, her green eyes gazing at Ahsoka, who could feel her hand starting to tremble a little.

She wanted to kill the bounty hunter, to stop her from ever coming after her again, and also to take vengeance on HK-55, who had less than hour ago been destroyed by Sing in her ambush. But Ahsoka also wanted to spare the woman's life, not wanting to go down the path of darkness and executing a beaten opponent, one who could possibly have some answers to her questions. But before she could think of it further, the young togruta felt the cold and eerie presence of her ancestor again.

"Kill her, Ahsoka... don't give her the chance to catch you off-guard again.." Kallig's haunting voice echoed within Ahsoka's head, making her feel chill and goosebumps all over her body.

Turning her attention back at the bounty hunter, the togruta Force Walker slowly began to lift her lightsaber, hesitating at simply striking down her nemesis. Noticing her hesitation, Aurra grinned widely and proceeded to suddenly aim her wrist launcher at Ahsoka, launching a thin cord of wire that tied up the togruta's body in a matter of a mere second or two, rendering the former Jedi unable to move and use her lightsaber. As Ahsoka could only react to what had happened after the fact, the bounty hunter promptly got back on her feet and laughed.

"I never tire of hunting you Jedi.. you always hesitate killing me if I'm caught!" Sing mocked the tied up Ahsoka as she reached over to grab her two _DX-13_ blaster pistols from her belt. The bounty hunter had used the same weapons to lightly wound Ahsoka several years back, when the young togruta had stopped her attempt at assassinating Senator Padmé Amidala during a conference on the planet Alderaan.

As Sing took a few steps back from her, preparing to open fire, Ahsoka frowned and clenched her teeth together, squeezing her hands and using the Force to shatter the wires tying her up. The cords around her broke into millions of pieces, as the Force Walker turned to face the bounty hunter again, who swiftly raised her pistols and opened fire, Ahsoka promptly activating her lightsaber again and beginning to deflect the blaster bolts hurling at her.

The blaster pistols Aurra was using were advanced "dual-trigger" pistols, allowing the bounty hunter to use them with a much higher rate of fire than regular blasters, often giving her an edge over her opponents. Although Ahsoka had twice before faced the bounty hunter and her deadly blasters, the young togruta still had a difficult time trying to deflect or block every incoming shot that Sing was shooting at her.

A few seconds later, one blaster bolt managed to penetrate Ahsoka's defenses, gracing her arm and burning a slight wound on it. Hissing in pain, the young Force Walker acted on instinct, tapping into the powers that had been granted to her through her rigorous training and the spirit of her ancestor. Ahsoka's eyes glowed with a purplish hue for a short moment, as a barrier of electric energy surrounded her, absorbing the rest of the shots being fired by the female bounty hunter, who soon stopped and raised her eyebrows at the peculiar sight. The togruta Force Walker then bit her lip, before hurling a wall of energy at the assailant, knocking her off her feet again as the barrier dissipated around Ahsoka. Her eyes returning to normal, the young woman activated her lightsaber yet again and ran to the downed bounty hunter.

Not wasting time she attempted to strike Aurra down, slashing her lightsaber with the intend of ending the Jedi hunter's career once and for all. Slightly panicked now, the groggy bounty hunter avoided the death blow by rolling to the side on the floor, Ahsoka striking the stony ground with her green bladed lightsaber. As the togruta turned towards Sing, the pale bounty hunter swiftly kicked her hand, sending Ahsoka's lightsaber flying out of her grasp. Getting back on her feet, the Jedi hunter then proceeded to attack the young togruta with her bare hands, having lost her blasters as well.

The two females then engaged in a scuffle, Aurra using her larger size to her advantage, grabbing Ahsoka by her collar and pushing her back. The togruta however grabbed the bounty hunter's arm, and performed a throwing takedown by sweeping Aurra's legs from under her, athletically forcing the pale woman on the floor again. Ahsoka's martial arts knowledge had only been enhanced with her Force Walker training, making her a truly capable foe in hand-to-hand combat.

As Aurra was laid down on the floor, her togruta opponent wasted no time in calling her lightsaber hilt back to her with the Force, the weapon flying neatly into her right hand. Activating the lightsaber, Ahsoka lifted her weapon up and brought it down, once again trying to kill her opponent, not wanting to allow her to get away this time. As the togruta's lightsaber blade came slashing down at her, the female bounty hunter reached out with her hand and pulled the other lightsaber hilt hanging from Ahsoka's belt to her by using the Force. She immediately activated the weapon, brandishing a unique turquoise blade from it. As Ahsoka's blade impacted with the one Aurra had just stolen from her, the young togruta could only gasp in utter shock as she stared at her lying opponent.

"You're Force-sensitive!?" She exclaimed, her mouth agape as the pale female bounty hunter frowned deeply, her grin and arrogant demeanor having faded as the situation had turned largely against her.

"How else do you think I became such a feared Jedi killer that I am today!? I was a Jedi before you were even born, scum! Want to see what all I can do with the Force, _sleemo_?" The Jedi hunter shouted back, grinding her teeth together as she did her best to try and push Ahsoka back, holding the togruta's other lightsaber tightly in her hands.

After trying to push her young opponent off of her, Aurra frowned and grinded her teeth together again, suddenly kicking one of Ahsoka's legs with her feet, causing the female togruta to stagger and nearly fall over, ending their blade lock. As the young Force Walker regained her balance, the bounty hunter was already back on her feet and coming at her with the lightsaber her ancestor had once owned, before passing it down to her. Ahsoka lifted her own blade and blocked the aggressive Jedi hunter's heavy attacks, Aurra swinging the lightsaber in her hands wildly and rather sloppily. Ahsoka could tell that her foe hadn't trained with a lightsaber for years, maybe even decades.

For the next moments the two of them dueled aggressively, Aurra using her tallness and long arms to swing deadly and hard-hitting slashes against Ahsoka, who either blocked or dodged each of the bounty hunter's attacks, while skillfully using her feet to step around her opponent and keeping her on the offensive constantly, hoping to eventually tire her out and take advantage of that.

Stepping behind Aurra after a short moment of dueling, Ahsoka attempted to end the battle with a swift, yet deadly strike that would slash a wound on the woman's back. To her surprise, it seemed that Sing was still attuned well enough to the Force that the bounty hunter was able to predict her move, and quickly turn around and block her attack. As soon as their blades locked again, Aurra proceeded to push back the togruta girl, wildly striking her lightsaber at Ahsoka and trying to break her valiant defense. As she backed away closer and closer to the entranceway to the ruined headquarters of the Eternal Alliance, Ahsoka knew that she had to think of something in order to outsmart the lightsaber wielding bounty hunter. She could have never even guessed that Aurra used to be a Jedi, no such information of the woman's background had ever come up when she had investigated her several years back.

As the bounty hunter struck yet again, Ahsoka swiftly jumped back a little, the turquoise blade missing her by a few inches. She then quickly struck her own blade against the one Aurra was utilizing, the impact of the lightsaber blades clashing against one another causing the bounty hunter to stagger, her hand that was holding the lightsaber being pushed away from the young togruta, who immediately attempted to strike down her exposed opponent. The Jedi hunter however managed to reach out with her hand just before Ahsoka could hit her, using the Force to strongly push back the togruta away from her, causing the Force Walker to fall on her back against the stone floor.

Aurra then sprinted towards her downed opponent, holding her lightsaber high as she intended to finally kill the young togruta woman who had been a thorn on her side one too many times. Just before she could reach Ahsoka, who was still lying on the floor trying to recompose herself, a sudden misty cloud of ethereal energy formed over the togruta's body. The energy formed the figure of Ahsoka's ancestor Kallig, the former Sith Lord and powerful Force Walker who had led the Eternal Alliance thousands of years ago.

The spirit of the ancient Force wielder materialized in front of his young descendant, silently glaring at the bounty hunter who attempted to strike her down. As soon as she saw the ghost of the human man, Aurra's eyes widened in utter shock as she jumped back from the sudden appearance of the intimidating spirit.

"What the-!?" The dumbfounded and startled bounty hunter exclaimed as she backed away from Kallig, not knowing how she should react to a Force ghost.

The tall and pale woman couldn't get far before she bumped into something that was behind her, a metallic clank audible as Aurra hit whatever it was that had snuck up on her. Ahsoka slightly sat up from the stone floor, seeing how her ancestor's Force ghost silently dissipated into thin air after the bounty hunter had bumped into something. Before Aurra could even turn around, her arm holding the lightsaber was suddenly grabbed by a metallic hand.

The Jedi hunter's wrist was immediately twisted and fractured, causing the woman to scream in pain and drop the lightsaber she was holding. The metallic hand let go of her now broken wrist, allowing Aurra to step away and grab her hand in pain. But as soon as she turned around to see who had attacked her, the same metallic hand now grabbed her by the throat, and lifted her up in the air, strangling her by slowly increasing the pressure the robotic fingers had around her neck.

Ahsoka could feel her heart skip a beat as she could see that it was HK-55 that was now throttling Aurra Sing with his strong metallic hand. The young togruta had for sure witnessed her faithful droid companion collapse and shut down, when he was shot by the bounty hunter down in the forestry valley.

"Haitch!?" She gasped as the ancient assassin droid continued to strangle his helpless victim. Ahsoka couldn't believe that her droid companion was still functional, and wanted to know just how he had survived being shot by Sing.

"Statement: Assassination protocols engaged, hand-to-hand mode active. Target: the trachea of a slimy mutant meatbag.." The droid announced as Aurra helplessly attempted to free herself from HK-55's tight grip.

Before Ahsoka could get up from the floor and intervene, her droid companion ruthlessly crushed the bounty hunter's throat, killing her instantly as blood spurted out of Sing's mouth, the last gasps of air escaping her lungs. As HK-55 let go of the woman's body, allowing it to fall on the stone floor, Ahsoka finally got up, her heart still racing in her chest. She sighed audibly, picking up her lightsaber on the ground, after which she did the same to her ancestor's old lightsaber, pulling it to her with the Force from near the dead bounty hunter's body.

"You could have incapacitated her, Haitch... we might have been able to interrogate her for information." She said as she walked up to the assassin droid. Although she herself had attempted to kill her attacker mere moments earlier, Ahsoka now realized that she should have tried to capture Aurra Sing alive, to learn just who had sent her, and if the bounty hunter would have had any information regarding Anakin.

"Recitation: Anyone who attacks me is sure to meet a violent end, master. This pale mutant of a meatbag ambushed you and was certain to kill you if she had the chance.. and that is something my programming will not allow. My master's life is at the utmost importance for me.." HK-55 responded plainly, as his togruta master looked down at the dead bounty hunter at their feet, blood continuing to pour out of the woman's mouth, forming a puddle on the floor.

"Well.. that's comforting to know, Haitch. But how are you even there? I saw you shut down when you were hit..." Ahsoka asked, wanting to move on and not look at the dead body of Sing lying at her feet any more. She then looked at the sizeable hole on HK-55's collar, revealing some of the inner workings of the ancient droid and the level of damage that Aurra Sing's blaster bolt had caused to him.

"Explanation: I had to perform a hard reboot of my core systems, master. The impact of the sniper shot was not detrimental to my most important parts, but was enough to destabilize my core runtime programs, that required reinitialization. I have faced far worse damages before, master, including a strike from a lightsaber... so there was nothing to worry about." The droid reassured her, making the togruta Force Walker raise her eyebrows just a little. She had no idea her droid had been hit with a lightsaber before.

"Oh.. well... I guess I shouldn't have worried then. Still.. don't take reckless chances in the future either, okay? I'd hate to lose my favorite assassin droid." Ahsoka said with a slight chuckle, as she nudged the droid's metallic arm.

"Statement: I only take calculated risks, master. As long as I have a powerful and effective weapon at my disposal, nothing will ever threaten the success of your mission, or be a threat to your health." HK-55 assured, his tone slightly boastful which made his master roll her eyes a little.

After a short moment, the young togruta then decided to take a closer look at her killed attacker's body, to see if she'd be able to find anything that would provide her with some answers or clues about the bounty hunter's employer or allies. Sighing deeply, Ahsoka knelt down and began to look through Sing's pockets and pouches hanging from her belt, not liking the fact that she was now looting a corpse, but knowing that she wouldn't find any answers by just leaving Aurra's body to rot.

After looking through the woman's possessions, rummaging through her pouches and small satchels, the young Force Walker couldn't find anything of use, not even a comlink that HK-55 could have tried to connect to. Sighing again to herself Ahsoka gave up, standing up again and clapping her hands together a few times to get some dirt off of them. She then stepped away from her fallen enemy's body, biting her lip as she looked around.

"We should go search for her ship. It might provide us with more clues about her employers.." She said to her droid companion, still not convinced that the Galactic Empire had hired Aurra Sing to hunt her down, especially if they employed agents called Inquisitors to hunt Jedi already.

"Acknowledgment: My sensors should be able to locate her vessel if we journey into the valley nearby. This meatbag likely landed her ship on the mountain range to the northwest, it's a largely open area.." HK-55 replied to her, to which the young togruta quickly nodded her head, as she moved past the assassin droid.

"Good thinking, Haitch.. let's go." Ahsoka then said, quickly signaling with her hand to the droid to follow her, as she walked toward the ancient ruined steps that would take them back down to the forestry valley below.

The two of them left the immediate area in the following moments, leaving behind the bloodied corpse of the unfortunate bounty hunter, who had finally come to the end of her rather destructive and infamous career. Although Ahsoka thought it possible that the Empire would have interest in eliminating her, she sensed something else surrounding Aurra Sing's efforts trying to hunt her down, and it made her suspicious. She wanted to find out just who was trying to get her killed, and if that someone also had information regarding her lover Anakin, as it seemed that Aurra was looking for him as well.

She knew that her friends would soon arrive to take her and HK-55 off of Odessen, but the young togruta figured that she'd have some time to investigate this matter further, before the Stellar Envoy would arrive to the planet. But even though she wanted to locate Sing's ship and do some investigation, Ahsoka was above all both relieved and excited that she could soon leave the remote and desolate planet she had spend ten grueling months training on. Despite a rather frightening and perilous attempt on her life, she felt energetic and anxious about being able to return to her friends and continue their adventures across the Galaxy, and trying to battle the darkness that had engulfed it in the past months.

 **...**

Sporadic and indistinct chatter filled a crowded situation room inside the ancestral estate of House Thul, located near the small starport city of _Rhu Caenus_ in the Kaamos region of the mountainous planet Alderaan. Representatives of House Thul and their allies had gathered in the noble family's personal palace to coordinate their next moves against the ruling house of Alderaan, House of Organa.

Gathered around a holographic war table, Lord Provost Thul leaned against the table's edge, his allies representing Houses Ulgo, Cortess and Baliss looking over the holographic representations of Alderaan's capital city of Aldera, as well as Castle Organa, the ancestral home to their age-old rivals, House of Organa. Beside the Lord of House Thul also stood the representative of the Galactic Empire and the governor of the Alderaan Sector, Moff Lothar Yeager, along with a group of other Imperial military officers.

"House of Organa and Antilles have not answered any of our attempts at contacting them.. they have completely cut us off from the communications network. Rist scouts have already reported seeing Panteer forces massing in the _Glarus Valley_ , and House Alde has been sighted to be moving personnel and military equipment toward the capital city.." A young human male announced to the venerable noble man, looking through some of the displays and dashboards nearby.

He was Lord Thul's son, an up-and-coming politician and the heir-apparent of House Thul, _Marcos Thul_. Sighing deeply, the young man's father slowly shook his head, disappointed that the situation on his homeplanet had spiraled so out of control in the matter of only a few hours. Lord Thul was adamant in his desire to secure Alderaan's future as a loyal subject of the Empire, but he still found no pleasure in having to plunge his beautiful homeworld into the chaos of civil war.

"They have made their choice, then. We must act now and incapacitate their forces before they can mobilize and unify against us, Lord Thul.." Kendro Ulgo, the Lord of House Ulgo stated, standing right beside his biggest ally and advising him to proceed with their plans of military action. Falling silent for a few moments, the Lord of House Thul then looked over at the Imperial Moff standing close by.

"Governor Yeager.. are the missiles you have provided us ready to be fired? We don't stand a chance against House Organa and their allies if they are able to unite their forces." Lord Thul said to the Imperial officer, who seemed all too pleased with the way that things had turned out for Alderaan in the past hours. The human man smiled faintly but complacently, his hands behind his back in a diplomatic fashion.

"They are ready and prepared, your Lordship. They will be enough to deal a massive blow to Organa and their allied forces, and the ensuing pandemonium will allow your military to seize important strategic positions along the _King's Pass_ and near the capital city.." Moff Yeager answered, referring to the holographic map displayed on the strategic table. A human female officer next to the Governor then cleared her throat, also referring to the holographic images displayed before the noblemen of the dissenting Great Houses.

"With precision strikes against Castle Organa and the capital city of Aldera, House Ulgo and Cortess should be able to push deep into Antilles and Panteer territories, while House Thul and Baliss, along with other minor houses will attack the Organa and Alde forces head on in the King's Pass and the Glarus Valley.." The female officer, holding the rank of Captain explained as she used the controls on the holographic table's dashboard to demonstrate the planned results of a missile strike against House Organa and Alderaan's capital city. Humming quietly, Lord Thul stroked his chin, still a little unsure of the plans.

"The Empire can't intervene directly in this conflict, so could a missile strike using your weapons be viewed as Imperial forces directly aiding us in our fight against the Organas and their allies?" He asked the Imperial entourage, who quickly glanced at each other before Moff Yeager reassuringly waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"The Senate can't stop the purchase of Imperial weapons by independent entities and militaries, your situation is no different, Lord Thul. Our cooperation with you can remain a secret for now, but once Inquisitor _Malorum_ and Imperial Intelligence have found evidence of collaboration between House Organa and the Jedi insurgency, our armed forces can intervene on your behalf and help you win the war against your enemies.." The man explained assuredly, confident that the Inquisitor who had arrived on Alderaan could be able to expose the rumored collaboration between the planet's ruling house and the growing rebellion being led by Jedi Master Rahm Kota fairly soon.

"And in addition, an Acclamator-class assault ship will soon arrive to the Rhu Caenus spaceport, transporting weapons and armored vehicles, as well as light walkers and artillery. They should provide you with an edge over the loyalist forces, my Lord." The female Captain then explained, which certainly brightened the look on Lord Ulgo's face, as he and the other representatives of House Thul allies were sure to be excited about receiving additional weapons and equipment from the Empire, making their fight a little easier against the numerically more powerful loyalist houses.

"With those weapons and armor we'll be parading around the streets of Aldera by the end of the week! And if the Organas somehow manage to hold out longer than that, once their connection to the Jedi rebellion is uncovered, we'll have the full support of the Empire backing us up.." Lord Ulgo said in a rather exhilarated manner, fully confident in his and his allies' abilities to overthrow the current ruling government of Alderaan, and establish a new regime loyal to the Galactic Emperor.

"If only things could go that smoothly, Lord Ulgo. Let us pray for a swift end to this imminent conflict, so that our planet may once more be the beacon of peace and prosperity in the Galaxy.." Lord Thul replied quietly, as he let out another sigh and leaned against the table again.

Unlike his more eager ally, Provost Thul was not looking forward to sacrificing thousands, if not millions of lives on his homeworld to achieve his goals, whether the lives were those of his own men or his enemies. But he was determined in his pursuit of a pro-Imperial Alderaan, and knew that if it took a bloody civil war to achieve that goal, he had to be ready to make that sacrifice for the greater good.

In his mind, securing Alderaan as a loyal subject of the Emperor, and serving the authoritarian government was a safer and preferable option to openly resisting the Empire's rule like the Jedi rebels were doing right now, and with their actions plunging the Galaxy further down a dark and destructive path. The Clone War had only ended less than a year ago, and the respected and powerful nobleman was not willing to take part in yet another Galaxy-wide conflict which would only result in the deaths of billions of beings once again.

"And to make sure that this war will be swift and decisive, all that remains is taking the first step to securing Alderaan's future as a prospering and celebrated world loyal to our Emperor.." Moff Yeager then stated, as he moved over to the Lord of House Thul, placing a small device on the table in front of him. It was the remote control device that would launch the missiles against their programmed targets in the city of Aldera and Castle Organa.

"It is time, your Lordship. The controls are yours..." The Imperial officer said, a faint but sly grin forming on his face. This was definitely the outcome that the Empire was counting on, as it would guarantee that Alderaan would soon be established as a loyal and secured subject firmly in the Imperial sphere of influence.

Falling silent for a moment again, Lord Thul's eyes fixated on the remote launch control device laid before him on the table. His heart began to race in his chest, as he could feel how the world around him almost disappeared entirely, everything around him muffled as he could only stare at the control device. Taking in a few long and deep breaths, the nobleman then slowly turned his gaze toward his son who was nearby. He, along with everyone present in the room had their eyes on the Lord of House Thul, waiting for him to initiate war with their enemies. Staring at his son for a second, the man clenched his teeth together and frowned his face. He knew he had to do this, not for himself, but for his family and everyone who cared for Alderaan's future, and desired to call it their home for ages to come.

"And so are the consequences.." The leader of the ancient noble family said quietly, knowing that pushing the button on the control device would change the future of Alderaan forevermore.

Without any further hesitations, Lord Thul took the remote control device in his hands, and activated the launch protocols for the missiles. Immediately afterwards an alarm sound started broadcasting in the room, the blinds covering the large windows that had darkened the situation room earlier now slowly opening and revealing the sight of the Imperial weapons of war preparing for imminent launch.

" _Alert: Missiles launching in 3...2..1..._ " The automated alarm system announced, after which the ground began to slightly shake as the rocket boosters guiding the missiles fired up, and began to launch the warheads into air.

In the following moments, over a dozen ballistic missiles fired up into the air from mobile launch pads, one by one leaving the premises of the Thul Palace and setting off towards their intended targets, leaving only a trail of black smoke behind. As the missiles launched, their holographic projectors appeared on the strategic table in front of the noblemen and the military officers, displaying their current trajectory and intended points of impact. Leaning against the table and keeping an eye on the situation, a more determined and self-assured Lord Thul then turned to his allies and military officers.

"Mobilize our troops and prepare for combat... we move in on our targets once the missile strike is finished. This is it, gentlemen.. today, a new dawn for Alderaan will emerge..." He stated in a determined manner, his tone no longer hesitant or unsure. The Lord of House Thul had found his resolve, and he was now determined to oust his Organa rivals from power once and for all, before they could doom Alderaan to destruction at the hands of the Empire, due to their shady connections to the Jedi rebellion.

As he was met with acknowledging nods and respectful salutes from his military advisors, Lord Thul then turned around and began to walk out of the situation room with determination and strengthened resolve. As he walked out of the room, his son Marcos left his position to accompany him, leaving behind the many officers and other military personnel to plan and coordinate the opening actions in the war that had just started.

The Imperial entourage stayed within the situation room as well to oversee how the missile strike and the opening moves of the attacking noble houses would play out, while the representatives of House Ulgo, Baliss and Cortess made their leave a few moments after Lord Thul's departure, intending to return to their own forces to coordinate the initial attacks against House Organa, Antilles, Panteer and Alde, as well as any other noble families that would side with the royal family.

With the simple push of a button, Lord Thul had initiated a chain of events that would change the future of Alderaan forever, and by proxy the future of the Galaxy as a whole. Whether or not the rebelling noble houses would be successful in their pursuit of ousting House Organa as the ruling family, what was certain was that for the foreseeable future the planet of Alderaan would be engulfed in the fires of civil war, that would more than likely result in the deaths of thousands of beings and the destruction of many cities that donned the beautiful world.

For the first time in nearly four thousand years, Alderaan would once again be the battlefield for a bloody civil war, that was sure to be every bit as destructive and ruinous as the one before, for the stakes were equally as high as back when the noble houses fought each other in a bid to secure the Alderaanian throne from the House of Ulgo, and by doing so determine the planet's alignment in the larger conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire.

It would remain to be seen how the civil war would now impact the growing conflict between the Galactic Empire and the fledgling rebellion that opposed them, as it was only a matter of time before the royal family's ties to the exiled Jedi Order and the insurgency led by them would be revealed. And when that happened, open warfare between the two factions would then follow and plunge the Galaxy in yet another large-scale conflict, that would determine the fate of trillions of beings and the future of millions of worlds once and for all...

 ****Hey there, everyone. Finally got around finishing this chapter, so please do enjoy!**

 **I apologize for taking so long to make this again, but school and life just keep on keeping me busy.**

 **Unfortunately the next chapter will likely take a while again, as I really need to start studying for my matriculation exams that are in September and October.  
I have exams in religion and math, so I'll have to study hard for them in order to get decent grades, and thus I won't be able to spend much time writing the story.. sorry about that.**

 **But anyway, let's talk about this chapter a bit!**

 **First things first, some of you might roll your eyes at me using noble houses of Alderaan taken directly from The Old Republic. I realize that there's plenty of opportunity for me to create different noble families, but I feel that using the ones that have already existed in the Legends continuity makes the entire thing feel a bit more important and grandeur.  
At least I had to create all of the individual members of these noble houses myself, since of course the people who appeared in SWTOR have long since been dead in this timeline. **

**But do let me know what you think about the situation on Alderaan, it's escalated into a full-blown civil war now, so stay tuned to find out what happens.**

 **A little something about Vader. Some of you have been wondering why he hasn't actively been searching for Ahsoka?  
Simple answer is, like mentioned in the chapter, that the dark side has taken a tight hold of him and he has slowly but surely started to forget about the reasons for his initial fall to the darkness.**

 **He still searches for answers about the secrets of the Force, trying to find ways to stop death itself. But all of that has become a mere obsession to him, the reasons behind it blurry and obscure. This isn't to say that Anakin has lost his love for Ahsoka, no, it means that Darth Vader has consumed him quite effectively by now, and the person who once was Anakin, is no longer there entirely. Fragments of his former personality are still there, most notably his drive to uncover the secrets of Darth Plagueis, whether they're actually real or not. And who knows what happens when he and Ahsoka do finally meet again? Will his former personality return, or is it too late?**

 **But for now, all of this is all the more pleasing to Barriss, as you could see that she's really determined to win Vader over to herself. Stay tuned to find out what happens with that!**

 **Something about Maris Brood that I didn't talk about before; I'm fully aware that in the Legends continuity, she was but a child during this time still. In order to make the story a little more interesting, and having some characters that people recognize, I decided to make her a lot older for her to fit in the story itself.  
A while ago someone suggested that I introduce Galen Marek (Starkiller) into the story, him being older than he was in reality, and that gave me the idea to put in Maris as well, as she can be an interesting character to explore in this story. I hope you guys agree. **

**Lastly, I decided to include the Legends fact about Aurra Sing that she really is Force sensitive. In current Canon, she was simply a bounty hunter, but I've always found it a little more interesting if she indeed was a Jedi once, but left the Order and became a Jedi hunter instead.**

 **Unlike in Legends, Aurra isn't exactly powerful in the Force, as you could see in this chapter. She was trained in the ways of the Jedi, but years of no further training and barely using her Force powers have made her more than a little rusty, even if she makes up for that in just more confidence.  
Hopefully her and Ahsoka's battle was a thrill, regardless, and I hope that you're all pleased that HK-55 wasn't that easily destroyed. He's a tough old droid, and it takes more than a mere meatbag to keep him down!**

 **I know I promised lots of action, but in order to keep the chapter's length the way it is now, I decided to cut some stuff from it. All the things I had planned for this chapter will be appearing in the next one, no worries about it.**

 **Also, some of you have been asking about the flashbacks. There will be more flashbacks coming in the future, but since the plot has now started to kick in more gears, there won't be any flashbacks included in the next few chapters. I do have a few scenarios in mind that I will work into flashbacks, however, and they will eventually return. Feel free to continue giving me ideas as well, they're always welcome!**

 **...**

 **I don't have much to tell about my personal life now, other than I need to start studying for my matriculation exams. So I hope you're all patient and stay tuned for the next chapter, even if it'll take a while again.  
I won't stop writing this story just yet, so even if it takes me a while to complete chapters, the story will continue until said otherwise.**

 **One of my cats has gotten really sick recently, though, and that's one of the reasons too why it took me this long to finish this chapter. He might have epilepsy, which certainly isn't a good thing, but I'm hoping that he'll pull through.. I'd hate to lose him as he's not even 4 years old yet. Give some hugs and well-wishes for him, would you all? Thanks a lot! =^.^=**

 **Anyway, thank you all so much for continuing to follow and support the story! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, please let me know in the reviews or by other means!  
Stay tuned for more, and take care of yourselves! **

**May the Force be with you all, and Keelah se'lai!****


	5. Chapter 4: Heart of Darkness

**Chapter 4: Heart of Darkness**

The pungent smell of smoke and carbon monoxide filled Bail Organa's lungs, his vision blurred and his ears ringing. As he could hear muffled sounds of people screaming around him, explosions shaking the earth under him, the Senator and Viceroy of Alderaan opened his eyes, holding onto his aching head. The man could see raging fires around him, embers and ash engulfing the front courtyard of Castle Organa, as dozens of men and women lied dead on the palace's premises, the ancient trees decorating the entrance to House Organa's ancestral home burning ablaze.

Before he could get back on his feet and recompose himself, a missile striking from the air impacted on the outer walls of Castle Organa, causing heavy damage and sending more debris and fire scattered around the building's premises. The shockwave from the blast sent Bail flying a few meters back, slamming against the courtyard's floor once more as the chaos around him continued.

Dirt and ash covering his face a bit, the Senator struggled to get back up again. The attack on his home had come as a complete surprise, catching him and his forces off-guard and causing high casualties and massive damage to the castle itself. As Bail slowly got back on his feet, one his loyal military officers, Captain Raymus Antilles, quickly made his way to the staggering leader of House Organa and offered his aid, grabbing the man's arms and helping him up.

"Are you hurt, Your Highness? We must evacuate at once.. Castle Organa is being torn apart by those missiles, and we don't have any defenses against them!" The Captain exclaimed, having to shout so his liege could hear, as Bail could still hear audible ringing inside his ears.

While Castle Organa was armed with defensive turrets and emplacements that allowed it to be defended against ground assaults or air attacks, it had no defensive measures against missiles or artillery, as Alderaan had long since largely demilitarized and technology like deflector shields protecting cities and old fortifications had been dismantled, leaving Castle Organa vulnerable for the exact type of attack that was currently destroying it.

"How.. how did Thul do this!?" Bail asked, his voice stammering as he was still regaining his composure after being knocked down twice by the destructive missiles' shockwaves. While he couldn't be certain of it, he was still betting his life on the fact that it was House Thul that was behind this egregious attack.

Before he and Captain Antilles could move away from the destruction, they could then spot another missiles heading toward the Castle grounds, whistling through the air like a massive spear. It was then that they could see a CR90 corvette take off from the nearby landing area, where several ships belonging to House of Organa had been stationed at, though now many of them had been wrecked by falling debris from the castle. The corvette, trying to evacuate and leave the castle's premises, unwittingly found itself on the trajectory of the incoming missile, which promptly hit the ship's upper hull and detonated, the force of the explosive ordnance violently tearing the corvette apart and sending burning debris everywhere.

As the flaming wreck of the corvette came down from the sky, debris falling on the premises of Castle Organa and causing further chaos as people loyal to the Prince of Alderaan did their best to try and dodge the burning pieces of metal and durasteel that would be fatal upon impact, Bail could only watch in horror as his closest allies and servants were brought down by the destruction that the Thul missiles had caused, along with his ancestral home being taken apart by them.

"We can't stay here, sir! There might be more missiles heading for us at this moment!" Raymus continued urging his liege to evacuate the immediate area, as sections of the damaged Castle Organa collapsed and made the ground rumble and quake.

As the human Captain proceeded to try to escort his liege away from the area, another one of Viceroy Organa's loyal subjects, his cousin Ashton Organa who served as a military officer in the Royal Alderaanian Guard approached him and Antilles. As the man got to them, more soldiers and workers serving in Castle Organa made their way through the courtyard, the initial chaos of the missile attack having only slightly decreased, allowing the castle's inhabitants to exit the area in a more controlled fashion.

"Bail! Aldera has just been hit by missile strikes as well! We've lost all contact with the Alde and Antilles forces gathered in the capital city!" The man exclaimed as he shielded his head from small falling pieces of burning debris and embers hurling from the many fires raging around the castle's courtyard.

Hearing that report nearly made Bail's heart stop as he had sent his wife, Queen Breha, back to the capital city of Alderaan after the failed meeting between the noble houses at the Kaamos Fortress some hours earlier.

"What!? Breha's in there! We have to get to Aldera at once!" He answered swiftly, trying to get himself out of Captain Antilles' grip and approach some of the airspeeders positioned at the edges of the castle's courtyard, but was stopped by his companion and loyal advisor.

"If the rebelling houses have struck Aldera with missiles, going there could only make us more vulnerable! Send a small group to retrieve the Queen and bring her with us to the _Antilles Estate_. After these attacks, Thul and their allies are bound to move in with their ground forces." The Captain suggested, once again taking a hold of the Viceroy of Alderaan's arm as the man's cousin nodded in agreement.

"By all reports the missile strikes have only been directed towards Aldera and Castle Organa. We should relocate to Antilles territories so we can defend better against the Thul and Ulgo onslaught that is bound to follow this despicable attack!" Ashton Organa said, agreeing with the Antilles officer's suggestion, which was rather rare for the two of them usually did not see eye-to-eye when it came to military strategy.

Bail could only bite his lip as he looked around himself. The destruction the missiles launched by House Thul had caused significant damage to his ancestral home, not to mention ending the lives of many of his loyal subjects and soldiers fighting for him. He could only dread the thought of what kind of destruction the missiles had caused to Alderaan's capital city, and whether or not his wife were still safe and sound inside the Royal Palace.

As he squeezed his hands into fists, he soon spotted two men nearby who he knew were the only ones who'd be able to find the Queen and bring her to safety. Whistling audibly and catching the men's attention, who were aiding some of the injured people exiting Castle Organa, Bail motioned them to come to him.

"Ferus, Jax, get over here!" He shouted to the two human men, who promptly made their way to the Senator and his advisors.

Jedi Knights Ferus Olin and Jax Pavan had been appointed the leader of House of Organa's personal bodyguards, and to act as ambassadors to the Jedi Order-in-exile on the planet Tython, while also coordinating the efforts of the Alderaanian _cell_ of the growing rebel movement as allies of the planet's ruling house. As the two young men got to the three Alderaanian noblemen, they immediately noticed Bail's weakened state.

"My Lord, are you alright? Do you need medical support?" Ferus asked as he quickly reached out with his hand and used the Force to determine the Senator's status. Waving off such questions, Bail instead looked at the two Jedi Knights with a determined expression.

"My friends, you need to do a favor for me. I'm giving you the task to travel to the capital city of Aldera and extract my wife, Queen Breha, and bring her safely to the Antilles Estate in the _Choron Valley_. Let nothing stop you.. Breha's life is depending on you!" He said to the two Jedi, who quickly glanced at each other before returning their gazes to the Viceroy of Alderaan and promptly nodding their heads in understanding.

"She will be safe with us, Senator.. you've got nothing to worry about." Jax answered to Bail in a reassuring manner.

Although the two Jedi Knights knew that they couldn't get too involved with the conflict on Alderaan in order to make sure that the Jedi Order's support for the Royal House wouldn't be discovered by the Empire, they were still determined and eager to help in however they could to keep their allies safe.

"I know that, my friends. Now go.. time is of the essence!" He urged the two Jedi, who nodded their heads again and moved toward the nearby landing pad area without delay to hitch a ride for the capital city, amidst all the chaos.

As the Jedi Knights left to complete their new task, Bail returned his attention to the surrounding area, noticing that the atmosphere had calmed down just a little bit, as it seemed that no more missiles were approaching Castle Organa and its premises at the moment. Seeing all the destruction around him made the human man sigh deeply, as he then laid a long glance at his ancestral home, heavily damaged by the missile attack earlier, some of the building's sections on fire.

"Thul will send forces here as well.. they intend to occupy the castle, I'm sure of it. We must evacuate the premises entirely.. leave no one defending the area.." He said to the two officers standing by him, both of them raising their eyebrows in surprise and confusion.

"What do you mean, sir?" Captain Antilles asked, not sure what his liege was getting at. The Prince's cousin Ashton folded his arms, equally as confused as his colleague. Bail bit his lip as he sighed once again, pointing towards the castle's superstructure.

"We cannot defend Castle Organa in this state, and we cannot let our enemies get an edge over us. The building must be emptied and explosives have to be placed inside... we will demolish Castle Organa rather than let it fall into Thul hands..." He explained to his closest advisors, both of whom couldn't hide their utter shock from their faces as they heard the Viceroy's plans.

"What!? Bail, that is our family's ancestral home! We can't just destroy it!" The man exclaimed at his relative, who frowned and glared back at the officer in frustration.

"We have no choice, cousin! If Thul's forces get access to our communication devices and audio logs, they'll uncover the truth about our involvement in the Rebellion! That would bring the full might of the Empire down on top of us!" Bail argued back at his cousin, knowing that destroying his family's ancestral home was a terrible sacrifice to make, but a necessary sacrifice nonetheless.

"We are not ready for a war against the Empire yet! Anything that would expose our alliance to the Jedi must be guarded, even if takes sacrifices to do so!" He continued, strongly explaining how this would be the only way to guard their secrets and keep the Galactic Empire from directly involving themselves in the civil conflict that had just begun to ravage Alderaan. As both Ashton and Captain Antilles stared at him, Bail once again sighed deeply, placing his hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"We have to do this, Ashton. Once we've evacuated, Castle Organa has to be booby trapped... perhaps we'll be able to take down some Thul or Ulgo forces with the castle, once they get here.." The Senator concluded, to which his advisors quickly glanced at each other, the man's cousin sighing deeply as well before slowly nodding his head.

"Understood..." Ashton Organa replied quietly, clearly not liking the idea of blowing up his family's ancestral estate, but understanding that in order for them to stay ahead of their enemies, they'd have to make sacrifices.

After making his intentions clear, the Viceroy and Prince of Alderaan then once again looked around himself, seeing that the evacuation of his ancestral home had already become more organized and collected, as the missile strike had evidently stopped altogether. Humming quietly to himself, he then glanced at Captain Antilles, quickly tapping the man on his shoulder.

"Let's get our people out of here, Raymus. We can reorganize and think of new strategies once we're in Antilles territories.." Bail told the human Captain, who promptly nodded his head in acknowledgment, agreeing with the plan. The Lord of House Organa had definitely regained his composure and determination, despite the dreadful situation surrounding him and his family.

"At once, my Lord." The competent officer replied, quickly saluting his liege before departing to oversee the evacuation efforts, as more people existed Castle Organa and were coordinated toward the landing pads near the castle's premises to board ships that were still functional after the missile attack.

For the next few moments Bail stood still in the center of the castle's front courtyard, watching by as the evacuation of his family's ancestral home got underway. His gaze soon turned towards the castle itself, a feeling of dread and sorrow filled his heart as he had to live with the decision of sacrificing the ancient building for the good of his family and his allies. No matter how necessary it was for the current situation, it was nonetheless a decision that the Viceroy of Alderaan did not make lightly.

He was about the wipe away thousands of years worth of history with the impending destruction of his ancestral home, and the thought of that bothered him despite the necessity of it. But regardless of his hesitations, Bail knew that he had to stay determined in his cause to see to it that Alderaan would remain free, and perhaps one day lead the charge against the oppressive Galactic Empire in a war that he wished would not start any time soon.

To that end, destroying any evidence of House Organa's involvement in the growing rebellion against the Empire was paramount for the Senator, no matter the costs. As long as he could keep it a secret that his noble house and allies were directly involved in the insurgency, he hoped that it would keep the Empire from getting any more involved as they were with the emergent civil war that had just begun to ravage his planet. Without the direct involvement of the Empire's armies, Bail was confident that he and his allies could possibly beat back the rebelling noble houses, regardless of their surprise attack against Castle Organa and the city of Aldera. Numerically the loyalist houses were stronger, and Bail was depending on their ability to defeat the traitorous noble families that were threatening Alderaan's integrity, and once more bring peace and stability to the planet.

 **...**

The quiet humming of computer consoles and monitor screens resonated inside one of the security rooms in the Jedi Temple central security station, located within the Jedi communications center at the base of the Temple's High Council Tower. Two human men wearing Imperial officer uniforms sat in front of the security monitors, though not paying attention to the screens themselves, and instead playing a game of pazaak on the desk in front of the equipment.

While most of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant still laid in ruins, parts of the ancient Jedi headquarters, such as the Jedi communications center and the various security stations had been restored and rebuilt by the Empire after their onslaught against the Jedi ten months prior, an act that had nearly wiped out the ancient monastic order. In the months following the capture of the Jedi Temple, the Galactic Empire had ransacked the various vaults and archives filled with ancient knowledge and secrets harbored by the Jedi, Emperor Palpatine adding them to his personal collection of artifacts and other kinds of items relating to the Force and its infinite secrets.

Accompanying the two officers were two clone stormtroopers belonging to the Coruscant Guard, their white and red armor a distinct and intimidating sight on the streets of the ecumenopolis under the rule of the Galactic Empire. The clones sat nearby the card playing officers, every now and then going on a patrol along the long and empty hallways Once filled with Jedi going about their daily duties, those same hallways and spacious rooms were now nothing more than mere mementos of the power and status that the Jedi Order once held on Coruscant.

As the two officers kept playing their card game, one of them scoring a perfect score of 20 and winning the match as his partner couldn't match up to that with his own cards, one of the monitors suddenly flickered a few times, a distinct crackling noise catching the two officers' attention. As soon as they looked up at the monitor, which was displaying security camera footage from a nearby hallway that overlooked one of the many now abandoned canteens within the Temple, the flickering stopped.

Raising his eyebrows, one of the officers lightly tapped his finger on the monitor, figuring that a technical error was behind the camera's sudden flickering. One of the clones behind him had seen that as well, who then proceeded to stand up from his seat and walk over to a nearby weapons rack, grabbing a DC-15S blaster carbine from it.

"I can go check that out, sir." The trooper offered, already taking steps toward the door at the other end of the small room. The officer sitting in front of the monitor simply nodded his head, before leaning back on his chair.

"It's probably some sort of tech issue. See if there's any kind of damage to the camera, and we'll ask for repairs, _Six-Seven_.." He replied, using part of the clone's designation number as sort of a nickname. Promptly acknowledging the orders, the clone stormtrooper headed for the door, sliding it open and stepping out of the small security station.

Only a few short moments after the clone had left and the door had slid closed again, the occupants of the security station could suddenly hear a loud and echoing metallic bang just outside of the room. It was as if someone had dropped a man's weight worth of metal on the floor, the violent nature of the noise alarming the trio sitting inside the security station.

The other clone stormtrooper sitting down near the weapons rack immediately stood up, grabbing another DC-15S blaster carbine and positioning himself in front of the two officers, who dropped some of their playing cards due to suddenly being startled by the ruckus. The clone held the carbine tightly in his hands, as he started to slowly approach the closed door.

"Stay back.. I got this." The clone assured as he walked over to the door, while the two officers stayed behind on their seats, one of the men slowly reaching over to a blaster pistol that was holstered on his belt.

Before the trooper could open the door, the glowing green blade of a lightsaber cut right through the metallic door, impaling the clone by his upper stomach as well. The two Imperial officers gasped audibly as the stormtrooper was impaled by the lightsaber, which was pulled back through the door as fast as it was pushed through it. As the clone's body collapsed on the floor dead, the metallic door then slid open.

As soon as one of the officers jumped up on his chair and grabbed his blaster pistol, a young twi'lek male jumped through the doorway, using the top of the doorframe to boost himself as he came in like a missile, his feet in front of him as he kicked the blaster wielding officer back against the desk behind him, violently making the man fall on the ground afterwards. Landing on the floor and regaining his posture the twi'lek then grabbed a lightsaber hilt from his belt and activated the weapon, brandishing a blue blade from the hilt.

The other officer stepped back and grabbed his own blaster pistol, quickly aiming it at the young twi'lek Jedi and pulling the trigger. The blaster bolt was deflected by the Jedi's lightsaber, ricocheting back at the human officer and hitting him directly in his face, killing him instantly. As the Imperial officer fell on the floor dead, the young Jedi then returned his attention to the man he had incapacitated just a moment ago, turning his blade to point at the officer's neck, forcing him to surrender.

In the following moments, the rest of the Jedi accompanying the young twi'lek stepped inside the small room, Jedi Master Bultar Swan having her green bladed lightsaber at the ready, being behind the fatal move that had impaled the clone trooper only a short moment earlier. The human female deactivated her weapon, as the rest of the Jedi group entered the room, their gazes locked at the young twi'lek Jinx and his Imperial captive.

"Put away your lightsaber, Jinx.. your entrance was violent enough already." Master Swan slightly scolded the young twi'lek, having been against him and the young zabrak Padawan Maris Brood taking part in this mission from the beginning, whereas her other colleagues had allowed the two Padawans to join them.

As the young twi'lek deactivated his lightsaber and silently stepped away from the officer, the nikto Jedi Knight Ma'kis walked over to him and grabbed the helpless human male, carrying him to a nearby corner in the room and placing him on the ground. Jedi Master Feemor Rendelian then walked over to a nearby equipment locker and opened it, taking out a pair of handcuffs, which he handed over to Ma'kis who promptly cuffed the captured human officer, who was still rather dazed from the kick that Jinx had landed on him just a minute ago.

"Resistance has been surprisingly light. This is the only security room in operation on this whole level... it's like the Empire never expected anyone to dare enter the Temple ever again." Ma'kis stated as he cuffed the startled Imperial officer, who knew there'd be no point in trying to yell for help, as there weren't any other Imperial forces in the immediate vicinity.

"Arrogance and overconfidence are often the downfall of the Sith. But don't underestimate our enemies, Ma'kis.. we may still find nasty surprises waiting for us here in our former home..." Master Obi-Wan Kenobi said as he looked around the small security station, sighing as he had not been back to the Jedi Temple since before it was attacked by the Sith and clone forces.

Seeing the destruction and the dark influence the Sith had had on the ancient Jedi home depressed the human Jedi Master, making him feel even more sorrow for all the lost souls that had perished when the Temple had been attacked over ten months prior.

"Which is why we'll stay vigilant, Obi-Wan. We should split up and head for different parts in the Temple.. that way we'll cover more ground and can leave sooner. The Empire is bound to know something is wrong eventually, and there's no telling what they'd send after us then.." Feemor suggested, as he quickly glanced over to the doorway, seeing Master Koffi Arana and Knight Sha Koon standing outside the security room, keeping an eye out for any patrolling Imperial troopers.

"What if we run into trouble while being separated? It could quickly end up with Imperial forces picking us off one by one, when we don't have strength in numbers.." Master Swan noted, folding her arms as he looked between the two human Jedi Masters beside her.

"I think it'd be best for us to stay in small teams, even if we do split up. Our objective is to find and recover any artifacts and data we can while here, and also try to find out the truth about the attack against the Temple. I suggest that Master Swan and I head to the central security station nearby and look through the recordings.." Obi-Wan suggested, to which the elder Jedi Master next to him nodded his head in agreement.

"Agreed. I will travel to the Jedi Archives and enter the _Holocron Vault_ with Ma'kis and Master Arana. Sha Koon and the Padawans should come with us as well, and search the Archives for any and all remaining holobooks and data recordings that the Empire has not yet erased.." Feemor said, intending to find out whether or not any of the precious Jedi holocrons would still be housed inside the tightly sealed Holocron Vault. Bultar Swan bit her lip a little, before nodding in acknowledgment, although giving both Padawans standing nearby a slight frown.

"I just hope our young Padawans can handle themselves. This is no place for them, like I've said many times before.." She said a little condescendingly, frustrated that her colleagues had allowed the young apprentices to take part in such a dangerous mission.

"We hear you, Master Swan. But both Jinx and Maris have not endangered themselves or us yet.. we must give them the opportunity to prove that they can handle a mission like this. And besides, Sha Koon will take care of them should they run into any trouble. Have faith, Bultar.." Obi-Wan replied to the woman, who frowned a little more as she sighed and shook her head a bit, before looking at her colleague once more.

"I really want to be wrong about this, Obi-Wan... but don't be looking at me if this will end up badly for all of us.." She said back at him, before glancing at the two young Padawans again, both of whom fiddled with their hands, feeling equally as uncomfortable having to hear the Jedi Master's doubts about them.

"Don't make us regret taking you on this mission, Padawans. There's a lot more at stake here than just your desire to have some personal closure..." She then said to the two Jedi apprentices, before leaving the small security room and stepping out to the hallway again, Obi-Wan, Feemor and Ma'kis inside with the Padawans and the captured officer.

"We won't let you down, Masters. We want to help the Order just as much as you all do, and will do what's necessary to see this mission through.." Maris assured the Jedi Masters in front of her, Jinx nodding his head in agreement, wanting to please their superiors as much as her, although also having his own personal reasons of being here, just like Maris herself.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, young Maris. But both of you need to keep a cool head and stay alert.. Master Swan is right about this place being too dangerous for Padawans like you, and the rest of us are placing a lot of trust in you allowing you to come with us. So focus, young Jedi.." Obi-Wan responded to the young zabrak girl, who bit her lip and nodded her head quickly, her twi'lek friend doing the same while standing a little straighter.

"We will, Master Kenobi.. you can count on us." Jinx said assuredly, to which the bearded human Jedi Master smiled a little, giving both the young Padawans an acknowledging little nod, before turning his attention back to Master Rendelian and Ma'kis.

"I think we're all set then, my friends. Let us move quickly now before the Empire can get a scent of our tracks." Feemor said to the other Jedi beside him, to which Obi-Wan and the two Padawan's promptly nodded their heads. Before they could leave, however, Ma'kis got their attention.

"What do we do about this guy?" The nikto Jedi Knight asked, pointing at the Imperial officer who was still sitting on the floor near the room's corner, his hands cuffed and his expression sour.

"Leave that to me, but you all should get moving.. it's a long way to the Archives." Obi-Wan said as he slowly stepped over to the Imperial officer, Feemor smiling and nodding his head in agreement.

"Right you are, Obi-Wan. We'll head out and contact you if we find something. May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi.." Feemor said as he motioned the two Padawans to exit the security room, Ma'kis also walking by him and out of the damaged doorway.

"The Force is with you, Master Feemor.. may luck continue to favor us.." Obi-Wan replied with a smile, to which the elder Jedi Master smiled faintly as well and gave the man a final nod, before turning around and following Ma'kis and the Padawans out of the security room, leaving him alone with the Imperial officer.

The Jedi Master slowly knelt down before the officer, who still looked more than a little fearful, his breathing shallow and tears of sweat rolling down his forehead. Obi-Wan stared at the man for a short moment, sensing his stressful feelings and wondering just what kind of things people like him had been told about the Jedi after the Empire had taken over. Anti-Jedi sentiment had been high within the Republic already during the final years of the Clone Wars, but with the rise of the Empire, Obi-Wan could only ponder just how many people in the galaxy truly viewed the Jedi as evil warmongers who had brought death and destruction to their homes.

"Relax.. you've got nothing to fear.." He said calmly to the human man, who frowned a little and scoffed back at him.

"Nothing to fear? My friend lies dead just a few meters away from me, and I doubt you Jedi will show any more mercy to the rest of people working here in your decadent Temple.." The officer replied coldly, his hands shaking ever so slightly, Obi-Wan able to feel his increased heartbeat. The Jedi Master then quickly looked behind him, seeing the dead body of the other officer who had shot at Jinx before, which had only led to his own death.

"I don't know what lies Emperor Palpatine has told you, but I can assure you that Jedi do not kill innocents, and we always try our best to avoid any violence. Your friend died because of your government's actions against the Jedi Order. Had they not invaded and taken over this Temple, we would have no reason to infiltrate it in the first place.." He explained to the man, who simply scoffed back at him again, shaking his head while sweat continued to roll down his forehead.

"I witnessed what the Clone War brought to this Galaxy, Jedi... you were all enthusiastically leading armies of clones to sow chaos and destruction on thousands of worlds! And it was all to usurp the Chancellor's office and take over the Republic... I'd say the attack on your Temple was therefore justified.." The officer responded with a slightly trembling voice, though his tone full of conviction and determination. Sighing quietly Obi-Wan realized that the man he was talking to had been completely convinced by the many lies told to the citizens of the Republic and the Empire by Emperor Palpatine and his henchmen.

"It is sad that your mind has been twisted by the lies and influence of the dark side. But I can see that there is no point in trying to convince you otherwise.." The Jedi Master answered, to which the Imperial officer bit his lips now, his alarmed state seemingly only getting stronger.

"So.. what, you'll just kill me now? I should have known..." He lamented rather quietly, though Obi-Wan could sense the amount of fear that was rumbling inside of him at the moment.

"I told you already that you have nothing to fear.. I'm not going to kill you. However, I think that it'd be best for you to forget about all of this..." The Jedi Master replied as he got a little closer to the human man, who didn't look any calmer than before.

Before the officer could react any further, however, Obi-Wan swiftly raised his hand a little, and waved it before the human man's face, using a powerful mind trick to both wipe his short term memory and render him unconscious. As soon as the officer fell unconscious, his head hanging low and his back leaning on the wall behind him, the Jedi Master stroked his beard for a short moment, before getting up again and proceeding to leave the security room.

So far the secret mission that the group of elite Jedi had undertaken had gone without any notable hitches. The Jedi Temple was surprisingly empty and not as well defended as they had anticipated, which bred feelings of relief and confidence in some of the members of the expedition. Despite that, they all knew that they could not let themselves get entirely complacent, as many things could still go wrong with the mission. The Empire had been in control of the Jedi Temple for over ten months, and there was no telling what sort of defenses they had placed around the most sacred and important of locations within the ancient building, including the Archives and the Holocron Vault, where the majority of the group was now heading to.

But regardless of the risks, each member of the group knew that this mission was essential for the Jedi Order's continued existence, and their ability to wage war upon the Galactic Empire and its Sith overlords. Not only were they trying to recover any and all sacred artifacts and texts left behind by the Order that had not been pillaged by the Empire's forces, but they were also determined to find out the truth about the fateful attack against the Temple by the Sith and their clone troopers.

The Jedi already suspected that the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader, had been part of the onslaught and they believed that recovering the security footage recorded during the battle would allow them to finally uncover the real identity of the already infamous Jedi killer. For Obi-Wan this knowledge was important, as he had long had his own suspicions on the identity of the elusive Dark Lord, and for the sake of himself and the survival of the Jedi Order he needed to reveal the truth, no matter what it might be or how bad it could possibly hurt him.

 **...**

The bright star at the center of the _Pybus system_ in Hutt Space shined over the forest planet Pybus, its vast and lush green surface clearly visible from space. A _GR-45_ transport ship slowly glided through space in the planet's orbit, its small engines thrusting the rather old and rugged starship forward. The GR-45 medium transport ships had seen widespread usage in the decades leading up to the Clone Wars, but were gradually phased out by the newer _GR-75_ models, which the Galactic Republic had used as supply ships during their war against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The older GR-45 models were nowadays mostly used by small independent companies in the Outer Rim, or minor factions occupying remote star systems, such as within the lawless Hutt Space.

The weathered transport ship could not progress very far in its path, as a pair of proton torpedoes suddenly flew through space and impacted the GR-45's already old and fragile hull, causing massive damage and nearly tearing the entire ship apart. As explosions crippled the vessel, two ARC-170 heavy starfighters flew past the doomed ship, having shot the torpedoes that were now destroying the old transport. As the Imperial heavy starfighters steered away from the GR-45, another ship then approached it with equally sinister intentions.

An Eta-2 Actis-class starfighter, outfitted with a deep obsidian black coloration, flew towards the burning transport ship with its S-foils set in attack position. Opening fire with its two powerful laser cannons, the fast and agile ship finished off the GR-45, exploiting an exposed part of its hull to cause critical damage to the vessel. As the fighter passed the transport ship from under it, having completed its strafing run, the badly damaged vessel finally was destroyed in a large explosion, sending debris and burning hunks of the ship's armor flying in all directions.

Spinning around a few times, the Eta-2 Actis-class fighter then steered itself steeply to the right, flying to the direction the two ARC-170 fighters had headed off to just a moment earlier. As it cleared the exploded wreck of the GR-45 transport, the black starfighter soon joined a squadron of ARC-170 heavy starfighters being escorted by another squadron of Alpha-3 Nimbus-class interceptors, all flying under the grey colors of the Galactic Empire. The Eta-2 positioned itself in front of the two squadrons, assuming command of the ships flying behind it.

Inside of the Eta-2 Actis-class fighter's cockpit, its human pilot clad in dark clothing tightly held onto the ship's controls. Darth Vader, the young and ruthless Dark Lord of the Sith, silently looked through his ship's cockpit's viewport, seeing what he and the squadrons of fighters behind him were heading towards. A small battle was underway around the orbit of the planet Pybus, between over a dozen Hutt aligned transport and escort ships and the Sith Lord's personal fleet of warships, called the Death Squadron. Several fast attack craft used by the Hutts, along with dozens of starfighters were engaging the large star destroyers and cruisers of the Death Squadron, trying to protect a convoy of transport ships that had positioned themselves around the edges of the Hutt fleet.

As he witnessed the ongoing battle before his eyes, the young Sith Lord leaned back on his pilot's chair, taking in a deep breath. Lord Vader, who was usually seen wearing his feared and intimidating dark battle armor, was now clothed in a costume similar to the robes he had once worn as part of the Jedi Order. Although the Eta-2 Actis-class fighter's cockpit was not the most cramped in its size, the Sith Lord still felt that trying to fit into it while wearing his usual armor was more than a little uncomfortable, and therefore preferred to wear something lighter while flying his starfighter.

"Form up, Shadow Squadron. Our primary targets are the transport ships at the fleet's left side, as well as any escorts that try to come to their rescue. Broadside, your ARC-170s will use proton torpedoes to take out the transports and escort ships. Contrail, you and the other V-wings keep a look out for any enemy starfighters and intercept them if they attempt to stop the heavy fighters.." The Dark Lord of the Sith spoke to his headset, giving orders to the dozen starfighters that were flying behind his Eta-2.

 _Shadow Squadron_ was an elite squad of starfighters flown by the some of the most skilled and decorated clone pilots in the Imperial Navy, its foundation going all the way back to the early days of the Clone Wars, when Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker had taken it upon himself to command an elite squadron of ships in various battles during the war. While Skywalker had commanded other flotillas as well during the Clone War, Shadow Squadron had always remained his most elite and specialized squad of starfighters and bombers.

Clone pilots _Broadside_ and _Contrail_ had both served in the squadron since the days of its founding, being among the only remaining original members of the famed and decorated starfighter flotilla. As they had fought in battles such as the hunt for the Separatist dreadnaught Malevolence or the _Third Battle of Kamino_ , many of the squadron's original members had perished, pawing way for new recruits to take their place. Despite the replacements, Shadow Squadron remained one of the most elite and deadly starfighter fleets in the entire Imperial Navy, as the young Lord Vader and the Jedi General before him, would only accept the very best candidates to serve in the prestigious squadron.

"By your command, Lord Vader. Lock S-foils in attack position!" Broadside responded through the comms, after which the many ARC-170 heavy starfighters locked their S-foils in attack position to prepare for imminent battle.

In the following short moments the squadron of ARC-170 starfighters proceeded to accelerate to attack speed, and flew past the Sith Lord's personal starfighter as they headed towards the ongoing space battle, and the near defenseless transport ships that were trying to supply Hutt forces fortifying their homeworld of Nal Hutta and its moon Nar Shaddaa, which lied only a small distance away from Pybus.

After the heavy starfighters had flown past Lord Vader's Eta-2 Actis-class fighter, the Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing interceptors were the next to increase their speed and prepare their systems for combat. Just a few moments later, the fighters had configured their weapon systems and shields, and then also proceeded to accelerate and fly past their squad leader's starship, its Sith Lord pilot steering slightly to the side to allow his wingmen to pass.

"Good hunting, my Lord!" Contrail's voice said through the comlink, as his fighter passed the Dark Lord's Eta-2 and flew towards the transport ships and their escorts with the rest of the squad of Alpha-3 Nimbuses.

As soon as the Shadow Squadron had flown past Lord Vader, the human man held onto his ship's controls a little tighter again, pressing a few buttons on the flight controls to his left in the cockpit. Vader also quickly glanced out of the cockpit's viewport to see the Eta-2 Actis' left wing, where a black and grey R4-series astromech droid moved its dome head around, comfortably in place in the ship's droid socket.

"Lock on to them, R4. Keep your scanners running for any fighters or ships that might enter our range.." The young Sith Lord said to the droid, who chimed and beeped in response.

 _R4-K5_ had served the Jedi Order before its destruction at the end of the Clone War. The droid's previous owner, a Jedi, had long since perished in the turmoil surrounding the transformation of the Galactic Republic into the Empire, after which the astromech had been reprogrammed to serve its new Imperial masters loyally. When choosing a new droid navigator for his personal starfighter, Darth Vader had found R4-K5's dark coloration an appropriate match for the black color of his Eta-2 fighter, and found its rather quiet and somber personality agreeable.

Returning his attention to the space battle before him, Vader leaned back on his chair and pushed the accelerator to fly his fighter into the skirmish at an increased speed which was perfect for quick hit and run attacks. The Sith Lord steered his Eta-2 to the left, distancing himself from the other fighters that had just entered the battle in order to attack the Hutt transports from their sides, intending to carry out the fatal blows that would destroy the vulnerable ships.

As Vader's fighter begun to approach the near defenseless transport ships, the human man could see how his clone wingmen of the Shadow Squadron initiated their strafing runs, effectively attacking the transports and their escort ships and causing massive damage. A slight smirk appeared on the man's face, feeling contentment at seeing the veterans of the Clone War still remaining the best fighting force in the entire Galaxy.

Before the young Sith Lord could join the fight with his own fighter, however, his dashboard suddenly started to beep and flicker with a red light. R4-K5 chimed in a slightly alarmed manner, as his master frowned and looked at the control board of the Eta-2. Vader could quickly see that his fighter's scanners were indicating that something was approaching his immediate vicinity, the ship's collision avoidance systems warning of the incoming danger.

"Something's coming out of hyperspace.." He said quietly to himself, but before he could react any further, a large ship jumped out of hyperspace directly in front of his fighter.

Lord Vader's hear nearly jumped to his throat, as he was suddenly staring at the layered bridge section of a Munificent-class star frigate barely a hundred meters away from his starfighter. Clenching his teeth together the human Sith Lord immediately pulled hard on the ship's controls, barely avoiding collision with the frigate's bridge. The Eta-2 flew upwards and over the Munificent's bridge section, the human pilot able to stabilize the fighter afterwards and catch his breath. He did not have long to gather his thoughts, however, as Vader could then notice dozens of Vulture droids stationed on the hull of the frigate deploy and fire up their engines.

"Shadow Squadron, break formation! Engage the Munificent and the droid fighters!" He shouted into his microphone while proceeding to steer the Eta-2 towards the Munificent's communications arrays and sensory systems, which were located atop of the ship rather vulnerably.

"Copy that, my Lord! Let's scrap some droids!" Broadside's voice replied through the comms, which again brought an ever so faint smirk on the Sith Lord's face. He had already forgotten how it felt to attack Separatist droids and warships.

The sudden thrill of getting to fight something else besides old transport ships and rugged corvettes used by the Hutts clouded the young Dark Lord's mind so that he didn't even question the fact that a ship belonging to the dissolved Confederacy of Independent Systems had just entered the battle out of the blue. At the end of the Clone Wars, the droid armies had been given the order to shut down, but it seemed that not every Separatist had followed that command.

Pressing the fighter's weapons trigger with his finger, Vader opened fire on the vulnerable sensor and communication arrays, also taking out a pair of Vulture droids that had not yet deployed from their positions atop the frigate. The following fiery explosions caused a small chain reaction that ran through much of the Munificent-class frigate's outer hull, more explosions damaging the ship quite effectively. The young Sith Lord flew his Eta-2 Actis fighter through the explosions, the fire and smoke doing little to no damage to the ship, but slightly darkening its hull and staining the paintjob.

As the fighter flew downwards and away from the Munificent on its left side, Lord Vader could see the dozens of droid fighters that had disembarked from the Separatist frigate now engaging with the Shadow Squadron as well as other Imperial fighter squadrons that had quickly arrived to deal with the Munificent's sudden appearance. Before he could get further away from the frigate, the young Sith Lord's attention was once again caught by his ship's scanners, which once more indicated that something was arriving through hyperspace into the near vicinity of the Separatist frigate.

Just a few seconds later another Munificent-class star frigate, accompanied by a Recusant-class light destroyer arrived through hyperspace next to the frigate that had appeared earlier, also entering the space battle above Pybus. Vader bit his lip as he tightly held on to his ship's controls, maneuvering the fighter slightly upwards again and flying towards the Recusant-class destroyer. He could see hundreds more Vulture droids deploy from their positions along the ship's hull, their magnetic legs allowing them to latch onto metallic surfaces in the vacuum of space. The droid fighters immediately formed into large squadrons and engaged the Imperial ships nearby, harassing their efforts of destroying the Hutt fleet in Pybus' orbit.

The Recusant and the fresh Munificent opened fire on some of the Imperial ships engaging the Hutt task force, their powerful heavy turbolasers ripping through a Carrack-class light cruiser near instantaneously. An Acclamator-class assault ship near the light cruiser was also subjected to heavy fire from the Separatist ships, suffering crippling damage in the matter of mere seconds, due to the Imperial ships not having expected anything bigger than corvettes attacking them, and so their shields were only set to low power.

As the ships continued to fire upon the smaller and more lightly armed Imperial ships, Lord Vader clenched his teeth together and silently cursed himself for ordering the Death Squadron's capital ships to stay back from the skirmish with the Hutt ships. That decision, while sound when engaging lightly armed and old Hutt warships, had now made the Imperial escorts vulnerable in the face of the larger and more powerful Separatist ships, and that frustrated the Dark Lord.

"Admiral Pellaeon, can you read me? Order the star destroyers to move in immediately!" He staunchly ordered while speaking to the microphone in his headset, though now using a voice modulator to mask his voice, all the while continuing to approach the Recusant-class destroyer with his Eta-2 fighter, despite having no support from other Imperial ships.

"We're on our way, Lord Vader.. I'm sending more fighter squadrons to aid you as well. I would suggest that you make your way back towards the fleet before the droids can pursue you.." The Rear Admiral's voice replied through the comms, to which the young Sith Lord immediately scoffed audibly, frowning ever so slightly as he squeezed his ship's controls.

"In your dreams, Admiral. I'm going to punish these Separatist remnants for not knowing when to quit..." Vader answered rather dismissively, ignoring the Rear Admiral's requests and instead opting to attack the droid ships regardless of the risk. Pushing down the accelerator again, the Sith Lord flew in to perform a strafing run against the Recusant-class light destroyer.

The Eta-2 Actis fighter approached the Separatist destroyer and opened fire, its twin laser cannons managing to cause light damage to the Recusant's hull. Just as the ship was about to collide with the destroyer's hull and the explosions caused by its cannons, Lord Vader quickly pulled on the Eta-2's flight controls and steered the ship to fly alongside the Separatist destroyer's outer hull. The Sith Lord's starfighter continued to fire upon the protruding parts of the warship's hull, destroying several antennas, sensor arrays and laser cannons placed on the Recusant's outer hull that weren't protected by the ship's armor plating.

After completing the strafing run, Vader's starfighter then steered away from the Recusant, having caused light, but still significant damage as several explosions along the ship's hull followed after the Eta-2 Actis flew away from the Separatist destroyer. As the agile starfighter flew towards the Imperial fleet, Lord Vader intending to turn around and do another attack run on the Separatist ships, the man could see how a few Venator-class star destroyers were now approaching the center of the battle, with several other capital ships of the Death Squadron moving from their previous positions at the edges of the battle as well.

A lone Alpha-3 Nimbus interceptor then quickly approached the Sith Lord's fighter, having broken from its formation as the droid fighters had entered the battle moments before. Just as the Imperial fighter was about to fly past the Eta-2, a sudden cannon blast hit the ship and critically damaged its hull integrity, the V-wing fighter exploding in a bright and fiery blast mere seconds later. Darth Vader frowned and steered his ship to the left to dodge the scattering debris flying from the destroyed fighter's flaming wreck, a pair of droid tri-fighters flying past him immediately afterwards. The Sith Lord figured that those two fighters were the ones that had destroyed the Alpha-3 Nimbus. Vader could see the tri-fighters steer toward a pair of ARC-170s, proceeding to pursue them along with a few Vulture droids.

"Heads up, _Shadow Five_.. two tri-fighters are onto you and _Shadow Ten_.." The Sith Lord said to his headset's microphone, having recognized the ships belonging to the Shadow Squadron.

Vader then looked around the viewports of his fighter, seeing many more droid fighters enter the immediate area and begin harassing Imperial fighters and bombers. As he could see that the droids managed to score a few casualties with the Imperial squadrons, memories of the Clone Wars came all the more clearly back to the young Sith Lord's mind. All the destruction, violence and brutality that he had faced years ago suddenly came pouring back in, and Vader could now remember things he had already forgotten about a long time ago.

It distracted him for a moment, but the Dark Lord quickly tried to recompose himself, shaking his head and returning his attention to the battle at hand. As he looked around again, he soon spotted a squadron of droid Hyena bombers heading towards the heavily damaged Acclamator-class assault ship that had been disabled by the Munificents and Recusant-class destroyer moments before. Thinking that the bombers would try to finish off the assault ship, the Sith Lord bit his lip and steered his ship toward the Hyenas.

"Form up beside me, Snips! We're taking out those bombers!" He said loudly as he held on to the ship's controls tighter. But as soon as he had said those words, the human man could feel his heart skip a beat, and his grip on the fighter's controls weakened to the point that the Eta-2 tilted slightly to the right.

Vader silently stared out of the viewport, losing all of his focus as distracting thoughts and memories filled his mind. He could remember things from his past that he had never even realized he had forgotten. He saw images of a beautiful togruta girl in his mind, he remembered the feel of her soft skin against his, the sensation of her lips touching his, and the taste of her tongue in his mouth. The Sith Lord could for the first time in months remember the reason why he was desperately searching for the secrets of Darth Plagueis in order to stop death itself. He finally remembered the reason for him letting nothing stop him at trying to become the strongest and most powerful Force user in history.

"Ahsoka..." He whispered, finally remembering his long lost former Jedi apprentice and lover.

The months and months of war and destruction and the dark and twisted search for answers within the Sith Order had obstructed the young man's mind, making him forget about the real reasons he had even joined them to begin with. Feeling overwhelmed, Vader could remember all of the sensations and emotions he had felt all those months and years ago, back when he used to be Anakin Skywalker, a respected Jedi Knight and the secret lover of his own Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. He finally remembered that it was Ahsoka and her alone that had pushed him to go as far as to betray his Jedi brethren in order to learn the secrets of the Sith, and save the person he loved more than anything in the universe from dying.

"Can you repeat, my Lord? Didn't catch that.." Contrail's voice came through the comms, the Sith Lord's wingmen having heard all of that but not understanding any of what their squad leader was saying.

As the young Sith Lord continued to stare out of his fighter's window, trailing further off into his thoughts, he failed to notice a lone droid tri-fighter suddenly positioning itself to fly behind his Eta-2 Actis. Despite R4's attempts at warning the distracted human man with alarmed beeps and chirping, he could not recompose himself fast enough, and the droid fighter opened fire with the heavy laser cannon mounted on its central ball. The cannon rounds impacted with the Sith fighter's rear, critically damaging the ship's right side engine and shattering parts of the radiator wing.

The force from the explosion pushed the Dark Lord of the Sith forward, almost making him hit his head on the cockpit dashboard and the fighter's flight controls. Grunting audibly the human man quickly pulled himself back up, as several electrical surges destroyed many of the ship's internal systems all around the cockpit while the fighter began to spin out of control. After struggling for a moment to get a hold of the ship's controls again, Vader clenched his teeth together and pulled hard on the flight stick, while also pressing several buttons by the side of the control board, trying his best to regain control of his spinning fighter.

A few moments of fighting with the ship's controls, Vader finally managed to stabilize the Eta-2 and try his best to keep it from entering yet another perilous spin, as the tri-fighter continued to tail him and try to line him up for a finishing shot. Before the droid could utterly destroy Lord Vader's starfighter, ending the Dark Lord's life, an Alpha-3 Nimbus interceptor flew in to the rescue, having noticed his squad leader in trouble and proceeded to fire its laser cannons at the droid fighter, effectively destroying it and saving the young Sith Lord's life.

Not having the time to even thank the loyal clone pilot, Vader instead continued to struggle with his damaged fighter's controls, quickly realizing that he wouldn't be able to stabilize it enough for further flying. While R4-K5 did his best at trying to help the Sith Lord control his doomed spacecraft, the human man looked through the viewports frantically as he tried to find an Imperial ship nearby, in which he could land his damaged Eta-2 fighter. He quickly noticed one of the Venator-class star destroyers rather nearby to his current position, and without hesitation steered his ship towards it.

As the burning Eta-2 Actis plummeted towards the nearby Venator-class star destroyer, Lord Vader did his best to maneuver his starfighter to the direction of the cruiser's dorsal deck and its hangar bay. While approaching the ship, the Sith Lord could feel how his fighter's controls became more and more difficult to maintain, his mind now completely focused on trying to bring his ship down without destroying it, and by doing so killing himself in the process too.

Mere moments later the Dark Lord's fighter was now plunging down over the hangar bay's deck, its armored doors having been opened to allow squadrons of fighters and bombers to disembark and enter the battle. After seeing the burning Eta-2 Actis approaching the runway, the star destroyer's crew had quickly sounded an alarm and were preparing to receive the Sith Lord's doomed spacecraft.

For a few seconds more the starfighter continued to try and keep itself airborne, Lord Vader groaning to himself as he struggled with the controls. He could not stop the inevitable, however, and the Eta-2 slammed against the deck, destroying the ship's lower wing radiators and damaging its bottom hull as the fighter began to slide across the deck, sending sparks flying all around while the ship gradually was torn apart.

Inside the cockpit, the young Sith Lord violently jerked as the fighter touched the deck's floor, his safety harness tearing itself off and sending Vader nearly flying out of the windows. With another violent jerk, the human man hit his head on the ship's control board, before being pulled back by the force of the impact to hit the back of his head on the pilot's chair. His vision blurring, he could only hold his aching head and wait for his fighter to come to a halt.

After a few moments of sliding across the hangar bay's flight deck the starfighter finally came to a halt near the end of the runway. As soon as the Eta-2 was stationary, dozens of emergency crew both clones and non-clones alike quickly made their way towards the burning spacecraft.

Fire-fighting teams and maintenance crews ran up to the ship and begun to put the fire out, while also quickly assessing the damage done to the fighter. A few clone troopers climbed up on the ship's wings, seeing that R4-K5 was still functional as the droid spun his dome head around in alarm, chirping and beeping frantically as the emergency crews started to work on saving the vehicle from destruction. The troopers also looked through the ship's cracked windows to see if their Sith commander was still alive and conscious.

Inside the cockpit Lord Vader coughed as some smoke entered the ship's interior. Feeling groggy and lightheaded the human man squinted his eyes while looking around, his vision blurry and not getting any better as he shook his head and tried to recompose himself. Feeling a stinging pain on the top of his head, he moved his hand across his forehead and upwards, hissing in pain as his fingers touched the aching part of his head. As he brought his gloved hand in front of his face, he could see blood painting his fingers and palm as he looked down at the hand.

Sighing in frustration, the Sith Lord could then feel even more dizzy, his mind completely blurred and not able to think straight. As he attempted to move from his chair, he could suddenly feel his entire vision darkening and his head becoming numb. Before he could attempt to move further, the Dark Lord of the Sith fell forward, his head hitting the dashboard again as he was rendered unconscious.

Outside of the cockpit the hangar bay's emergency crews noticed the Sith Lord losing his consciousness, and immediately proceeded to open the Eta-2 Actis' canopy to get to him. Calling for medical support, the clones and other Imperial personnel continued to put out the fires that were destroying the ship, and carefully pull the unconscious Lord Vader out of the smoke filled cockpit. They carried the human man's limp body away from the ship, while also helping R4-K5 get out of his astromech droid socket. As medical evac teams made their way to the area, the Sith Lord's unconscious body was placed down on the cold metallic floor of the flight deck.

The Venator-class star destroyer then proceeded to close its dorsal hangar bay's large armored blast doors, protecting the flight deck where the emergency maintenance crews and medical support teams kept on treating both Darth Vader and his near destroyed personal starfighter.

The space battle above Pybus continued in the meanwhile, the three Separatist warships reinforcing the doomed Hutt forces now locked in a heated skirmish with the Imperial Death Squadron. While the Empire's forces would make quick work of the interfering droids, their surprise appearance had inflicted needless casualties on the Imperial side, and with the temporary loss of their Sith Supreme Commander the Imperial ships were currently in slight chaos.

But nevertheless, after handling this temporary setback the Death Squadron was poised to rout the remaining Hutt and droid ships, if not completely annihilate them in the moments to come. After destroying the fleets moving through the Pybus system, the Empire's forces would then be free to directly attack the Hutt homeworld of Nal Hutta, and hopefully bring an end to the conflict that had ravaged the Outer Rim Territories for nearly a year already. But while the outcome of the war was pretty clear to most, the Hutts and their tributaries and slaves were still determined to fight until the bitter end, which would only mean even more death and destruction on both sides before the war would be over.

 **...**

A flock of singing birds flew over a YT-1300 Corellian freighter that had landed on an open grassy field surrounded by thick forests on the remote planet of Odessen. The ship was the Stellar Envoy, captained by the smuggler Jonash Solo and crewed by his son Han, as well as the former Dark Jedi, assassin and bounty hunter Asajj Ventress, the voss healer Tana-Rey and the veteran astromech droid, R2-D2. Together this ragtag group of very different people had found unity in the months leading up to the present moment, as the shadow of the Galactic Empire had slowly consumed most of the Galaxy after the fall of the Republic and the near destruction of the Jedi Order.

They had arrived on Odessen a few moments earlier, landing on a clearing in the valley that was located near to the mountain that housed the ancient ruined headquarters of the Eternal Alliance. After being contacted by their friend, the former Jedi Ahsoka Tano, the Stellar Envoy's crew had headed for Odessen posthaste, eager to reunite with the young togruta who had left them temporarily in order to train herself to become a Force Walker on the remote and mysterious planet.

A hiss of pressurized air escaped the hydraulic cylinder on one of the freighter's landing gear, as Captain Solo worked on the mechanical parts of the gear underneath the ship. Walking down the boarding ramp, Asajj Ventress' boots clamped on the metallic surface before landing on the soft grassy ground on which the Stellar Envoy had landed. The dathomirian female turned her gaze to the human man doing maintenance on the old freighter, slightly scoffing as she walked over to him, placing her hand on her waist.

"Something wrong with this bucket of bolts? You really seem to love getting your hands dirty. Well, with everything else except for me, that is..." She stated with a slight smirk as she stared at the human man, who then looked back at her while raising his eyebrows.

"What..? Uh.. I'm just checking the cylinders on this landing gear. This girl may be old, but she's still the fastest ship you'll find this side of the Galaxy... she just needs some maintenance every now and then.." Jonash replied as he returned to work on the landing gear, shrugging off the dathomirian's teases.

He had gotten used to Ventress' playful and teasing nature in the past months, although he still was taken a little aback by the woman's quips every now and then. And though her behavior around him would give the impression of romantic interest and affection toward him to most people, Solo was rather confident that his dathomirian companion simply loved to play around with him just for the fun of it.

"Well, you're right about 'old', Solo. Still... I can't deny that I have been pleasantly surprised a few times by this little ship of yours.. it certainly has gotten us out of a few tight spots before." Ventress said back to him as she approached the human pilot, her hand trailing along the metallic surface of the freighter's bottom hull that was overhead.

"Of course she has, Ventress. I've flown her.." He answered with a slight chuckle, quickly glancing back at the dathomirian who had walked up to him with a rather amused look on her face.

"You definitely don't lack confidence when talking about your ship, huh? But I do remember a few instances where it has nearly broken down on us while we've evaded the authorities..." The former assassin and bounty hunter noted, amusedly looking at her human companion, whose face reddened slightly as he bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, uh.. well, that has just added some excitement for the ride, hasn't it?" Jonash asked with a faint laugh, still rubbing the back of his head a bit. Ventress chuckled as well, getting even closer to the human man as she gently trailed her hand across his chest.

"Well, I know another kind of a ride that can be exciting... too bad you always seem to be busy with tending to your ship, when your hands could be working on something else.." She said suggestively, as she got only a few inches away from the human man, who could feel his heart skip a beat as the dathomirian was acting surprisingly intimate right now. He definitely hadn't expected Ventress to go this far in her teasing of him.

"I... uh.. are you.. just messing with me again?" The man asked, his voice trembling a little as he really hadn't expected his companion to be this close to him or say the things she just said. Despite being used to the dathomirian using rather suggestive things to tease him every now and then, Jonash was now starting to think that Ventress was possibly being serious at the moment.

"Why don't you find out, Jonash?" The woman asked quietly, wrapping her arm around the pilot's waist, and moving her other hand behind his head, brushing through his hair as she pulled herself closer to him. Jonash could feel his heart beating even faster, knowing that the dathomirian was being for real right now, as she never really used his first name to address him.

Ventress pressed herself against Jonash's body, gently biting her lip as she pulled the man closer to her, him being slightly taller than her. She closed her eyes and could feel the human's warm breath touch her skin, Jonash breathing a little heavier as he was still quite perplexed by the situation. Just as their lips brushed against each other, Asajj suddenly opened her eyes widely, and parted from Jonash a little, who too opened his eyes and stared at the dathomirian, feeling dumbfounded. Ventress could feel a familiar presence in the Force, and she could feel it close by.

"What..?" The human pilot asked, raising his eyebrows as he looked at the dathomirian who seemed utterly surprised and shocked. Before he could get an answer, however, a familiar voice caught both of their attention.

"Asajj Ventress and Jonash Solo... now there's a couple I could see coming from a mile away." The familiar female voice said in an amused tone, after which both Ventress and Jonash turned to look to the direction of the voice, and could immediately see their friend Ahsoka Tano standing nearby, her arms folded and with a warm smile on her face. They could also see the ancient assassin droid HK-55 standing beside his togruta master, holding a sniper rifle in his metallic hands.

At that moment Ventress then quickly looked back at Jonash, noticing that she and him were still holding each other closely. The two of them let go of one another straight away, the dathomirian woman starting to blush rather heavily, a trait she certainly wasn't known for, while the human man started to rub his neck and look around in slight awkwardness. Trying to hide her blushing, Ventress turned her attention back to Ahsoka, who stared back at her while trying to hold in her laughter. After a short moment of recomposing herself the dathomirian then quickly jogged over to the togruta girl, feeling joyous.

"Ahsoka!" She said cheerfully as the two tightly embraced each other, reunited after ten long months.

Jonash could only smile a little wider as he saw the two unlikely friends hold each other in a tight hug, still rubbing the back of his neck as he slowly walked towards the two, while his eyes also wandered off to the old and rugged assassin droid, HK-55, who silently stood beside Ahsoka and Ventress. After a moment of embracing one another, the two women parted, with Ventress looking up and down her friend for a second, noticing Ahsoka's new outfit and how her montrals and head tails had grown a little since their last meeting. The dathomirian then smirked and nudged the togruta's shoulder.

"Did no one ever teach you not to sneak up on people, especially when they're having a private moment?" She asked Ahsoka, who giggled in response and folded her arms again.

"I wasn't going to interrupt you two, Asajj.. it's not my fault that you sensed my presence through the Force. But I'm sure that you will have all the time in the Galaxy to continue that canoodling that you were about to do once we're off this planet for good.." The togruta girl answered with a chuckle, to which her friend rolled her eyes as Jonash walked over to the two of them.

Ahsoka couldn't fathom just how happy she felt being reunited with her friends again. After ten months of being isolated on the remote world of Odessen with just HK-55 and her ancestors' spirits keeping her company, the young woman couldn't be thankful enough for finally having the opportunity to join the crew of the Stellar Envoy again and embark on another adventure with her friends.

"What, so you can try and spy on us again, huh? Don't push your luck, honey.." Ventress replied a bit snidely, to which her togruta friend once again chuckled a little.

Jonash then reached out with his hand to greet Ahsoka with a handshake, but she instead pulled him in for a hug as well, chuckling quietly again as she embraced the human man who after a slight surprise hugged her back, smiling widely yet again.

"You've no idea how happy I am to see you again, Jonash. How's Han and the rest of the crew doing? What about Artooie?" She asked as the two of them parted from each other, wanting to know how her companions had fared for the past months without her, travelling across the Galaxy onboard the Corellian freighter.

"Well, I'm certain that they'll be thrilled to see you again, Ahsoka. The Envoy has felt a little empty without you and Ventress together causing trouble for me and my son.." The man answered her with a slight chuckle, to which the togruta responded with a short giggle of her own, remembering how she and Ventress came to join Jonash and his ship's crew in the first place. Though thinking back to that time also made her feel sad, as it reminded her of the fact that she couldn't be with Anakin at the moment, and made her realize just how much she missed him.

It was then that Ventress took a little closer look at her togruta friend who was conversing with Jonash. She could see some slight bruises and contusions on Ahsoka's arms and body, making her frown as she swiftly grabbed the girl's arm to take a look at the injuries.

"What's this? You've been hurt?" The dathomirian asked in a worried manner, to which her friend quickly bit her lip, before shrugging her shoulders a little.

"Aurra Sing paid me a visit earlier... Haitch and I were about to go look for her ship when we noticed that the Envoy was landing to this clearing.." Ahsoka explained casually, to which both Ventress and Jonash raised their eyebrows in surprise as they quickly glanced at each other.

"Aurra Sing? You mean that tall and ugly bounty hunter with creepily long fingers? Was she after you? Or more importantly, how'd she even get here?" Ventress asked as she again took a closer look at her togruta friend's bruises.

"She wouldn't tell me who sent her, only stating that the Empire's Inquisitors are also after me and any other Jedi survivor of Order 66. I don't think that it was the Empire that sent her after me, and it looks like whoever is behind it is also looking for Anakin. Sing thought that he'd find him here on Odessen too.." Ahsoka answered, thinking back to what the female bounty hunter had said to her during their fight earlier. After a short moment Ventress let go of her arm, folding hers as she hummed quietly.

"Too bad I'm no longer in the business or I could've maybe picked up some contracts regarding you and Anakin. With Jabba dead and the rest of the Hutt families at war with the Empire, there's not many crime lords or other shady people that would see any benefit from hunting Jedi..." The dathomirian said while stroking her chin a bit, wondering just who could be behind sending a bounty hunter all the way to Odessen to hunt Ahsoka. Jonash then looked between Ahsoka and HK-55 for a quick moment, having taken note at the togruta girl's injuries and the droid's apparent superficial damage as well.

"Hopefully she didn't cause too much damage to the two of you. I assume that you... took care of her..?" He asked rather cautiously, not knowing whether HK-55's damage had been caused by Aurra Sing, or something else. Before Ahsoka could answer, the ancient assassin droid took the initiative.

"Informative: The bounty hunter known as Aurra Sing will no longer be a threat to anyone. Surviving a crushed trachea is a feat no meatbag could ever achieve... with the exception of the _Gen'Dai_ , perhaps.." HK-55 answered to Jonash's question, causing the human man to raising his eyebrows again as he took a single step backward, awkwardly biting his lip as he simply nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Addendum: I have the blaster rifle you provided me with right here, Captain Solo. You will find it in pristine condition and can take it back forthwith.. I already have equipment myself with the late bounty hunter's weaponry. Her dead body won't be needing them anymore.." The droid then added, before taking out the blaster rifle that Jonash had given him ten months prior when he and Ahsoka had arrived on Odessen. Quickly rubbing the back of his head, the human pilot nodded once more.

"Oh.. right... uh.. we can take it back to the ship. I trust that we'll be leaving this planet soon anyway?" He asked while glancing at Ahsoka, who quickly nodded in agreement. She was more than ready to leave Odessen behind her after months of rigorous training.

"Definitely.. I can't wait to leave this place behind me. You and Haitch can board the Envoy and prepare for takeoff, Jonash... Asajj and I will be right behind.." Ahsoka replied to the human man, who once again quickly looked at the intimidating assassin droid, before exhaling and nodding in acknowledgment, after which he and HK-55 proceeded to head for the Corellian light freighter and board it. Left by themselves, the two women then glanced at each other, Ventress having her arms folded once more.

"What kind of a nickname is Haitch? Sounds ridiculous.." The dathomirian stated as her friend waited for Jonash and HK-55 to board the ship. After seeing them walk up the boarding ramp, Ahsoka then looked back at Ventress, ignoring her little quip and changing the subject.

"Asajj, I need to ask you something. I recently had a startling vision centered around Anakin, but it wasn't the first time that has happened. Whenever I sense him or have a vision about him, I can always feel immense darkness surrounding him... and it's gotten me worried beyond belief. Have you not heard anything relating to him during these past months... anything at all?" She asked, her voice quiet and tender, her dathomirian companion able to immediately see how woeful she was feeling. She bit her lip slightly before sighing, shaking her head.

"No, I'm sorry, Ahsoka. We haven't heard from any Jedi since the destruction of the Order. The Empire has made sure to seek out the survivors of Order 66 and eliminate them. Perhaps Anakin was captured and the darkness you sense around him comes from his Sith captors? Are we going to try and find him, now that you're back with us?" Ventress asked in turn, to which the togruta girl sighed deeply, sorrowfully shaking her head now.

"No.. I have another task I need to pursue. I have to get to Kalee in order to bind another spirit..." She answered calmly, which made her friend raise her eyebrows in slight shock.

"You have to bind another spirit? And on Kalee, no less!? You do know that it's the planet where General Grievous was from?" The dathomirian asked with a rather outraged voice, clearly not exactly happy about her friend having to continue chasing ancient spirits of passed Sith Lords, and especially on a planet like Kalee.

"Apparently it's where I'll find the spirit I need to bind next. I'm fully aware of what kind of a place Kalee is, and what its inhabitants are known for... but I don't have a choice, Asajj. I need the power from those spirits if I hope to be strong enough to battle the Sith and the dark side..." Ahsoka explained to Ventress, not thrilled about what she needed to do either, but knowing that there likely were no other way for her to become strong enough to face the Sith.

"Why can't we just ignore the Empire and the Sith and go live on some planet not touched by them? Why do you need to put yourself in harm's way over and over again to fight a battle you shouldn't have any part in anyway?" Ventress asked, slight frustration apparent in her tone, which made her togruta friend sigh again. She could understand the dathomirian's worries, but she knew that the fate of the Galaxy was more important than her own safety regardless of her friend's opinions.

"The Sith will not stop until the entire universe is under their rule.. you know this better than most people, Asajj. We can't just run and hide from them, because eventually they would find us. And I can sense how much you care about Jonash and Han... would you not want them to live in a Galaxy that wasn't ruled by darkness?" Ahsoka asked in turn, easily sensing her friend's thoughts that were currently centered around the people she cared about, namely Jonash and his son. Biting her lip Ventress remained quiet for a moment, before frowning a little and sighing quietly.

"I just don't know if I'm ready to lose you or any of my friends fighting a battle that could easily end with your deaths..." The former assassin and bounty hunter replied somberly, glancing at her friend for a brief moment before turning around and starting to walk towards the Stellar Envoy's boarding ramp.

Ahsoka could feel her heart sink a little as she saw the dathomirian turn her back on her. She didn't mean to worry her friend so much, and she could understand why Ventress would feel disappointed in her, but in the same breath she knew that despite Ventress' objections and worries, she was determined to do whatever she could in her power to fight against the Sith and the darkness that had engulfed the Galaxy. While she had never been eager to bind spirits to her will or even become a Force Walker to begin with, Ahsoka understood that in order to have any chance of success in her mission, she'd need to become as strong as she could through the ancient art of Force walking.

For the next short moments Ahsoka looked as her friend walked over to the ship's boarding ramp, sighing audibly again as she too then begun to make her way to the Stellar Envoy. As she got to the boarding ramp, Ventress turned back towards her, waiting for Ahsoka to board the ship with her. Before the togruta female did that, however, she turned her gaze back to look around the clearing that the ship had landed on.

For a moment more Ahsoka glanced at the planet she had stayed on for ten months, training rigorously every day to reach the point she was in right now. Though she felt relieved to finally be able to leave the remote and uninhabited world behind her, she did feel a sense of hesitation for a short moment as well. Odessen had been her home for almost a year, and no matter how much she wanted to leave the planet behind her, she could tell that she would come to miss the place in some ways as well in the future.

After a few seconds, Ahsoka then returned her attention to Ventress, and proceeded to board the Stellar Envoy with her, walking up the ship's boarding ramp and entering the Corellian light freighter's main corridor. As they entered the corridor, Ventress quickly pressed on a button that was placed on a control pad against the wall, which proceeded to raise the boarding ramp. She then turned her gaze to Ahsoka again, the faintest of smiles forming on her face which gave a sense of relief for the young togruta, as she didn't want her friend to feel worried or bad for her.

"I will tell Solo to set a course for Kalee, Ahsoka. We'll speak more later, okay?" Ventress stated to the girl, who smiled and nodded in return. After that, the dathomirian smiled a little more as well, before turning around and making her way to the ship's cockpit that lied near the main corridor.

Following Ventress' departure, Ahsoka silently looked around as she walked along the corridor, approaching the ship's main hold from where she could hear muffled commotion. A sense of warmth and comfort filled her as she walked through the corridor, finally once again aboard the ship she had spend a lot of time on ten months before. She felt happy, relieved and excited to be with her friends again, but also knew that their joyous reunion would be short-lived, as she would have to embark on her quest forthwith.

As the togruta girl arrived to the main hold a short moment later, she could notice her droid companion, HK-55, having a conversation with the white and blue colored astromech droid, R2-D2. A wide smile immediately formed on Ahsoka's face as she saw the little droid beeping and chirping to the ancient assassin.

"Reiteration: I told you that I do not require any repairs, R2-D2. My protective armoring is more than able to fend off most attacks from meatbag scum. Even a lightsaber could not hold me down for long, back when I was under the service of Lord Kallig.." HK-55 said to the small astromech, boasting about his qualities and abilities, as usual. Rolling her eyes, Ahsoka walked over to the two of them, catching the attention of the R2 unit who noticed the togruta approaching him and HK-55.

The droid immediately began to cheerfully beep and chirp, jiggling around on his robotic feet as Ahsoka chuckled and knelt down next to the droid, hugging him as tight as she could, feeling especially happy about reuniting with the astromech droid that had been on countless of exciting adventures along with her during the Clone Wars, serving as her former Jedi Master and secret lover Anakin Skywalker's personal astromech unit.

"Hey, Artooie! Boy, am I glad to see you again after all this time. I hope the last months haven't been boring for you, little guy.. I'm sure that you and the rest of the crew have been able to get in all kinds of trouble even without me." She said to the cheery droid who replied with high pitched chirps and beeps, as the togruta girl chuckled more while patting R2's dome head.

"I'm sure you'll have the time to tell me all about your little adventures, Artooie. It's gonna be a while until we get to Kalee.." Ahsoka then said, to which her droid friend answered with an inquiring chime, curious about her need to travel to the kaleesh homeworld.

"I'll tell you a little later, okay? Now I just want to spend as much time as I can with all of you... there's no telling if we'll get separated again in the future.." She told R2, knowing that her journey to Kalee could have unforeseen consequences, and she didn't want to waste her reunion with her friends if fate were to decide to separate them again soon. R2 replied with an acknowledging whistle, which made the young togruta smile again as she stood up.

Before she could say anything further to R2 and HK-55, however, the sudden sounds of footsteps caught Ahsoka's attention, coming from the direction of the port side corridor. As she glanced to at the nearby corridor's entrance, she could see the young human boy, Jonash's son Han Solo walking into the main hold, holding a wrench and an oil stained rag in his hands, which were also quite dirty from oil and other fluids. The boy had seemingly been up to some maintenance work in the Stellar Envoy's engine room.

After walking inside the main hold for a short moment, Han finally noticed Ahsoka and HK-55 standing in front of him, causing the boy to stop on his heels as his eyes widened in surprise. Ahsoka smiled warmly and waved at him, seeing how the boy stared at him with his wide hazel eyes.

"Hi there, Han! You're looking sharp and diligent as ever." She said to the young boy with a chuckle, as Han sheepishly began to fiddle with the wrench and rag in his hands, biting his lip as he walked up to the togruta girl.

"Oh.. uh.. hi, Ahsoka! I'm sorry, I didn't expect to see you yet... I was working on the Envoy's sublight engines, they needed some adjusting.. and that dirtied up my hands.." He explained as he displayed his stained hands, insinuating that Ahsoka should not touch him if she wished to stay relatively clean. Giggling a little as a response the togruta then instead brushed the boy's hair.

"That's okay, Han. I'm just happy to see you again... and I can already tell that you've grown since last we met. It won't be long now until you take the ship's controls and fly your father around the Galaxy, and not the other way around." Ahsoka replied to him with a giggle, noticing that the young boy had grown a little taller in the past ten months. Fiddling with his hands a little more, the human boy sheepishly laughed a little as well, not entirely sure about his skills as a pilot rivaling his father's yet, even though he had flown the Stellar Envoy as Jonash's copilot for years now.

"I don't know about that, sometimes I feel like my dad will fly until he's an old and infirm man who can barely hold the controls anymore.. he loves flying too much to let go of it. So, unless I get my own ship, I might be destined to be a copilot for all my life.." He answered while using the rag in his hand to wipe the wrench. Ahsoka chuckled a little again, slightly nudging the young boy's arm.

"You'll one day get your chance to get a ship that you'll name the _Millennium Falcon_ , Han... I'm sure of it." She assured him, giving the boy a quick wink with her eye while smiling in a warm and friendly manner. Han smiled back at her, feeling pleasantly surprised that his togruta friend could still remember the name of the ship that he'd wish to fly one day.

After that, Ahsoka could once more hear footsteps approaching the main hold, this time coming from the direction of the cockpit and the main corridor. Expecting to see either Ventress or Jonash again, the young togruta was instead taken slightly aback by the sight of Tana-Rey, the voss healer who had mended her wounds and joined the crew of the Stellar Envoy ten months back when they had visited the mystical planet Voss, after being ambushed aboard the Altisian Jedi dreadnaught which saw Ahsoka gravely injured and her lover Anakin Skywalker being separated from her.

Raising her eyebrows, Ahsoka stared at the young female voss with surprise, immediately noticing her radically different outfit. Tana-Rey had dressed herself in a more casual outfit in lieu of the hooded robes that she had worn while serving as a healer at the Shrine of Healing back on her homeworld. The voss female had a faint, yet warm smile on her face as she approached the togruta whose life she had saved all those months back.

"Hey, Tana-Rey! Check out who we picked up just now." Han said with a slight chuckle as the voss healer walked up to Ahsoka, smiling a little wider as she then gracefully bowed before the togruta female.

"Lady Tano, I am pleased to see you alive and well." Tana-Rey greeted her in a soft voice as she bowed to her. The togruta girl smiled warmly and returned the gesture, calmly bowing to the voss female as well.

"Please, just call me Ahsoka, Tana-Rey... there's no need for formalities between us. I really like your new style, by the way.." Ahsoka replied to her with a chuckle, as the two of them straightened their backs from the bow a few seconds later. Tana-Rey quickly looked down at her new outfit, smiling a little as she turned a little to show her clothing to Ahsoka in more detail.

"I felt it more appropriate to wear clothes common with spacefarers and explorers. My Shrine of Healing robes made me stand out quite a lot, and as I've come to find out during these past months, discretion is important for the line of work that Lady Asajj and Master Solo partake in.." She answered in an eloquent manner, her voice soothing and calming as was the norm for her. Ahsoka chuckled again, nodding her head in agreement as she looked at the young voss healer.

"It definitely suits you, Tana-Rey. I'm sure you feel a lot more comfortable too, not having to wear a thick hooded robe all the time.. even if space can feel a little cold at times." The togruta said with a short chuckle, to which the voss female smiled again and nodded as well. But before she could answer, Ventress once again entered the main hold from the direction of the cockpit, walking over to the group of people surrounding Ahsoka and talking with her.

"Am I interrupting this little marketplace meeting you've got going on here? We're ready to leave, so strap in and enjoy the flight... Kalee most certainly won't be a pleasant place to visit.." The dathomirian announced as she looked at the group, before abruptly turning back again and heading toward the ship's cockpit once more.

Ahsoka could feel her heart sink a little again as she watched her friend walk out of the main hold, her feeling of happiness and comfort at meeting R2, Han and Tana-Rey again diminishing ever so slightly. She could tell that Ventress still did not really agree with her plan to travel to Kalee in order to bind another spirit, even though the dathomirian had shown a little more support for her just a moment earlier.

Ahsoka knew that her friend was only worried about her, and would have liked to travel the Galaxy with her a little longer before having to return to pursuing her goals as a Force Walker. But the young togruta also knew that regardless of Ventress' feelings, she'd have to continue on her quest and follow the path laid before her by her ancestors, if she were to ever have the chance of living a normal life with her lover Anakin, in a Galaxy no longer ruled by fear and darkness. That still didn't make it any easier for her to see her friend feel so somber and disappointed at her because of the situation they were in, and Ahsoka could now only hope that Ventress would eventually come around and join her in her mission to rid the Galaxy of the Sith for good, something that even the former assassin and bounty hunter had once strived for.

But either way, Ahsoka was now able to set forth on her quest by traveling to the kaleesh homeworld, and after months of rigorous and demanding training, she'd finally move on to a new chapter in the adventure she had begun nearly a year prior, when she had been reunited with her former Jedi Master and secret lover, Anakin Skywalker.

 **...**

Droplets of water dripped from the damp rocky ceiling of an old and small stone tunnel that ran beneath the _Aldera Royal Palace_ in the city of Aldera, the capital of the Core World planet Alderaan. Old carvings and emblems decorated the decayed walls, having stood unattended for centuries since the secret passage's construction. Because of its deteriorated state, it was a rather unsafe place to travel through, centuries of humidity and moisture having weakened the stony support structures of the tunnel.

The sounds of footsteps splashing on small puddles of water echoed throughout the tunnel, as an old and weary human man walked in front of a tall and imposing man clad in dark and intimidating light armor, as well a group of clone stormtroopers, wearing distinct dark and grey armor and armed with stealth adapted blasters. The human man leading the group of clones, equipped with lightsabers that hung from his belt, hummed in a quiet tone as he glanced at the older man walking in front of him.

"How much further?" The man asked in a low, yet strong and demanding tone, as his lightly armored boots splashed on another small puddle of water. He was one of the Empire's infamous Inquisitors, sent to complete a very specific task on the prestigious and famed world of Alderaan.

"It should be just around this corner right here.." The older man answered as he directed the group further down the tunnel. They walked over to the slight corner that lied ahead and continued forward, being met by a sealed off doorway following the turn. The old human man stopped before the sealed off passageway, presenting it to the Inquisitor and the clone shadow troopers.

"Here we are..." He said, as the human Inquisitor frowned a little and took a step forward, reaching out to touch the walled off doorway with his gloved hand.

The secret tunnels running beneath the Royal Palace had been sealed off a long time ago, most of the people inhabiting the building likely not even aware of their existence. As the Inquisitor inspected the sealed off passageway, the older man looked around quickly, before clearing his throat a little.

"So.. uh... about that reward-" The man said with a slight stammer, but was cut short by a bag of credits suddenly hitting his chest, having been thrown by the Inquisitor.

"Take your credits and leave, old man... your work here is done.." The imposing Imperial agent said nonchalantly, not paying further attention to the old vagrant who bit his lip while holding the bag of money in his hands. Without another word, the man made a quick exit by walking past the group of clone troopers, and heading back through the tunnel to the direction that they had come from.

After the man hired by the Inquisitor to guide him and his clones through the tunnels had left, the Force sensitive agent then continued to inspect the wall that sealed off the way forward. Quickly determining that the wall was rather thin in its composition, the man turned around to look at the clone troopers awaiting for orders, swiftly signaling them to act.

"Breaching charges.. now!" He ordered in a firm tone, after which a pair of shadow troopers carrying a bag of explosives quickly walked up to the sealed off door and began to place explosive charges on the wall.

As the clones proceeded to place the small explosives on the wall, the male Inquisitor, named Malorum, took a few steps back and stood beside the clone captain of the shadow trooper squad, nicknamed Ryder. The clone captain had served in Republic Intelligence before the end of the Clone War, often finding himself under the command of Jedi Knights Ferus Olin and Jax Pavan. When Order 66 was issued, Ryder had been among the clone troopers to turn on the two Jedi Knights, who managed to escape the ambush. After the fall of the Republic, Ryder and the rest of the shadow troopers transitioned to serve under the newly established Imperial Intelligence, aiding the Empire's feared Inquisitors on covert missions such as the one they were on right now.

After a short moment the clones had finished placing the explosive ordnances, and quickly proceeded to fall back a few meters behind Inquisitor Malorum and Captain Ryder. The other one of the troopers then took out a small detonator, and proceeded to push the trigger, after which the explosives detonated in a small, yet bright and loud explosion. As the bombs were designed to breach into rooms and other spaces, the majority of the explosion was directed out of the tunnel, breaching the room behind the sealed off doorway. Dust and smoke still brushed past the Inquisitor and the clones, the Imperial agent's cloak waving by the sudden gust of air, yet his expression and demeanor unchanged.

As soon as the dust cleared a little, the group was able to see what lied beyond the sealed off wall. An old, unused and dust-filled room became visible when the explosion's vestiges dissipated, revealing another part of the Aldera Royal Palace that had long since been forgotten about. A slight frown formed on the Inquisitor's face as he signaled his troops to move out.

"Advance into the palace, troopers. Our mission is to locate and extract Queen Breha Organa, and bring her to the Thul Palace as a hostage. Civilian casualties are not a concern, but take care not to expose us.." Malorum stated in a stern voice, after which the clone captain beside him signaled his men to fall in and follow him as he proceeded to enter the abandoned room beyond the tunnel.

"By your command, Lord Inquisitor! Let's move, boys!" Captain Ryder ordered, before quickly making his way into the room, his squad of shadow troopers following closely behind him, their weapons at the ready.

As the clone stormtroopers entered the room beyond the tunnel, Inquisitor Malorum slightly adjusted the cloak covering his light armor, before he too made his way into the room, following the squad of shadow troopers who walked on ahead. The Force-sensitive agent quickly touched the lightsaber hilt hanging from his belt, the symbol of authority within the new Galactic government after the destruction of the Jedi Order.

Although the lightsaber had been a sign of peace and justice just a few years ago, it now served as the grim reminder that the Galactic Empire ruled the majority of the Galaxy with an iron fist, and that no one was safe from its agents if they were to invoke the wrath of the Emperor. And bringing down that vengeful wrath was exactly what Inquisitors such as Malorum specialized at.

Before the formation of the Empire, Malorum had been a covert agent working for the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious, and acted as one of the hundreds of agents that the Sith Lord had employed over the years prior to the annihilation of the Jedi Order. Considered too weak in the Force by the Jedi as a baby, the human man had not been recruited into the Order, and was instead picked up by Lord Sidious' agents and trained in the ways of the dark side. While still not as powerful as other Inquisitors who had once been Jedi, Malorum was an imposing and believable threat nonetheless. And for whatever shortcomings he had with the Force, the human man made up for in his unwavering loyalty to the Empire and its Sith overlord, Darth Sidious.

And that unrelenting loyalty was why Malorum was here on Alderaan, infiltrating the residence of the Royal Family that ruled the peaceful and beautiful world. As decreed by the Galactic Emperor in secret, the Empire was to aid the rebelling Alderaanian noble houses in their war against House Organa and their allies, and for that the Inquisitor and the shadow troopers from Imperial Intelligence had arrived to Aldera, to capture the Queen of Alderaan and hand her over to the rebellious houses as a hostage.

But more than that, Malorum had a very specific objective as well; to uncover and expose the suspected collaboration between House Organa and the rebel faction being led by former Jedi General, Rahm Kota. With evidence of the monarch of Alderaan aiding enemies of the state such as the Jedi, the Empire would have a valid reason to send its military to occupy the planet, and once and for all establish a firm grip on the world that had for centuries been the beacon of democracy and freedom; relics from the Republic that no longer existed, and which ideas were no longer desired within the new Galactic government.

 **...**

The mirialan female Inquisitor, Barriss Offee's boots clumped on the metallic floor of a hallway aboard the Imperial-class star destroyer, the Exactor. The young woman was heading to one of the medical wards aboard the star destroyer, having heard that the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader, recently injured at the Battle of Pybus had been brought to his flagship for treatment. Feeling it both appropriate and an opportunity for her to get a little closer to the human man, Barriss had decided to check up on the Sith Lord and provide him with any sort of aid that she could.

A pair of the Exactor's crewmembers walked past the mirialan Inquisitor as she turned right on a corner, arriving in the hallway that would lead her to the small medical bay which had received the young Dark Lord a short time ago. As she approached the entrance to the med bay she could immediately notice two members of the _Imperial Royal Guard_ standing on the opposite sides of the door that led into the medical ward. Two clone stormtroopers of the 501st Legion were also guarding the area, lined up against the wall opposite of the door which the Royal Guards were guarding.

Although the elite Royal Guardsmen primarily served the Galactic Emperor and his closest aides, a few had been assigned to protect and assist the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military, Lord Vader. Like their predecessors, the Red Guard that served as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's personal bodyguards during the time of the Republic, the Royal Guards were highly trained in all kinds of martial arts and combat styles, making them one of the most elite military units that could be found in the entire Galaxy.

As she walked closer to the med bay's entrance, Barriss could also notice one of the commanding officers of the Exactor, Captain Jan Dodonna, standing near the Royal Guards protecting the door, reading a datapad that he was holding in his hands. The human man lifted his head up a little as he noticed the mirialan female approaching the med bay, quickly stepping in front of her a little and stopping her approach.

"I'm afraid that you can't enter, Inquisitor Offee. Lord Vader is having a meeting with Admiral Pellaeon and clone officers of the 501st Legion in there at the moment, and requested that no one be let in.." The officer told her, to which Barriss simply shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to try and walk past the human captain.

"As a member of the Inquisitorius, I believe that I have the necessary clearances to take part in such a meeting, Captain. Now, if you'll excuse me..." She answered the man as she walked past him, but was quickly stopped again as Captain Dodonna insistently got in front of her again.

"I must insist that you do not try to enter, Lady Inquisitor. Lord Vader's instructions were crystal clear." He explained, to which the female mirialan frowned a little as she touched the man's shoulder to physically move him aside.

"And I believe that I made myself perfectly clear as well. Now step aside, Dodonna.." Barriss remarked as she pushed the officer aside and moved to enter the medical bay.

However, as soon as she attempted to open the doors and walk in, the two Royal Guardsmen suddenly activated their energy pikes and crossed them in front of the doors, blocking Barriss' path forward and causing her to jump back a little from surprise. In that same instant the two clone stormtroopers behind her raised their weapons and aimed them at the young mirialan, strongly indicating to her that she really was not allowed to enter the med bay.

"I'm sorry, Lady Inquisitor.. but by the order of Lord Vader, you will not be permitted to enter at this time. I ask you to please leave the premises.." Dodonna said politely, as the clones near him kept their weapons aimed at the female Inquisitor, who clenched her teeth together and looked around before turning towards the human officer.

"If that is what the Dark Lord desires..." Barriss answered rather quietly, her forced polite tone of voice quite apparent to the Imperial captain.

The young mirialan then bit her lip, not seeing any other way out of this situation, and simply bowed for Captain Dodonna slightly, before turning away from the med bay's entrance and starting to walk back the hallway she had come from. As she left, both the clones and the Royal Guardsmen lowered their weapons, and the Imperial officer returned to look through the datapad he had been reading before.

Walking away from the medical ward and down the hallway again, Barriss frowned a little and cursed herself for having not been able to get into the med bay to talk with the Dark Lord and try her best to develop the relationship between the two of them to a closer one. She'd need to think of something else, if she ever hoped to charm the Sith Lord and win his favor, which was something she desperately needed in order to keep her head atop her shoulders in the Sith-ruled galaxy that she had helped build.

Inside the closed off medical room, the sounds of dozens of computers and other medical equipment gave ambiance to the otherwise silent atmosphere, as Rear Admiral Pellaeon, accompanied by clone officers Appo and Rex from the 501st Legion patiently looked on as the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader, slowly and meticulously put on his intimidating helmet. Vader was not wearing other parts of his distinctive armor, instead having donned more casual robes that he wore over the many bandages he had received for his injuries earlier.

The human man's back was turned toward the three men, Admiral Pellaeon unable to recognize the Sith Lord whom he had once known as Anakin Skywalker, as the young man was careful who to reveal his face to. Although most of the clone stormtroopers serving him, as well as a select few other Imperial personnel knew his true appearance and identity, Lord Vader still felt it a good idea to wear his concealing helmet whenever possible, to make sure that no one could possibly use his past identity of Anakin Skywalker against him.

Since clones were bred for complete and utter loyalty, the Dark Lord was not worried about any of his subordinates using his identity against him. And though he did trust Pellaeon as a capable officer, he preferred to keep the Admiral completely unaware of the identity and appearance of the Sith Lord of whom he was taking orders from.

After the Dark Lord put his helmet in place, its mechanical parts hissing as they connected to each other, the human Sith Lord turned around to face the three officers a couple of meters in front of him. Pellaeon had his hands behind his back, while both Appo and Rex wore their regular combat armor, holding their helmets by their side. Lord Vader looked at the three men for a few short moments, the sounds of his audible breathing turned mechanical by his helmet making the atmosphere a little eerier.

"What were our losses, Admiral?" He asked after a moment, the modulator built into his helmet changing his voice to a deep, mechanical and intimidating sound to behold. Swallowing rather audibly, the human officer before him then cleared his throat, taking a single step forward before answering.

"Before the arrival of the Separatist vessels, we only suffered minor damage to a few light cruisers, as well as lost some fighters and bombers to the Hutt forces. The sudden appearance of the droid ships resulted in the loss of an Acclamator and two Carrack-class cruisers, as well as caused heavy damage to an Arquitens and a Venator-class star destroyer... not to mention the loss of dozens of fighters and support craft..." Pellaeon explained, his voice stammering a little, although he managed to keep his composure, even though recently witnessing the Dark Lord ruthlessly executing one of his fellow officers had shaken the man a little, and so he wasn't exactly thrilled to be delivering any bad news for Lord Vader.

"Have we known about Separatist holdouts collaborating with the Hutts before this? That battle was supposed to be a clean sweep of a lightly escorted convoy, and yet we ended losing several ships, Pellaeon..." The Sith Lord replied, taking a step toward the Rear Admiral whose heartbeat increased as he began to scratch the back of his head, tears of sweat starting to roll down his forehead.

Even though Vader had enjoyed destroying the droids, Imperial losses were still something he wished to avoid, especially since the Empire was about to launch the final offensive against the Hutt governments deep within Hutt Space.

"Well... we.. have heard some reports about remnants of the Confederacy reemerging from remote systems and making moves to capture small areas of neutral territory. But we could never have expected those scattered factions to ally with the Hutts, my Lord.." The slightly frightened officer answered, more sweat visible on his forehead. His Sith overlord stared at him for a few moments more, before simply taking a few steps back again.

"We must not lose any more ships before our attack against Nal Hutta. Make sure that the damaged ships are repaired and ready for the assault, Admiral. And also, notify the rest of the fleets encircling the Make sure that the damaged ships are repaired and ready for the assault, Admiral. And also, notify the rest of the fleets encircling the Y'Toub system about the appearance of the Separatist fleet.. I don't want any more nasty surprises inflict casualties on our forces..." Vader stated, surprising the Rear Admiral a little as he had expected a more extreme reaction from the feared Sith Lord. Swallowing again, the man quickly bowed his head for the Dark Lord.

"Right away, my Lord!" Pellaeon replied swiftly, but before he could leave, Lord Vader squeezed his hand into a fist and lifted his arm in a rather dramatic fashion.

"And after the Hutts have been slaughtered and their worlds turned over to the Emperor, I want every single remaining hiding spot of the Confederacy found and destroyed! They will know true suffering for choosing to defy the Empire and not know when to quit..." The Sith Lord announced defiantly, to which the Imperial officer in front of him quickly bit his lip before bowing to him again.

"Of course, my Lord.. the Separatists will be punished for their defiance, I can assure you of that. I will see to it that we are prepared for our assault on Nal Hutta as soon as possible." Admiral Pellaeon answered obediently, straightening his back after bowing to the Dark Lord, after which he turned around and made a quick exit, walking past the two clone officers and heading out of the med bay as Lord Vader turned his attention to the clones.

"Commander Appo, the 501st will spearhead the invasion of Nar Shaddaa once the orbital defenses of both Nal Hutta and its moons have been taken out by our fleets. Make sure that your troops are prepared for urban combat.. Nar Shaddaa isn't called the 'Coruscant of lowlifes' for nothing. That same goes for you and the rest of the Torrent Company, Captain Rex..." The Sith Lord said to the two clones as he glanced between them, both of them promptly saluting him as they acknowledged the order. Vader had himself requested for the 501st Legion to take Nar Shaddaa, leaving the task of invading Nal Hutta itself up to the other Imperial ground forces that were going to be part of the upcoming offensive.

"At once, my Lord! We will be ready to go at a minute's notice!" Commander Appo said rather enthusiastically, his unwavering loyalty and devotion to the Empire and the Sith overseer of the 501st Legion having earned him quite a few favors within the military, more so than his second-in-command, Rex, who had for the past months taken a smaller role in the brigade's actions, spending not as much time on the frontlines as he had done some time before.

"Since my ship was damaged beyond repair it will take some time until I will receive a replacement, especially since the Sienar Fleet Systems are currently developing a new kind of starfighter for me, I will be joining the 501st in the assault against Nar Shaddaa. Together we will bring an end to this war that has already carried on for too long.." Lord Vader then announced to the clone officers, slight disappointment apparent in his voice as he would not be able to take part in the space battle preceding the ground assault, though he quite clearly was still more than willing to join his subordinates in destroying the last strongholds the Hutts still had left in their crumbling empire.

"We are honored to have you join us, Lord Vader. With you by our side, the boys will fight even tougher than usual!" Appo replied confidently, to which the Dark Lord let out a short hum as he nodded his head in approval.

"Glad to hear it, Commander. Now.. dismissed!" Vader stated, having told the clone commander all he wished to say. The two officers quickly saluted the Sith Lord, after which Appo proceeded to put on his helmet and leave the medical room. Before Rex could do the same, his Sith overlord lifted his hand up a little.

"Captain Rex.. stay for a moment.." The Dark Lord said as the clone captain raised his eyebrows a little, turning back to face the young human man who proceeded to walk over to him.

"My Lord..?" He asked a bit cautiously as the Sith Lord approached him.

After Vader stepped over to the clone trooper, he then removed his helmet, revealing to Rex the face hidden behind the dark mask, the face that had once been identified as the prestigious Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker. The clone could feel his heartbeat increase a little as the Sith Lord silently stared at him for a few moments, his pale skin and the darkened blemishes around his eyes something very different from what Rex had gotten used to while serving under Anakin Skywalker for years during the Clone Wars. After a short moment, the young Dark Lord hummed quietly, moving his finger to nearly touch the clone's right side temple.

"Where did you get that scar on your temple?" He asked as he pointed at a visible scar on the clone captain's head, something that looked more surgical than what could have been gotten from a battle.

The Sith Lord could notice a slight change in Rex's demeanor, as the clone's eyes widened and his posture stiffened up a little, though Vader could not tell if it was due to feeling merely surprised because of the sudden question, or because of something else. After a few seconds, the clone captain cleared his throat a little.

"Oh, that one I got from a little scuffle I had with some Hutt enforcers back on Kessel. A pair of nikto used small _vibrodaggers_ against me, and one of them managed to score a hit.. much to my shame, my Lord..." Rex explained with a slight chuckle, as he gently touched the scar on his head with his gloved hand.

That made the Sith Lord before him frown a little, as the young human man stared at him for a few long seconds more, before finally ending the awkward and rather tense silence between the two men.

"Carry on then, Captain..." Vader said in a quiet and casual voice, slight suspicion still visible in his expression, but he apparently didn't wish to discuss it further with the clone captain. Clenching his teeth together quickly, Rex then nodded in acknowledgment before making his way out of the med bay while putting on his worn and battle scarred helmet.

Being left alone in the small medical ward, the human Sith Lord then slowly walked over to a nearby bed, placing his dark helmet on a table placed beside it before sitting down on the bed himself. Sighing deeply, the young man buried his face in his hands, pondering on the things that had happened to him recently. Though he kept a professional and serious face when interacting with his subordinates, not wanting to sow any kind of insecurity or doubts in the people serving him, the Sith Lord had still been deeply affected by what had happened to him during the battle earlier.

The sudden influx of memories and feelings repressed within his corrupted mind had caught him completely off guard, and even after recovering from the initial shock and loss of focus it had caused him, the Dark Lord still remained confused and unsure of his feelings and thoughts. For the first time in months the pull of the dark side had subsided in him, allowing him to remember things long in the past, memories of the life he had once lived. Being able to remember the light that had surrounded him, strengthened by the love he shared with Ahsoka caused the Sith Lord great despair and further insecurity.

But at the same time, being able to remember the reason for his initial fall to the dark side, and the determination he had felt for finding a way to stop death from befalling his loved ones, namely Ahsoka, allowed Vader to feel a new and even stronger sense of purpose. Though he still felt confused about the whole ordeal, he was now once again determined to find his long lost lover and save her from the nightmares he had seen so many months before.

Even though he had devotedly served the Empire and the Sith for over ten months, he now once more realized his true motivations behind joining the ancient enemies of the Jedi in the first place. It was all to finally give himself and the woman he loved a future, and for that to happen he was prepared to do anything, his love for Ahsoka the only thing that truly mattered for him in the Galaxy.

The only thing the young Sith Lord could not realize, was just how much the dark side of the Force had changed him after his downfall, and how the person who had once been Anakin Skywalker, was now only a fragment of the dark husk that was Darth Vader. Despite him remembering the light and the feelings he had held months prior, the corrupted influence of the dark side had nevertheless altered him in ways that even he could not fully understand.

 **...**

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi quietly sighed to himself, as he was kneeling down beside the main console interface inside the central security station of the Jedi Temple. He was going through a cabinet that was filled with dozens of holotapes obtained from the various security cameras placed all around the Temple. Although most recorded footage of the attack on the Jedi Temple ten months prior had been lost, the holotapes containing said footage having seemingly been destroyed by the Imperials, both Obi-Wan and his Jedi Master colleague Bultar Swan hoped that a few recordings containing the attack would still be among the many holotapes within the security station's cabinets.

After looking through a few holotapes, reading which cameras they had been obtained from, Obi-Wan bit his lip before sighing again, not finding anything that would likely contain evidence of the battle, or more importantly, reveal the identity of the Sith Lord Darth Vader, who more than likely had been part of the attack on the Temple almost a year ago. Turning his gaze around to glance at the female Jedi Master on the other side of the small room, Obi-Wan could see how she was currently watching a recording of one of the Temple's security cameras through a projection on a holotable.

"Find anything? I should have expected that the Imperials would have destroyed any footage relating to the attack..." The human man lamented as he shook his head, fearing that their mission to uncover the true identity of Darth Vader would be for naught. The female Jedi Master let out a quiet hum as she continued to investigate the recording playing back on the holotable currently.

"Don't give up just yet, Obi-Wan... I found a recording that contains some footage of the attack, but I haven't been able to see anything that would gives us clues about Darth Vader.." Master Swan replied, after which her colleague quickly glanced at the recording being played by the holoprojector, able to see some instances of clones battling disconcerted Jedi.

"I'm certain that Vader was part of the attack, Bultar. We just need to find footage that managed to capture him during the fighting.." He said to the female Jedi, who shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Well, only way to find that is to keep going through these recordings. I'm sure we'll find something soon enough." She reassured the man before returning to analyze the footage that she had found from the many holotapes archived in the room's cabinets and computers.

Obi-Wan then proceeded to turn back around again and continue searching through the cabinets for a record that would potentially feature the battle. After a few moments of browsing the cabinet in front of him, looking through several holotapes he finally found something that could have potential. He picked up a holotape that had been recovered from the surveillance camera registered as _TR4-121_ , which the Jedi Master knew was placed within the _Room of a Thousand Fountains_. The period of time that was recorded on the tape also matched with the date on which the attack against the Jedi Temple had happened.

Standing up and stepping over to the holoprojector next to him, Obi-Wan inserted the holotape into the machine, which activated the projector after a short moment. As the recording began, holographic images appearing through the projector, the human Jedi Master leaned over the projector's control panel, proceeding to fast forward the footage as he could see that it did not display the attack on the Jedi Temple yet. While Obi-Wan moved quickly through the footage, seeing only recordings of Jedi walking through a hallway inside the Room of a Thousand Fountains in peace, Master Swan walked over to stand beside her colleague and folded her arms as the two of them looked at the camera's recordings.

Just a short moment later they hit a jackpot, with the footage now starting to display scenes of the battle between Jedi and clones. As both Obi-Wan and Bultar leaned forward a little, they could see a clone trooper enter the frame, frantically firing his DC-15S blaster carbine at two young Jedi who then also entered the picture, deflecting and blocking the clone's attacks. Obi-Wan recognized one of the Jedi being the young human female Padawan of the deceased Jedi Battlemaster Cin Drallig, _Bene_ , and the other being a human boy named _Whie Malreaux_. The two Padawans skillfully protected themselves from the clone's blaster bolts, Whie taking the initiative after a few seconds and charging the treasonous trooper, cutting him down with a deep slash.

After the clone dropped on the floor dead, Bene was forced to deflect another incoming blaster shot that had been fired at her outside of the camera's field of view. The plasma bolt ricocheted from the young girl's lightsaber blade, flying back to the direction it had come from and seemingly hitting the clone that had fired it in the first place, evidenced by an audible groan and the sound of an armored body collapsing on the floor.

Following that the two young Jedi looked around for a moment, before deactivating their lightsabers after not spotting any more clones in their near vicinity. They then got closer to each other, Whie panting a little as both he and Bene were more than a little exhausted from having had to fight the clone onslaught against the Jedi Temple. Before the two humans could say anything to one another, their attention was taken by someone entering the room from a nearby hallway, the sound of the doors sliding open quite audible in the recording.

" _Bene, Whie! Are you two alright?_ " A male voice asked, the person behind the voice still out of the view of the camera. Obi-Wan could however recognize the voice belonging to the Jedi Battlemaster Cin Drallig, and sure enough, just a few seconds later the long haired human man walked over to the two Jedi Padawans, his brown tunic slightly burned and tattered.

" _Yeah.. just a few scratches, master.._ " The young human girl answered, as her Jedi Master quickly checked up on a few wounds that she had suffered in the previous fights against the clones, after which he also made sure that Whie was in good shape as well. The middle aged human man then sighed a little in relief, nodding as he quickly looked around.

" _I tried to contact Serra a moment ago, but couldn't raise her. I'm worried that the clones have breached the data rooms and the archives... but there's something else I sense too.. something sinister and ominous. I have to get to the Jedi Archives, kids.. and I'll need you two to find a place to hide in.._ " Master Drallig then said to the two young Padawans, who quickly glanced at each other, before Bene looked back at her master.

" _But we can't just sit back and hide, master! Whie and I can come with you.. we're skilled enough to face these clones.._ " The female Padawan pointed out to her master, who let out another sigh, the situation inside the Temple having taken its toll on the experienced Jedi Battlemaster already.

But before the Jedi Master could reply to the young apprentices, the sound of the nearby doors sliding open once more caught the trio's attention. Obi-Wan and Bultar raised their eyebrows as they noticed the three Jedi's surprised expressions, but not taking out their weapons after seeing whoever it was that had just entered the room.

" _Anakin..? Are you hurt? You don't look so good..._ " Master Drallig said as he and the two Padawans looked to the direction of the nearby entrance to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, which was however out of the field of view of the camera.

Obi-Wan could feel his heart jump to his throat as he heard the name of his former apprentice. Since departing Coruscant for the Battle of Utapau nearly a year prior, he had not seen or heard from Anakin again, most of the Jedi Order believing that he had perished during the assault against the Jedi Temple.

Obi-Wan could feel his heartbeat only quicken as he and Bultar then saw the young human Jedi Master entered the frame, his clothes damaged from the battle that was still raging within the halls of the sacred Jedi Temple. Anakin's face was also oddly pale, his expression quite emotionless as he walked up to the three Jedi who looked at him with varyingly worried faces. Cin Drallig then quickly cleared his throat as he took a step toward the young Jedi Master.

" _Listen, I need to get to the archives and make sure that the clones haven't breached it yet. Do me a favor and take Bene and Whie somewhere safe, Anakin... I also have to go find Serra, she hasn't answered any of my calls.._ " The Jedi Battlemaster told the young man, who didn't answer him anything.

After a short moment of silence, Master Drallig bit his lip and quickly patted Anakin's shoulder, before walking past him and intending to leave the room to go make his way to the Jedi Archives. He didn't get to walk for more than a few meters away from the young Jedi before Anakin took in a deep breath, his hand reaching for the lightsaber hilt hanging on his belt.

" _Serra is gone, Cin..._ " He stated quietly in an eerily monotone voice, causing the Jedi Battlemaster to stop and turn around, his expression quickly turning to a mix of shock and confusion.

" _What..?_ " Master Drallig managed to get out of his mouth, not entirely able to process the young Jedi Master's words. But before he could react any further, Anakin made his next move.

Without warning the young human man grabbed his lightsaber hilt and activated the weapon, immediately performing an upward slash that cut a deep wound on Whie, who was standing a few feet away from the Jedi Master. The dumbstruck boy suffered a fatal wound from Anakin's attack, immediately falling back and collapsing on the floor, as his friend and fellow Padawan Bene gasped loudly in terror. Obi-Wan felt as if his heart stopped, his vision starting to become slightly blurred as he witnessed what had just happened in the recorded footage.

Right after killing Whie, Anakin turned his attention to Bene, who could only activate her lightsaber before being impaled through the chest by the fallen Jedi Master. The young girl gasped for air again as Anakin's blue lightsaber blade was driven through her body, her own lightsaber hilt falling out of her hand as her eyes rolled back. Master Drallig, only now able to process what had just happened, clenched his teeth together and grabbed his own lightsaber.

" _NO!_ " The Jedi Battlemaster shouted at the top of his lungs, the shock of witnessing his Padawan being cut down by the traitorous Jedi Master overwhelming him. Without a moment of hesitation he activated his lightsaber and charged at Anakin, who quickly drew his own blade out of Bene's chest and blocked the Battlemaster's vicious attack.

As the two Jedi Master's engaged each other in a fierce duel, the young human girl collapsed on the floor, dying as quickly as her fellow Padawan Whie had just a few seconds earlier. The dueling men soon left the view of the camera, though the clashing of their lightsabers was still audible through the recording. Master Swan couldn't hide the shock from her face as she stared at the footage for a few seconds more, before she then turned to glance at Obi-Wan, who had begun to breathe heavier.

"Skywalker.. is Darth Vader..?" The female Jedi Master pondered quietly as her colleague's lips trembled, his hands starting to shake.

"No... no, no, no.. it can't be..." Obi-Wan whispered, feeling like he was about to faint, his heart pounding in his chest and sweat starting to roll down his forehead. Without another word he then slowly moved away from the holoprojector, stepping over to the nearby wall and collapsing to sit down on the floor.

The human man felt like his heart had completely shattered, his greatest fears having come true. It was like he was in a nightmare and couldn't wake from it, misery and sorrow drowning him and his thoughts. Anakin had turned to the dark side and betrayed the Jedi Order, the very thing Obi-Wan had feared for so long, but could never actually think of seeing happen. His body shaking near uncontrollably, he buried his face in his hands and tried to calm himself down, not quite able to handle the shock of this revelation. He couldn't understand how any of this had happened, how his beloved former apprentice could have committed such an act of betrayal and actually kill his Jedi brethren together with the treacherous clone troopers.

While Obi-Wan tried to process the shock and dismay from seeing the footage, Bultar sighed deeply and bit her lip as she leaned over the holoprojector's controls to fast forward through the footage again to see if there was anything else to see, possibly to confirm if Anakin truly was the newly proclaimed Dark Lord of the Sith. After a short moment she managed to find a recording of the aftermath of the assault against the Temple.

In the footage the human female could see Anakin standing near the corpses of Whie and Bene, being accompanied by the Coruscant Guard's commanding clone officer CC-1010, Fox, and the former Jedi Master and dark side adept Sora Bulq. A few other clone troopers from both the 501st Legion and the Coruscant Guard could be seen around the three as well, some of the troopers carrying _BT X-42_ heavy flamethrowers in their hands. Master Swan frowned as she looked at the people in the footage, almost as equally disgusted to see the weequay man who had been a thorn at the Jedi Order's side for years as she was to witness Anakin's betrayal.

" _We have detachments searching for any survivors hiding in secret passages and compartments all around the Temple. Gunships and patrols are sweeping the perimeter to deny any escape from the remaining inhabitants.._ " Commander Fox explained to the two fallen Jedi, Anakin having his eyes fixated on the bodies of the two Padawans he himself had killed earlier, though his expression rather cold and unfeeling. The weequay Dark Acolyte next to him folded his arms as the human man then took in a deep breath and looked around a little.

" _There are many hiding places in the gardens here... you may find scattered survivors around the fountains and the meditation chambers, not to mention within the thick vegetation.._ " He then said to the clone and the former Jedi, who scoffed a little as he nodded in agreement.

" _He's right. Commander Fox, make sure to not leave any stone unturned when your men search this place. And also... just to be sure, burn down everything after you're done.. this pathetic greenhouse has no use any more..._ " Bulq ordered, after which the clone officer clad in red and white colored armor quickly saluted the two dark side users and proceeded to relay the instructions to the troopers positioned throughout the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

After the clone commander had left, some of the troopers around Anakin and Bulq prepared the flamethrowers that they were carrying and proceeded to walk over to the many exotic and beautiful plants and other vegetation that decorated the room. While that was going on, the weequay Dark Acolyte glanced over at the young human man, letting out a slight hum.

" _We should move out of here, Lord Vader. The Jedi Temple has been taken by our forces, but there is still work for us to do. Lord Sidious will be pleased to hear of our success, I'm certain.._ " Bulq said to the man with a rather devious smile, to which the human man didn't answer anything, and instead opted to simply walk past the weequay and make his way out of the camera's field of view. After that, Master Swan clenched her teeth together and proceeded to shut down the holoprojector, having seen enough.

The female Jedi Master sighed deeply, rubbing her forehead as she couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Anakin Skywalker had turned against the Jedi all those months ago, and was none other than the now feared and infamous Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader. She felt appalled and above all disgusted by how such a prestigious and acclaimed Jedi had betrayed them and personally contributed to the near destruction of the Order. Turning her attention to Obi-Wan who was still silently sitting down on the floor and leaning against the nearby wall, Bultar frowned slightly as she stared at the bearded human man.

"You knew, didn't you..?" She asked, sensing that her Jedi Master colleague had already suspected this very thing, and had now confirmed those suspicions. Obi-Wan stayed silent for a moment, before sighing deeply and shaking his head, not wanting to believe what he had just seen and heard.

"How could he..? How could have this happened...?" He mumbled to himself, his shock making him unable to accept the fact that his former apprentice had turned. Master Swan then walked over to him, kneeling down beside the man.

"Obi-Wan, listen to me: you can't change what has happened to Skywalker, and you are not at fault for his downfall.. but you must accept the reality that your former apprentice has become the very thing we have fought against since time immemorial.." The female Jedi Master said to him, trying to get him to come to his senses and realize how the man who had once been his Padawan, was no more. Shaking his head again, Obi-Wan instead sighed again, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"I don't want to believe it, Bultar. Anakin is my brother.. how could he have done this..." He answered with an uncertain and dazed manner, still not wanting to believe that his deepest fears had come true, that his suspicions about his former apprentice had been correct.

"Come to your senses! Anakin betrayed us and the person he's become is now hunting remaining Jedi! Hunting us!" Master Swan said in a louder and stronger voice, frustrated how her colleague couldn't come to terms with this horrifying revelation.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let his head hang low again, feeling like he was about to sob uncontrollably. For months he had feared that his suspicions about Anakin's fate were correct, that his young former Padawan had truly fallen to the dark side and turned on the Jedi Order, and now that he had finally gotten confirmation for those fears, he felt even worse now than when he had only suspected his apprentice's fate. Anakin was the closest person in his life, and to see how he had fallen so deep into darkness broke Obi-Wan's heart. He was saddened beyond words, but more importantly he was disappointed. What had happened that had led to his former Padawan falling from the path of the Light?

"He is my brother.. I raised him, taught him and trained him... I couldn't bring myself to kill him, even if I had to. I'm sorry, Bultar.. but I can't fight Vader.. I can't fight Anakin..." He stated quietly, not making eye contact with the woman kneeling down beside him. Frowning deeper, Master Swan then grabbed the man's shoulder, forcing him to look at her.

"Obi-Wan, listen to me closely now: Anakin Skywalker is dead! The boy you trained for years is gone, consumed by the dark side and the husk of Darth Vader! You saw what happened in the recordings.. that _thing_ is not your former Padawan! He's something sinister, corrupted and completely devoid of the light.. he is not the man who once fought with us to destroy the Sith.." She explained to the man who stared at her with deep sorrow clear in his eyes. Obi-Wan sighed again, not able to bring himself to truly admit that his former apprentice was gone and had been replaced by the dark and sinister persona of a Dark Lord of the Sith. He had never felt this insecure and doubtful before in his life, not even after the death of his Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn at the hands of Darth Maul all those years before.

But before he or Bultar could say anything further, the sound of a muffled explosion caught the two Jedi's attention. The ground shook ever so slightly as the muffled sound echoed through the Temple's halls beyond the central security station. Biting her lip, Master Swan quickly stood back up and looked around.

"Something's gone wrong.. we have to get out of here and find the others. It's time we leave this place behind us once and for all.." The female Jedi Master said as she then walked over to the holoprojector and took out a small data drive out of one of her pockets. She inserted the disk into one of the computer's input slots, downloading the footage found in the recordings onto the storage device.

After a few seconds the process was complete, and Bultar pulled the data drive out of the holoprojector's console. She then turned her attention back to Obi-Wan who was still sitting down on the floor, not saying anything. Sighing quietly the human female walked back over to her colleague, reaching out to him with her hand.

"Come on, Obi-Wan. Let's go find the others and return to Tython. We can all take a moment to meditate on all of this once we're out of harm's way.." She said to the human man, who then looked up at her. After a moment Obi-Wan finally took his colleague's hand and let her help him get back on his feet. Giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, Master Swan smiled at him, her expression telling the man that things would get better for both him and the Jedi as a whole.

After that, the female Jedi Master proceeded to make her way out of the central security station, constantly looking around herself to make sure that no one had snuck up on her and her colleague, her hand hovering over the lightsaber hilt that was hanging from her belt. Obi-Wan looked as his fellow Jedi Master left the room, sighing one last time to himself before he too proceeded to make his way out of the security station.

He was still shocked and dismayed from the revelation that his former apprentice had truly fallen to the dark side and become the Sith Lord, Darth Vader, but Obi-Wan knew that if he did nothing and instead let his fear and uncertainty drown him, it would only doom him and the Jedi Order to an even darker future. He had no idea how and why Anakin had turned, but he could finally come to understand how it didn't matter anymore. His former apprentice had fallen and there was nothing he could do to change that, or the things the young Jedi Master turned Sith Lord had done to the people who had once called him their brother.

And even though Obi-Wan still loved Anakin like he was his family, he had now started to realize that if there was no way to redeem the former Jedi Master and bring him back to the light, then he would be obligated to do what he must in order to stop the man he had taught for so many years, and bring an end to the oppressive rule of the Sith Order that had engulfed the entire Galaxy in darkness.

No matter how much it hurt him, Obi-Wan realized that as a Jedi, he'd need to do whatever it took to protect the ancient Order and keep its members safe. Seeing the terror and destruction his fallen apprentice had already inflicted upon the Jedi, Obi-Wan knew that the Dark Lord had to be stopped through any means necessary, and that his ruthless and menacing Sith Master had to be brought to justice for the crimes committed against the Jedi and the Galaxy at large.

And even though he as a Jedi did not seek revenge, the human man knew that the universe would not be a safe and peaceful place until the Sith had been eradicated and the corruption of the dark side removed from the aura of the Force that had for the past months twisted the Galaxy into the darkest state it had been in since the days of the Sith empires of old...

 ****** Finally got this chapter done. I'm sorry for the long wait, but life has been pretty hectic for the past months.**

 **First things first, I will try my best to cut the length of the upcoming chapters slightly so that they could hopefully be ready to be released in a little quicker fashion.  
However, I still urge all of you to stay patient.. I know that many of you might not have the patience to wait around for these chapters for months on end, but I do hope that the quality of the story is what will keep you around, even if the chapters continue to take a while to be made. **

**I also ask that all of you will stick around as I've come to realize that this story will continue for a long time still, at least another year or two. Hopefully at least some of you will continue to have interest for this story.. I am sorry that it takes this long to complete a story of this magnitude, I just wish to make it as good as I can.**

 **Some things about the chapter. I know that there wasn't a lot of Ahsoka in this chapter, but fear not! More will come in the upcoming chapters, including the return of flashbacks! This chapter focused a little more on Vader and Obi-Wan's mission to the Jedi Temple, and both of those things are pretty essential for this story, as you'll likely understand.**

 **Let me know what you thought about the Vader scenes and the revelation of his identity to Obi-Wan. This chapter had little action, but things will pick up in the next one and the ones coming after that. This story does have a slow build up, but I'll try my best to make the action all the more great and appealing because of that.**

 **Also, Asajj and Jonash finally become a thing? Let me know what you think about them getting a little more romantic in this chapter, haha! I hope you're all excited for what the gang will be up to next. Ahsoka's journey to Kalee will most certainly be an exciting one, that I promise you!**

 **Don't really have anything else on my mind about this chapter right now. Please do let me hear your thoughts in the reviews, they're pretty much the only thing that keep me going, especially now that my motivation to write has been a little low recently..**

 **...**

 **I don't have much of an update on my personal life. Like I said, life has been a bit hectic with the matriculation exams and such. I did go through with them, but I've no idea if I even passed them.. I did such a horrible job, lol..**

 **Sadly my cat did end up dying some time ago (I mentioned him in the last chapter's A/N section), so that also hampered my efforts to complete this chapter sooner.**

 **Now I have lots of schoolwork to complete, which will limit my time to write the story. But after I get all of the schoolwork done, I will finally graduate during the spring and can leave this chapter of my life behind me... after such a long time of fighting depression and mental illnesses, not to mention all other kinds of hardships that have plagued my life..**

 **At times I still have difficulties with my mental health, but I know that I have gotten a lot better since the days when I used to pour my heart out in these A/N sections. Some of you might have noticed that I went ahead and deleted each A/N section in the previous story. I realized that I made many of them in a completely wrong state of mind, and they only made my situation worse and did nothing to help me get over my problems.**

 **For that reason I will not talk in length about what has happened in my personal life in the future, for that kind of thing might only doom me to fall back to the mental state that I was in earlier.. and that's something I really don't want.**

 **I apologize if I ever made anyone uncomfortable or annoyed with my outpours, and I do hope that you all realize that I have come a long way recovering from all the things that have made my life really difficult for the past five years.**

 **...**

 **But anyway, I thank all of you for continuing to read this story and giving me your support! None of this would be possible without the positive feedback I have gotten from each and every one of you!**

 **Sure, I've gotten some critical and outright negative reviews too, but to see that the vast majority of you enjoy what you're reading from me really makes this all the more bearable for me to do! Thank you all so much for that, and I hope that you guys will continue liking what I put out on this site!**

 **But enough rambling! I will see you all in the next chapter! Please stay tuned and be patient, good things will come in time! Thanks again, guys! Kiitos ja hölökynkölökyn!**

 **May the Force be with you all, and Keelah se'lai!**

 **\- Jou ******


End file.
